


Just A Mistake

by Galadriel1010



Series: Just A 'Verse [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Break Up, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 163,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes a mistake that drives Ianto away, and forces them both onto a long and rocky road back together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the oneshot that wouldn't stop. The first chapter was supposed to be a standalone story, but I couldn't leave it there. Then I thought it might run to five chapters, then to ten, then to twenty. These days it's the second story in a planned four story series.  
> It comes dedicated to all the wonderful people who've entered my life because of this story, especially Jules, Nem and Harriet, and to Lizzy, who was already there, and Ruth, who was an unrelated accident.

Jack's head pounded, everything ached and he felt like he was about to throw up. The light was too bright, whatever he was lying on was too hard and everything was too loud. Clattering footsteps and Owen's voice didn't help, not even to tell him where he was, as he couldn't understand a word the medic was saying. He tolerated the flashlight checking his eyes and fingers checking his pulse, and waited for sense to return to his world. It came gradually, occasional words in an incensed rant aimed at him, and the now recognisable texture of the Hub sofa. Finally, he held up his hand and Owen stopped, staring at him with anger smouldering in his eyes and with his arms folded tightly across his chest. Jack collected his thoughts and nodded for Owen to go again.

"Care to explain why you were dead on your office floor first thing this morning?"

He frowned, studied his hands, looked up at Owen again. "I don't know."

"If you want my expert medical opinion, I'd say that it's because you tried to off yourself, again."

He frowned again, concentrated as much as his headache would let him. "No." He swallowed, "I didn't try to kill myself."

Owen scoffed, "Well you succeeded, you died twice since I got in. Your body was fighting against whatever it was you took last night."

He knew what he'd taken. The memories were depressingly clear, and his voice was unusually small when he spoke. "Retcon."

"Retcon?" Owen unfolded his arms, folded them again, unfolded one and waved vaguely, "Why did you try to Retcon yourself?"

Jack turned away. "Medically, Owen, you need to know that I am, apparently, violently allergic to Retcon. Personally, you don't need to know what I wanted to forget that much."

With a glare, Owen turned away and tossed him a bottle of water, which he caught clumsily. "Ianto says he needs a couple of weeks off, he's explained in a letter. It's on your desk." He added, sloping off to the Autopsy Bay again.

Jack was filled with sudden dread, and he hurried as casually as he could up to his office, then sat and stared at the blank envelope for ten minutes. Ianto hadn't even put his name on it, just left it on his desk. Was that a good sign or a bad one? It was a letter; it couldn't be a good sign. He closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, then opened them and opened the letter. He read it twice, then found that he couldn't read any more and scrubbed at his face with his hands, unsurprised when they came away wet. The bottom had just fallen out of his world, and he had no idea what he was should or could do next.

* * *

Owen leant in the doorway and watched his boss with slight concern. Jack had been staring at Ianto's letter for ages now, just staring at it as if that would change the contents, which was a pretty good indication of what the contents were. Bored of waiting, he knocked loudly, startling Jack from his fixedly absent contemplation and nodded at the letter. "He's not coming back, is he?" Jack sighed and shook his head. "You fucked up?"

Amazingly, Jack managed a bitter, self-deprecating smile, "Royally. Surprised?"

"Nope." He shrugged, "We all knew you would one day."

Jack hadn't thought he could hurt any more than he already did but, somehow, the casual acceptance of his failings wrenched it up a notch. "Oh. Right. Could you send Tosh up when she gets here please?"

"Are you going to Retcon him?"

He blinked in surprise, surely Owen knew? "No, I can't. The dose required to remove all his memories of Torchwood would more than likely kill him."

Owen's stance grew angrier, "So that's it?"

He shrugged, glancing at the letter, "Wouldn't Retcon him if I could."

"Fuck, Jack. You're not even going to take the chance that he might survive?"

The fury in Owen's voice shocked Jack. "No, why would I? I trust him not to tell anyone. Who would..." When Owen's expression turned to slightly ashamed surprise, he felt nausea rise. "You thought I would, what, execute him?"

The medic's feet appeared to become extremely interesting, "It is standard policy."

Jack just sighed a tired smile, feeling old, and disappointed at himself, and a bit lost, and everything hurt so much. "I'm not a standard procedure guy, Owen. I thought you all knew that. For future reference," he added, "Any one of you can walk out that door and never return any time you like. All I would ask is an update every so often so I know that you're still..." He broke off. Part of him expected Owen to walk there and then; part of him never expected any of them to leave, even though Ianto just had.

Owen just smiled wryly. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Jack. I'll tell Tosh to come up when she gets here."

* * *

He was deep in a pile of reports when she knocked at his door, her slightly questioning but friendly morning smile indicating that Owen hadn't yet told her the news. It slipped straight into icy disappointment when he told her that Ianto was leaving.

"You two are finished then?" She asked, bitterness sharpening her tone.

He sighed and nodded, steepling his fingers, "Looks that way."

She studied him for a moment, then her eyes widened slightly and she took a sharp breath, sitting down opposite him slowly. "What do you want me to do, Jack?"

Jack closed his eyes to seal the tears in. "You're closest to him, he probably needs a friend right about now. I... I don't want him to be alone, and I'm the last person he'll want to see. Do whatever needs doing; new identity if he needs it, whatever. I'll give him a glowing reference if he wants one, he can use one of the cover companies to carry it."

She looked utterly perplexed, "You... what?"

Bitterness and hurt rose in him as he realised that she'd reached the same conclusion as Owen, but he just sighed heavily. "Tosh, whatever you think of me, I care about him enough to be happy that he's going to be somewhere safer. I would feel the same and do the same if any of you chose to leave."

She reached over and touched his arm, "I know that, Jack. I just... we've learned to assume the worst of everything, I suppose. I'm sorry..."

He waved her apology aside and shrugged, "I don't blame you." He looked down at the pile of reports and sighed, "It's a quiet day, Tosh. Could you go over to Ianto's now? I really don't want him to be alone today. I don't ever want him to be alone." He surely looked as lost as he felt, "But keep your phone on just in case, if something comes up he can come if he wants to, but he doesn't have to."

"Sure, of course." She stood up and hurried out, eager to get either to Ianto or away from him.

* * *

Gwen perched herself on the edge of the desk and watched him with that motherly air that made him squirm. "I understand that Ianto's leaving."

"Yep." He pretended to concentrate hard on his paperwork, in the futile hope that she'd leave it at that.

"Why? He always seemed to fit here better than any of us."

"I think that's why, he wanted a change from Torchwood before it became everything."

She folded her arms, "You mean you two have split up?" Jack didn't look up at her, just nodded silently and turned over the next page of the report. "Why?"

He finally looked up at her, straightening the report as he did so. "Gwen, just leave it. It didn't work out, and I'm still dealing with the fallout; I really don't want to talk about it. Now don't you have work to do?"

She hesitated before leaving, as if she had something more to say, and he was extremely grateful that she hadn't said whatever it was. He couldn't cope with any more condemnation.

* * *

Gwen had a plan of the archives out on the autopsy table and was making notes on it, cross referencing Ianto's meticulous explanation of the archiving system with his detailed plan. He'd perfected his system, got everything in order, and left his plan and notes so that whoever succeeded him as archivist could learn the system before they ventured down there. It was all set up, just in case he died in the field – or split up with the boss. Gwen wondered, as she noted the location of the Torchwood Employees files, if he'd seen it coming, and set this up more in case of the latter eventuality.

No, she was being unkind really. Apart from the initial brush-off in his office, and then a terse instruction for her to familiarise herself with the archives 'for the moment', he'd not spoken all day, sitting in his office and brooding. He'd clearly been hit harder than they'd given him credit for by the break-up, and probably the only thing stopping him from going straight to Ianto and trying to patch things up was the knowledge that if Ianto left him and Torchwood, he was less likely to die young, and could use the life ahead of him. And the fact that Ianto wasn't an idiot and if whatever Jack had done was enough to make him leave, he probably wouldn't take their boss back anyway. Which didn't mean that Jack deserved any sympathy, really, but he deserved more credit that they were giving him. Maybe.

Her phone buzzed and she read the brief text from Tosh: 'Dinner, mine, 7. Owen 2.' She nodded pointlessly at the phone and put it away. Jack would let them go, Jack would let them do anything if it allowed him some quiet to brood, she just had to make a pest of herself from about half-five onwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen opened Tosh's apartment door with a shoulder and hailed her loudly, dumping his work-bag beside the sofa as Gwen closed the door more gently behind them. Their host was clattering around the kitchen more loudly than usual, but she greeted them warmly, if distractedly. With Gwen's help, the table was soon set and bowls of stir-fry vegetables and chicken were steaming gently. Finally, Tosh, pulling apart a spring roll, told them what Ianto had told her.

* * *

Jack entered the code and stepped out onto the roof, hands deep in pockets, tears now cold on his cheeks. Gwen had tried talking to him about it towards the end of the day – apparently she found the archives as interesting as he did – so when Owen had suggested that they leave early, as it was a quiet day, he'd agreed quickly. Gwen was a carer, she did her best to look after people – but Jack secretly preferred Owen's bedside manner. Or... Ianto's. He sighed and sat down on the edge, swimming his legs slightly and wondering what had gone so wrong.

* * *

Gwen and Owen stared at Tosh in astonishment, a lone bean sprout dangling from Owen's chopsticks. He finally remembered to drop it and set his chopsticks down. "So you mean Jack..."

Tosh nodded, eyes wide, "That's what Ianto said. And, I mean, I think I believe him."

Gwen swallowed, "So Jack... And Ianto really?"

"Yeah, I mean... maybe after Canary Wharf, and losing Lisa, and then Jack taking off and coming back. Maybe this was just too much, too soon."

"Yeah, but it's Ianto. And, more to the point, it's Jack!" Owen shook his head, "I don't think I'll ever get my head around it."

"Apparently Ianto's the same."

* * *

Stupid. He was so stupid. He should have known, he should have seen this. How could he have been so blind, so foolish, so stupid? He'd just wanted... Security, a promise maybe. A future, he wanted something certain. And now, now what did he have?

Sod all.

* * *

"Well I never." Owen swirled a glass of wine and sank into an armchair, "I don't think I'll ever look at Ianto the same again."

"He's not coming back." Tosh announced quietly, "He really means it, it wasn't just the heat of the moment. He's fed up of the weirdness, the aliens, the death. God, he's only twenty six. He's had enough of Torchwood, of Jack, of the whole thing. He just wants... to take his chances at safety."

* * *

Ianto let himself onto the roof and smiled sadly when he saw the lone figure at the edge of the roof. His third guess had been right in the end, although it was the fifth or sixth place he'd checked. He hadn't wanted it to be this roof, this was Jack's worst roof. "I thought I might find you up here."

Jack jumped a bit, and with him that close to the edge it was a terrifying thing to watch; even after last night, and even knowing that Jack couldn't die. He held it though, and the reason Ianto had dreaded finding Jack here didn't come to pass – this time. "Didn't think I'd see you up here though," was Jack's only answer.

He hesitated before sitting down next to Jack, noting the way that Jack flinched, although he couldn't tell from the action that Jack was more worried about his safety than his presence. "I couldn't leave it like that."

Jack looked away, swinging his feet a little, "Looked like that was exactly what you wanted to do."

"Ah," Ianto watched him. "Yeah, I may have been a bit short in my letter."

"Don't blame you." Jack shrugged, so close that Ianto felt his shoulder brush his own, "You're still going?"

"Yes." There was no doubt in his voice or mind, "I couldn't, I can't stay. I can't do that to you, to us. To myself."

"Ianto, I understand." And the worse thing was that he clearly did, "What will you do?"

He smiled properly for the first time, looked up at the stars, "I'm twenty-six, Jack. I'm going to do what I should have been doing since I started at Torchwood; travel, see the world, shag random strangers in bars, get pissed knowing that I'm not going to have to get up until seven in the morning."

Jack squeezed his hand suddenly and Ianto looked down into too familiar, too worried eyes. "Ianto, promise me you'll be careful?"

"I'll use condoms." He shook his head and chuckled, "I'm working for the Prime Minister's office. They want someone to co-ordinate security, make sure protocols are in place and that they're observed. And, well..."

"They don't want a repeat of Saxon."

He sighed and nodded, "And Saxon wasn't the first alien PM, remember? They want someone who had the experience to tie it all together, and the training to handle it."

"You're the perfect choice." Jack was smiling, genuinely smiling, happy for him. "I'm sure you'll do a fantastic job of it too, but don't let them tie you down too much." He nudged Ianto's shoulder with his own and turned sad suddenly, looking out to sea again, "You're still so long, don't let it be just another all consuming life-eater."

"I won't." He promised.

* * *

"So you think?"

"I don't know what to think." Tosh answered honestly, waving her wine glass around, "It just seems so, I don't know, out of character for him."

"Are we sure he wasn't under alien influence." Owen asked, scowling when Gwen giggled at him, "No, I mean seriously. Can you see him doing that of his own volition. Maybe he's still being controlled."

"No." Tosh leant forwards, eyes wide and shocked. "Although, he's working for the Government."

"Seriously?" Gwen studied her slightly unsteadily, "What's he doing then?"

"Prime Ministerial Defence." Tosh announced proudly. "Co-ordinating all alien defence information sources for the Prime Minister's office and monitoring the worldwide situation, as well as protecting the PM from alien attacks and the Earth from alien PMs." They laughed at that, so she wagged a finger at them, "We have to take it seriously, we've had two alien Prime Ministers in the last few years."

"And I'm not so sure about this one." Owen grabbed a newspaper and waved the front page photo, "Always been a bit unsure about him actually."

"We should get Ianto to run a full diagnostic scan, just in case." Tosh suggested as Gwen's mobile vibrated its way across the table, "I think you'd better get that Gwen. And, maybe get Rhys to pick you up?"

Gwen giggled as she scooped the phone off the floor and fumbled it to her ear. "Hey Rhys, what's up?" She frowned, "Yeah, yeah, although I'm not in a condition to drive. And I don't have my car." A pause, and they heard Rhy's voice raise in volume, "I'm at Tosh's, one of the team, Ianto, he's leaving. We're having a sort of farewell bash for him." She rolled her eyes and pushed her hair off her face, "Well I say for him, he's not here. We were, reminiscing, and trying to figure out why he's leaving." She smiled, "Rhys, I don't deserve you. I'd save you some cake, if we'd had cake." She sighed and flipped her phone shut, her head falling back against Tosh's sofa. "I'm drunk, aren't I?"

"Yeah." Owen nodded and studied their glasses. Topping them up, he raised his own, "To Ianto Jones, the most surprising and to be the most missed member of the Torchwood team. The best of luck in all he does."

"Yeah," Gwen raised her head and picked up her own glass, "to Ianto. Long may he prosper."

"Live long and prosper." Tosh giggled, "here's to hope."

"Hope for all of us." Owen agreed. He turned to her, "Tosh..."

She smiled, "You alright sleeping on the sofa?"

"You're a star Tosh." He grinned at her, "Don't think I could move tonight."

* * *

Ianto didn't let go of Jack's hand, but fished in his pocket before placing what he found there in Jack's palm and closing his fingers over it. "This is yours, keep it for someone who'll deserve it."

Jack's face finally fell, and the smile he'd been clinging to all evening vanished. Tears clouded in his eyes and he shook his head, catching Ianto's hand and putting the ring back in it, holding his hand closed with both of his own. "Keep it, it was yours from the moment I bought it. Keep it, please, and... think of me?"

* * *

As the door closed behind Gwen and Rhys, Owen joined Tosh by the window to watch them leave, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulders. She leaned into it and sighed. "I just can't believe he's leaving."

"What I can't believe is that Jack Casanova Harkness proposed. Didn't see him as the settling down type." He huffed out a laugh and rubbed Tosh's shoulder when she nodded agreement, "And Ianto..."

"Jack must have thought they were more serious than Ianto did." She mused, "He wouldn't want to hurt Jack by sticking around and having Jack hold on to a... a folorn hope."

"So instead he leaves? Bloody madman, I've said it all along."

"What, you mean you would have married Jack?"

She had chuckled, but Owen's face was serious, watching her reflection, "If anyone looked at me the way Jack looked at Ianto, yeah I'd marry them. How didn't we see it?"

"He didn't let us see it, I suppose." She looked at him and sighed, slapping his arm lightly. "Come on, we've got a lot of making up to do to Jack in the morning."

"Yeah. You know he tried to forget it, nearly killed himself." He shrugged at her shocked look, "Retcon doesn't agree with him. He just wanted to forget that Ianto had rejected him and left him. Must have thought that it coming out of the blue would be less painful than the build-up and having his hopes dashed."

"But he can't forget." Tosh was standing in the doorway now, watching him across the darkened living room.

"Neither can Ianto. The dose required to remove Torchwood would kill him. They're stuck with their memories of each other, for better or worse." He shook his head and fell down onto the sofa, "Ironic, isn't it? You know, Tosh, I am coming to the conclusion that love and Torchwood just don't mix."

She hesitated a moment, then smiled tightly and turned away. "Maybe you're right, Owen. Good night."

* * *

An internal war raged, then Ianto tightened his hand around the ring and lifted it slightly, bringing Jack's hands with it. He leaned forwards to brush a kiss on the back of Jack's hand, then an equally chaste one on his cheek. "I'll never forget you, Jack. I'm sure our paths will cross again. And," he looked away from Jack's eyes, "You'll still be named as my next-of-kin. There's still no one I'd rather have by my side when I'd need a next-of-kin."

It was a plea, and Jack couldn't have wanted to deny him. "I'll be there. You call and I'll be there."

They held each other's gazes for an infinite moment longer, then Ianto stood and left Jack behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Tosh slipped into Jack's office and set the mug of tea down gently by his elbow. She rested her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Yeah," he covered her hand with his and faked a smile at her, "so am I. These things happen."

"You're just going to let him go though?"

He closed his eyes and dropped his head, "I don't have the strength for fight for him Tosh; he's better off without me."

"If you love him..."

"How can I fight the chance to keep him safe, Tosh? How? Even if I never see him again, at least I'll know that he's not going to end up in the morgue before his thirtieth birthday."

Tosh's grip tightened on his shoulder, then she slid her hand down to rub his back gently, "You're a good man, Jack. And I know that he knows what he's losing."

He leaned into the touch and gazed blankly ahead of himself. "He's gaining more than he's losing, Tosh."

She could see when there was no use arguing with him, so she dropped her hand and stepped back, nodding meekly. "If you need me, Jack, I'm here."

His smile at that was, at last, genuine. "Thanks, Tosh, but I'll be fine."

* * *

Owen slid a plate onto the desk in front of his boss and flopped down in the seat opposite him, talking with a mouth full of bread, bacon and brown sauce. "You know, we're not going to let him go without a bloody good send-off."

Jack laughed and picked up his own bacon butty, licking off a trail of egg yolk that dribbled down his hand. "I didn't think you would, what have you got planned then?"

"Well," he caught an escaping blob of sauce, "Gwen, Tosh and I got ratted on his behalf yesterday, I thought we could do more of the same."

He raised an eyebrow, "You advise heavy alcohol consumption?"

Owen barked a laugh, "As their medical officer, no. As your friend, yes." He sobered, "Seriously, Jack, we can't just let him go like that."

Jack watched him seriously, and finally nodded. "OK, you're in charge. You know what he's like with anything too big, he'll just try to escape it. So for God's sake don't let Gwen organise it!" They chuckled, "Just a trip to the pub or something, a final pub quiz victory with the whole team. Although, I don't know if I should..."

"Jack," Owen glared at him, "You are coming, he is coming, that is final. We can't have a team celebration without our team Captain, can we? Besides," his mock glare softened slightly, "you'd regret it if you didn't go."

"If he doesn't want me there..."

"You'll be the last one to know, I won't let him hurt you more than he already has, Jack." He wagged a finger and left Jack confused and slightly worried.

* * *

Jack heard Gwen shouting greetings and closed up the files he was working on – writing a reference and signing the forms for Ianto's transfer was not one of the things he'd wanted to do this morning really, but it needed to be done – folding his arms in the doorway and watching his team – his suddenly reduced team – settling down for the day. Gwen had disappeared again, maybe to the archives, maybe to the kitchenette, Owen had his feet up on his desk and a report from UNIT in his hands, and Tosh was analysing data collected the night before, her glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

Gwen re-emerged from the kitchenette with four plates and a collection of cutlery. When she handed him a plate, he realised that the blobs on the plates were actually pancakes filled with – he lifted the corner – golden syrup, lots of sugar and mixed raspberries and blackberries. "Thanks, Gwen." He smiled at her, privately mystified – were they all trying to fatten him up or something?

She sat down at her desk and dug her fork into her own pancake, smiling up at him, "One egg does eight pancakes, and you can't just use half an egg, can you now? So there's more in the fridge for lunch. Thought we could have them with cheese and ham or something."

"I haven't had pancakes in ages." He smiled, chasing a raspberry back into its batter wrapping and mopping up the escaped syrup with his finger.

"People only ever have them on Shrove Tuesday." Tosh commented, "I always think it's a shame, but you're right, the batter mix is so time consuming, and you end up with so much of it."

"You can get it in packets and bottles now though." Owen pointed out, "Easy." They all glared at him in amusement, "What? I'm lazy, and as a result, I'm the only one who'll be able to drink coffee." He waved his mug, "You lot won't be able to go back to instant."

"Well then, Owen, seeing as you'll be functioning," Gwen started brightly before the uncomfortable silence could develop, "I'll give you the files Ianto left us on the archives. You'll be much better at it than me before long."

The laughter was strained, but genuine, and they skipped quickly onto safer waters – UNIT, Rhys, pancakes and kittens, not necessarily in that order and not entirely related. "Kittens creep me out." Owen announced.

They stared at him, "Hang on, you will happily chat to Janet, and kittens freak you out?" Gwen checked.

"Yeah, creepy little buggers, they're trying to take over the world with syrupy cuteness. They're all little and fluffy and chasing shoelaces and then suddenly you've got an adult cat who is happy to let you know that they rule the house and no, you're not sitting in that chair." He scowled and shuddered theatrically, "Horrible animals."

"You're allergic, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, moving on?"

Jack laughed and picked Tosh's plate up, heading for the kitchenette, "Yeah, leave poor Owen alone guys, we all have irrational fears. We're just not all brave enough to talk about them." He ducked a half-hearted swipe from the medic and collected his plate too. "Back to work now, the world won't save itself."

"Wish it would." Gwen grumbled, "Life would be so much simpler."

* * *

Ianto pushed open the door of the pub and rolled his eyes theatrically as Owen pushed him towards their usual corner. In the two weeks since he left Jack and Torchwood, Owen had been round to cajole and threaten him into coming tonight, Tosh had helped him pack his stuff up, and Gwen had been to offer support and food. That Jack hadn't been round was an unsurprising relief – he wasn't an idiot, he knew how much he'd hurt Jack. Tonight, though, could quite easily be the last time they ever saw each other. His fault or not, that still hurt.

Gwen stood up to hug him, leaving the seat next to Jack free, but Owen sank into it whilst he was busy with the greetings, leaving him to take the seat either next to Tosh or next to Gwen, who settled on Owen's other side. He settled for Tosh, jokingly sitting too close to her before shifting over to give her more room and reaching for his pint. He met Jack's eyes and smiled slightly, "Jack." He raised his glass slightly.

Jack grinned and did the same, looking him over calmly, "Ianto. You all set?"

"Yeah." His smile fell, "All organised, just got to load the last bits into the van tomorrow and go." He tried to lighten the conversation, "So you'd better not let me go home with the trophy tonight. What is this, by the way?" He gestured to his beer.

"Rhymney Dark." Gwen supplied, "Made not far..."

"Yeah," he interrupted with a smile, "I know the Rhymney Brewery. Prefer Hobby Horse, but the Dark's a damned good beer. Beer of the Festival at the Abergavenny Beer Festival in... 2007?"

She nodded, "Rhys and I were there. We..."

"OK, OK, put the wellies away and step away from the binoculars." Owen buried his face in his hands, "And shut up with the CAMRA weirdness! It's beer, it looks like beer, it tastes like beer, it smells like beer. It's beer. Just drink it!"

Jack laughed into his drink (Gwatkins Cider – CAMRA Gold Award in 2009, courtesy of Gwen Cooper, alien hunter and CAMRA enthusiast extraordinaire) and swatted Owen lightly, "Hey, the beer's good, let them be. Just be glad she knows her stuff." He winked at Gwen.

Owen rolled his eyes, "Yeah, cos otherwise I'd have to remain oblivious to the fact that the beer I'm drinking didn't win a CAMRA award or something, I can't taste the difference. Honestly, him with his coffee, her with her beer, Tosh with her computer cables. I think we're the only sane ones here."

"Says the one who keeps records on the entertainment value of surgical gloves." Ianto pointed out, "Yeah, you and Jack are practically normal."

"OK, so what are my weirdnesses?" Jack laughed.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "How long have we got?"

Not long at all, was the answer, as the quiz master called for their attention just as Jack opened his mouth to reply. He closed it quickly and grabbed the pen before Gwen could get it, bending his head to write "The Innuendo Squad" at the top to hide his face. Throughout the day, he'd got gradually more nervous about seeing Ianto again, for the first time since the night on the rooftop, and presumably the last time ever – unless conferences and meetings conspired to bring them together or, God forbid, he was called to Ianto's side as next-of-kin, surely Ianto would avoid all contact – the light-hearted banter was a painful reminder of what they had had.

"Oh, Jack!" Gwen caught sight of the team name and groaned at him, reaching for the pen again. "We can't be the Innuendo Squad."

"And why not?"

"Because we've won it every time we've come as the Innuendo Squad, they'll think it's rigged when we win again."

He laughed and double underlined the name, pitting the pen in his shirt pocket with a flourish. "We are the Innuendo Squad, and we shall hold our heads high when we win."

"Jack..." she looked up as the Quiz Master announced the start and reached across, "Pen, Jack."

He pouted at her and quickly wrote the numbers 1 to 15 in the margin, "Mine."

"Children." Owen chided, "Play nicely."

_"Question one. How is Saint Agatha usually depicted?"_

Gwen tapped the table, "With her breasts on a silver platter."

"How do you know that?" Owen gaped at her.

"You know, my first response was 'eeew'." Ianto looked disgusted.

"Shears too, I think." Gwen continued, "Because she had them cut off with shears for some reason."

"Nice."

_"Question two. Why are Frenchmen rats?"_

"Same word in Irish." Ianto whispered, "Don't ask me what it is though."

Jack chuckled and wrote it down, "No bonus points for us then."

_"Question three. What did the first vending machine sell, and when?"_

Jack grinned and wrote quickly, "I know this one, it was water. First century BC."

_"Question four. Who succeeded General Bare as president of Niger in 1999?"_

Owen clicked his fingers, "Major Wanker." They stared at him, "Oh come on, it's not the sort of thing you forget, is it?"

"Whatever floats your boat, I'm sure, Owen." Tosh demurred with a smile hidden behind her hand.

_"Question five. Where do carrots originate from?"_

Owen groaned, "Here goes my reputation, Afghanistan."

They stared at him and Ianto chuckled, surprised, "Yep, there went your reputation."

_"Question six. When was the aeroplane invented?"_

Owen rolled his eyes, "19..."

Miles off, Jack grinned up at him as he wrote, "1848. In Somerset."

"They don't give us bonus points any more, Jack." Tosh reminded him, "Not since we got 200%"

"Do I want to know how you know that?" Owen snorted, "No, I think I can guess."

"I saw its maiden flight." Jack smiled wistfully, "It was inelegant, but amazing to be present for."

_"Question seven. What time is standard for most wrist watch advertisements?"_

"Ten past ten." Ianto informed them. "But not always, just usually."

_"Question eight. Who is the patron saint of Boy Scouts, Beirut and sheep?"_

"Saint George." Gwen told them.

Tosh giggled, "You only know that because of the sheep." Gwen blew a raspberry at her.

_"Question nine. Where was champagne invented?"_

"France?" Tosh asked.

"No," Gwen shook her head, "England. Nowhere else could make the bottles strong enough."

"Well I never." Jack muttered.

_"Question ten. How many times can a sheet of paper be recycled?"_

"Six." Jack said as he wrote. "Usual rules, don't ask me how I know that."

"I love pub quizzes, repositories of useless information." Owen chuckled.

"Yeah, and speaking of which, when's QI back?"

"Lol." Tosh giggled, leaning on him, "We are teh leet quiz monsters."

"Whatever you say dear."

_"Question eleven. What does the Milky Way taste of?"_

They all looked at Jack. He blinked, "Would you believe me if I said lemon?"

"Do you know?" Ianto asked.

"Haven't the foggiest, anyone?" They shook their heads. "We'll go with lemon then."

"No, go for Teen Spirit." Owen grinned, "Might as well be spectacularly wrong."

Jack scribbled out 'lemon' and put 'Teen Spirit' down instead. "And if it's lemon I'm blaming you."

"It'll be worth it." He shrugged.

_"Question twelve: What do you call an adder bite?"_

"A sting." Owen yawned. "Easy one."

_"Question thirteen: Who invented squirting lapel flowers?"_

They stared at each other. "I have no idea." Owen frowned, "Mr Smiffy?"

"Best guess we've got, I suppose." Jack looked to the other for confirmation, then wrote it down. "I think we dropped that one."

_"Question fourteen: How many people need to be present for a riot in Nevada?"_

"One?" Tosh asked.

"Two, I think." Gwen smiled, "Andy and I used to wish we could arrest some of the drunken idiots for rioting, but there weren't enough of them."

"I bet that looks safe now, doesn't it?" Owen laughed, "When all you had to worry about was violent thugs. Now you have violent alien thugs."

Ianto looked away, suddenly uncomfortable, and waited for the next question to rescue him. The silence from the table indicated that he wasn't the only one.

_"Last question for this round, what is an Adamite?"_

Owen frowned, "Isn't that a fossil?"

Ianto smirked and looked round at Jack, who was writing with his eyes carefully averted. When he'd finished, he looked up and met Ianto's gaze. "I told you that would come in useful eventually."

"You did, this is true." He smiled, "Should have known it would be here."

"Hey," Jack pointed at him with the pen, "I was going to take you to planets where entire civilisations are Adamites." He looked away, then back, shrugging, "You still could, if you wanted. The Doctor would take you if I asked, any of you."

"What is an Adamite though?" Tosh asked, squeezing Ianto's knee under the table.

He covered her hand and squeezed in reply. "It's someone who doesn't wear clothes for religious reasons. Jack likes Adamite societies."

"Some." His grin was blatantly fake, but he was trying to make it easy for them, "Only in beautiful species. Some are just ugly."

"Ah, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Ianto smiled, equally fake. "They probably love it."

Jack shuddered, "Yeah, but really, I'm never going to Xclontagsty again."

"Exclawhat?"

"You think that's bad," he smiled at Tosh, "You should try Raxacoricophalipatorious."

"Raxacoricophalipatorious." She repeated, smiling at his shocked expression, "Space pig."

"Ah yes, space pig. Thanks." He added to the girl who came to collect their answers. "Ready for the music round?"

"Not usually." Ianto groaned, "My round?"

He leant on the bar and waited for the landlord's attention, checking the guest beers and grinning when he spotted that they did have Hobby Horse on. As Terry sorted their drinks, he felt a hand touch his shoulder gently and turned slightly to look at Jack. "I've got you a Biddingden's, that alright?"

"Thanks." Jack smiled at him, "Thought I'd give you a hand." He hesitated, and his eyes remained fixed on the bar, "Look, if it's making you uncomfortable, I'll go, I don't..."

"Jack." He squeezed his arm and sighed, wishing he could lean against him, "Don't ever think I don't want you here."

Jack searched his face, then finally nodded, relief and sadness mingling, "OK, good. Well... Drinks?"

"Oh, yeah." He paid for them and carried three of the drinks back to the table, Jack taking the last two. "Have the results been announced yet?" He asked, ignoring their slightly worried and questioning looks.

Owen shook his head, "Not yet, looks like they're nearly there though. I think they're trying to find a way to disqualify us again."

"Not again." Ianto rolled his eyes, "They will bow to our superior intelligence whether they want to or not."

"Inevitably." Jack nodded, "Here we go."

_"OK, well done to some of you, not so well done to others. In reverse order, Don Quizote were entertainingly and completely wrong, you didn't get any points." _The group in the corner cheered anyway, _"Three O Levels and a Budgerigar got you a grand total of three. Those of you who had Hardly any Time To Prepare showed it in your results, three and a half, for getting the wrong sort of Milky Way. We Thought It Was A Disco showed a wide range of very little knowledge but got four. Electric Sheep managed roughly half with seven, and the A Team were the other side of half marks on eight. The Knights Who Say Ni were entertaining and intelligent with ten questions right and five questions hilarious, No Oestrogen Here got twelve, but, and no surprise here really, the Innuendo Squad won it with thirteen." _There was a round of applause, and a couple of salutes and shaken hands from teams close to them. Jack and Ianto caught themselves grinning at each other in excitement and looked away, high-fiving the team and preparing for the next three rounds.

* * *

In the end, it was a close run thing between the Torchwood team and No Oestrogen Here, with a round and a draw apiece, until Jack singlehandedly wiped the board on the final history round. The group of students from Cardiff University came over to congratulate them and invite them to a quiz night at the university. Ianto got caught up in the plans and excitement, before he saw Jack look out the now darkened window sadly and realised that he wouldn't be here to help them defend their honour.

He smiled tightly and turned to talk to one of the members of the team next to them, the magnificently useless Don Quizote, who had managed no points out of sixty. They shared a joke about one of the bands in the music section and then he let slip that he was leaving Cardiff. He hadn't realised until that point just how many of the people there knew him. Five of the teams, not counting theirs, had been to the quiz with them before, and the Innuendo Squad were easily recognised. Now faced with it – in the form of a toast from everyone in the pub, wishing him well for the future – he recognised how many times he'd bumped into people from the quiz in the street, or at the supermarket, the occasions when a couple of them had popped into the Tourist Information Office for information about festivals in the city and ended up chatting over a cup of coffee and hiding from the weather. When he went to London, he'd be leaving all of this behind – not just Jack, not just Torchwood, not just having his family close by, but everything, everyone who knew him was here. As soon as the attention dwindled again and people went back to their conversations, he excused himself and fled outside.

High heeled footsteps followed him the short way down the side of the pub and he turned back to smile at Tosh. "I didn't really think about it before, just how much I'm leaving behind."

"It's like leaving home really, in a way."

"Yeah." He sighed. "The idea of leaving Jack and Torchwood behind was enough to cope with I guess."

"Why are you doing it, Ianto?" She frowned, looking tired and upset, "Why do you have to go?"

He leaned back against the wall and stared up at the dark sky, all the stars obscured by light pollution. "Because he loves me, Tosh. And he's a good man, if I stay, he'll stay with me in the hope that one day I'll love him back. And he doesn't deserve that. He needs someone who can love him as much as... As much as he loves."

The rest of the team emerged from the pub at that moment, cutting off Tosh's unformed response. She held out her arms to hug him and he held her close for a moment before moving on to Gwen. Owen glared at him when he opened his arms for the medic, then grinned as he clasped his hand and thumped his shoulder. "Take care, Ianto." Tosh smiled at him. "And keep in touch."

He saluted, aware that Jack had hung back. "I will do. And warn me if the world's ending, yeah?"

"We'll try not to end it too soon." Owen laughed. "OK, guys, our honour is defended. Want a lift home Tosh, Gwen?" Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Owen." Gwen grinned.

"Yes please, Owen." Tosh clutched her bag to her shoulder and looked up at Ianto again, "We'll miss you Ianto."

"Yeah, you'd better." He grinned and reached out to ruffle her hair, laughing when she ducked. "I'll see you again. And I expect the reports to be on time and full of juicy gossip."

They laughed and it was just him and Jack, standing together in the darkness. Jack appeared to be drinking in the sight of him, and he wondered for the first time whether they'd ever see each other again; he wouldn't blame Jack for avoiding contact. Finally, Jack nodded towards Ianto. "Let me walk you home?"

He didn't hesitate, just smiled and accepted, falling into step with Jack and letting himself get carried away in his own thoughts. Their silence wasn't uncomfortable, but it was painful; he wanted to fill it with words he might never have the chance to say again, but suddenly they were back outside his apartment and the chance had flown.

They didn't look at each other for a moment, until Jack stretched out his hand. "I guess this is 'goodbye', then?"

Ianto bit his lip, then gripped Jack's shoulder and pulled him into a hug, sighing into soft dark hair as Jack buried his face in Ianto's shoulder and clung onto him. He held on just as tightly, running through every reason he was leaving, whilst every reason this was agony ran through his mind like a wildfire, leaving him unaware of everything except Jack, their shared pain, the desperate desire to drag Jack up to his flat and forget every silly notion of leaving, fighting with the impulse to run as far as possible. He settled for pulling his hand up Jack's back to hold the back of his neck and pulling back enough to kiss him once, lingering longer than he could stand but not long enough. "Goodbye, Jack."

Jack shuddered in his arms once, then sighed and pulled back. Ianto released him, sliding his hands down Jack's arms and letting go only at the last minute. They watched each other for a second more, then he turned and headed into the building, not looking back until he was in his living room and he could look out of the window to the lone figure on the other side of the street, shoulders bowed and hands gripping onto the fence as if it was all that was holding him up. He dropped the curtain and turned out the light, before crying himself to sleep in the bed that still smelt of Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Melissa Marsden tugged her suit straight, wiped her hands on her skirt, flicked her fringe up on her forehead by her reflection in the lift doors and pushed her glasses back up her nose again. Butterflies fluttered briefly in her stomach and she checked through her notes one more time. As soon as the doors opened her expression cleared and became stern and professional. Departmental gophers got out of her way like the parting of the Red Sea, most of them without even realising it.

The man she'd sent to meet was studying the plaster friezes absently, his dark suit making him blend in easily with the milling crowds around him; even if his serenity set him apart. He held himself perfectly still, his hands in his trouser pockets, lifting the suit jacket up slightly to reveal the deep purple lining. She came to stand behind him and cleared her throat. "Mr. Jones?"

He turned to her with a smile and her insides melted; the only photo she had of him was his ID card shot, and it didn't convey the slight quirk of his eyebrow that suggested he found the whole situation amusing, or the intelligence in his eyes, or the lean but strong build that... She pulled herself together firmly, reminding herself that that expression on one of her colleagues would earn them her sternest glare, not what she was sure was a goofy, cross-eyed grin. He was watching her as though expecting something and she remembered to introduce herself. "Oh, Melissa Marsden." He shook her outstretched hand and she reigned herself back in further. "I've been sent to show you the facilities, introduce you to your team."

"My team?"

"Oh yes," she indicated towards the lifts and they set off together. "Downing Street is not as oblivious to the actions of Torchwood and UNIT as they would like to believe. Prime Minister Harriet Jones put together a team to collate any information they could to the Prime Minister's office. After the fall of Canary Wharf, the records were divided between UNIT, Torchwood and here. With you here, we can begin on the Archive project, to form a central archive for all alien knowledge within the EU. Unfortunately, Prime Minister Saxon used the information we had at the time," she looked at him. "Are you aware of what happened during the missing year?"

He nodded. "More intimately than anyone else who didn't live through it, I suspect."

Melissa smile tightly. "Your team includes someone who did live through the year. Henry Jackson was a UNIT soldier on the Valiant."

Ianto knew the name well. His face hardened and he stopped her. "Are you aware of my relationship with Captain Harkness?"

She frowned, suddenly unsure of her footing in the conversation. "He was your employer at Torchwood Cardiff."

He looked away and down slightly. "He was also my lover, the... breakdown of our relationship precipitated my return to London." The pause would have been imperceptible to anyone who didn't spend their life watching and manipulating people's reactions. She nodded her understanding. Ianto continued, "I will not work with Mr. Jackson. Not knowing what I do of his actions during the year."

"All UNIT troops were found to be non-complicit." She frowned. "The blame does not lie with Mr. Jackson."

"I believe that Captain Harkness's statement was not taken into account." Again, she nodded. "Well no-one who knows the Captain and heard what he had to say about the year would clear them all so easily. I suggest you remove Mr. Jackson and keep him away from Cardiff and Captain Harkness, and reconsider the inquest based on the Captain's evidence."

She searched his face closely, then turned away. "The entire team is your responsibility. If there is anyone you wish removed, it is in your power to do so."

"Thank you." They stepped into the lift and watched each other's reflections in the door. "What exactly are my responsibilities here?"

She smiled tightly and passed him a file. "You report directly to the Prime Minister once a week or when necessary. You will collate the information your team gather to keep him informed, be aware of all resident aliens in the country and the actions of UNIT and Torchwood and lead a team in the defence of the Prime Minister should the need arise. You are the Prime Minister's spokesman with the organisations, so it is up to you to maintain relationships with them. You will also," she smiled, "be responsible for ensuring that all MPs are human. Apart from the two we already know of. We don't want another Harold Saxon on our hands, do we?"

"Indeed not." He smiled back at her and she relaxed slightly. "Do I have to prevent the BNP taking power as well, or is that just going to have to be an engaging hobby?"

She laughed, entranced by the way his whole face changed when he smiled. "Just a hobby, I'm afraid. We cannot meddle in political affairs through our office. I'm afraid," She turned serious again. "Knowing what I know do of your relationship with Captain Harkness, I have to inform you that the weekly reports he made to the Prime Minister will now be made to you instead. If this will be awkward..."

"We're adults." He didn't look at her. "I'm sure the Captain and I can be civil to each other for half an hour a week."

Her eyebrows shot up and she smiled. "Who knows, you may even get him to tell you something."

"Indeed." They arrived on the right floor and she led him to an office where a smartly-dressed team sat at computers, analysing data and reports. They jolted to their feet and saluted when Ianto entered the room, and his expression of amusement, surprise and frustration showed what he thought of it. "Well you can all stop that for starters."

They dropped their hands sheepishly and Melissa hid a laugh in a cough. "Your team. Henry Jackson, Jacqui Block, Tiffany Ascombe, Martin Stranger, Peter Henson and... Analyn Craig." The last girl gave him a look of fake innocence, her bright smile a contrast to the professionalism of the rest of the team. Ianto liked her already.

"Mr. Jones." Henry started, but Ianto glared him down.

"First things first, don't call me Mr. Jones. Sir for starters, and you can earn Ianto. Next, you're all armed?" They nodded, although he didn't need the confirmation, gun holsters changed the line of all of their suits. "Good, now take them off and put them in your desks. In this room, you will not be armed. I will be, and I promise only to shoot you if it's absolutely necessary. Speaking of which, Henry..." he turned to Melissa. "Is there anywhere private I can take this?"

She nodded, gesturing to the door. "I'll show you your office."

It was right next door, a spacious area with a thick, dark carpet and elegant furniture. Henry studied the room with easy avarice – he seemed to think that because they'd gone to the next room he needed his gun, or was allowed it. Ianto held out his hand. "Your weapon, please."

Henry frowned and looked at Melissa, but did as he was told. Ianto checked it and set it on the desk. "Thank you. And now I want you to return to the office, clear your desk and never return."

Henry gaped. "You can't do that, I have nine years experience at UNIT and..."

"Ten years, actually." Ianto snapped, "One of those years didn't exist for most of the world, but for someone I care about, it happened."

The man's face turned thunderous. "You mean the freak? How..."

Ianto slammed his hands on the desk, and Henry actually took a step back from the concentrated fury in his expression. "And with that, you have lost the right to speak. If I could, I would lock you up in a UNIT cell for the rest of your miserable existence, but I don't think I can do that. I could send you to live in the vaults at Torchwood with the Weevils, but I don't want you anywhere near Jack. Captain Harkness is a hero, who suffers enough for his immortality. He doesn't need people like you making it worse." Henry opened his mouth, but Ianto cut him off again. "What part of 'you have lost the right to speak' did you not understand? You will return to the office, you will clear your desk and you will leave, and you will not speak to anyone until you have left this building. I will give you one week to break off all communications with the others in the office, and after that I do not want to hear from you again. Understood?" He nodded. "Good, I will explain to the team why you are leaving so suddenly, so you don't need to."

With a glare, Henry turned to Melissa in silent appeal, but she kept her gazed fixed on Ianto and ignored him. When Ianto passed him and held the door open, he turned and led the back to the main office, following Ianto's orders in furious silence. The team picked up on the atmosphere and concentrated on their work, proving that they were experts at looking busy at the very least. Ianto waited by the window, watching the policeman outside until the door slammed shut. "I want him monitored, and I want to know if he goes within twenty miles of Cardiff. Who's best positioned to do that?"

They stared at him for a moment, then Tiffany raised her hand. "Sir?"

"Have you got a question, or are you volunteering Ms. Ascombe?"

"Erm, both, Sir. Should I..."

"Whatever necessary, I want to know every move, and I want him placed on the watch list. His actions during his tenure with UNIT have been called into question, which will probably make him unhappy with me, and with others." Ianto explained, leaning against his desk to face them.

"How have his actions been called into question?" Analyn blinked, then added, "Sir."

He didn't look at her. "Personal experience."

"You mean the..."

His glare shot up. "I suggest you consider the next word very carefully Ms. Craig."

"It's, erm, it's Miss, Sir. Or Analyn. Or just Ally." She quailed. "The next word was Captain. Is that wrong?"

"No." He relaxed and smiled at her. "I'm sorry Analyn, but I've heard him referred to as much worse. This is a warning though, for all of you, I won't hear condemnation against the men and women of UNIT and Torchwood, especially not Captain Harkness. I've lived their life and I know the risks they take every day. I may not get on with UNIT particularly well, but Torchwood are closer to me than family, and I respect the work that UNIT do. Any of you who communicate with the Captain," he pulled a wry smile. "Don't worry if he yells at you, it's nothing personal. He just likes to shout."

When they all indicated their understanding, he looked to Melissa again, who gestured towards the door. "Right, I have more exploring to do. When I get back, I'll speak to you all individually to get to know your strengths and what needs work.

"And then," he added quietly to Melissa as they left, "I'm going to sit in a quiet room for a while and figure out how the Hell I ended up here."

Gordon Albion stood and moved around his desk to greet Ianto when he arrived. Ianto shook his hand and smiled. "Prime Minister."

"Ianto," Gordon chided, "I thin we've got past that point. Call me Gordon, please. That way I stand less chance of forgetting my own name." He smiled and gestured to a chair. "How are you settling in, then?"

"Rather well I think." Ianto said, "I've already fired one member of the team and terrified the rest."

"That doesn't sound like you. Tea? Or coffee?"

"Coffee, thank you." Ianto mused over the inherent question. "I'm all in favour of second chances, I've had enough myself, but there are some things I cannot forgive nor even understand."

"I see. And dare I ask which member of your staff will not be joining us?"

Ianto knew that, if Gordon was half the man Ianto thought he was, he already knew, but told him anyway, "Henry Jackson."

"Ah, the Valiant." Ianto nodded his confirmation, even though it hadn't been a question."Yes, I can understand that. You trust Captain Harkness's judgement then?"

"Completely."

"And yet you left Cardiff?"

Ianto hesitated, then set his coffee mug down, resting his elbows on his knees. "I was in danger of... restricting the Captain. Aside from the dangers of having a lover in the team, which could make him vulnerable, he was also in danger of reaching a situation where, if the Doctor called, he would not go."

"And you thought it wisest to..."

"To give him his freedom." Ianto watched Gordon's reactions closely, but read nothing. "The world is safer if Captain Jack Harkness can do as he wishes."

"And what if what he wished was you?" Ianto couldn't answer that.

He sat down at his desk and opened his email programme.

07.07.08 – 13.39  
I. Jones to

"Tosh,  
It's very strange here, I'm practically in charge of Torchwood London, and I've already fired one member of the team over a disagreement. The Prime Minister is fine, whatever Jack says, and my office is lush.

Speaking of Jack, you can tell him I'm fine here, and that his weekly report to the Prime Minister now comes to me instead. If he doesn't want to talk to me, I can understand, you can call me or I'll get someone else to take the call. As long as he promises not to yell at them. I think I've scared them enough.

It's not so different her to Cardiff. For a start, it's done nothing but rain since I got here. The office is dryer, I'll admit, and quieter. And they all call me Sir, which is extremely strange, but it's just like being back in the archives in the Hub.

Give Myfanwy a bar of chocolate from me. I've left a stack of them in the office behind the TI office. Too many offices in that sentence, but you know what I mean. And do me a massive favour and get Jack something huge and chocolate-y. Don't let him think I don't care about him.

Love, Ianto."


	5. Chapter 5

07.07.08 – 15.53  
T. Sato to I. Jones

Ianto,

You twit, Jack says he'll talk to you on Saturday. He was worried you didn't want to talk to him, but I persuaded him to make the call. You're such an idiot. Why did you leave?

Anyway, we're all fine. You've not exactly been gone long, have you? They want to know if you'll be going to the UNIT Ball with the PM? If you do, we'll all go too, if not... Jack will probably send Gwen and Rhys, or me and Owen and mope in his office all night. Hint hint, you'd better go!

Gwen says she'll sic the PM on you to get you to go. So there.

Gwen: Ianto! We miss you! Owen's the only one who's not caffeine withdrawn, but he's a Philistine and drinking instant muck. Hope things are going well for you over there. Is it still raining? The sun's come out here. Of course, we can't enjoy it because we're underground and Jack's not exactly in the right frame of mind to let us enjoy it :(

Tosh: Me again. We've used Gwen to get out a couple of times, but he always looks so down the next morning that it's worth staying late, just to try and cheer him up. Actually, we've done shifts a couple of nights, to make sure he's not alone. He hasn't noticed, I don't think. He really misses you, more than the rest of us put together, and we miss you enough.

I'm sorry, I wasn't going to mention him, you've got enough on your plate and you probably already know, but you hurt him badly. We're happy you got out of Torchwood, in a way, because you're far too young for this shit, but once the dust has settled we're going to give you Hell for what you did to him. I've never seen him so lost and hopeless.

(I think being left is a novel experience, to be honest. He seems a bit surprised as well.)

Anyway, that's my last word on the subject for a while, I promise. And he did appreciate the muffin, and he knew it came from you.

Are you going to C Sharp House tonight?

Love Tosh.

* * *

07.07.08 – 16.04  
I. Jones to T. Sato

Tosh,

I know, I'm every kind of idiot under the sun and you should rip seven kinds of shit out of me for it. I wouldn't have blamed you if none of you had ever spoken to me again. There's a lot of things I should have done that I didn't, and a lot of things I shouldn't have done that I did. By the end, the only thing I could do to protect him from getting more hurt was leaving, not just him but Cardiff completely.

God, Tosh, he deserves someone so wonderful – why on Earth did he have to pick me? I would give anything to love him the way he does me.

Anyway...

I miss you all too, but if you're after coffee, Mackenzie's does good take-away – try a Choffee for Gwen, Cinamuffin for yourself, Builder's for Owen and an Arabian for Jack. When he's upset, get him a Rocky Road from there, he loves them. Provide baby wipes though! He gets it everywhere.

I'm not going to CSH tonight; I'm going to Ikea (joy of joys, but I need a few bits for the flat) and out for a meal with the head of HR here. She's called Melissa, she's very nice, and she fancies me a lot. But it's OK, because she thinks I'm gay, and I'm not going to tell her otherwise. She's helping me to settle in, I think. Anyway, she's recommended a restaurant that she thinks I'll like, so I asked her to accompany me to say thank you for helping me handle my first firing.

Oh, and yes, I am going to the UNIT Ball. Not sure about the wisdom of that yet, but Gordon has told me that I have to do his introductions, and in return he'll help me fend off the ladies by making them think I'm his toy-boy. I think he was joking.

Interesting report, by the way. You could have mentioned that you didn't reply for two hours because you were chasing a Floxian around Cardiff City Centre. Do you want me to do media sweeps from this end?

I haven't left Torchwood at all, have I? Just moved.

Ianto.

* * *

07.07.08 – 16.23  
T. Sato to I. Jones

Gordon, is it?

I'm kidding, I know how much time you've spent as a go-between for him and Jack. If you weren't on first name terms I'd be worried. He seems alright, I suppose. Owen's not a fan, but when is he ever?

If you could do the media stuff it would be great, thank you Ianto. Gwen's good at feeding them the lines, and I can do the scans, but I'm not as good at the rewriting as you are.

Get back here now!

I'm joking, mostly, I think. We do really miss you, but if you're going to be happy there, we're happy for you.

I'm popping out to Mackenzie's now for the coffee run, you'll probably have gone home anyway – lazy civil servants hours. What are your hours anyway?

Love, Tosh

* * *

07.07.08 – 16.46  
I. Jones to T. Sato

Yep, I have lazy hours. 8 til 4 Monday to Thursday, finish at 1 on Friday and then 10 til 3 on Saturdays. Having said that, it's now quarter to five and I'm still here, even if only just. Just spoken to Gordon again, he wanted to tell me that my job includes not telling him stuff he doesn't need to know. At my discretion. I like him even more.

My team (and yep, that will always feel weird) work until 5 though, so I suspect I'll probably work 'late' every day. They finish early on Friday too, fortunately, and I only have Analyn in with me on Saturday. Apparently she's pretty much my PA, which will be brilliant as she has a fabulous case of foot-in-mouth disease. I've promised not to bite her head off for it, which she seemed quite relieved about, and I suspect that she's extremely practical underneath the candyfloss. We shall see.

Are you all pulling another late one? (Stupid question, of course you are.) I'll be online when I get home, give me an hour to navigate the underground. I think I'm going to introduce my team to Mornington Crescent – they seem to be the sort who either won't have encountered it and will be completely baffled or will all be experts and will play me off the map.

Opening with Canary Wharf. And off I go.

Ianto

* * *

07.07.08 – 17.48  
T. Sato to

Cardiff Rules? London Bridge.

Dunno what you're doing now, Ikea or a meal with the lovely Melissa?

We're all here, but Gwen and Owen are heading home. Owen will be back in in a few hours to keep an eye on Jack, until then I get to play with my translation programme unmolested. If you're online, go on MSN, I'm bored and need amusing.

Tosh

* * *

07.07.08 – 18.57  
I. Jones to T. Sato

On my way home from Ikea. I have book cases, will go on MSN when I get back. Driving, ttyl

Embankment

Ixxx

* * *

Toshi says: Ikea fun?

006, Jones, Ianto Jones. Make my day says: Ikea busy and smelly. Book cases essential though. How's Torchwood?  
Hmm, need to change my name...

Toshi says: Torchwood is un-busy and smelly.  
Why change your name?

A grade-A moron says: Need I say more?

Toshi says: Oh Ianto *hugs*

A grade-A moron says: *hugs back*  
And let's leave that there, shall we?

Toshi says: OK.  
What's your office life then?

A grade-A moron says: It's seriously gorgeous. Massive oak desks and chairs that look like they've been there for centuries.  
and a carpet so deep you could get lost in it

Toshi says: Lol, me maybe, you're too tall.

A grade-A moron says: Lol, probably. Want to see my flat now?

Toshi says: ooo! Yes yes yes.

A grade-A moron: Have pictures. Taken on my phone, so not great quality, but good enough

Toshi says: wow, Ianto. That's gorgeous. Definitely worth the commute.

A grade-A moron says: Hell yeah.  
But, and I admit this in the highest secrecy, it's bloody lonely already  
I miss living with Jack  
I may even have to get a cat.

Toshi says: Ianto.  
You're a berk

Ianto says: I know, and my sister was asking questions about my name.  
Actually, I think I may get a house rabbit. They're less fussy than cats. I've always wanted a rabbit.

Toshi says: Grrrrrr. I am going to hack your computer, get your sister's email address and tell her what you did.  
Stop feeling sorry for yourself! You don't deserve it. Save your sympathy for Jack

Ianto says: I know. And I... Oh you know I hate myself for it  
I've been a total idiot from start to finish

Toshi says: HE LOVES YOU!

Ianto says: I know.  
So much for changing the subject, huh?

Toshi says: Grrrrr  
Sorry, Ianto. I know you are having trouble dealing with it, but you haven't seen what it's done to Jack.

Ianto says: :(

Toshi says: I'm going to go feed chocolate to Jack and get him to heck some translations for me  
Should be fun, I think I'm a bit out, judging by what I've got

Ianto says: OK, thanks Tosh. I'll email you from work tomorrow, going to get an early night I think

Toshi says: H'ok. Oh, and change your name. Ianto is boring.

Sir Humphrey Appleby says: Ianto is boring is he?

Toshi says: :P Night!

* * *

08.07.08 – 07.27  
T. Sato to I. Jones

Ouch, why am I here this early? Sleep well?

My turn I think... Riverboat to Cutty Sark

Email when you get in. Or else!

Ug, I hate aliens.

Toshi

* * *

08.07.08 – 07.55  
I. Jones to T. Sato

No, I slept terribly. I'm getting a cat on the way home.

Tower Hill. Going to introduce it to the team when they get in. Wish me luck.

Ianto

* * *

08.07.08 – 12.34  
T. Sato to I. Jones

Aliens. Mad. Flying email on my mobile between spots.

Victoria

T

* * *

08.07.08 – 13.45  
I. Jones to T. Sato

Don't worry about emailing me, just keep safe.

And I'm sorry, but I'm out. They're playing me to death here. We got to Skipton in 5 moves - via Cracoe. They are serious players.

Need to brush up on my rules, then introduce them to Hub rules. See how they cope with random TARDIS attack.

Ianto

* * *

08.07.08 - 14.03  
T. Sato to I. Jones

OK, I HAVE to ask, Cracoe? A) Where is it and B) what?

* * *

08.07.08 – 14.12  
I. Jones to T. Sato

Cracoe. Once a year they run a direct train from King's Cross to Cracoe Quarry for Grassington Christmas Fair. And, apparently, seasonal routes are fine.

So I tricked them to Huddersfield and stuck them on the Folk Train for Shepley Festival. That took a bit of research, but it lasts three rounds and I'm already prodding them back towards the Dales for a poetry reading on the Keighley and Worth Valley Railway.

And, because I know you were wondering, Ally has called me out twice for brooding. Every so often someone will call a station that reminds me.

Oooh, we've arrived in Keighley, right on my move too. Ally stuck this time. Score one to the Jones-meister.

The King of Mornington Crescent, Ianto Jones.

* * *

08.07.08 – 15.15  
T. Sato to I. Jones

Only you, Ianto Jones, only you.

Do I have permission to jump that on the team at some point? Only if Jack drops the Intergalatic Rules on us though.

Things seem to be winding up on us here, just the mopping up to do. I'm donning my magnolias. Metaphorically, of course. Gwen's looking grumpy, so I assume she's got the hard graft. Owen's disappeared. What a coincidence, NOT

Tosh.

* * *

08.07.08 – 16.07  
I. Jones to T. Sato

You make me miss Cardiff so much. Yeah, you can use it. I've got two of them in Nidd, and one on the Poetry train. Now to re-entrap Ally. She's far too good at this.

Ianto

* * *

08.07.08 – 16.12  
I. Jones to T. Sato

She got me! The little madam put me on a line that was planned but never built. Think I may have to invoke TARDIS to get out of there.

Ianto

* * *

08.07.08 – 16.32  
T. Sato to I. Jones

LOL!

I like Ally already.

Tosh

* * *

08.07.08 – 18.56  
I. Jones to T. Sato

I'm home! Home, with cat :D

Adorable kitten, cute as anything, currently prowling around the flat and getting to know it. Have been thoroughly checked out by the RSPCA, am safe for kittens. Have pasta and small fluffy animal. Life is good.

Kitten just attacked my foot. So small I didn't notice until I crossed my leg and it managed to cling on to my shoe for just long enough for me to catch him.

Stopped short of calling him Jack, that would be desperate, wouldn't it? He's called Tybalt. Went across the hall and asked my neighbour to name my cat. She seemed surprised, but invited me in for a cup of tea and waxed lyrical about Shakespeare.

I'm on the media stuff.

Ianto and Tybalt.

* * *

08.07.08 – 19.32  
T. Sato to I. Jones

Pictures! I want pictures! Hello Tybalt

Thanks for the help there, it made my life much easier. So much easier, I'm now going home. Yippee!

I want kitty :(

Can I has kitty-cat?

Toshy-woshy. Wanting a Tybalt

* * *

08.07.08 – 20.04  
I. Jones to T. Sato

Toshy-Woshy, I love you. Tybalt loves you too, he's dancing across my keyboard.

Look: mkmnyubtvtrcerxwxnyk

Tybalt – the Shakespearian influence isn't quite coming through, but I'm sure he'll get there.

Oh, Mornington Crescent, by the way. I got out with the TARDIS, but only went as far as Melbourne. Made Tiffany (never Tiff) wait 3 turns for the first settlers to come by so that she could barter passage back to the UK. In retaliation she sent me to John O'Groats on a seasonal bus. Got back to Glasgow and used the Torchwood line to get back to London. Then Gordon wandered past and got a taxi to Mornington Crescent. We're not sure whether he won or lost, but as he bought us all a drink, we can cope with that.

Shock horror! The Prime Minister drinks (whisper it) Cointreau! I know, the shock.

Right, am going to settle down with Tybalt for a bit and make sure he's settled, then watch CSI with him. Then early night again.

Tybalt has wandered off, so I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Ianto and an absent Tybalt

* * *

08.07.08 – 22.34  
T. Sato to I. Jones

I still want photos!

* * *

09.07.08 – 10.16  
I. Jones to T. Sato

Sorry, Tosh, mad morning. Tybalt woke me up at about 4, and I ended up playing with him until shortly after I should have left. Damned kitten. (He's in the office. I snuck in before the team, so far only Ally has found him. Shhh)

Have reworked the archiving system here – we're all up to our elbows in files and whatnot. Surprisingly good fun, the team are brilliant. We're now playing the word association game.

Going back to work, TTYL

Ianto

* * *

09.07.08 – 10.18  
T. Sato to I. Jones

Ianto! Picture me up! Gwen and I want to see kitteh!

Tosh

* * *

09.07.08 – 12.47  
I. Jones to T. Sato

OK, pictures below.

Pictures

That's me and Tybalt; me, Tybalt and Sandy across the hall; me, Tybalt... Do I need to point us out anymore? Gordon (yes, I went there, I introduced the kitten to the Prime Minister), Melissa (the head of HR), Ally (yes, she's under the desk, so was Tybalt) and the whole team. Tiffany, Ally again, Jacqui, Martin and Peter. Awesome team, and none of them screwing each other.

Yet. Ally and I are working on Jacqui and Martin. Subtly. Ally doesn't do subtle, it's hilarious.

Ianto, Tybalt and Ally.

* * *

09.07.08 – 15.02  
T. Sato to I. Jones

Jack caught a glimpse of the picture of you and Tybalt on my screen and insisted that I show the whole team, so we had a good 'aww' over you both. Jack joked about you having moved on quickly, Owen said you were desperate. Jack said "Good". I think he wants a Tybalt.

Everyone says hello, and now we're going to go save the world again – antiques shopping fun!

Tosh et al

* * *

09.07.08 – 18.49  
I. Jones to T. Sato

Everyone needs a Tybalt. I got so much attention on the Tube every time he poked his head out of my jacket.

I'm lost for what to do with myself now. May get him to help me with a jigsaw. Or maybe have food. I'm suddenly hungry. Right, feed self, feed Tybalt, then jigsaw. Brilliant.

Ianto and Tybalt.

* * *

09.07.08 – 20.17  
T. Sato to I. Jones

Dear God, Tybalt has domesticated you!

* * *

09.07.08 - 22.43  
I. Jones to T. Sato

Very funny.

* * *

10.07.08 – 08.43  
I. Jones to T. Sato

Be alert. Watch out for Henry Jackson. Sending you his file. Don't let Jack know, I don't want him to know the arsehole's around.

He's UNIT trained, and the guy I fired from here on Monday. I had Tiffany watching him, but he slipped her nets sometime yesterday, we don't know when, and we don't know what he'll do. Once she finds out when he went, she might be able to find him again, that's our best bet. Likelihood is that he'll come after me or Jack. If I find out one way or the other, I will let you know, but if he come after me he'll probably be intending to go after Jack afterwards.

Do not let him get to Jack.

I'll deal with him.

Ianto.

* * *

10.07.08 – 08.51  
T. Sato to I. Jones

Be careful, Ianto! Be so careful.

* * *

10.07.08 – 16.56  
T. Sato to I. Jones

Ianto, I'm really worrying now. We're doing shifts again to keep an eye on Jack, he won't be left alone, so call the office and let us know you're alright? Jack knows something's up.

* * *

10.07.08 – 17.43  
I. Jones to T. Sato

I'm fine, everything mad this end, UNIT on the case, can't talk.

Lazy hours? What lazy hours? Tybalt looking at me funny.

* * *

10.07.08 – 17.53  
O. Harper to I. Jones

She said call, Jonesy, not email. She's gone home for a bit.

Look after yourself mate.

* * *

10.07.08 – 23.17  
I. Jones to O. Harper and T. Sato

OK, I hate aliens, but I really, really hate humans.

Still alive, not got him yet either. Staying at Number 10 though, because Gordon agreed that it's too dangerous for me to go home. Security has been stepped up for me. I feel special.

As far as we can tell (which is with 99% certainty) he hasn't got to Cardiff yet. Still on it. My team's working around the clock, I told them they'll get used to it.

I'll send you a message when I can. Right now, going to grab shut-eye for a bit. Tybalt has the right idea, he fell asleep in my in-tray.

UNIT gave me some funny looks.

Ianto

P.S. Tell Jack that Martha Jones says hi.

* * *

11.07.08 – 7.12  
I. Jones to T. Sato, O. Harper and G. Cooper

On it again. He's still in London.

* * *

11.07.08 – 13.00  
I. Jones to Torchwood 3

Situation contained.

Love Ianto.

* * *

Ianto watched Tybalt trying to climb up to join him on the sofa with a tired smile. Soon, the little pest would figure out what his claws were for, and then they'd all be in trouble, but for the moment he was just adorable.

The doorbell rang and he groaned upright, picking Tybalt up and trying to persuade him to sit on his shoulder as he went to answer it. "Tosh?"

Her face lit u and she took a moment to fuss over Tybalt – who was making a concerted bid for freedom – then hugged Ianto gently. "I read UNIT's report. You know, one of the points of you leaving was so that you wouldn't put yourself in danger for Jack any more."

He held onto her a moment longer, then detached Tybalt and placed him in her waiting hands, padding through to the kitchen to make coffee. "I didn't put myself in danger for him, Jackson came after me, not Jack."

"But you didn't have to fire him, you did that for Jack, and for that he came after you." She was sitting at the kitchen table, stroking Tybalt absentmindedly and ignoring his occasional dabs at her hands. "And I've read the report, I know how close it got."

Ianto leaned heavily on the work surface, keeping his weight off his right shoulder, which was bandaged up under his shirt. "Yeah, they wanted to keep me in over night, but I discharged myself. I've had worse. I was right about Ally though," the coffee finished and he poured it, carrying it across to the table one mug and a time and sitting down across from Tosh. "There's steel in the candyfloss, and she's a damned good shot."

"So what happened, how did he get to you?"

"Triggered an alert in Buckingham Palace Gardens, I took the team out to deal with it."He smiled, "Her Majesty was most reassured when she found out that I was in charge. Anyway, he was waiting for me. Nearly took me out but, like I said, Ally came through and dropped him."

"Dead?"

"Yep." He sighed, "I would have liked to see him in a UNIT cell, but as long as he's not around, I'm happy."

"Because he can't hurt Jack anymore." Ianto was silent. "We told him that you'd been hurt, before we knew whether it was serious or not. We were so worried, and he'd picked up on it, and we couldn't leave him wondering and worrying, so I told him that it wasn't serious, that you'd had an accident at work. Damnit, Ianto! Why? The chocolate, the concern, the secrets, the lies... How many different reasons have you given for leaving? You've told me two different versions." He averted his eyes and stood up, moving to the window. "Ianto, why? What's the truth? Why did you leave Cardiff?"

He whirled round to look at her and yelled back, "Because I'm scared!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Because I'm scared." He repeated in a whisper, turning away again and leaning his hip against the work surface, dropping his head forwards. "I think.... No, I know I love him, Tosh. I love him to distraction, and I know that loving him means hurting him. I just... It was better to hurt him and be around to make sure he's taken care of than die and know I'm leaving him behind."

Tosh watched him sadly and carried Tybalt across to him. "I don't know whether that's stupidly selfless, stupidly selfish or just stupidly stupid."

"You know, I thought it was reasonably sensible." He scratched Tybalt behind his ears and the kitten mewled happily. "See, Tybalt agrees with me."

"Of course he does, he's a cat, and he knows who feeds him." She folded her arms and looked up at him. "You should come back."

"No I shouldn't."

"No, you should." She picked Tybalt up and cuddled him to her chest. "This won't stop Jack getting hurt when you die, he'll just hurt more because he didn't have the chance to enjoy the time he had with you."

"I intend for him to forget about me, and I don't intend to die any time soon." He looked down at her and attempted a smile. "It's better this way, trust me." She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "Right, I assume you're staying over tonight? Seeing as it's too late for you to go back to Cardiff, so I'll make up the bed in the spare room for you."

She stared after him, then lifted Tybalt to her nose, frowning at him. "You know, Tybalt, you have a very stupid human. And I'm going to make sure he realises it."

Tosh groaned and dropped her arm down the side of the bed, hooking two fingers underneath the tiny body and lifting him up to join her on the bed. "Hush, Tybalt. You're very noisy for such a small creature." He went prowling off down the bed, attacking her feet through the duvet when he got there. "Why are you here? Where's Ianto? What time is it? Why am I asking a cat?" She buried her head under the duvet again and did her best to ignore him again.

A while later, she was sleepily aware of the door opening and the tiny weight lifting off her feet. She lifted the duvet a little and smiled as he tried to leave without waking her. He was already dressed in shirt and trousers, but he was only wearing, yes, he wasonly wearing one sock. "Ianto," she asked groggily, "where is your other sock?"

He looked down at her and put Tybalt back by her head, pulling the quilt down so he could see her better. "On my bed."

"Why is it not on your foot?"

"Because having two socks on one foot is silly." He stated calmly, prodding Tybalt under the covers with her with one gentle finger. "I've got to be at work in an hour and a half, are you OK looking after Tybalt whilst I'm out?"

She sat up slightly and dragged the tiny form back from his exploration down the bed. "As adorable as Tybalt is, it's you I came to see, Ianto."

"You want to come in with me?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, if it won't get you into trouble."

Ianto beamed at her and nodded. "That would be great. We'll have to bring the little monster with us though."

"What a shame."

"I know. Gordon and Ally will be so annoyed." Tosh giggled and he smiled down at her, recapturing Tybalt from another exploration. "Right, I'm going to feed him and put breakfast on, then we'll have to get going sharpish."

Tosh groaned, Ianto laughed and Tybalt mewed and got a claw caught in his shirt. Tosh was giggling as she pulled on a summery dress, determined to enjoy the opportunity to dress up without the worry of it getting trashed by aliens. Within quarter of an hour, Ianto was in his usual impeccable suit (with a pair of shoes and a pair of socks) and was trying to encourage Tybalt to cling to his shoulder with one hand, whilst he ate a bacon butty with the other. They got some amused and confused looks on the Tube, and a gaggle of giggling teenage girls who spent three stops fussing over Tybalt and batting their eyelashes at Ianto. Tosh met his eyes with a grin and turned back to discuss social networking with the token guy with the girls.

Ianto tugged her off at embankment and they walked the short distance to the back entrance to Downing Street. He put his arm around Tosh's waist to steer her into Number 10, nodding a greeting to the policeman and a couple of the journalists outside. Her steps faltered as she stepped into the grand, echoing entrance hall and she was struck by where she was. "Oh my God. I'm in Downing Street." She looked around and giggled, "They rebuilt it well."

He smiled at her, and was about to say something when a voice carried down the stairs, "Ah, Ianto, Tybalt with you this morning?" Gordon Albion approached them with an almost regal grace, extending his hand and a warm smile to Tosh. "And, may I ask, who is this charming young lady, Mr. Jones?"

"Prime Minister, allow me to introduce Toshiko Sato, Torchwood's technological expert."

"Miss Sato," he kissed her hand and continued to smile down at her when she blushed, "it is a pleasure to meet you at last. Ianto speaks extremely highly of you."

"Likewise," she gathered herself, "he seems to have settled in well here."

Now it was Ianto's turn to blush, and Gordon turned the wave of benevolence on him. "I'm sure Ianto could settle in well at the North Pole, and I am sure he would make friends with the polar bears." He chuckled and gestured up the stairs, taking a squirming Tybalt from Tosh. "Good morning, young Sir. No penguins at the North Pole, of course, so it would have to be Polar Bears. Although it may be too cold even for them at the Pole."

"I think it likely, Prime Minister." Ianto concurred, "The North Pole is noted for its inhospitable conditions."

Gordon raised an eyebrow. "I'm tempted to call that cheek, Mr. Jones." Ianto smirked. "I believe you are expecting a lot of phone calls today?"

"Yes, sir. UNIT are due to call me at half past eleven, then Torchwood Two at one o'clock and Torchwood Three at half past one." Tosh's mouth formed a perfect circle and he cut her off, "Can I ask you to find somewhere else to be whilst I do that, Tosh?"

She smiled and nodded at him. "Of course."

"Miss Sato, could I pencil you in for a spot of lunch at half past one?" Gordon offered.

"Thank you. I'd like that."

He offered her his hand again. "I look forwards to it. Until then Miss Sato."

"Toshiko, please."

"Only if you call me Gordon."

"Deal."

He laughed, "Splendid. Until lunch, Toshiko."

Ianto opened his office door and showed her in, pulling off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack as soon as he got through the door. Tosh smiled shyly at the girl behind the desk as Ianto set to making the coffee. "You must be Ally?"

"And you must be Toshiko." Ally grinned at her and offered a hand across the desk, dropping a wad of paperwork as she leaned forwards. "Erm, whoops."

"Ally, Ally, Ally." Ianto set the mugs on his desk and helped Ally to clear the pile up. "What am I going to do with you?"

She giggled at him and extended her hand to Tosh again. "Sorry, hi, I'm Ally."

"Tosh," she smiled. "Ianto tell me you're quite the Mornington Crescent player."

"Native Londoner," she explained, "I grew up playing Mornington Crescent on the Tube. We'd spend hours going from station to station without surfacing."

"Most kids settle for football, Ally plays obscure games without any comprehensible rules."

"How did you know I played cricket?" She grinned when he rolled his eyes and set the files down in a neat pile. "No Tybalt this morning, Ianto?"

"Erm... Tosh, where's Tybalt?"

She frowned. "Ianto..."

He'd realised. "Tosh, did the Prime Minister just steal my kitten?" She nodded. "Again?"

"Again?" Tosh raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Never mind, I don't think I really want to know. Can I take a look at your system?"

Ally looked to Ianto for confirmation, then set up her desk for Tosh. "I'm assuming that the incursions last night from Cardiff were you."

"Both of them, yes. Sorry, Ianto, I needed to be sure you were OK."

Ally paused as she settled at Ianto's desk to take the dictation of the first phone call. "There were three incursions."

* * *

Gwen found the file in the bottom drawer of the cabinet and stood up, brushing her knees down and looking up towards Jack's office, characteristically silent. She sighed and headed up the stairs, calling loudly, "Jack, I've got that file for you."

He was clearly present when she got into his office, which was something of a relief, and held his hand out for the file. "Thanks, Gwen. Look, you can Owen can get off if you like. There's not much we can do with just the three of us."

"Jack." She plonked herself on the edge of his desk. "I'm not leaving you to make that phone call alone."

"Gwen." He put his feet up on the desk next to her. "If you don't leave, I will take the phone call onto a rooftop so that I can have it in private. Don't worry," he added, "we're both adults."

"Jack..."

"Gwen..." He stared her down, letting her know silently that he wasn't going to give in on this one, and finally she stood up and walked to the door. "Thank you."

"Call me, if you need me, OK?" He nodded and she left, collecting Owen and her coat on the way out, leaving the Hub to put itself on standby.

Jack looked up at the clock, quarter of an hour left to prepare himself. He gathered his notes from the week and put them in order, willing the time to go more slowly.

* * *

There was a knock at the door before it was pushed open and Gordon Albion crossed to where Toshiko sat at Ally's desk and set a small black and white fluffball down on it – Tybalt immediately jumped down and begged Ianto to be lifted up into his in-tray. Gordon chuckled at the small animal's antics and greeted them all warmly, taking and kissing both Ally and Tosh's hands. His formal manners, controlled carriage and the air of quiet, serious mischief he exuded reminded her so much of Ianto that she couldn't have kept back her smile, even if she had wanted to. "Prime Minister." He fixed her with an admonishing glare and she could practically feel Ianto's poorly-hidden smirk. "Sorry, Gordon."

He smiled broadly and beamed at Ianto and Ally. "I hope your first contacts have gone smoothly this morning?"

"Exceedingly so." Ianto confirmed. "They were most obliging, and Toshiko has secured our system so that it will be less easy for her to check up on me in the future."

They all turned to look at her and she blushed, packing a few items away into her handbag. "Really, Ianto," she chided, "surely you know me better than that?"

"Ah, of course, there's a back entrance?" He sighed. "Try not to let Jack know about it this time, please?"

She smiled at him, slightly embarrassed, and turned to the Prime Minister. He offered her his arm. "Miss Sato, what say we remove ourselves from this elegant yet severe office and find somewhere lighter and airier to enjoy the sunshine, and leave these good people to their work."

She giggled and slipped her arm through his. "Prime Minster Albion, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

He bowed his head to Ianto and steered Toshiko towards the door. "Ianto, Analyn, Tybalt. I shall return Toshiko before you leave, I promise."

Ianto chuckled as he finished straightening up his notes from the last phone call with Torchwood's minute office in India - a last remnant of Victoria's empire and watched Ally adding data to the world map on the wall. "Ally." She hummed as she coloured India in in blue (low activity) to show she was listening. "Will you do me a favour?"

"Yeah?"

He hesitated, then looked down at his work again. "Get off home once you've finished that."

"We've got one more call to come in, from Cardiff, though."

"Yes, that's why I'm asking you it as a favour. I think... I think it would be a bad idea if you were in the room for this one." He didn't look up as she came to sit on the desk, presumably watching him moving pieces of paper around his desk.

"Ianto, what... You and Captain Harkness. I know, look, when you fired Henry, and then when he came after you, he said it was about Captain Harkness. And when you knew it was him who'd got through our security, and you want Miss Sato to make sure he doesn't get through again. He wasn't just your boss, was he?"

He stilled and sighed, setting his papers aside and resting his chin on clasped hands. "No, he was my..." He waved a hand. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Were you in love?"

He shook his head and looked up at her seriously. "No, I loved him, and he loved me. But I wasn't in love. I think he might have been though."

"Did you leave him to take this job?" She asked gently.

"Other way around. I took this job to leave him."

"And now you wish you hadn't?"

Was Ally perceptive, or was he really that obviously miserable? "I wish I hadn't had to. But I couldn't stay around and hurt him."

Her fingers splayed on his forearm. "I'm sorry. Do you miss him?"

"Desperately. I didn't think I would, but I do. I want him back more than anything, but I can't do that to him, it would hurt him so badly. He deserves so much better." He sighed heavily again and rubbed at his eyes, dislodging her hand from his arm and brushing away the conversation. "Anyway, what's past is past. I just need to get through this conversation with him."

"Of course." She patted his arm and smiled at him, suddenly revealing herself to be the sensible twenty-something she actually was, rather than the teenager she liked to pretend to be. "I'll take these files through to the other office. Bellow if you need me."

Ianto's smile dropped as soon as she left the room and he set his files aside, fisting his hands and resting his forehead on them, staring down at the phone positioned between his elbows, waiting for it to ring.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack turned a pen end over end, tapping it every second, counting down the seconds to half past one. Realistically, he knew that he could call now. Ianto would probably be free and waiting for him to call as he was waiting to call, but... Half past one came and he tapped it away.

His eyes strayed to the phone, definitely not to the photo of Ianto still leaning against it. He closed his eyes tightly, focussing on the details he needed to give Ianto to get this conversation over and done with, and groped blindly for the phone, picking it up and pressing the Downing Street speed dial.

It rang twice, and then a painfully familiar voice answered it, cutting through his careful plans and focus and ripping his composure to shreds. "Prime Minister's Office, Intelligence and Security. Ianto Jones speaking."

Jack swallowed and licked his suddenly dry lips. "Ianto." His voice came out strained and uncertain. "It's... Well, you know it's me."

There was silence for a little longer, long enough for Jack to start twitching and worrying, when Ianto said, "Jack. How are you?"

His breathing eased, but also sped up, and he leaned back in his chair, winding his finger in the phone cord. "I'm... I'm fine. I heard you got hurt though?"

"Yeah, nothing serious though." Ianto sighed heavily. "You weren't supposed to know, I didn't want you to worry."

He swallowed and closed his eyes, fighting back a montage of images of Ianto hurt, injured, worse. His voice, when he found it, was a breaking whisper. "Please, Ianto, please be careful. The only thing keeping me going is knowing that you're safer there than you were here. If you're not, I'll..."

"You'll what, Jack?" Ianto sounded guarded and weary.

"Ianto," he whispered, "I'm not making threats. I couldn't cope, knowing that you're in danger and I can't..."

"Protect me?" Ianto bit out.

"Care for you." Jack finished quietly. Ianto really seemed to think the worst of him. Had he just been blind to their relationship failing all along? "Look, Ianto, you... I thought we were alright, I thought you were happy. Did I, did I just not see you? Were you... Ianto, was I making you unhappy?"

There was a terrifying silence, during which Jack felt his heart contract even further. When Ianto finally spoke, it sounded like he too was crying. "No, Jack. You made me so happy."

"Then why?" Tears flowed freely down Jack's face now, and he wiped some of them with the heel of his free hand.

"Because one day you will lose me, Jack, whatever happens. I wanted to be here, to make sure there's someone to take care of you when it happened." His voice dropped to a whisper that was barely audible over the phone. "You weren't supposed to love me."

"How could I not? I do, Ianto, I do. I love you." Jack sobbed, stopping to compose himself again. "And now I've lost you, and I don't even have memories to keep me going, because I feel like I did something wrong, I failed you. I failed us." He squeezed the bridge of his nose tightly. "Ianto, I don't want taking care of, I just want you."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

Ianto sounded terrible, and jack's heart broke a little bit more. "Don't be. Ianto, your life is too short. Just have a fantastic life. That's all I need."

"I... We should do this report." Ianto changed the subject.

"Yeah, yeah." He grabbed the file he'd set out and dragged it towards himself, reciting the case details from the week with surprisingly calm detachment. When they reached the end, he flipped the folder shut and put it away, resting his forehead on his open hand. "You have got Tosh with you, haven't you? I meant to ask earlier, but..."

"Yes, well, technically she's been borrowed," he clarified, "by the Prime Minister."

Memories and scenarios flicked through Jack's consciousness and his voice held a trace of panic. "What did he was with Toshiko?"

Ianto, however, chuckled. "Lunch, I think. He doesn't seem to do much work, really. At least he brought the kitten back before he took Tosh."

Jack managed an almost convincing laugh and picked up the photo he'd got Tosh to print out of Ianto and the little black and white kitten in Ianto's apartment. "Tybalt, yeah? He's adorable."

"Yeah, he is." Ianto agreed. "Currently pestering me for attention by being as adorable as possible."

"Yeah?" Jack chuckled. "Succeeding?"

"I distracted him with a ball of paper, it seems to have done the trick I just need to keep half an eye on him and make sure he doesn't fall off the desk again."

Jack managed a real laugh at that and put the photo down, leaning back and putting his feet up on the desk. "Seriously, though, you take a kitten to work?"

"Yeah, well." Ianto sounded slightly uncomfortable. "The first time, he wouldn't let me go without him, so I sort of smuggled him in and had Ally try to hide him."

"Ally being your PA?"

"Yeah, that's her. Didn't work though, Gordon came in to chat to us for a couple of minutes, Tybalt made himself known and Gordon walked off with him. I think he'd object now if I didn't bring Tybalt with me. He meets me as soon as I arrive every morning to collect Tybalt. I understand he had a tour of the House of Commons yesterday."

"So it's, ah, your boss's fault?"

Ianto chuckled, "Yeah, I suppose it is." Then he sighed deeply and regretfully. "Really, Jack, how are you?"

"I've been better." He smiled sadly, a pale imitation of his usual cheerful self, and put his feet on the floor again, leaning forwards. "I haven't slept properly since... Well since whenever we last slept together properly. We'd been so busy, it feels like forever."

"The last full night's sleep we got was two and a half weeks ago."

Jack digested this and sighed again. "You too, huh?"

"Yeah, me too. Of course, me too."

"What would it take to get you back?"

"I'm not coming back, Jack." He'd known, he'd known since this whole mess started that he'd lost, but hearing it said like that still stabbed like a knife. They held on in pained silence for a while, that felt like an eternity, then Ianto sighed again. "I should... I should go, Jack. I'll... Take care, Jack."

"I'll be fine, remember?" He forced a smile and smothered a sob. "Look after yourself."

"I will." They held on for a moment longer, then Ianto hung up, leaving Jack listening to the empty tone of a disconnected line, subconsciously constructing elaborate analogies. He put the phone down slowly and picked up the photo that leaned against it, the last photo taken of him and Ianto happy together. They were in this office, just talking, with Jack's hand on Ianto's hip, taken by surprise by Gwen's new camera. He brushed a fingertip over Ianto's frozen smile and wiped free-flowing tears away with the other hand, trying to be happy that, for a while, he'd put that smile there.


	8. Chapter 8

Tosh laughed as Gordon steered her into his kitchen, pulled out a chair and pushed her into it gently. He set two wine glasses down on the table and got out two bottles of... grape juice. She gripped her stomach as the laughter started to hurt and his Jeeves facade slipped minutely, replaced almost instantly. "Miss Sato, can I interest you in one of these spectacular vintages?"

"Why thank you Mr Albion, I think the red..."

"An excellent choice." He poured two glasses of the red and pushed one closer to her, taking a sip of his own before bustling off around the kitchen, collecting ingredients and utensils from cupboards around the room.

She watched him with her head tilted on one side and resting on her open palm and a smile on her lips. As he closed a drawer with his hip and started humming, she couldn't hold back another giggle, causing him to look at her inquisitively and slightly sheepishly. Tosh smiled up at him. "I don't remember this being in your election campaign."

"Pardon?"

"Mature, sensible, intelligent, Cambridge graduate, surprisingly good fun."

He laughed and reached for a spatula. "Do you think I should put it on my CV?"

"I'd employ you." She grinned at his warm smile and raised her glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers, Toshiko." He clinked his glass with hers and turned back to his cooking, humming more loudly now. When he spoke again, she was taken by surprise. "Will you answer my questions about Ianto?"

She looked up at him, then considered her glass, turning it in her fingers. "That depends on what you ask, doesn't it?"

"Of course." He didn't turn. "Has he always been that efficient? He does the work his predecessor did in half the time."

"This is nothing, he kept us running, kept the Hub in working order, kept up to date with all the paperwork – his own, Jack's and Owen's most of the time – was a full time field agent and kept Jack..." She bit her lip and shook her head. "Kept Jack happy, all on his own. He could do the work here on his own, no problem."

"I almost wish he were staying here in the office." He signed.

She looked up sharply and frowned. "I never got a straight answer from him, what is his job here?"

"He's personal defence to the Prime Minister – me for the moment. Harriet Jones contacted him when she got lost in the bowels of Torchwood Tower on his first day in the job. He found her in the archives, provided her with coffee and led her back to safety an hour later after having told her nothing. Over the last few years, all my predecessors have used Ianto as their route to ignorance. And less of a headache than talking to Captain Harkness inevitably causes. He is also the Prime Minister's personal bodyguard. As of Monday, he will only work from this office when I am here too. The rest of the time, he accompanies me on my visits and to meetings as personal protection. It is my hope that I can also get him to take minutes for me." Tosh frowned, but said nothing; she would have words with Ianto later. "In addition to having someone who can protect us, we also need someone to protect the world from us. Do you know how many Prime Ministers of Great Britain have been aliens?"

"Three." Tosh frowned. "Harold Saxon, Joseph Green and John Smith."

He smiled. "And William Jenkins." He laughed at her look of shock. "Your Captain knew, but not many others. He was born in Chiswick, though."

"We never know whether to believe these things when Jack tells us them."

He set down two plates of spaghetti carbonara and sat down opposite her. "Tell me about him, and about Ianto. He won't tell be about either of them."

"Well Jack is..." She smiled as she thought about him. "He's the hero that every little boy wants to be when he grows up, and that every little girl wants to be with. He makes us feel like the best sidekick that ever kicked ass, and the most beautiful and magical princess in the world. When he looks at you, right at you, you feel like you're the only person in the world who matters. And he's so alone," her eyes went distant and sad. "Every person who touches him hurts him, I think."

"And Ianto." She scowled and set her fork down crossly. "Ianto is brilliant, professional, so good at what he does, and an absolute bastard."

He raised an eyebrow in shock. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I've seen what his leaving did to..." She stopped and looked away.

Gordon finished for her, "To Captain Harkness."

Tosh closed her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, they were involved. Heavily involved." She stopped and opened her eyes. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Ianto has been giving me lessons." He covered her hand with his own. "Don't be too hard on him, Toshiko; he is nursing his own broken heart."

She didn't answer, thinking of the haunted look in Jack's eyes now.

After lunch, Gordon had been hurried off to an afternoon of meetings and Tosh was guided gently but firmly back to Ianto's office. The aide with her gave Tybalt a withering glare – which worked about as well as it ever does on a cat – so she scooped the small form up before he could escape or cause the young woman's eyebrows to escape forever into her hair and closed the door in her face firmly. Ianto chuckled, but didn't look up from his paperwork, holding up a silencing finger as he finished his typing one-handed. "And... done." He smiled up at her and shut down his computer, coming over to take Tybalt from her. "That's me finished for today. How was lunch?"

"Lunch was extremely pleasant, and rather informative." She stroked Tybalt in a manner almost reminiscent of a James Bond nemesis – except that Tybalt was rather too small, ginger and fidgety – and fixed Ianto with a stare that worked much better on him than on a cat. "Gordon explained your job description to me."

Ianto, to his credit, didn't seem to be bothered by the fact. "Do I take it from your expression that you're not going to be after my job?"

"Ianto!" she cried, "You're supposed to be safer here!"

"No, Tosh, I'm here to do the job I'm good at and leave Jack in peace."

"You've left him in pieces! All that's holding him together is knowing that you're safer here than in Cardiff. If he finds out that you're in danger and he can't protect you, can't do anything... What do you think that would do to him?" She glared at him.

"I know, Tosh, I know. He said as much on the phone. But could you go back to the archives, to a life before Torchwood?" They both knew she couldn't, neither of them could. "There are worlds out there, and I get to taste just a bit of them. And I know the dangers that our world faces. I can't sit back and let someone else protect it when I know that I am capable of doing something worthwhile. Even if I just do this, it's something."

"You've had to choose between the world and Jack." She realised.

Ianto laughed without humour. "Tosh, if I had to choose between saving the universe and saving Jack, the universe could go to Hell; but whatever I do will hurt him. This method just has the maximum potential benefit."

She sagged and held Tybalt out to him. "I should get back to Cardiff."

"Yeah..." He took Tybalt from her and hugged him close, suddenly looking young, scared and alone.

'Ianto,' she thought at him, 'why are you doing this?'

Tosh tapped the steering wheel as she waited for Jack to answer the phone, watching the darkening miles of the M5 fly past. Finally, after four rings, he answered. "Tosh, sweetheart, tell me you're coming back to me?"

She smiled involuntarily. "Yes, Jack, I'm on the M5. Should be home in an hour or so."

"Good to hear, how was London?"

She frowned, "How did you know I was in London... Stupid question, sorry, Jack. London was fine. The Prime Minister's definitely an alien."

"Oh," he sounded worried, "what species?"

"I'm joking, Jack, he's human. Just seems too good to be true." She smiled. "I like him."

"Yeah, he seems pretty unflappable, I'll give him that. We've all headed home for the night, Tosh, so I'll see you in the morning?"

"Oh, I was going to see if you wanted a drink. Are you at the Hub?"

Jack paused, and then answered hesitantly, "No."

Tosh frowned. "Well then, where are you? Do you want a drink?"

"I'm... Yeah, I'd love a drink, where shall I meet you?"

Something was up; she didn't know Jack had an apartment, apart from Ianto's. The young man's departure had essentially left Jack homeless again, but Jack had mentioned something about getting his own place. "I'll pick up a bottle on my way in, don't worry." She answered, thinking fast. "Are you at your new apartment?"

Another hesitation. "Yeah."

"Well where is it? We can do a flat warming for you, even if it's just you and me."

She waited for him to answer, heard him moving around in the background. "I'm at Ianto's apartment. That's the apartment I bought."

"Jack..."

"What else could I do, Tosh? It's not like I have the time to find a flat and furnish it, and Ianto sold this place fully furnished. Besides, this is my home!" He sighed heavily down the phone and she heard his stand up. "Besides..."

"If you own that flat, he can still come back." She finished for him.

Tosh could see his fake grin in her mind's eye. "I live in hope."

She sighed. "Hope is in Derbyshire, Jack. It's not convenient for working at Torchwood."


	9. Chapter 9

Tybalt flicked his tail up so that it hit the girl's ankles and tried to give her his most soulful look, but she barely looked at him, just enough to make sure she stepped over him. He licked his back paw, glad that she was that considerate at least, and gave the corridor up as a bad job. Everyone seemed to be busy today, even busier than usual. Most of the time, he could persuade someone to cuddle him, just for a moment, as they passed. Today though, no one had the time to spare for a small black and white kitten, which wasn't nice, as today he really needed the cuddles. Tybalt had learned that this level of business usually meant that Ianto was going away, again.

From the early days of their friendship, when they had played in Ianto's flat together when they were there, when Tybalt had snuggled in Ianto's jacket on the tube, when Tybalt had been fussed over by everyone who met him, life had changed dramatically when Ianto first went away. Tyablt had gone to stay with Ally, who played with him lots but wouldn't let him snuggle with her in bed. He had slept, cold and scared, on a cushion in the corner. The next day, they had gone back to Ianto's office, and Ianto hadn't been there. He had been missing for three visits to the office, and three more nights of sleeping on the cushion, and then he was back, and Tybalt curled up in his lap, as small as he could, and dug his claws in when Ianto tried to get up. Ianto hadn't seemed to mind, really, had made a fuss of him and cuddled him whenever he could. They had spent a few days together, fussing over each other, Tybalt listening as Ianto spoke to him late into the night, the sounds he didn't understand lulling him to sleep on Ianto's chest and carrying on long after he fell asleep. Then a busy day had come and Ianto had gone again.

The third time, Tybalt had found that if he waited until Ally was asleep, she didn't mind him being there when she woke up. The fifth time, she let him come to bed with her straight away.

That made it almost bearable.

His mind made up, Tybalt turned and headed back to the office, bouncing over the door stop that gave him free reign of the corridors and padded over to Ianto, planting a paw on his foot in an indication that he wanted up. Ianto scooped him into his lap and continued his conversation as if nothing had happened. "You will have to take my calls on Saturday again, Ally. It's been a busy week in Cardiff already, so I've had Tosh send us reports through as it happens, to make it easier. The notes I've got so far are here."

"Who am I speaking to this week?" She asked, picking up the files that Ianto gave her.

"Whoever is available. It's been one of those weeks, Ally. Whoever it is, give them plenty of sympathy. I will be back, if all goes according to plan, on Sunday evening. I'll pop by yours to pick him up, if that's alright?"

"Of course." Tybalt mewled as he was lifted out of Ianto's lap and placed in Ally's arms. He struggled to get back to Ianto. "He doesn't want you to go Ianto!"

Ianto reached over and rubbed the top of Tybalt's head gently, smiling. "Neither do I, really, but these things have to be done. I'll call you when I land." He moved around the room, collecting a gun and the other things he thought he might need, putting a notepad and selection of pens into his bag and pulling his jacket on over the shoulder holster, fitting the gun in afterwards. "Visible?"

"Nope."

"Good. Right, I'd best be off. I want those archives finished up to G by the time I get back."

"Yes sir!" Tybalt mewed again and Ianto took him for one more quick cuddle before turning and leaving with a brief farewell to his team.

Ally scratched behind Tybalt's ear, making him forget his worries for a moment. Her giggle, distracted as it was, let him know that she had, once again, been surprised by the volume he could produce. He nuzzled against her thumb and she hugged him close to her chest, one finger rubbing at the back of his neck as she walked back to her desk. "He'll back back soon, Tybalt." she reassured him. "Until then, you'll just have to cope with me. OK?" He blinked at her and nuzzled at her thumb again. She laughed, "I'll take that as a 'yes', then, shall I? In-tray, come on." He mewled as she put him down and tried to grab her hand again, but she withdrew it too quickly. "Come on, Tyb, some of us have work to do. Oh to be a kitten and have no responsibilities."

Time passed. Tybalt got down from the desk and played with a ball of paper that Martin threw for him. The kitten played happily as his people worked, ignorant of the rising tension and activity. There cane a point, however, when even being six inches tall couldn't keep him from the knowledge that something big was going on. This point came when a large, booted foot narrowly missed him and Ally scooped him up with a squeak. "Watch the kitten!"

"Ms. Craig, I have more important things to worry about than the kitten at the moment."

"Even the little things are important, General. Tybalt is Ianto's kitten, and he's fiercely protective of him."

"I see..."

Ally tucked Tybalt into the crook of her arm and went to sit down again, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk with her free hand and settling Tybalt into her lap to leave both her hands free. "It's certain then?"

"I'm afraid so. The Prime Minister's plane went missing one hour ago. Technically, as it's British soil, the case is Torchwood's jurisdiction, but with Jones on board..."

Ally shifted and leaned forwards to reach for her phone "It's all hands on deck, General. Besides, Captain Harkness is Ianto's listed next-of-kin." She buried her fingers in Tybalt's soft fur. "I hate these calls. Ringing." They waited until, finally, she said, "Captain Harkness, it's Analyn Craig. I work with Ianto. Yeah, there's been a problem, and we need your help."


	10. Chapter 10

Tybalt twitched his whiskers in his sleep and something new filtered through his dozing consciousness, dragging him up from dreams of big white duvets and escaped feathers. There was something in the air, something familiar and yet new, exciting, different, threatening. He'd smelt it before, but not here, and not with that undercurrent of worry and fear. Human emotions, for that was surely what he was smelling, were so obvious to a feline nose, Tybalt wondered that they seemed to be oblivious to each other.

He squeaked and opened his eyes suddenly as a huge, warm hand picked him up from the in-tray. The smell was suddenly intense; rich and spicy, comforting and familiar and... Ianto! Ianto knew this smell, Ianto had that cloth that he wasn't allowed to sleep on, it smelt just like this man, with his massive hands. They were huge! They absolutely dwarfed him, could completely hide him if they chose, but they were so gentle, one finger stroking softly behind his ears and down his back, cradling him against his chest. His trust won, Tybalt gave another mewl and snuggled deeper into the hands, causing them to wrap around him gently, holding him safe and secure.

Ally cleared her throat with that note of amusement in it. "Captain Harkness, thank you for joining us."

Captain Harkness sat down and kept hold of Tybalt, holding him to his chest with one hand still. "What can you tell me? Where is Ianto?"

Tybalt perked his ears up, trying to understand what had happened to his Ianto. "The Prime Minister left for a meeting in Miami at 09.55 hours. They were due to arrive in Miami at 14.20."

"They never made it?"

"No, we lost contact with the plane shortly after they entered the Bermuda Triangle, but this wasn't unexpected. When the loss of contact continued, however..."

Tybalt smelt Captain Harkness's sharp burst of pain, and the hand holding him shook, although it didn't become any less gentle. "So the primary assumption must be that the plane has gone down?"

Ally nodded. "I'm sorry. I took the liberty of requesting assistance from UNIT as soon as I found out. They have more sensitive equipment than the regular search and rescue services, but the only starting point we have for a search is the last point of communication. Unfortunately, this point was three miles due west of the previous location, which was in turn four miles to the North of the one before it."

"The signal was being scrambled."

"By something." Ally agreed. "Do you have a more... accurate or reliable way of locating Ianto?"

Tybalt was placed in the warmth of the Captain's lap (where his smell was even more intense, and his fear was obvious) so that the Captain could use the leather strap aroudn his wrist. It opened and he showed whatever was inside to Ally. "Tosh and I should be able to locate him with this. I'm assuming that he still keeps his Torchwood tracker on?"

"I believe so."

"Good. Well, from here we'll be able to say for certain if he's still on the planet..."

"On the planet?" Ally's voice wavered and her delicate scent nearly matched the Captain's for fear. "You mean they might be..."

"The Bermuda Triangle is caused by a dormant Rift. The one in Cardiff is currently active, but it was only opened in 1869... the year I arrived. I sometimes wonder if I had anything to do with it. But even before it was fully active, there were occasions when it opened and allowed people or objects to fall through from the past. There's a chance that this is what happened here."

"And if it did?"

The Captain stood up and placed Tybalt back on the desk, stroking him once, gently, when he objected. "Sorry, kid. Let's find out if Ianto's on the planet, for starters."

* * *

Tosh looked up as Jack entered the main office and smiled at him reassuringly. "We'll find him, Jack. Don't worry."

"We have to, Tosh. What have you got?"

"I'm picking up a signal, but it could just be trace. I need your wrist strap." He handed it over and rested his hand on her shoulder as she connected it up. "What are you wanting to find?"

"I don't know, Tosh. If he's on this planet, chances are that the plane's gone down and he's..." He swallowed. "But if he's not, then where is he? And is there any chance of bringing him back?"

She squeezed his hand and hovered her finger over the 'enter' key. "Are you ready?"

"I have to be." They watched the screen and Jack's hands tightened on Tosh's shoulders, his head dropping to his chest. "Oh God."

A strong signal came from a stretch of open water.

* * *

3 hours earlier.

Ianto accepted a coffee slightly dubiously and set it aside after one sip. Gordon held onto his until the aide had left the room, then put it down beside Ianto's and let out a laugh. "My dear boy, you have ruined me forever."

He inclined his head with a smirk and leaned back in his seat. "I do my best, sir." He faltered and looked away. "Besides, that is utter muck."

"I agree." Gordon was watching him closely, with that paternal air that usually meant that Ianto was about to give away something deep and meaningful about himself . "Tell me about him."

"About whom?" Ianto wanted to be wrong, but as it didn't happen often, he didn't hold out much hope.

"Captain Harkness. He seems like an interesting fellow."

Ianto laughed. "How disappointed are you at being out of London from the day before to the day after the Lords test?"

Gordon shook his head. "Captain Harkness?"

Ianto sighed. "Cap... Jack is... Jack is a hero, a legend in his own lunchtime, he's handsome and brave and extraordinary and just being around him changes you. You want to be a better person."

"He shouts a lot." Gordon observed. "Or, at least, he shouts at me a lot."

"He doesn't like politicians." Ianto agreed. "He's had problems with them in the past, getting the funding we require, keeping their noses out of what they don't need to know."

"So to get on with Jack Harkness, one should avoid asking questions?"

Ianto closed his eyes, thinking of silent nights, thinking of how little he knew about Jack, really. "I've barely scraped the surface myself. With Jack, there are too many questions. Once you ask one, you can't stop." He opened his eyes again. "It's best not to know."

Gordon opened his mouth to speak, but grabbed for the coffee as the plane juddered and swore in a very un-Gordon-like way. Ianto pulled his PDA from his bag and stood, heading towards the cockpit. "Probably just turbulance, I'll check."

It wasn't, he knew that from one glance at his PDA, but there was no point in saying that. Not when someone could hear him. He made his way through the plane, looking out for anything out of the ordinary. He found it in the cockpit. "Ah, good afternoon."

The slim, purple hermaphrodite (and yes, it was that obvious at a single glance) closest to the door raised its weapon at him and smiled brightly. "Go away." Then hei shot him.

* * *

1 hour later

He groaned and checked himself over mentally. He couldn't feel anything unusual, so decided to risk sitting up. He was back in the lounge area that he and Gordon had been in before, but everyone else seemed to be in there too, and he was lying on the floor. "Did you really have to shoot me?"

Hei was watching him carefully, and offered him a flask of something. "Here, this will help with the headache."

He frowned at the flask. "This is unusual, but I don't have a headache."

"If you want it to stay that way, drink."

He took it and looked up at the alien with a slight frown. "Safe for humans?"

Hei sighed. "Yes, just drink before the headache knocks you out again."

He drank carefully, then sat up fully and got to his feet. "Are you aware that this is a level five planet, as designated by the Shadow Proclamation?"

Hei ignored him. "I am Vulva..." Vulva looked around when someone sniggered. "Is that funny in some way?"

"It's the name for part of the female sex organ." Ianto explained calmly, trying his best not to remember the occasion when they'd met an alien called Penix. Jack had had fun that day. "May I suggest that the Prime Minister and I discuss matters with you in private?" It really seemed like a sensible idea, people were panicking, hyperventilating, staring. His instincts were telling him to Retcon them all, but getting the aliens out of sight would be a good starting point.

Vulva studied him for a moment, then turned and gestured to the door. "Your leader is already discussing matters with mine. I feel that your presence may be neccesary." He followed hir down the corridor, checking his PDA as he went. "He is your leader, but you are clearly the one who knows. Are all leaders in your world that ignorant?"

He smiled. "Not all, just most. He cultures his ignorance, and gathers people around him to know what he needs to know. If he knew all that I do, he wouldn't sleep at night."

"I don't know your name." Vulva commented, turning another corner, "Who are you?"

"Ianto. Ianto Jones."

"And do you sleep at night, Ianto Jones?" He didn't answer.

Gordon and Vulva's leader were sitting in a smaller lounge area, attended by two human aides and guarded by four aliens. The aliens sprang to check him over, but Vulva waved them away and bowed low before hir leader. Ianto did the same. Hei seemed to find this amusing, but flattering. "Vulva, speak."

"Croda Hinst, I bring Ianto Jones, the one who will understand best." Vulva stood from hes bow and gestured Ianto into a seat. "He is their expert on aliens."

"Is that so?" Croda Hinst turned hes intelligent gaze on Ianto. "How do you come to be the expert?"

"I worked for Torchwood. My job was to form part of a team to protect he world from alien threats. Now my remit is limited to the Prime Minister." He nodded at Gordon. "So I need to know now if you pose a threat to him, or to anyone else on this plane."

Croda Hinst nodded, and gestured for Vulva to leave them and take the guards with hir. "My visit to this planet is a... diplomatic one, but one which does not require the general population to be aware. I am the Croda, you would say General. We seek a runaway from justice, but more importantly, the technology hei stole. It is... dangerous."

Ianto sighed and rubbed his temples, apparently the headache was inevitable anyway. "What would help us to locate this fugitive?"

The Croda appeared to consider the word, then smiled. "Ianto Jones, hei is purple. How hard can a purple person be to find on your pale planet?"

Ianto pulled a face. "You would be surprised."

* * *

Jack hadn't spoken more than bare words since they'd found the signal, and Tosh was more than worried about him. Now that Ianto was located, the search had been narrowed, and the buzzword was survivors. Once she and Jack got there, they could find Ianto with much greater ease, they would know, one way or the other. Tosh was convinced that they would find Ianto alive. He was calm in a crisis, he would have evacuated as many people as possible, probably saved everyone on the plane, and have taken control of getting them to safety. She had to believe that, for Jack's sake. He appeared to have given up. She nudged his shoulder. "He'll be fine, Jack. He's survived worse."

He smiled down at her, but it was as if he wasn't really there. "Of course he will. We're just got to go and pick him up."

She sighed as they were led to the UNIT jet waiting to take them to the search zone. 'Come on Ianto," she prayed, "you'd better be there!"

* * *

Concurrent

Ianto pulled his laptop closer and connected his PDA, downloading the software he would need. "The first place to search is the international resident aliens register. If your fugitive has registered with an authority, their details will be in the database. If they haven't, it gets trickier."

"Try your first database, then we shall see." The Croda instructed him.

Ianto worked quickly. "We've been spotted."

"What? Tell me!"

"Not to worry." Ianto replied, keeping working. "It's just Liberty Towers. I've left them notes to say it's me, so they won't worry. Has the advantage of letting my, letting my former employer know that I'm still alive. His help will be invaluable."

The Croda was strangely unsettled. "Have you found anything?"

"Yes." He grinned. "I think so. Alxa Drot?" The Croda nodded, eyes wide and gleaming. "And now I need to see an arrest warrant before I tell you where hei is."

The Croda took a step back, then pulled out a weapon. "I have a better idea, how about you tell me where hei is, and I won't kill you."

Ianto groaned and turned back to the computer. "I'll send it to the printer." (And a distress signal to, hopefully, Jack.) "But I'm coming with you."

* * *

3 hours later

Jack leapt from the plane as soon as the doors were open and ran to the UNIT officer waiting for him. "Is it true?" Halfway through the flight, they had heard news over the radio that Ianto's signature had been used in accessing a Liberty Towers database. Since then, the reports had been confusing, but encouraging. He had definitely been alive and accessing databases. "He's alive?"

General Adooya was there ahead of them, and intercepted Jack's desperate inquisition of the unfortunate soldier. "Captain, if you'd like to come this way." They fell into step, with Jack between Tosh and Adooya. "Jones is alive, but on the move. The plane has come back onto the radar, but on a very different course. They appear to be tracking an alien, resident in New York, called Alxa Drot. Does the name mean anything?"

"Nothing. Why are they tracking him?"

"Hei." Adooya corrected him. "Hermaphroditic race called Fraknas. Drot is a refugee, fleeing the military government who seek to use one of his inventions against another country on his own planet. He's on suicide watch."

"You've brought him in?" Jack checked.

"Of course, and our people will be waiting for them when they arrive."

Jack paused for just a second. "How soon can you get me there?"

Adooya smiled. "Helicopter is right this way."


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto held the taxi door open for Gordon and the Croda and climbed in after them. Vulva, wearing a perception filter like the Croda, had got into the front. The taxi driver glanced at Ianto and beamed. "Hey, didn't I see you at Macey's?"

Internally, Ianto punched the air and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Externally, he hid his elation with a frown and shook his head. "I've never been, should I?"

The driver turned back to the front and started fiddling with his Sat-Nav. "Yeah, you have to whilst you're in town. Try a Torchwood, Jack, orange and lemonade."

Vulva looked up sharply. "Did you say Torchwood?"

Ianto nudged the back of her seat to remind her and hoped that she'd buy it. "It' a plant, isn't it?" He covered as casually as he could, whilst nervousness, excitement, relief, adrenaline and gratitude mixed as a heady cocktail.

The driver shrugged. "Never been into gardening, my wife would probably know though."

"It's a genus of plant." Gordon informed them, looking up eventually to see their confused places. "That's the term for the family, like... What?"

"Anyway." Ianto hid a smile. "Macey's did you say?"

"Yeah. Where were you heading again?" The driver asked. "Bloody machine's forgotten the address. Wish they'd upgrade to Atmos, they're supposed to be really good."

Ianto gave him the address. "Did you hear about the ambulance drivers trying to get across London with a Sat-Nav?" He asked.

"Don't hear much from the UK really, what happened to them?"

"They realised they'd gone wrong on the outskirts of Manchester." He frowned. "Promise me we're not going to end up in Manchester?" The driver laughed.

Colonel Rodgers was waiting for them inside UNIT's New York base. She saluted Jack and the General smartly and led them through to the operations room. "Sirs, Miss Sato, we've put a Mace intercept in place. Jones has made it very easy for us by booking a taxi in advance, but we've filled the taxi rank with UNIT cars just in case."

Jack laughed and Tosh smiled. "That's our Ianto." She looked around. "Do you need anything from us?"

"Captain?" Adooya asked, "Are we going to have a tussle over territories and protocols?"

"Settle it with a bit of naked wrestling?" Jack suggested with a wink. "I'm perfectly happy to let UNIT take it, as long as I get to come along."

"Of course. The Prime Minister is, fortunately for me, your responsibility." Adooya pointed out, adding in an undertone, "Although no one here is under any misconception as to whose safety you are most concerned about, Captain."

Jack shrugged. "I don't like politicians."

"You'll like this one." Adooya promised. "Now, if I may make a suggestion, Miss Sato's skills would be best put to use here."

"Of course." She agreed quickly. "What would you like me to do?"

"Colonel Rodgers, if you would show Miss Sato the situation."

She looked up at Jack worriedly. "Bring him back, Jack."

"I will."

"I know you will."

As she left, Adooya suggested, "Captain, we should make a move to the safehouse, if we want to get there before them. The car is waiting."

Jack followed him out to the armoured car and got in the back with him, twitchy at the prospect of sitting back and letting UNIT handle it, despite his acceptance of the fact that they were best placed to handle it. The drive would be his best chance to find out what information they had. "How far is it?"

"About half an hour from here. What do you need to know?"

Jack considered the situation, gathering the questions he needed to ask and prioritising them. He was glad that he was in a position where he could make Ianto's safety his second priority, even if, professionally, the Prime Minister had to come first. "What do they want?"

"Drot's country are at war with another country on his home planet. He is a scientist in the field of interstellar travel, and developed a technology which would advance travel in that part of the galaxy by decades. Unfortunately, in the wrong hands it could be turned into a weapon of mass destruction."

Jack sighed and leaned against the window. "I've heard that one before. So he came here?"

"To prevent his government getting their hands on it. Here, because he underestimated our technological advancement and believed thatw e would not be able to use it?" Adooya sounded affronted.

Jack had to ask, "Could we use it?"

"In fifty years, maybe." He glared at Jack's amused laughter. "The Shadow Proclamation designated them a Grade 5 planet; his work would have advanced them to a Grade 7."

"Speaking of which, have the Proclamation been involved?"

Adooya nodded. "Legal action has already begun. The advantage of this incursion is that it will likely bring an end to their war."

Jack laughed, then frowned. "What happens if the USA puts a man on Mars?"

"I... really don't know. We should check that."

Ianto grinned out of the window as Gordon tried for the third time to explain one of the essential concepts of life. "No, a wicket is taken when a batsman's innings ends. He scores runs whilst he's in the crease, and the other side try to get his wicket. The wicket is..."

"Gordon." Ianto stopped him. "I know how cricket works, and you're not even making sense to me."

Gordon waved a hand. "Cricket defies explanation, it is a beautiful game, one of England's greatest treasures."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "It last five days and they break for afternoon tea. It could only be English. And he Prime Minister is a little sour, because tomorrow play begins at Lords in the Ashes, where England have not won since 1934."

"And what year is it now?" Vulva asked.

The driver stared at hei. "What do you mean, what year is it? It's 2009!"

Hei winked at Ianto. "My point exactly."

Gordon grumbled, "Well, this year they're going to change all that."

"And we won't be there to see it." Ianto sighed. "A great tragedy. My friends in Cardiff were fortunate enough to see the final day of the match there."

"Did you win?"

He coughed. "No, Wales weren't playing." He smiled. "But even England only drew. Still, it was a magnificent draw."

The Croda was perplexed. "How can anything other than victory be magnificent?"

"Cricket," Gordon smiled. "It's another world entirely."

"I don't want to worry you all." The driver said out of nowhere. "But I think the Sat-Nav's on the blink again." They groaned. "No worries, I'll pull in at the next house and find out where we are. And borrow a map."

A female UNIT soldier slipped her gun into the back of her jeans and pulled her blouse down over it again. "Does my bum look big in this?"

Jack chuckled. "It doesn't show. Remember, Ianto is armed, the Croda, or whatever it's called, is in the back between the Prime Minister and Ianto, so Ianto will cover him. You need to get the guard out of the car."

"I know, Captain." She scowled. "I'm covered, right?"

"Yes."Adooya confirmed. "Captain, they're in sight. Sergeant Hilton, time to do the housework."

She groaned and picked up the basket. "My boyfriends will never let me live this down. Sir." She exited to the yard and started hanging the washing on the line.

Jack watched her go and turned back to look at the road. Adooya surprised him by handing him a gun. "Reckon you can act the part of posessive but helpful boyfriend, Captain?"

"Whose? Hers, or Ianto's?" He laughed. "I'm in."

"Remember, concentrate on the Prime Minister, Captain." The General warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be professional. I can sulk about Ianto not speaking to me later." He took his coat off, unclipped his braces and removed his shirt. "Do I look more local now?"

"You'll do." They heard tyres on the gravel outside and Jack looked up at the door. "Here you go, Captain."

After a couple of minutes of tense waiting, Hilton's voice, girlier than they would have believed was possible for her, drifted in. "Honey, can you come out here please?"

"What's her name?" Jack hissed, with hin hand on the door handle.

"Annie. Good luck."

"What's up sweetheart?" He asked, breezing out of the door with his hands in his pockets.

"These gentlemen are looking for Bridgeford, but their Sat-Nav's not working right." She simpered at him. "Jack, sweety, do you think you could have a look at it for them?"

"Well sure, I can take a look. Tell you what, mind if I borrow your seat for a moment?" He asked Vulva.

Hei looked over hir shoulder at the Croda, but shrugged and got out. "I don't see why not."

Jack got in the car and watched Annie pull her gun coolly and pulled his own, beaming as Ianto did the same. "Prime Minister, if you could step out of the vehicle please. Ianto, keep our friend covered. Good to see you again." Their driver had got out quickly and held the door open for Gordon, whilst other soldiers emerged to detain the two aliens.

Ianto nodded a greeting. "You too, Jack. We must stop meeting like this. Although, just this once, I'll let you off. Croda, out of the car please."

"You have betrayed me!" Outside the car, Vulva was being handcuffed and led into the house.

"Out of the car, now." Jack snapped. He could see the ending with a sickening inevitability. "Ianto, out of the car."

"Sir." Ianto fumbled for the door without turning and got out , keeping his gun levelled. "Croda?"

Jack could see that the Croda wasn't going to leave the vehicle voluntarily, and probably not alive. "Croda, what is more important, honour or life?"

The answer was a bolt of energy to his chest and the Croda's head being blown apart by Ianto's gun. Jack swore and gripped hold of the door handle, riding out the pain. He felt the door opening and managed to teady himself against the seat and the dashboard before Ianto was behind him, one arm around his waist and supporting him. "I'm ok." He gasped, feeling breathing becoming easier. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against Ianto and let out a shuddering sigh as Ianto held him tighter. "He's definitely dead?"

"Very. Can you move now, sir?"

Jack was wrong-footed momentarily by the sudden change on Ianto's tone, but pulled himself up so that he could get out of the car more easily. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks."

"No, thank you." Ianto smiled tightly. "It really is good to see you again."

"Captain, Mr Jones." General Adooya approached them. "What happened?"

"He turned honourable." Jack answered, not taking his eyes off Ianto. "Honour means different things to different people."

Ianto looked away from him. "I should check on the Prime Minister."

"Of course. He's having a brief medical check-up, then you will be able to continue on to the conference in Miami."

Ianto managed to convey gratitude and an intense despair at the idea of going on to the conference. "Right, thank you. He's in the house?"

"Right this way."

Jack watched him go in confusion, fairly certain that absolutely nothing had changed between them, but wishing so hard that it had.


	12. Chapter 12

The car pulled in to the car park at UNIT's base. Ianto got out and caught Tosh as she flew at him, hugging her tightly and laughing. "Did you miss me, Tosh?"

She squeezed him. "Don't do that to us again! We thought we'd lost you."

"What?" He looked up, across the top of her head to Jack. "Why did you think that?"

Jack swallowed tightly. "The plane went missing over the Bermuda Triangle. The only signal we were able to find was your Torchwood tracker, which was stationary, apparently in the middle of the Sargasso Sea."

"You didn't say."

Jack shrugged. "You were safe, that's all that mattered."

"The plane is ready, sir." One of the aides from the Prime Minister's office had come to collect them. "We need to embark quickly."

"Yes, right. Got everything you two?" He released Tosh and picked up her bag for her. "The plane will take you on to Cardiff after we disembark in Miami."

Tosh entered the stateroom of the plane first and greeted Gordon with delight. He kissed her cheek and beamed down at her. "Tosh, what a pleasure to see you again, although the circumstances could have been better."

"You know I couldn't resist the opportunity to come and see you again." She smiled up at him. "Not to mention that it's my job."

"Indeed." He sobered and sat down, indicating that they should do the same. "I want to thank you both, and you Ianto. I don't know how you do this day in and day out, but I am aware now more than ever of the value of the job you do. I imagine that anyone who knows cannot help but be grateful to you."

"Thank you." Jack smiled at him. "Hearing that matters."

"And if I may continue with the compliments, you are much more amenable in person than you are over the phone, Captain."

He laughed and Ianto rolled his eyes. "You've got me on a good day."

Ianto was going through some of the files he'd been presented with at the base. "I have to go and deal with these, I'm sorry." He stood up. "I shan't be long, I hope."

He left smartly and Tosh scowled. "Jaack, you looked like a kicked puppy every time he leaves the room."

"Don't give up hope though." Gordon told him. "Just give him space, and don't give in too easily when he realises. The thrill of the chase will remind him what he's missing more than anything else."

Ianto closed the file and set it aside, spreading his hands across the desktop with a nostalgic smile. His mind hadn't been anywhere near the paperwork he was doing, which didn't surprise him. Over the last weeks he'd accepted that he missed Jack desperately, needed him back if he wanted any hope of being happy in the near future. But now, he was forced to realise that he wanted to be with him, wanted to be the one holding Jack when Jack needed it, wanted Jack to be the one to hold him.

There was a knock at the door, and a look at the clock told Ianto that they were due to land in Miami shortly, he'd missed the chance to spend time with Jack and Tosh. He sighed. "Come in."

"Hey." He swung around at Jack's voice and couldn't help his warm smile of welcome. "You got a moment?"

"Sure." He pushed his chair out slightly and looked up at Jack, who came to lean against the desk next to him. "I'd just finished."

"Good timing, we'll be in Miami soon." Jack told him.

He shrugged. "Not what I'd call good timing, I was hoping to spend some time with you, we won't have chance for a while." He looked up again. "I might have to take you out to dinner to make up for it, once I get back, if you like?"

Jack looked surprised. "I'd like that."

They stared at each other for a while, then Ianto broke eye contact, needing the artificial distance. "Do you know how hard it is, trying to concentrate on a UNIT report, when all I can think about is bending over this desk with your dick so far up my arse I'm glad I had my tonsils out?" Jack made a strangled noise and he blushed, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, that was vulgar."

Jack laughed. "I'm sure I said it to you once or twice."

"Hmm, the only difference is that we used to have the time to follow through and alleviate the... pressure." Jack chuckled, but didn't move, so Ianto rolled his eyes and stood up, pushing his chair back. He placed one hand lightly on Jack's chest and felt his heart beating against his palm. "It scared me, seeing you shot."

Jack covered his hand with his own. "I'll always be alright, you know that."

"I'll admit, it's not your body I'm worried about." He looked down to their hands. "It's in here." Jack closed his eyes and pulled Ianto towards him, holding him close. Ianto leaned into the embrace, enjoying the warm spread of Jack's hands across his shoulders and lower back. "I miss you, I really miss you."

"Then come home. Come back."

Ianto shook his head. "I can't." He pulled back to look at Jack and kissed him once before resting their foreheads together. "Because I realised something, and I need you to realise it too."

"You could tell me?"

He shook his head. "When you know, you'll know why I can't."

"I'm being blind, aren't I?" He asked.

"Not blind, you're just out of practice." Ianto smiled. "I'll show you."

"If you'll teach me, I'll do my best to learn."

He groaned and shook his head, dropping it to hide his face against Jack's neck. "Are you going to start with the clichés?"

"Well, you know, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

Ianto laughed, framed his face in both hands and kissed him thoroughly. "I hate that cliché."

Jack laughed against his lips and pulled him in closer. "Don't make me let go of you any time soon."

"Not planning to." He agreed. "Although it may make locking the... door..." He groaned and went to the door. "Hello, Jess."

"Ianto, sorry, am I interrupting something?" She blushed.

"Yes. Is there a reason for it?" He leaned against the doorway and knew that Jack was grinning his best shit-eating grin behind him.

She stuttered out her answer. "Yes, erm, we'll be landing soon, you need to return to your seat."

"Right, okay. Just... we'll be there soon." She nearly ran away down the corridor, and Ianto just waited until Jack's arms wrapped around his waist. He turned in his arms and kissed him once more. "I'm due back on Tuesday, late. Are you free Wednesday evening, rift permitting?"

"I am now."

"No you're not." He smiled. "I'm taking you out to dinner."


	13. Chapter 13

I locked the TI Office door behind me and walked across to the railings, leaning on them and turning my face into the sun, closing my eyes and enjoying the warmth on my face after a day underground. It was a balmy evening, cool and sunny, with a light breeze carrying the scent of the sea. The sunlight danced on the waves, and there were fish visible in the water below my feet. "I have a good feeling about tonight," I whispered to no one in particular.

Beautiful though the view was, I couldn't stay still, turning back to face the office and leaning back on the railings, then back around to face the water again. I was struggling to remember the last time anyone asked me out on a date, was this a date? It was a date, wasn't it? Dinner and a movie, or just dinner, I'd been asking him out on a date when I'd offered dinner. When was the last time someone asked me to dinner? Ianto had tried... I thought, possibly. I probably insisted on taking him though, which was probably why, this time, he'd planned it and not told me what was happening.

My train of thought was derailed by those Welsh vowels calling my name, or Welsh vowel in this case, Red really very definitely was his colour. "Ianto."

"Jack," Ianto looked me up and down and smiled a greeting. "You're looking good."

"So are you," I told him sincerely, although he could probably tell that I thought that. "How is Gordon?"

Ianto frowned slightly, looking put off, and came to lean on the railings. "He's fine. Was more shaken up by the... incident than he would have liked to let on. But the result at Lords cheered him up."

"Good," I looked at him sidelong. "And if I tell you that it's been a reasonably quiet week, but we had a mad one on Monday, I think that's discussing work done with, don't you?"

Ianto looked surprised, but beamed. "Yep, think that's covered it." He nodded towards the steps. "Shall we?"

"Sure." We walked together in silence along the Bay, content, in my case, to follow blindly for the moment. Ianto seemed to be enjoying the walk, the chance to look around the Bay area after he'd been gone so long. God, it was nearly six months. Felt like a lot longer. "They say the work's going to take another year," I told him, out of the blue. "I wish they'd hurry up with it, it's disturbing the Weevils."

Ianto nodded and gave me a sidelong smile. "Any idea why the water tower is covered in Strawberries?"

"Not a clue." We laughed and I relaxed slightly, learning again how to enjoy his company at the most basic level. We'd lost this, or lost sight of it at least, during the course of our whatever it was, too busy rushing to the – admittedly fantastic – conclusion. It was... nice. I enarly said as much, but figured that Ianto probably didn't want to know. Instead, I brought up the upcoming Headingley test.

"Gordon's very enthusiastic about it," Ianto confided. "He's trying to get tickets for the final day."

"Will you go with him?" I asked, wishing that I could go.

Ianto shrugged. "If he goes, I will go with him. Can you imagine trying to spot aliens in a Headingley crowd? They're all dressed as Superman anyway."

I laughed. "You'll be singing along? And did those feet in ancient times..."

He shoved my shoulder when I burst out singing but laughed along. "I might be persuaded, if the atmosphere intoxicates me sufficiently."

"I love the atmosphere like that, reminds me of the sixties."

"Yeah?"

I grinned, it had occurred to me that he wouldn't want to hear another of my stories. "Isle of White."

He laughed. "No way. You went to the Isle of White festival?"

"I paid" I put on my best offended face. "Most people came in through a hole in the fence. Well, big holes in the fence."

"Like... the lack of fence?"

"Exactly." I shook my head fondly at the memories. "What a weekend. I think it was a weekend, anyway. There was that much stuff being done, you got high just walking through the field."

"They do say that if you remember the sixties," Ianto pointed out. "You weren't there."

"Yeah." We walked on a bit further in silence. "Shame, really," I mused. "It was a fantastic decade." He smiled at me again and pointed down the Bay.

"We have a reservation," He told me. "And I don't know about you, but I'm ready to eat."

The restaurant was one of our favourites, which I'd never really realised we had before. The staff there knew us, the food was excellent and the company was absolutely superb. I found myself relaxing and enjoying the stories Ianto told me of his life at university. He wound up one of his stories and looked at me oddly across the table, commenting, "You're looking at me oddly."

I straightened up and raised an eyebrow. "No I'm not."

"You were," he insisted. "Like..." He didn't finish the sentence. "What about you, what was education like where you came from?"

A wave of discomfort swept against me, but he wanted to know and I wanted to tell him, even though I couldn't be completely candid in the public area. "It was very different." I started. "I was home schooled, largely, and joined the army as soon as I can. I learned more there than school ever taught me."

"You'd have to learn fast." He'd rested his cheek on one loose fist with his elbow on the table, it made him look so young. And yet, no matter how much I told myself that I should let him go, let him be safe. No way in Hell was I letting him go.

"You have to learn to adapt," I told him. "Everything else is optional as long as you can adapt to the situation."`

He nodded, smiling in a way that I didn't quite understand, given the context. "Adaptation is the only way to survive. If you don't adapt, you get left behind."

Ianto had to leave quite early, he had a three hour drive back home, and yet he seemed to think that the trip was worth it. It certainly was on my behalf, but for him? I couldn't help but wonder why he had come back. He had touched on my greatest fear, being left behind, and it was Ianto, there was no way he had said that without considering all the implications. He knew, he knew that what I fear most is being left, being alone.

Which made me wonder; was that why he had come back, because I didn't want to be alone? I couldn't let him stay for me, I had to make sure that he was here for himself.

I glared at the alternative until it went and hid in a quiet corner of my mind, making shadow puppets against my conscience.


	14. Chapter 14

Late that night, Ianto pushed his door open, dropped his keys in the pot by the door and made it far enough across the room to collapse onto the sofa. He grinned into the cushion as Tybalt arrived, scrabbling his way along the sofa to nose and paw at Ianto's face. "Hush, sweetheart," he instructed, "just relax and I'll feed you in a minute." He squirmed around and shifted Tybalt onto his chest, keeping him distracted by tickling him gently. "That, Tybalt, was a night to remember. I think... I think, if I get my way, you might be getting a new daddy."

Tybalt pawed at his chin and he sighed, pinning the squirming creature against his chest with one hand and levering himself upright with the other. "Aright then, I'll feed you. Pest." He hummed lightly as he wandered through to the kitchen and set Tybalt down on the floor, picking his bowl up and opening a sachet of cat food into it. "There we go, will that keep you going? Good. I'm going for a shower, don't wreck the joint, OK?"

He was still singing to himself in the shower, and as he padded around the flat in just a towel to close the curtains, and in his head when he went to bed. By the time Tybalt bounced up to join him, he'd decided that it was Jack's fault. "He Rick-Rolled me Tybalt! Never gonna give him up... I'm going to be stuck with that all night now. I'm going to dream in Rick Astley." Tybalt, as usual, said nothing.

Ianto leaned back in his chair and took a speculative sip of the coffee, beaming up at Ally. "You're getting good at this."

"I learned from the best," she told him, going over to the filing cabinet and pulling out a selection of files. "OK, here you have the day's UNIT brief, two summary reports from Torchwood Glasgow and Liberty Towers and the Prime Minister's Schedule for this week."

"Thanks Ally," he pulled his Blackberry out, checking that his schedule had been updated accordingly. "Away again on Monday, but only as far as Wigan."

"How was last night?" Ally was updating the world map for the previous day's activity.

He smiled at her over the top of the UNIT brief. "Last night was wonderful."

"Was he a proper gentleman?"

"No," he laughed at her frown. "He let me be the gentleman."

She shook her head at him and put her pen back in the packet. "You get your kicks where you can I suppose."

Ianto nodded, distracted by the report. He reached for the phone, dialed the number and held it against his ear. "I'm calling Colonel Mace. If I'm not out in half an hour, send a search party."

Ianto smiled up at Ally as she set a cup of tea and a pair of paracetamol down in front of him. "Cheers, Ally," he chucked the paracetamol back and beckoned her around the desk. "Can you spot a problem with this?"

She frowned and pointed to the week in question with the end of a pen. "You're good, Ianto, but you can't be in two places at once."

"No," he agreed. "I need to be at the UNIT conference, but I also need to be in... Why is Gordon going to Paris right before Christmas?"

"More to the point, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I'll think of something, we've got a few months to think about it, at least." He pushed away from the desk and stood up, collecting his files together. "I'm going to head over to the archive with Tiffany and Jacqui, call me if the world ends or Jack calls."

"Boss," she acknowledged him with a smile.

He got the usual greeting from his team as he walked into the main office. "The Game!" was as standard here as it had been when he'd been pulling all-nighters with Tosh. "Thanks for that guys," he sighed. "OK, Tiffany and Jacqui, I want you in the archives with me. Martin, get onto Liberty Towers, get onto General Fothorton, he wants to organise an IT conference to share skills, UNIT are interested, but you'll need to butter Torchwood 3 up to get Toshiko. Jack should be in a good mood this morning though. Peter, you're due with UNIT in a couple of hours, remember."

"Just leaving, boss," he confirmed. "Any further advice before I go?"

"Be prepared to call for assistance. You're working with Colonel Grand, so you may need to throw your weight around," he passed the file to Peter as he stood up. "Good luck."

"Thanks, boss, I'll keep you posted."

"Do that. Martin, start on Tosh, you have her MSN, right?" Martin nodded. "OK, so get her enthusiastic about it, then call Jack and tell him that Liberty Towers request her presence, I'll smooth things over with him later."

"Smooth things over, do I want to know?" he asked, grinning over his monitor at Ianto.

Ianto shrugged. "I'll take him out to dinner again, come on ladies."

It took a couple of seconds for them to follow him, but two sets of footsteps were soon following him. "Ianto," Jacqui was the only one who still called him Ianto, for whatever reason. "What do you mean, you'll take him to dinner again?"

"I mean I'll take him to dinner, you know, it's not that hard a concept," he smirked.

"Yeah, boss, it's the 'again' we're wondering about," Tiffany told him, hurrying to keep up with his longer stride. He slowed to make it easier for her. "It kinda suggests that you've taken him to dinner before."

"Last night, as it happens," he pushed the button for the lift and grinned at her reflection.

"Erm..."

"You know, we met on the Bay, I took him for dinner at Harry Ramsdens, we went for a walk and I came home."

"You came home?" Doesn't he have a reputation to preserve?" Jacqui asked with a leer.

"First date, madam," he raised an eyebrow at her. "Besides, it's worth taking slowly."

"But... haven't you been out with him before?"

"What's with the inquisition?"

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition," Tiffany giggled.

"You two are so easy to distract," he sighed.

"Ianto!" Jacqui glared at him from where she leaned against the wall of the lift. "Details! We want details. Did he kiss you good night?"

"No."

"What?!" She shook her head in exasperation. "Men!"

Ianto and Tiffany shared a smile and he shrugged. "First date with an ex-boyfriend, we're taking it carefully."

"I'd like to meet him," Tiffany sighed. "He sounds like Jean Valjean."

"Hmmm."

"Ianto?" she nudged him. "Ianto, what are you thinking?"

The lift reached the bottom and he held the door open. "Jacqui, get working on that code. Tiffany, get that database fixed. I've had an idea."

Ianto popped into the main office again to talk to Martin and, through him, Tosh, before going back into his own office. "Ally, get Jack on the phone for me." He went to the filing cabinet in the corner and pulled out the files he needed.

"Oh dear," she settled behind his desk and dialed the number. "That sounds ominous."

Ianto put the files down on his desk and swung his screen around to join the conversation with Tosh and Martin, whilst Ally vacated his chair and held onto the phone. "I have had a brilliant idea, Analyn. Mark this day on the calendar."

She giggled and pointed to the phone. "Captain Harkness, it's Analyn Craig, Ianto's PA... No, he's fine, I'll just pass you over."

Ianto clamped the phone between his ear and his shoulder and smiled. "Jack, how are you?"

"I'm fine, a little curious as to why you've called me out of the blue. Why your PA called me out of the blue, in fact."

"I have a mutually beneficial proposition for us."

Jack chuckled, "You're propositioning me?"

"Yup, dinner on Wednesday?"

"Erm, sure. Is that what you called me about?"

He grinned down the phone. "No, it's not. I need my team to have more field experience. Currently, I am the only one of the team that I would trust to accompany Gordon overseas, but I am expected to be at the UNIT conference whilst he is in Paris."

"You're going to that?"

"Yes, I am. So are you, Sir." He smirked. "It is the perfect opportunity to foster inter-agency relationships."

"Why would I want to foster a relationship with UNIT" Jack grumbled.

"Well... there was a different agency with which I hoped you could take the opportunity to foster a stronger relationship." Ianto suggested.

"Huh?"

He sighed. "Jack. You, me, hotel, interested?"

Jack laughed. "I could probably be persuaded. It'd be nice to spend some time together... Even if UNIT are in attendance."

"Anyway." He glowed inside, but carried on. "But you see, I can't attend the conference if there isn't anyone to cover Gordon."

"So you want to borrow someone? Tosh likes him and would probably enjoy the trip."

"Not quite what I was thinking," he explained, "I want you to take two of my team on to train them."

"Go on."

"Well, if you train two of my team up, then I can send them as Prime Ministerial defence and concentrate on my work here in London." He paused. "It would also solve your short staffing issues in the short run and allow you to get a concrete training regime in place."

"It would, would it?"

"Yes, because if I am trusting two of my people to your care, I'm going to have to spend at least a week there planning their training with you, setting up their accommodation, making sure that your team, by which I mean Owen, are prepared for their arrival. And then I will have to stay another week to make sure that they are settled in."

Jack chuckled. "You seem to have thought about this in great detail, Ianto. Should I be worried?"

Ianto scribbled another couple of details down on a post-it note and passed it to Ally. "Nope, I'm making it up as I go along. Interested?"

Jack didn't answer immediately. "Yes, I am. Can we arrange a meeting to discuss this in detail?"

Ianto reached for his Blackberry and checked his schedule. "Wednesday afternoon? I'm out of the country again on Friday, so I'll need to spend Thursday attending briefings and stuff, but if I go over there on Wednesday afternoon, we can go out on Wednesday evening."

"I look forwards to it."

"Me too," he put Jack into his schedule and synched it with his computer. "OK, good. Well, I'll leave you to it."

"Can't you stay and talk?" Ianto could hear Jack's pout.

"I take it you have paperwork to do?" He laughed when Jack sighed. "Get on with it, and file it properly! I hate to think what the archives look like now."

"Hey! They're fine... Well, I think they're fine. They're fine by my standards..."

Ianto sighed. "Yes, definitely sending a couple of my team over there, I'll call you to confirm when I get back on Tuesday afternoon."

"OK, take care."

"I will, you too." He smiled as he put the phone down, and looked at the personnel files on his team. He looked up when Ally snickered. "What?"

"Nothing." She grinned down at the folder in her hands. "May I make a suggestion?"

Ianto hesitated and raised an eyebrow. "Go on?"

Ally pulled out two of the files and winked. "Jacqui and Martin, you and Jack won't be the only ones who will benefit from the opportunity to get better acquainted," she teased. "Oh," she added, pausing by the door, "and don't have conversations like that on monitored phone lines."

He swore. "Tell Jacqui and Martin that they've got a meeting with me in half an hour, please?"

An hour later, he leaned back in his seat and looked from Jacqui to Martin and back. "Any questions?"

"When do we start?" Martin asked with a laugh.

Jacqui was more reserved. "Why us?"

"You both have leadership skills which Jack will develop, you will both gel well with the team in Cardiff and you will each bring different skills to the team as well. Jacqui, it's been about twenty years since Torchwood Cardiff had a cryptographer on the team, and whilst Tosh is good, there's a lot in the archives that needs an expert translation. Martin, you'll get the opportunity to work with Tosh and the Torchwood computers before the IT conference, which will benefit you both, and it's a unique opportunity."

"I'm in boss." He confirmed.

Jacqui hesitated a bit longer before nodding and smiling. "It would be an honour."

"Good," he beamed. "Three rules. One, do not mess with the Rift. Two, don't eat anything Owen gives you for a week. And three, wear shoes you can run in at all times. I've got to finalise the details with Jack on Wednesday, then you'll start there the first week in September."


	15. Chapter 15

Ianto pressed the intercom and straightened his suit. He grinned when it crackled into life and leaned closer. "It's Ianto Jones, I'm here for the inspection from London."

Jack opened the door and laughed. "It's not locked, come on in."

"Jack," he grinned. "Good to see you again."

"You too, as always, loving the suit," Jack leered at him. "It's new, nice colour."

Ianto chuckled. "I thought you'd approve," they fell into step down the corridor and into the lift. "So how have you been?"

Jack leaned back on the wall of the lift and watched him, then smiled suddenly. "I've missed you, still do. It's good to have you back here."

He looked for a moment like he was going to reach out to Jack, but instead he put his hands in his pockets and smiled at the door. "Coffee?"

Jack sighed and took one step, bringing him close enough to Ianto to rest a hand on his arm. "I mean it, I miss you so much."

"I know, I miss you too," Ianto didn't look at him. "I'm here now." Jack dropped his hand and put it in his own pocket, mirroring Ianto's stance. He looked up sharply when Ianto added, "It's a start."

They both started when the alarms blared and Ianto straightened his suit, smiling briefly at Jack before the door rolled back and they turned to the team who were waiting for them. "I'll put the coffee on?"

"Thank fuck for that," Owen greeted him. "These two have been a nightmare." He gestured at Tosh and Gwen with a scalpel and Ianto nodded a greeting, trying not to watch Jack's retreat to his office.

"Welcome back, Ianto," Gwen beamed at him.

"Good to see you again," Tosh agreed. "You mentioned coffee?"

He laughed and felt himself relax in the company of his friends. "Come and talk to me whilst I make it?"

They crowded into the space and watched him working, talking over each other and at cross purposes. "How is Gordon?", "Tybalt is...", "...been a while...", "...that book...", "... London..." He replied as best he could, keeping up with the three conversations at once, fending off the political questions he couldn't answer, elaborating on the work ones he wanted to and avoiding the personal ones he didn't want to. Despite their warm words, the initial reception had been frosty, apart from Tosh who had had the chance to forgive him slightly. Clearly, they were still angry with him for his treatment of Jack. "Will you be back for good any time?" Owen asked eventually, when they all paused to drink.

Ianto turned his mug around in his hands as he put Jack's coffee on, no point putting it on with the others, he'd be here for a while. "I... If he wants me back, in both the team and his life. Neither of us would settle for less. Right now, I'm trying to find a way, but however much I regret letting..." he paused, considering the phrasing. "However much I regret giving up, I now know that the London office needed one of us to set it up."

"And you and Jack?" Gwen asked slowly.

He looked away up to Jack's office and shrugged, glad when Tosh took pity on him and pulled the conversation away.

It was nearly half an hour later when he put Jack's coffee down on his desk and brushed a hand across his shoulder gently. "I have missed you," he said, leaning against the desk next to Jack's coffee.

"Yeah," Jack reached for the coffee and sighed happily. "I've missed your coffee."

Ianto laughed. "I thought it was the coffee. So," he picked up his file and sat down. "We should get on with this."

"Yeah. So, what do you recommend?"

He pulled out Jacqui and Martin's files and passed them across the desk. "Technological expert and cryptographer. Tosh could do with the help, and you need a cryptographer. They're sharp, brilliant, dependable and adaptable and could really do with nudging in the right direction."

Jack laughed. "You're using this as a chance to get them together?"

He didn't look up. "Merely an added bonus, Jack. Right, I can't spare me a fortnight, but I will come over on the Saturday, after I've made my calls, they can come over on Tuesday and I will go back in time to make the calls the following Saturday, unless you have any objections?"

"None I can think of," Jack leaned back in his chair. "You've got it all planned out."

"That's my job," he smiled. "Planning and preparing."

"And you're still good at what you do. What do you want me to do with them then?"

"Use them as you would any new recruits to Torchwood. Take them out in the field, get them down in the Archives, put them in the TI Office. They need to be adaptable. I'd like it if you'd teach them to shoot, as well."

Jack nodded his agreement. "OK, so what do you want to do about accommodation?"

"I was thinking about setting rooms up in the old infirmary rooms – for a while, I had vague plans to turn that into an area we could use for overnights, rather than taking it in turns on the sofa," he suggested, pulling out a plan of the rooms. Jack stared at him, apparently having forgotten how practical Ianto really was. "The laboratory down there hasn't been used since the 1990s, we could refit that to give Owen more room to work, convert the old ward into a dormitory type sleeping arrangement and the three private rooms into more permanent accommodation."

Jack studied the plans he'd sketched out over breakfast that morning and looked at him over the top of them. "I bought your flat."

"I know."

Jack chuckled, "I thought you would, well..."

"I'm sorry I left so suddenly, Jack," Ianto blurted, staring at his hands in his lap. "It was cruel and unfair, I didn't think about what that would do to you as well."

He shrugged uncomfortably and avoided the subject. "You could stay there, though. Whilst you're here. If you don't... there's the spare room, and..."

"I'd love to."

"Yeah?" Jack smiled slightly.

"Yes, Jack."

"Okay. Right, and, first Saturday in September?" He checked.

The Rift alarm went off. "Perfect timing," Ianto grumbled. "Room for one more Captain Harkness?"

"Oh, I think so, Mr Jones. Let's brush up on your skills, shall we? And test out my training process as we do it," Jack grinned at him as they went for the weapons. "Tosh, what do we have?"

"Big spike in Penarth," she swung the monitor around to Ianto. "Lifeform of some sort, but it wasn't in CCTV range for long enough for me to get a recognition."

"Which way is it heading?"

"Hard to say, but I've not picked it up since, so I would guess it's gone down onto the beach."

"Speedboat?" Ianto asked.

"Speedboat," Jack grinned and tossed a clip to Ianto and Owen. "Tosh, you're on comms. Gwen, Owen, Ianto, to the boat house."

Already, the barricades which had formed in his working relationships were falling down, as he slotted back into the team like the clip into his gun – smooth, reassuring, potentially lethal. He shuddered slightly at the realisation and caught the tracker that Gwen tossed across to him. "Any reports in yet?"

"Call to the coastguard, it's coming along the beach towards Cardiff."

Ianto held Jack's coat out for him and brushed the shoulders into place whilst Jack threw orders around. "Gwen, get onto the Coastguard, tell them..."

"We've got it under control. I know, Jack," she was on the phone already, apparently listening to it dialing. "Can you cope without me?"

Jack looked between Owen and Ianto, accepting his Webley from Ianto and checking it for bullets. "I think so. If we can't, get across on the jet ski."

"OK."

"Jack," Tosh called. "The barrage is opening for you, you need to get there quickly!"

"Thanks Tosh. Come on."

They ran through the catacombs to the boat house. Ianto got the door open whilst Owen and Jack leaped into the boat, maneuvering right up to the door to let him in. He still had to jump the gap from the side, and only Owen grabbing his arm and tugging him into Jack, who held him firmly, saved him from falling into the murky water. "Honestly, teaboy, thought you were supposed to be the hot shot these days?"

Ianto laughed but clutched onto Jack's arm as Owen took the controls and the boat swayed alarmingly. Just for a moment, he relished the secure hold, Jack's protection, the warmth of human contact again. The moment was getting longer and harder to let go of. "You okay?" Jack asked close to his ear.

"Yeah, just..." they got out of the speed limited version and lurched again as Owen hit the throttle, this time Ianto had to catch Jack. "Knew that was going to happen," he smiled. "You okay?"

Jack chuckled. "Oh yeah," they grabbed onto the rail and leaned back on it, realising belatedly that none of them had life jackets on. The wind rushed through their hair and Ianto had to fight the urge to whoop with the exhiliration of it. Then, suddenly, they were slowing and entering the lock on the barrage, and had to get out to tie it up. Jack caught the rope he tossed and offered him his hand to get out of the boat. "Low tide too, we'll be here forever."

Owen leaned over the side of the boat to splash water at them. "Down boys!" he griped, settling back down on the seat. "No sex in the lock."

"Not again, anyway," Ianto smirked.

Owen just groaned and turned away. "Suddenly, I can't remember why I ever had a problem with you leaving."

Jack and Ianto were silent, and Owen returned to grumbling as the sluices opened and the water level began to fall. The sudden return of tension caused the wait to feel twice as long as it was, and Ianto was glad when his hands were busy again with untying the boat and they were able to pick up speed again on the open water across to Penarth.

This side of the barrage, the alien was clearly visible, moving along the beach. It looked like a cross between a Raxacoricophalipatorian and a Weevil, not as cumbersome as the former but more bulbous than the latter. "It's a Sandkin," Jack told them, reaching for the case under the seat.

"A what?" Owen looked at Ianto, who shrugged.

"It's the Raxacoricophalipatorian name for their race. They come from a planet in the same system as Raxacoricophalipatorius and Clom and...

"Clom?" Owen asked with a smirk as Jack selected a vial of chemicals. "Great name for a planet."

"Says the earthboy," Jack pointed out. "Although I'll admit that Clom is pretty much as bad as it sounds. Like Bradford on a Thursday night," they frowned at each other and he carefully ignored them. "We'll sedate it for the moment. They eat rocks, so we can grab some from the beach. Easier than plankton, wouldn't you say, Ianto?"

"Certainly, sir," Ianto agreed, offering his hand so that Jack could get up onto the side for a better shot. "Although that comment would, perhaps, be better directed to Owen."

Jack laughed and reached down for Ianto's hand. "Owen, take us closer," he laced his fingers through Ianto's and braced himself, his coat flapping in the breeze, then released his hand and raised the tranquilizer gun again. "Ianto, you may well need to catch me."

Sure enough, the recoil knocked him off balance and he stumbled off the edge, flapping wildly for his balance for a moment before Ianto surged up and wrapped his arms around him, dropping back down and pulling Jack with him safely. They stared at each other for a moment, Jack upside down from where his head was now resting against Ianto's bruised chest. The moment of panic had their pulses and breaths racing, and Ianto could feel his grasp on the situation and his legendary control slipping away the more contact he had with Jack.

They swayed against each other again as Owen gunned the throttle and Jack stood up, brushing a hand down his arm before turning to lean on the side. They had to follow the Sandkin down the beach until the tranquiliser took hold. "Let's hope it doesn't make it past the barrage," Ianto commented, leaning next to Jack.

"Yeah," Jack leaned down as far as he could, holding onto the rail, and trailed his fingers through the water. "Of course, the name Sandkin, in English, is deceptive. It means roughly the same as troll, if you use it to describe a person."

"Someone who goes on message boards and forums to cause trouble?" Ianto guessed.

Jack rolled his eyes. "No, someone slow and stupid, ugly... It's not a nice word, but an accurate description."

The Sandkin was slowing, staggering drunkely along the beach and Jack took his coat off, sitting down and pulling his boots off. "Owen, take us closer in. Ianto, we're going paddling."

Ianto sighed, rolling up his trousers and pulling his shoes and socks off. It still wasn't enough to keep his trousers dry when he and Jack jumped over the side into the water, but at least his shoes were dry. "I knew I should have brought shorts," he grumbled.

Jack's trousers were also wet, but he didn't seem to mind as he waded up to the beach, following the dopey alien. "We'll dry. Come on Detritus, come on. This way," he picked up a rock and held it out, beaming when the Sandkin snuffled towards him. "That's it, this way..."

"Detritus?" Ianto asked.

"Pratchett," Jack explained. "Sergeant in the Watch."

"I know," he rolled his eyes. "Just... well, good choice I guess, Watch and all that. He does look more like a Blue John to me."

"He's yellow."

"So is Blue John sometimes," Ianto defended himself, moving behind the alien and shepherding it towards Jack and the boat. Owen had brought it much closer in, but it would still be hard to get the alien in.

Jack saw his skeptical expression and laughed. "Easy, grab a leg," the alien grunted in surprise when they grabbed it, but seemed to be holding itself up against the boat. "And on three. One, two three..." It toppled over the side and rocked the boat, settling it further into the rocky beach. "And push."

Their return into the boat, once they got it off the rock, was as elegant as their departure. Ianto bashed his head against one of the foot lockers, Jack's foot got caught in the rail, Ianto's arm ended up bent backwards underneath one of Jack's legs, which was in an unusual contortion. None of that mattered when, finally, in the bottom of a boat in the Bristol channel, next to a sedated troll and with Owen laughing at them, Jack rolled him over on top of him and kissed him.

Ianto sighed softly, shifting sightly and enjoying the tension and soreness that had become almost unfamiliar in the months since he'd been gone. Jack's skin was warm and soft under his palm, and the arm around his torso was heavy and reassuring, holding him close and protecting him, but not tight enough to stop him leaving. He flexed his fingers on Jack's side and Jack's hand brushed across his shoulder again. After enjoying the comfort for a while, he lifted himself on one elbow and looked down at Jack, seeing in his eyes that he knew what he was about to say. "I have to go."

Jack sighed and his hand slipped to Ianto's hip, still holding him. "Now?"

He nodded. "Before I'm too tired to drive," hesitating a moment, he bent down and pressed his lips to Jack's gently, lingering and barely pulling away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this."

Jack looked hurt and pulled back from where he'd leaned up to follow the kiss. "What didn't you mean?"

"To come to your bed when I had to leave," he reassured him. "I didn't want to have to leave you."

"You had no trouble last time," Jack pointed out, sitting up and forcing Ianto back, but pulling backwards further.

Ianto settled on his haunches and sighed, running a hand through his sweat-damp hair and grimacing. "Walking away from you was the hardest thing I ever did. I knew... I knew we needed it. We can be everything we want, but it was just convenient, it was..."

"We were never just convenient, Ianto. Not to me," Jack insisted.

He sighed and tried to organise his thoughts again. "That we... cared for each other, didn't want anyone else, didn't make it less convenient. We allowed the fact that our relationship was virtually presented to us to not... I don't know, not make the most of it? We... we wasted time we didn't have, telling ourselves it was right when it wasn't."

"I..." Jack paused. "You knew it was worth fighting for. But you had to make us fight for it to realise," Ianto nodded. "I didn't fight."

Ianto shivered in the cold and smiled against Jack's skin when he gathered him into his arms, pulling the duvet up and wrapping it around them. He trailed a finger down Jack's sternum. "You did, in your way. But the fight was with yourself, I think."

Jack held him for a while, running fingers up and down his spine, before he spoke again. "What changed?"

"There was a bomb scare," Ianto sighed, smiling involuntarily when Jack's arms tightened around him, knowing that Jack would need to hold him for what came next. "The public doesn't know, it's all top secret still, still being cracked, but if it had come off, I would probably have been killed."

Sure enough, Jack's arms around him tightened even further and he drew in a juddering breath. "Ianto..."

"I'm here," he reminded him. "It... That's what we're here for, isn't it? We're part of that army, keeping the nation safe from threats they can't know about, for one reason or another."

"You can't ask me to let go of you now," Jack insisted. "Please, let me hold you."

He nuzzled closer in reassurance. "Staying here."

It was four hours before Tybalt greeted him in the hall of his flat, not seeming to mind when Ianto sank onto the floor next to the door and held him close all night.


	16. Chapter 16

Jacqui zipped up her suit bag and carried it down to the hall to hang it over her holdall, checking her list twice over to make sure that she had everything. Her aunt's grandfather clock chimed at the bottom of the stairs, whilst in the living room the carriage clock tinkled sweetly. She straightened the pastoral scene on the wall and checked her reflection in the mirror opposite it, tugging on her fringe and wiping away a smudge of lipstick from when she'd bitten her lip. Minutes later, she was opening the door to Martin, who looked her over and picked up her holdall without asking. "I don't want to worry you, Jacs, but you've got legs."

She scowled and tugged at her skirt, picking up the suit bag and following Martin out to the car. "I checked the weather forecast and considered a skirt more appropriate than trousers. The summer has finally arrived."

"And we get to spend it in Cardiff, aren't we lucky?" he snorted. "Anyway, you should be careful with legs like those in Cardiff; they do say that Harkness will shag anything gorgeous."

She flushed at the compliment but smirked patronisingly. "You've got more to worry about from that quarter than I have, Martin."

"Oh yeah?"

She resisted the urge to thump him, but only because he was driving. "You know I didn't mean it like that..."

"Of course not, God forbid that Jacqueline Block should ever compliment anyone," he teased.

Jacqui scowled. "My name is Jacqui, it is not and nor has it ever been Jacqueline," she shook her head when he laughed. "Anyway, I don't think either of us is at risk from Harkness."

"The Bossman?" he asked.

She smiled. "Oh yeah. We heard stories at UNIT, you know, the sort of stories that Ianto would be mortified if he knew I knew..."

"Like about the..." he looked down at his lap and back up at her. "Under the table?"

"Whilst in a conference call..."

"With the head of UNIT and the MOD," he settled back in his seat with a grin. "No way! I always thought that that was just scuttlebutt. You're telling me it's true?"

She blushed and shrugged. "Well, I heard it from my section's archivist, who heard it from Brigadier Bond's secretary, who saw him after the call," she smiled, which made her nose twitch. "Apparently it was the first time Danny had seen Bondy properly flustered."

"Bondy?" he laughed.

"Yeah, Bendy Bondy," she hid a giggle behind her hand. "His party trick was bending spoons, so Bendy Bondy. He once got uproariously drunk at the UNIT Ball, kissed Amelia Lethbridge-Stewart and tried to impress her by bending spoons for her; this was years back, you understand, when he was just a private."

"And was she suitably impressed?"

"Impressed enough to marry him," she smiled sadly and leaned her head against the headrest. "She's the Brig's youngest daughter; he wanted to keep her away from UNIT, even went as far as forbidding their courtship, but the story goes that Bondy broke her out of the Lethbridge-Stewart estate, drove the pair of them up to Gretna Green on the back of his motorbike, only to find the Brig there waiting to give her away," she laughed. "She was a brilliant codebreaker, worked for the MOD breaking Russian codes during the later years of the Cold War, then transferred to UNIT and developed the section."

"What happened?" he asked.

She shrugged and smiled tightly at him. "She died, they both did, last year. Climbing accident," she laughed humourlessly. "Funny, really. They worked their whole lives in high danger situations, defending the Earth, then picked the wrong approach in the wrong weather and they're just gone."

He nodded. "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

She nodded her agreement and groaned, shifting around in the seat. "Sorry, Martin, I've turned the subject all morbid, haven't I? Let's go back to gossiping about Ianto."

"Why do you still call him Ianto?"

"Because it confuses him," she chuckled. "Bless, we're old enough to be his parents."

Martin smiled fondly and nodded. "Lally's the only one of us who's younger than him, isn't she?"

"You'd never know it though," she sighed sadly. "He's too old for his years," she blushed again and looked away. "Cute though."

He stared at her and back to the road. "Should I be jealous?" he asked bemusedly.

"What?" she stared at him, then collapsed back into her seat laughing. "Oh God, Martin, I'm old enough to be his mother."

"So I have nothing to worry about?"

Jacqui frowned. "Would you be jealous?"

"Damn straight I would."

"Oh," she flushed again and opened the window slightly. "You took your time admitting it."

"Yeah, well, you know the dangers of scuttlebutt."

"Martin, we already ARE scuttlebutt," she pointed out. "So, yes?"

"Yes," he smiled brilliantly and she laughed nervously, fondly. "Just so you know, I'm not going to rush things. Just, you know, dinner and a movie? Something like that?"

"Dinner and a movie sounds lovely," she smiled softly. "I hear the morris dancing film has got national release."

"And Cardiff has a fantastic Turkish restaurant, right by the base."

"It's a date," she smiled, then checked herself. "Erm, I mean, if..."

"Yeah, Jacs, it's a date."

Martin shaded his eyes with one hand and put his sunglasses on with the other. He grinned at Jacqui and checked his watch. "He's late."

She had opened her mouth to reply when a voice from behind them had them both spinning round. "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. He arrives precisely when he means to; in my case, quarter of an hour ago," he gave them that small, smug smile and titled his head towards the shining water sculpture behind them. "Perception filter. Coming?"

They exchanged a glance and let him stand them where he wanted them. "This is the invisible lift, although that's a misnomer. We're not invisible, exactly, but there's a perception filter on this exact spot. I think Jack knows why, but he prefers the mystery of 'invisible lift'."

"But if it's a lift..." Jacqui began, then yelped slightly and grabbed onto Martin's arm as the lift thunked and moved. "That's not very nice, Ianto."

Ianto kept smirking with his hands in his pockets as they descended. The Cardiff team were looking up at them with expressions ranging from Gwen's open smile to Owen's bored hostility. "Welcome to Torchwood Cardiff," they reached the bottom and stepped off, Martin offering Jacqui a hand to step down. "Jacqui Block and Martin Stranger, meet Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato and Captain Jack Harkness."

"Welcome to Cardiff," Jack grinned, leaning over the railings with his foot up on one rail. "Boardroom, everyone. Ianto, coffee?"

"Yes sir," Jacqui stared at him, but he just gestured for her to follow Martin and Gwen up to the boardroom. Jack held the door open for them to enter and Gwen gestured to two seats on the far side of the table, leaving one space between the top chair and Martin. The other two, Tosh and Owen, joined Gwen sitting opposite them, whilst Jack leaned on the back of the chair at the head of the table, which presumably meant that Ianto would take the empty seat across from Gwen, between Martin and Jack.

Gwen, either the appointed spokesperson or just the office gossip, beamed at them. "Good trip over?"

"Very good, thanks," Martin replied. "Quite surprising too, I didn't know you'd even heard of sunshine on this side of the border."

Jack chuckled, whilst Owen leant across the table to shake Martin's hand. "Well played, don't do it too often, or the coffee quality suffers."

"Oh! But Welsh baiting is so much fun!" Jacqui teased Gwen lightly, feeling relief when the other woman laughed along. "It's sometimes the only source of amusement in our office."

"Only when Lally's out though," Martin added. "When she's in with us we play Mornington Crescent."

"Oh God," Owen groaned. "You lot are a right barrel of laughs, aren't you? Don't tell me, you play The Game too?"

They glared at him and Gwen thumped his arm. "I'd gone a week!" she protested.

Jack moved suddenly from his position to open the door for Ianto with the coffees. They shared a long, deep look as Ianto handed Jack's mug over, until Owen groaned, "Hello, still in the room here, Flopsy and Mopsy!" and Jack stepped aside to let Ianto deliver the rest of the mugs.

Jacqui giggled at the candour of Owen's comments, somehow alien after the codes and subtlety of Downing Street, but Ianto and Jack seemed mostly unphased by it, exchanging smiles as they sat down. "So," Ianto started. "I will state, again, at this point that Jack is in charge of your stay here, not me. I'm just here to observe and to teach you the archiving system here."

"Shagging the boss," Owen coughed.

Ianto ignored him, mostly. "Owen is our... the doctor here and performs the autopsies, as well as playing the part of class clown. Toshiko is the resident computer genius – Martin's your student, Tush, look after him. Gwen is Police Liaison and currently in charge of the archives, please take them off her as soon as you can."

"Hey!" she rolled a napkin into a ball and threw it at him, laughing when he caught it easily.

"And Jack is the voice of command," he finished, smiling around at Jack again. "He sometimes has good ideas, so it's best to listen to him. Jacqui is a cryptographer, formerly of UNIT's Section 16, Jack."

"Ah, yes, I heard good things about you from Amy – sorry, Captain Bond – I hope you'll be able to work your magic on a few documents we've got here."

"I hope that's not a euphemism, Captain," she retorted, then blushed bright pink.

He laughed loudly and slapped the table. "Oh you'll fit right in."

"Oh, and call him Jack," Gwen advised her. "Otherwise it goes to his head."

Owen added, "Unless you're Ianto, in which case it goes somewhere else."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "And, moving swiftly on, Martin is out resident code monkey."

"Software support and development," Martin explained before Ianto could. "I'm working mainly on the security at the moment, but I have some ideas for decoding software which could speed file decryption and textual erm... decryption," he grinned sheepishly. "Lost control of that sentence somewhere. Anyway, I started out at the MOD as a coder."

"Me too," Tosh told him.

"I thought I recognised the name," he frowned at her across the table, but it was a friendly frown. "You were in... Smirt's department?"

"Yes, nothing important really, basic software patches."

"You would have gone far," he told her honestly. "But I guess Torchwood explains the sudden disappearance. Shame, we could have done with your talents a couple of years ago."

"Yeah, well, I need them," Jack told him.

Martin held his hands up and nodded briefly at Jack, before returning his attention to Tosh. "Not trying to poach you, I promise. Just expressing my appreciation for your talents. I've seen some of the work you've done at Torchwood over the last few years, it's incredible. Your firewall is nearly inpenetrable."

"Nearly?" she asked, hiding a blush.

"Yeah, well," he leaned back and smirked. "I'm brilliant too."

"That sounds like a challenge," the rest of the team watched the interchange like a tennis match. "I've seen your firewalls, they leave a lot to be desired."

"Yeah, I was always better at breaking that building," he admitted. "Mother says I've always had a destructive streak."

Jack laughed and stood up. "Right, well you two can go and introduce Martin to the Mainframe after we've shown Jacqui and Martin to their quarters. I'm afraid you're guinea pigs, guys, but we'll see what you think. Oh," he paused by the door. "Did Ianto tell you to bring dark chocolate?" they nodded. "Did you?"

"He sometimes has good ideas, it's wise to listen to him," Martin told him with a straight face.

Jack laughed. "Then let's introduce you to Myfanwy first."

That evening, Tosh, Gwen and Owen had gone home for the night and Jack and Ianto had gone out, leaving Jacqui and Martin to make themselves at home. Martin knocked on Jacqui's door, next door to his own, and leaned on the doorframe until she opened it. She'd put on dark jeans and a warm cream jumper against the cool of the Hub, but her feet were bare on the carpet. "Nice rooms, aren't they?" he commented. "I like what they've done."

"Yeah," she smiled up at him, now considerably shorter without her heels on. Jack thought that the rooms had been either private medical rooms or individual accommodation for overnighters and visitors in the past, possibly both, but for the last couple of decades they had been storerooms. Still, the plaster had been fine, and had just needed touching up slightly in places for them to be able to paint the rooms in warm colours, put a bookcase, a chest of drawers, a desk, a bedside table and a double bed in each room and hide the medical equipment in what had been the connecting bathroom. "You unpacked then?"

"Oh, yeah," he dragged himself away from looking round her room and smiled down at her again. "I wondered if you fancied going out to get some dinner, maybe?"

Jacqui's stomach rumbled loudly and she laughed, "I think that's a yes. Although, I understand there's a Harry Ramsden's up on the Quay; we could get fish and chips and explore our home for a month."

They did that, chatting lightly as they left through the TI office and wandered up around the corner. Walking down the Plass some time later, they saw Jack gesticulating with a chip and getting distracted when Ianto grabbed hold of his hand and bit the top off the chip. They looked away when Jack pulled him in and changed their direction, leaving the two of them in relative privacy to enjoy the mild evening. Martin stopped to look at the statue of Scott and Jacqui leant on the rails, looking out across the Bay. He joined her and stole one of her chips, having finished his own. "This is going to be a mad month, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah."


	17. Chapter 17

Jack propped himself up to be able to see the clock over Ianto's shoulder and drew closer to him as he lay back down. He had four more nights of this, providing the Rift gave them that, and then Ianto would be gone again; back to London and his flat and his cat. He pressed his hand softly against Ianto's chest, trying not to wake him as he measured time by his heartbeat. The click and whir of the CD player caused Ianto to start slightly, and he groped out blindly to silence the Tom Robinson band. "Bad choice for mornings," he grumbled, rearranging Jack's arm around his waist and covering his eyes with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Jack's.

"You'd have had Bonnie Tyler last week," Jack told him, tightening his arm to pull Ianto in closer against him. "That's really not good to wake up to."

"So why did you have her?" Ianto asked, tugging the quilt up and snuggling deeper, even as Jack tried to achieve the opposite. "Jack, no, ugh."

"She wasn't waking me up, just getting me out of bed," he pointed out, torn between getting Ianto out of bed and keeping him in it. Ianto seemed to prefer the latter option, as he squirmed around and lay on top of Jack, pinning him down and wrapping the duvet around them both. "Ianto..."

"No. Stay?"

Jack sighed and ran a hand up and down the duvet over Ianto's back, resting the other under the duvet on his shoulder. "I wish we could."

"I know," Ianto's sigh against his shoulder nearly broke Jack's resolve – it probably would have if he'd had one. "But I miss the mornings."

"I..." Jack choked on that one, and just shrugged slightly to move Ianto off him. "Come on, I'll get through the bathroom and do breakfast." A hand around his wrist stopped him and he sank back into the bed, fixing his eyes on the wardrobe. "Ianto, I... What are we doing?" The last two days, and this week, but soon you'll be gone again. I can't, I don't know what we're doing, if we're just a thing or if we have a thing or... I don't know."

Ianto's hand curled warm around his hip and soon the heavy weight of Ianto's head pressed against his waist, more headbutt than hug. "I think it's called a long distance relationship, Jack. It will take work and patience and commitment and all those things that we were never very good at," he sighed when Jack's hand dropped to play with his hair. "Are we worth fighting for, Jack?"

He didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Good answer." Behind him, Ianto knelt up, pulling the quilt with him. He took a moment to arrange it so that, when he wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders, the quilt wrapped around them both. Jack sank back against Ianto and turned his head, searching for Ianto's lips. They held onto each other, Jack gripping Ianto's arms where they were wrapped around his waist and twisted around each other to deepen their kiss.

When Ianto made to turn Jack properly, he shook his head and broke away for a moment. "No. Like this."

"Just like this?" He tugged Jack in tight against him again and smiled when Jack's hand sought his out blindly on Jack's chest and gripped it tightly, winding their fingers together. He rained kisses on Jack's shoulders as Jack tipped his head back, growling when Ianto broke away and closed his eyes, concentrating on keeping himself in control. "Pushy", he muttered, and Jack's responding laugh turned into another deep moan. Their breaths mingled as Ianto strained for Jack's mouth again to silence him and shifted him, reaching down to prepare him, then dragging Jack's hand down with his own to grasp his hips and lift him.

Jack turned suddenly boneless against him, fisting the duvet with his other hand and pushing back against Ianto, before turning his head to the side to kiss and bite at Ianto's neck. It was taking all of Ianto's willpower to keep his focus and not come apart instantly. Jack wasn't helping matters as he whispered fragmented thoughts in some alien language against Ianto's pulse point. "Jack," he gasped, squeezing both hands tightly and drawing another strangled groan from Jack.

"Like this," Jack told him, encouraged him. "Just like this," he repeated as Ianto arched up into him, then followed and trusted Ianto to catch him.

After they fell back onto the bed, warm sticky and slightly uncomfortable, they lay there catching their breaths, both thinking that they really ought to be moving soon until Tom Robinson told them "Don't Take No For An Answer" and Jack bolted upright with a grunt as his muscles protested. Ianto sat up behind him and reached for the box of tissues. "Oh God, we're very late," Jack groaned, taking another tentative step.

Ianto stood up and tugged him in to kiss him. "No we won't, aren't even, I set the clock forwards by an hour last night, but we do need to be going."

"You..." Jack stared at Ianto's retreating figure as he headed for the bathroom. "I..." neither of them was ready for that yet. "You..." there were no words to describe. "I... I'll put some toast in, shall I?" The shower turned on.

Half an hour later, Ianto took Jack's coat and went to hang it in his office, whilst Jack followed the smell of frying tomatoes and bacon to the kitchenette. Jacqui grinned at him and turned an egg over. "Good morning Jack."

"Good morning Jacqui," he leant in the doorway and folded his arms. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did, thank you," she didn't look up again. "Those rooms down there are nice."

"Glad you think so. Gwen took control rather," he laughed. "Anything I can get you?"

"No, thanks Jack. Have you two eaten, by the way?" she tilted the pan in his direction, offering him breakfast, but he shook his head.

"Yeah, we ate before we came in," he stepped away from the door and turned back to the main Hub. "If you need me, I'll be up in my office."

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he took a wander around the Hub, stopping to chat with Owen, who was already in the new medical suite, preparing for Jacqui and Martin's first Torchwood physicals. When he got back up to his office, Ianto was sitting in his chair, sipping on a coffee whilst Jack's cooled on the desk. "What's the plan for today then?" he asked, picking up the coffee and perching on the desk where it had been.

Ianto looked around at the office and then up at Jack. "Owen needs to do their physicals first..."

"He's got it all ready."

"Really?" Ianto raised his eyebrows. "When did he do that? Last night?"

"No, he's already down, there, I'd say he's been here about an hour."

"So they've..." the penny dropped. "Oh, you mean he's got it all ready, not he's got it already," he nodded. "Right, that's alright then. So that needs doing, I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark and predict that he won't clear them for field duty anyway. Once that's done, Tosh wants to get Martin started working on the computer systems, you've got some translations that Jacqui needs to look at?" Jack nodded. "And you and I are going to Spring clean."

Jack groaned, "Why?"

"Because, Jack, since I've been gone, this place has become a mess. We're going to start down there," he gestured to Jack's manhole, where they had slept on Ianto's first night back in Cardiff because of a late Rift alert. "And we are going to get the main Hub tidy today so that I can start on the Archives with Jacqui and Martin tomorrow. They need a proper cleanout."

"Ugh, okay," Jack grumbled, drinking his coffee and looking around the room.

Ianto was startled. "What, just like that?"

"Just like that," Jack agreed, not looking at him. "It needs doing, and it means I get to spend the time with you, getting all sweaty and dirty."

Ianto slapped his thigh and laughed. "There had to be something like that," he didn't remove his hand, but rubbed Jack's thigh gently. He seemed about to say something, but instead he squeezed Jack's leg once and stood up, holding his hand out for Jack's coffee mug. "I'll go and wash these and bring some binliners back with me."

"Okay," Jack nodded, straightening up. "Come up to the boardroom, I'll tell the others the gameplan for today."

Gwen was sitting on the table, chatting with Tosh, when Ianto walked in with the tray of coffees. Once again, Jack went to the door to help him with them and the girls exchanged grins, pulling Jacqui in with them, whilst Martin and Owen rolled their eyes at each other. "Okay, kids," Jack walked around the table with his mug and sat down with his legs stretched out towards Ianto's still empty seat. "Jacqui and Martin, you need to do your physicals with Owen this morning. Tosh, you get Martin this afternoon to teach him some of your magic. Jacqui, I want you and Gwen looking at some translations and things that need your expert eye, teach Gwen what you can will you?" the older woman nodded and beamed at Gwen across the table. Jack turned to Owen. "Do you think you can fit Ianto in this afternoon?"

"What?!" they both asked, in varying degrees of yelp.

He shrugged and pointed out "you missed your last checkup, always worth doing, and as Owen's already doing them for Martin and Jacqui."

Owen sighed and Ianto nodded. "Yup, good idea."

"Right," he looked around the table again at everyone drinking their coffees. "Anyone got any questions?"

"Who's on call today?" Gwen asked.

"Tosh, what's the predictor looking like?" He questioned.

"It's that big thing with wires in the middle of the room," Owen muttered.

Tosh hid a smile behind her hair and looked across to Jack. "All quiet again today, tomorrow looks bad though."

"Okay, what time?"

"Early, probably around 7, but it could be a couple of hours either side."

Jack groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands. "I'll think about it. Right, for today, Gwen and Tosh are on first response. Everyone set?" they all nodded and started pushing chairs back. "Good, that's what we like to hear."

Owen left Jacqui drinking copious amounts of water and getting her breath back in the med room and took his reports up to Jack's office. Martin was already sitting with Tosh by her computer and he gave them both a lazy salute as he passed. He was just about to open the office door when he hear a loud grunt and paused, raising his hand and knocking slowly. After a couple of beats of silence, loud guffaws of laughter erupted from the office and Ianto opened the door from his position lying on the floor. He then sneezed loudly. "Hello Owen," he said at last. "Spring cleaning is a dangerous business."

"Erm..."

"Yeah, I got a splinter!" Jack told him around the finger he was sucking.

"And then dropped a box of books on his foot," added Ianto as he got up from the floor.

"You had to tell him, didn't you?" Jack muttered, mostly to himself. "What's the prognosis then, Owen?"

Owen continued to stare at them, taking in the pile of black plastic binliners full of rubbish in one corner, the tidy bookcases and the clear floor and gave up worrying about it. "Neither of them is ready yet, I doubt they ever will be. Ianto, if you want a defence team, you need to get a younger group. Jacqui's forty-seven this year, she's never going to be a field agent again, and Martin never has been."

Ianto sighed and sat back down on the floor. "I thought that might be the case. Thanks, Owen."

"Yeah. You ready for your checkup now?"

He brushed his hands off and looked up at Owen. "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute," Owen gave them both a nod and left.

Jack came and sat next to Ianto on the floor, nudging him with his shoulder. "What you thinking?"

"I need to find a new team," Ianto muttered, clearly thinking carefully as he nudged Jack back. Finally, he leant sideways and pressed a soft, quick kiss to the side of Jack's mouth. "I'll go let Owen prod me, then I'll be back."

Jack watched him go with a smile and got up, pulling out the next drawer of his desk to sort it. This was his private drawer, and he was surprised to find that he hadn't minded the idea of going through it with Ianto. He ran his finger around the edge of the tin and ruffled the edge of the stack of papers underneath it, then drummed his fingers on the lid of the tin as he thought. Checking the clock, he put the pile back on his desk and opened the hatch, looking for the rucksack they'd tidied away earlier. Once the tin and papers were safely stored to take home with them, he wandered out into the Hub and leaned on the railings to watch the proceedings.

Tosh and Martin seemed to be in competition with Jacqui and Gwen, seeing which pair could translate the same text fastest. Random words were yelled out, some like "paper", "cage" and "pockets", which seemed to be amusing mistranslations, but then a theme seemed to be developing with words like "spoon", "bowl", "fire" and "potato".

"You got a recipe down there?" he called out.

Tosh and Jacqui stopped and looked up at each other, then pushed the other two out of the way. "Why didn't we think of that?" Jacqui asked, grabbing Martin's wrist and pulling him so that she could stand next to Tosh. "What have you got so far?"

"If I tell it that it's a recipe format, it should recognise some of the untranslatable words as ingredients, which will give us more of a context and structure," she muttered, typing fast. "And then we can..."

"Alien foods, is there an ingredient list?" she asked, leaning over Tosh's shoulder. "That at the top?"

"Yes, that makes sense," Tosh agreed. "What about it?"

"Print it out and let me look, you need that bit doing the old fashioned way," she looked up and grinned when Jack and Gwen laughed. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Med suite," Jack told her, wandering down to join them at last. "Can I have a look?" She shrugged and collected the printout of the ingredients list, handing it over. He looked down it and pointed to two of the symbol-pictures. "That one's pretty much universal for honey or a similar natural sweetner, and that one is your quantities. One of those squiggly symbol things is roughly equivalent to one hundred grams."

Tosh typed rapidly and set the translation running again. "Any others you recognise?"

He frowned in thought and shook his head. "I can tell you that those two are fruits, and that one's a type of cheese. The rest I don't recognise."

Jacqui took the sheet back from him and scribbled notes. "OK, well if we call those two apples and oranges. In fact, we can do a straight substitution for all of these, now we know that they're ingredients."

"Good idea," Tosh agreed. "Someone name me ingredients? I need thirteen"

"Apple, feta, celery, pork, potatoes, chocolate, lemon, bread, cinnamon, fish, strawberries, flour and butter," Gwen rattled off. "What have we got?"

"Hang on," Tosh told her. "Let the scan run," they watched as it ran quickly up to 100% and then she brought the recipe up on the screen for them to see.

"1. Heat the pork in a big heavy-bottomed pan over a middle heat. Add the lemon and cook, stirring occasionally, for five minutes, or until the lemon is mid-visible.

2\. Add the feta, chocolate, strawberries, butter and flour and cook for two minutes, stirring regularly.

3\. Add the potatoes, bread, cinnamon and water or 250 weird quantity squiggle/9 another weird quantity squiggle and cook, rotating much, for ten minutes.

4\. Add the fish and simmer for five minutes, or until the fish is almost cooked through and tender.

5\. Add the apple and honey and cook for a further 2.3 minutes, then season, to taste, with salt and freshly ground hot root.

6\. To serve, spoon out into bowls and the tagine special with fresh alfaan leaves and smaller tree nuts."

They snorted with laughter and Tosh and Jacqui grinned at each other. "Job done," Jacqui laughed. "Well, nearly. Give me some time with those symbols and the archive and I might be able to cook it before I leave."

"That would be nice," Tosh agreed.

Jack clapped his hands. "Speaking of food, I'm going to call out for lunch, unless anyone has a pressing desire to cook?" there was silence. "Thought so, any preferences?"

"Chinese?" Tosh suggested, closing the translation programme. "it's been a while since we had it."

"All of about three days, I think," Owen pointed out. "But I have no objections to Chinese."

"Me neither, duck pancakes please Jack!" Gwen called over her shoulder as she returned to her desk.

"I'll get a couple of the meal orders," Jack suggested. "Should be something for everyone in there."

Ianto joined him in the TI office whilst he waited for the delivery and, with an annoyed eye-roll and a tut, straightened up the displays and leaflets. "Now I know why you insisted that I come in the other way," he muttered, looking slightly mollified when Jack started to help.

"Yeah, well, I didn't really fancy spending any time up here after you left, and then I was lazy and couldn't be bothered," he admitted, handing over a fresh pile of Cardiff Castle leaflets. "We could do with making it into something else, an actual business that we can run up here. It could be something for the rift victims, the ones we can't Retcon."

"Who are you thinking of?" Ianto asked.

Jack leaned on the desk and studied his shoes. "A girl who came in last week. Carly. She got taken to Hortona, a human colony in the thirtieth century, started a family there, then got dragged back here. She's pregnant and in isolation, because I know there was a nasty plague around there at that time and she might be a carried, but in a couple of weeks she'll be given the all clear. And she won't be born for ten years. She'll soon have a little baby to support, no family she can contact," he shrugged. "I can provide her with housing, a good reference, but it's hard to find work when you're a single mum with a newborn, no identity and no knowledge of current computer systems."

"So what are you thinking?" Ianto asked, leaning next to Jack and bumping his shoulder. "A shop of some sort? Or she could run the TI Office."

He nodded. "I'd like her to run the office initially; but she's very independent, especially now. I don't think she'd want to stay working for Torchwood forever. If we could set her up with a business loan and cheap rent on this office, she'd accept that."

"See how it goes, I think it's a good idea. It would be good if you could set something up so that some of the patients could make things on the island and they could be sold here. Then they could feel more independent, use the money to make it more like home."

"That's brilliant," Jack grinned. "The farm grows more food than they use too."

"There you go then," he got up to answer the door and they took a box each. "Do it."

"I'll suggest it to her," he agreed, leaning over his box to kiss Ianto on the cheek. "By the way, what was your physical result?"

"Cleared for take-off," Ianto told him. "What are you going to do about tomorrow?"

"I'll send Gwen home and Owen and call them in if we need them, the rest of us are staying here overnight, so that Gwen and Owen can man the fort tomorrow and we can catch up on lost sleep."

"Good plan," Ianto thumped the lift button with his elbow. "Want to try out one of the double beds down in the new rooms?"

"You know, I think I do."


	18. Chapter 18

When they were first designing a base of operations for Torchwood in Cardiff, the need for medical facilities was obvious. The sudden emergence of Rift activity there had caught Torchwood by surprise and the casualties had mounted up before they could do anything about it, injuries which couldn't be explained to an ordinary doctor. This area of the Hub had served that need. Small rooms formed a horseshoe around a central open-plan area. During its former useful life, the central area had been a large ward, designed to deal with a large number of patients in case of emergency, whilst the smaller rooms around the horseshoe, separated from the main ward by the walls of two long corridors leading to sections G and D of the archives, provided private rooms, a dispensary, toilet facilities and a laboratory for the medical staff.

At the turn of the twentieth century, the Cardiff team was completed with the recruitment of Captain Jack Harkness, and the 'ringers' from One returned to London. The smaller team rarely needed to or could use such a large medical suite, and besides, most of their medical treatment consisted of the Captain's rough and ready field medicine, so the area was gradually abandoned, used for storage and dumping.

Then along came Ianto Jones (and his predecessors in the archives, but between archivists the area got untidy again) and the rooms were cleaned and emptied, rubbish disposed of and everything else carefully stored in the right place. The area was fresh for reuse.

What had been the ward area, a sort of keyhole shaped area, was turned into a living area. A kitchen at the bottom was set up to cater for up to two dozen people, and next to it was a mess-style dining area, with long tables. The main living area had three comfy sofas clustered around low tables, a dining area just large enough for the usual team and a bank of desks and computers.

Up the sides of the horseshoe, there were four private rooms, each equipped identially with a bed, desk, bookcase and chest of drawers. Next to each end room (there were two on each side) there was a bathroom. The next room on the left was a dorm-style room with eight beds, whilst on the other side there was Owen's new medical area, with facilities to treat one person (he could always use one of the private rooms if he needed more space, each pair were connected with a small room housing the medical equipment he might need) and a small gym. Between the medical area and the dorm was a pair of shower rooms.

All four private rooms were, theoretically, in use. Tosh's room was empty, but she was asleep with her head on Jacqui's shoulder whilst her laptop dropped into standby on their laps where it had been playing Love Actually. In the next room, Martin sprawled across the whole bed with one leg flung out from under the covers and the quilt half on the floor. And in the mirror room to Martin's, Jack watched the numbers on the bedside clock change, trying not to let the seconds slip away as he felt Ianto's heartbeat beneath his palm and against his chest.

Ianto grunted and tried to roll over onto his front, but Jack's arm wrapped around his chest held him still. The restriction of his movements woke his slightly, and he craned to look back over his shoulder, covering Jack's hand on his chest with his own to keep it in place and tangling their fingers together. "Stop watching me," he grunted, "G' sleep."

"I'm not watching you," Jack told him with a smile. "I'm watching the clock."

"Wishing the time away?"

'The exact oppposite', Jack thought, but didn't say. "Playing countdown."

"Uh," Ianto nudged his head backwards against Jack's cheek and settled down again, falling asleep almost instantly. Jack grinned and blew gently on the back of his neck, earning another dozy headbutt for it.

"Three nights after this," he whispered into Ianto's hair. "Three nights until we're sleeping alone again." He couldn't deny that they'd the most of the time available to them. No Torchwood operative was ever going to be able to sleep at 8 o'clock after a day like the one before, no matter how much they expected to need it the next morning, so Ianto had challenged him to wear him out; he had been more than happy to oblige. Several hot, horny hours later and Jack had returned from the sink in the small room linking his and Ianto's with Tosh's – thankfully empty – room to find Ianto curled up and more than half asleep, just waiting for Jack to spoon up behind him before he dropped the rest of the way.

Jack played with Ianto's fingers gently, trying to join him in sleep, but it wouldn't come. His mind was going too fast, preparing for the predicted Rift spike, searching for excuses to go to London to visit Ianto, planning what he wanted to do with Ianto that night, dreading Sunday morning when Ianto would leave again. Strong fingers squeezed his own and he fell still again, closing his eyes tightly and wriggling even closer. Ianto grumbled quietly and shifted so that Jack could see the clock easily over his shoulder. "Four thirty," he groaned. "No chance of sleeping tonight."

"Try, Jack," Ianto grumbled, now awake again. "Try to sleep or go fidget somewhere else..." he yawned through the end of the sentence and then blinked at Jack apparently expecting an answer.

"Pardon?" Jack tried, propping himself up so that they could see each other.

"I said, try sleeping, or go somewhere else, I can't sleep with you wriggling," he was getting more coherent and didn't seem pleased by the fact.

"I like being here when you wake up," Jack muttered, tightening his hold like a child who had been told to put his teddy down.

Ianto grunted and pushed his arms away, sitting up and straightening the pillows. "You have been, repeatedly. I like it when you're there too, but that only works if I'm asleep in the first place."

"I'm sorry," Jack sighed and sat up, swinging around to sit on the edge of the bed, digging his bare toes into the carpet. "I'll go and get breakfast started, so we can grab and go, let you sleep."

"No," Jack felt the mattress bounce as Ianto crawled across it , then Ianto's arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I'm awake now."

"So you are," Jack smiled and craned around to kiss Ianto again. "So we have a few hours to kill..."

"We do, don't we?" Ianto grinned against his lips. "What will we do with ourselves?"

Jack shifted along the bed so that he was looking sideways and up at Ianto. "I'd like to just talk, really."

"Talk?" Ianto looked worried. "When you say 'talk'..."

"You know," Jack shrugged. "Open our mouths and sound comes out. I dunno, about what life in London is like, what you do when you're not at work, what you've seen on your work trips abroad."

"Just talk..." Ianto pulled the quilt up to drape it over their shoulders and shuffled closer, sitting down next to Jack, nearly in his lap. "I'm not much of a talker."

"I know," Jack smiled. "And I talk too much, but I know there's things you want to know... We could do questions."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Ianto asked dubiously.

"Well," Jack started. "There's nothing I won't tell you, unless it's something I can't tell you, for the timelines. Unless..."

"No, there's nothing," Ianto told him, resting his head on Jack's shoulder. "You start."

"Did you have pets growing up?"

"A cat called Albert," Ianto told him. "Big, fat, tabby who slept with my sister. And we had a gerbil for a week. Albert happened," he twined his fingers together with Jack's. "Most embarrassing injury you've ever had."

"Ooo, that's a tough one," Jack laughed. "Actually, no, easy. I fell off a horse whilst trying to impress a girl, got trampled and died in bed a couple of hours later," he chuckled. "Fortunately, no one noticed, because she was fainting and wailing all over the place. And then married my best friend," he shrugged. "More fool him. Favourite author."

"Pratchett, you knew that," he smiled. "Or were you expecting Fforde?"

"Wondered which you'd choose," he smiled. "Is that your question?"

"Only if that was yours," he hummed lightly and turned Jack's hand so that he could massage it lightly. "Do you have any family?"

Jack sucked in a breath and hesitated. But he had said, hadn't he, that he would answer anything Ianto asked him. "My dad died," he started slowly. "In an alien attack on our homeworld, and they took my little brother with them. I was supposed to look after him, but... I don't, I don't know if I could have done anything."

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen," he sighed. "Grey was ten. I went looking for him, searched everywhere, but I think that by the time I left, he must have been dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too," he took his hand from Ianto's grasp and wrapped both arms around his shoulders, pulling him in tightly so that Ianto was even more in his lap. "Anyway, my Mom is still in the future with the grandparents about about half a dozen cousins on either side. Since I came back here, I had a son called Tommy, he was in the navy in the Second World War and his ship was sunk by a U-Boat," Ianto's arms tightened around him and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he said, "And I have a daughter called Alice who lives just outside Cardiff, she's a Literature lecturer at Cardiff University and she has a son called Stephen who is nine. I... I don't get to see them often." He was relieved that Ianto didn't move away, so he continued, "Alice resents my immortality, the fact that she looks older than I do."

"As if it didn't hurt you enough already," Ianto held him slightly tighter, then pulled back. "Thank you for telling me."

"I said I would."

"Yeah, but..." he kissed his cheek and the corner of his eye, feeling Jack's eyelashes fluttering against his lips. "I shouldn't have asked."

"I should have told you about Alice and Stephen, you're part of my life, more than they are."

"Hey, I know now," Ianto nestled in against him again. "Your question."

Jack rocked Ianto slightly, not really aware that he was doing it, and thought. "Where was your first time?"

Ianto's answer was muffled in Jack's neck. "Penetrative?"

"Whatever you count as your first time."

"In a tent near Tenby. A group of us went away after our GCSEs and sex ensued with Sally Davenport," he groaned. "Not my finest moment. What's your favourite place to have sex?"

Jack ran his hand up and down Ianto's arm and smiled. "There's this island near Bermuda, it belongs to Torchwood, we used it as a research base into the Bermuda Rift, and it's all set up so that it can be activated in the event of the Rift there going active. And there's this cave, with these tidal pools that are warmed by the sun and kept fresh by the waves, it's beautiful. I've never had sex there, but I'd like to,." he leaned his head against Ianto's. "My question, can..."

They both jumped as the alarm above the door blared out. Ianto scrambled from Jack's lap and went to get the clothes they'd laid out the night before, passing Jack's across to him and pulling his own on. They dressed hurriedly and quietly, sitting down on opposite sides of the bed to pull their boots on. When Ianto made for the door, Jack beat him to it and held it closed. "My question first. Can I take you there, to my island?"

Ianto grinned and pulled him in by his braces to kiss him soundly. "Om nom nom."

"Om nom nom?" Jack stared at him.

"Means yes."

"No it doesn't," Jack pulled the door open. "It means delicious."

"Well you are," Ianto leered.

"Massive Rift activity at the castle," Tosh yelled across the room. "CCTV shows something came through."

They changed direction and ran up through the Hub with Tosh on their heels, grabbing their weapons in the Hub. As they fell into the lift, Jack raised an eyebrow at Ianto. "So that was a yes?"

"Yup," he grinned.

"Good. Tosh, what have you got?"

Ianto watched Jack, all white teeth and flirting and commanding, and reflected on how very different he was from the man who had loved him so tenderly the night before, who had held him through the night just to be there when he woke up, who would miss him so terribly when he left again. There had to be a way for him to come back for good.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack grinned at Ianto as he unlocked the visitor centre's door. "So much has come through here, we got residents passes for a while, but that only works during the day. Eventually they just gave me the key, rather than having to get someone out of bed to let us in. Much quicker," he explained.

Ianto made a note on an invisible clipboard. "Uses his initiative, finds simple solutions to problems. That's good."

Jack laughed and looked chastened when Tosh shushed him. "Sorry, Tosh. Where are we going?"

"It's on the grass, moving around."

"Any idea what it is?" Ianto asked, holding the door open for her to follow Jack through.

"Only that it has tentacles," she told them, turning away when Jack sniggered. "I wish you'd take it seriously, Jack."

"Sorry," he looked contrite, but winked at Ianto when Tosh wasn't looking. "Tentacles though..."

"There it is!" Ianto pointed over his shoulder to the dark shadow moving across the grass. "It's heading toward the keep."

"That's a bit intelligent," Jack complained, breaking into a run. "Ianto, Tosh, stick close."

They kept as low as they could as they ran across towards it, swinging around to come between it and the ancient keep. Jack grabbed Tosh's arm and stopped her. "Head up into the keep, there's the key. Find somewhere we can keep it."

"What are you going to do?" but he'd gone, chasing after Ianto who was on a collision course with the tentacled foe.

"Ianto!" he yelled, dispensing with their attempt to approach unnoticed now that Ianto and the thing were nearly on top of each other. Jack pulled his gun, swore, ran, and then Ianto was past it, drawing its attention. "You're very bad for my blood pressure," Jack growled.

The alien, a Levora if his memory served him correctly had been momentarily distracted when Jack yelled for Ianto, but the lapse had only been enough for Ianto to get past it. Now its attention was fully fixed on the younger man. The younger, so much more vulnerable man... Jack's heart jumped into his throat and restricted his breathing, so he kept going on adrenaline. "Hey!"

A tentacle lashed out at him and he dodged it, then Ianto's arms were gripped behind him in two tentacles and Jack's heart had dropped to his knees. "Let him go."

"Or what?" It had no discernible features, nor anywhere that Jack could easily shoot. He swore under his breath and chanced a glance at Ianto, who was struggling hard. "You will let me go in peace, and I will release him."

"I can't do that," he called. "The people of this world don't know about aliens, you can't just wander around here."

"I don't intend to wander around," it snarled. "I intend to take this world. Stay back!"

Jack had taken a step towards them, but the look of pain on Ianto's face, more than the alien's words, stopped him. "What do you want?"

"No, Jack," Ianto snapped. "You can't..." he screamed suddenly, and Jack was close enough to hear the sickening crack as the alien twisted one of his arms violently. "Jack."

"Let him go," he growled. "Just let him go."

"Or what?" Ianto yelled again and dropped to his knees next to the alien, Jack had a clear shot...

"Or that," he breathed out as he pulled the trigger, relieved when the shot found its mark. The alien screamed and its tentacles whipped out, throwing Ianto across the grass. Jack fired until his Webley was empty and the tentacled mass was still, then advanced on it, fishing for more rounds in his pocket and loading them. There was no need, though, it was dead. "Why?"

Ianto groaned and Jack span, running to him and dropping to his knees. "What were you thinking?" he whispered, turning him gently and examining his arm. "That's broken."

"Really?" Ianto bit out through gritted teeth, squeezing on Jack's forearm with his uninjured hand. "I hadn't noticed."

"Hey, hey," he shushed him and pulled the first arm out of its sleeve. "This will hurt, I'm sorry."

Ianto groaned and bit his lips so hard that it bled; his knuckles turned white whilst Jack, as gently and carefully as he could, slipped the other jacket sleeve off his broken arm. "Let it out, Ianto. If you need to yell, just do it."

"Fuck," Ianto swore. "Shit, ow. How bad is it?"

Jack ran his fingers along it lightly and winced in sympathy. "That's bad, I'll call Owen."

Tosh came running down the hill towards them. "Ianto, what's wrong? I heard your..."

"Scream, is the word you're looking for, I think," he smiled tightly at her and grimaced again when Jack shifted his arm. "There's a first aid kit in the visitor centre, Tosh. Can you get it for me?"

"Of course," she took off towards the main entrance.

Ianto shrugged off Jack's fussing and tried to stand up. "Okay, now I need some help," he closed his eyes and let Jack help him to his feet, swaying slightly as he fought the nauseating waves of pain. Eventually he became aware of Jack's light touch on the small of his back, and opened his eyes to see both Jack and Tosh watching him concernedly. "I'm okay."

"I'm taking you to hospital," Jack told him, holding up the sling he'd got from the first aid kit before he helped Ianto into it. He dropped his voice to a whisper, "What were you thinking? You should never have got that close to it."

"I didn't realise you'd fallen behind," he hissed, then settled his arm more comfortably. "Once I realised, I figured we could get one on either side of it, split its attention."

"Good plan, as long as your partner knows about it beforehand. Otherwise he just worries," his hands finally stilled resting on Ianto's waist. "You okay?"

"It hurts, but I'll live. I'm sorry, Jack, I should have been more careful," he shook his head when Jack made to speak. "Jack, if it were anyone else, you'd be yelling now. This is why, this is one of the reasons I had to leave."

Jack swallowed and nodded. "I was going to wait until you weren't dizzy with the pain and probably concussed."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," he sighed and cupped Ianto's cheek, pressing their foreheads together. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"I didn't exactly mean to do it this time," he pointed out, pulling away reluctantly and supporting his arm. "Can we get some painkillers, please?"

"Yeah, we'll drop Tosh off on the Plass and I'll take you to the hospital."

"Jack..."

"Don't argue, Ianto," he dropped his hands and turned away.

"You'll have to wait for ages in casualty, Jack," Tosh pointed out. "And Owen's on his way in."

He hesitated. "Okay. Tosh, can you bring the SUV in? I'll get this thing ready to load up. Ianto, stay out of harm's way."

Ianto nodded and went to lean against the wall of the keep, closing his eyes and dropping his head against the drizzle that was starting. He was cold, his arm was throbbing, Jack was mad at him and his mind was all over the place, so he was probably concussed. He just wanted to sit down. The next thing he knew, Jack's hands on his waist and shoulder and the wall behind him were the only things keeping him upright. "Ianto," Jack sounded cross. "Ianto, stay with me. Ianto?" A note of panic was creeping into his voice.

"I'm here," he blinked fiercely, shaking off the headache and only making it worse. "I think I hit my head."

"Yeah, you were," Jack reminded him. "You were thrown, and your arm is broken."

"Yep, I can tell," he sagged into Jack's arms. "I hate being concussed."

"It's not fun," Jack agreed, leaning back slightly so that he could put his arms around Ianto and hold him. "You scared me, you know that?" He rocked them both, watching the SUV approaching from the main entrance. "You were right to leave, I think. You're not entirely safe there, but you're safer than you are in Cardiff. I just want you safe."

"You can't agree with me now, Jack," he protested. "Not when I'm plotting my return."

"Ianto..."

He shook his head fiercely and groaned as his brain rattled. "I don't want to leave you, Jack."

"And I don't want to lose you," Jack pushed him back and squeezed his shoulders, shaking him gently. "Don't you understand, Ianto? One day, I will have to stand there at your funeral and..."

"You'll be there?"

Jack closed his eyes tightly and tugged him into a hug. "I'll be there, I promise."

"See," Ianto sighed, "I was right."

Jack was stony and silent as they descended into the Hub, one arm wrapped around Ianto's waist and the fingers of the other tapping against his leg. Ianto, for his part, was torn between laughing, crying and throwing up, with a vague possibility of just going to sleep on Jack's shoulder. It had taken him so long and so much to realise that Jack felt too deeply for him. Now that he'd realised that he was wrong, Jack agreed with him. Maybe he was right all along. He sighed heavily and groaned as the proximity alarms sounded and the cog door rolled back.

"Med bay, for this one," Owen was already pulling his gloves on. "I'm assuming he doesn't need stitches?"

"You're the doctor," Jack told him, leading Ianto down there and stepping back. "I'll be in my office."

Owen pointed at Jack's retreating figure over his shoulder with a thumb. "What did you do?"

Ianto sighed. "Broke my arm and got thrown across Cardiff Castle by a tentacle squid thing."

"I meant... Ah, see what you mean," he helped Ianto to get his arm out of the sling. "I've got to get it out of the sleeve too, mate."

"I know, go for the seams, will you? Then I can fix it, I like this shirt."

"You mean Jack likes this shirt," Owen grumbled. "I'm not a seamstress, mate, the shirt's a goner."

He sighed, "Fine," and let Owen carry on with his work.

"Name?" Jack's voice woke him and he checked the clock, scrubbing his eyes and double checking the numbers.

"Ianto Alwyn Jones, born August 19th 1983. And it's four minutes past two in the morning."

"It is," Jack came and sat next to him on the bed. "How's your arm?"

"Throbbing."

"Head?"

"Better," he reached out for Jack's hand and laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry, I was stupid today."

Jack nodded. "You were."

He sighed and looked at the bed beside him. "It's late, are you coming to bed?"

"No," Jack's face was shadowed, but his voice was all Ianto needed to know what he was thinking. "Still tidying up after today."

"Jack," he refused to let go when Jack pulled away. "I haven't seen you all day."

"It's been a busy day," Jack stood up. "I should..."

"You never have to work at this time of the night, Jack. Only when you'd rather be doing that than something else," Jack was looking away from him, his breathing the only answer. "We only have three nights, and I have a broken arm. Can we at least enjoy each other's company."

"One last time?" Jack sat back down again slowly. "I don't know if I can, Ianto. I can't watch you walk away and not..."

"Jack, I have every intention of coming back," he told him. "I've tried living without you, and I don't want any of it."

Jack watched him in the darkness, probably seeing far more than Ianto was, and then he was kissing Ianto fiercely and possessively, holding him close in the night.


	20. Chapter 20

The notes for artifact 304-657-1982 were fairly basic. They explained simply that it was found by Bella Scott on university property and that it had been classified as medical because of its apparently sole use in healing broken limbs. It also carried the warning, added on in the unmistakeable scrawl of Captain Jack Harkness, that it should under no circumstances be used on anyone with concussion. It was another of those questions that he couldn't answer, beyond a vague "I think it turned out to be a bad idea."

It was basically a tube with a lot of wires between the two layers and lights all the way up it. No one knew how it worked, but when you slid it over the broken bone and pushed the button at the bottom, it mended the break. Ianto called it the Salve Sleeve; Owen called it the boney thing, and tended to hum "the toe bone connected to the foot bone" whilst he used it.

Ianto sighed out his name, date of birth and address for the twenty-fifth time (this time – he was up to somewhere around five hundred in total) and winced as Owen prodded his arm. The medic was unsympathetic as he straightened it in preparation for healing it. "I take it I don't need to warn you by now?"

"It would have been nice," he gritted out as lightening bolts of pain lanced up his arm and made black spots dance in his vision.

"Wouldn't have helped though," Owen pointed out, picking up the sleeve and wrapping it around his arm. "Alright then, usual drill, this should sting. If it hurts more than usual, yell."

"Thanks, Owen," he helped to support his own arm and watched the lights lighting up. "I'm clear then?"

"Nah, still concussed, I want to find out why we're not allowed to use this thing on people whose brains are funny, fill in the gaps in Jack's extensive medical knowledge by experimenting on his boyfriend," he scoffed. "Of course you're clear. Surely you know the symptoms of concussion by now?"

"Self diagnosis is a bad idea when one's brain is funny," he rolled his eyes. "It's stinging."

"More than usual?"

"Does this sound like yelling?"

"No, but Jack will once he's convinced that it won't make your brain fall out of your ears," Owen told him seriously. "He was furious yesterday; scared mostly."

"Yep," Ianto agreed. "I could tell."

"No, because he didn't come down to see you until he'd calmed down. He was scary," he followed the lights up the sleeve with his finger. "Nearly done."

Ianto wiggled his fingers and felt the pain the action caused lessen. "Neat trick."

"Yeah, wish I knew how it worked," Owen slipped it off and checked his arm again. "You're all done."

"I'm just glad that it does," Ianto told him, pulling his shirt on. "I'm going to find Jack and let him yell at me for a bit, do you want a coffee?"

Owen leaned on the table and frowned. "You're far too relaxed about it, you could have been killed. I don't think I've ever seen you properly worried about the fact you could have died."

Ianto shook his head and didn't look up at him. "On suspension after Lisa, nearly slit my wrist, didn't, dropped the knife on my foot instead. Sometimes, a little irony is good to put things in perspective. So many times I've nearly died, I've stopped worrying," he fastened his final cufflink and nodded his thanks. "Shit myself in the moment, of course, but I am human."

Owen smiled. "You'll be alright."

He nodded once more and climbed up to the main Hub. Martin and Tosh had their heads down over something that Gwen had brought in, Jacqui was at Gwen's desk, sucking on a pen and thinking deeply about something, whilst Gwen was in her cubbyhole, sticking post-it notes to the wall and drawing lines between them. She spotted him between two rows of orange and gave him a wave, pointing with her pen towards Jack's office. He nodded his thanks and looked up to Jack standing in the doorway, watching him.

"Tosh," Jack called without breaking eye contact, "what's the predictor looking like for tonight?"

"Quiet," she told him, looking over her shoulder. "We can handle it."

He jutted his chin and nodded. "Okay, guys, don't work too late. Ianto, home?"

Ianto smiled tightly, grateful that he'd phrased it as a question, especially as it wasn't. He went to the coat rack and pulled his own on, then picked Jack's up and held it out for him. With his arm like this, still weakened by the break, the coat felt heavier; it was a long time since he'd really noticed the weight. He helped it onto Jack's broad shoulders, brushed it down and gave him a fleeting smile. Jack returned it and brushed his hand once, then turned and walked towards the door, jingling his keys over his shoulder. "Play nicely, kids."

They picked Chinese up on the way home, avoiding each others' gazes in silence, wondering what they would say to each other. Like a storm, Ianto could feel the fight brewing, rolling towards them with growling, roaring thunder and flashes of lightening... He shook his head and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes as the movement rocked him. Jack's hand rubbed lightly up and down his spine and he leaned into the touch. When he opened his eyes, it was his turn to gaze at the counter and Jack's to watch him. "You alright?" Jack asked him seriously.

He chanced a glance at him and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, just dizzy."

"I'm not surprised," Jack told him, removing his hand and leaning on the counter again. "When did you last eat?"

He shrugged. "Does it count if I brought it straight back up again?"

"Ianto..." he trailed off with a sigh. "Give me strength."

The silence returned, thick and heavy. Above and behind Jack, a mediaeval television was showing the day's football scores, complete with a victory for Cardiff City, and Ianto realised maybe for the first time that his attempt to escape Torchwood had just mired him in it ever more deeply. "Who won the FA Cup last year?" he asked suddenly, losing what little interest he'd had when it got to the Coco-Cola league.

Jack looked at him sharply, concern deepening the blue of his eyes. "I don't know, why?"

"No reason," he shrugged. "Just realised that I don't know."

"I thought you knew everything?" Jack teased him gently. "Anyway, I didn't think you liked football."

"I don't," he agreed. "But it's the sort of thing you're supposed to know, isn't it?"

"I guess. What brought this on?"

He flicked his gaze up to the TV and Jack followed it this time, nodding in understanding when he spotted the cricket scores. "Ah, damn."

"Yeah, I really thought we stood a chance," Ianto sighed. "God help me, Welsh and interested in cricket."

Jack laughed and grinned at the woman behind the counter as she brought a carrier-bag full of takeaway towards them. He paid for the food and picked the bag up with one hand, taking Ianto's and tugging him out of the shop with the other. They walked the short distance back to the flat still holding hands, enjoying the sharp autumn evening, the sounds of companionship coming from the pub on the corner, the smells of the Chinese drifting out of the bag and the warmth of each other's company. Back at the flat, they flopped into their usual seats at the table, opposite each other, and spread the containers out across the table, digging in hungrily; it didn't escape Ianto that Jack was making sure that he, Ianto, got more than half of everything, often by feeding him across the table. He chuckled and reached across to wipe a dribble of sauce off Jack's lip where it had escaped with a noodle. "Messy."

Jack laughed and caught his hand, pressing a fast kiss to the palm, then turning it over and kissing the back of his fingers more gently. "Ianto..." he started, then brought their hands down to the table, still joined, and rubbed the back of his hand with the side of his thumb. "Don't do that to me. By rights, I should be giving you the dressing down of your life, but I'm just so glad you're safe that I can't bring myself to be angry."

Ianto's eyebrows shot up and he laughed sharply. "You want to be angry with me for taking risks? That's rich."

"It's different for me," Jack snapped. "I can't die, it doesn't matter if I get hurt..."

"It matters to me!" Ianto pulled his hand back, shaking his head in disgust and despair. "Can't you see that, Jack? Why do you think I cling to you so hard when you come back?"

"But you know I will come back, Ianto, I know that you won't!"

"I don't know," he pushed his chair back and stalked across the small kitchen and back, running his hand through his hair. "Every time I see you die, or get hurt, I hope you'll come back to me, maybe even believe it, but I can never know for certain. Every time, I wonder what the last thing I said to you was, the last thing you said to me, if you know just how much I love you. Every time, it feels like the last..."

"You've never said that before," Jack blurted out, stopping him.

Ianto stared at him and thought back over what he'd been saying, then realised what he'd said and turned away. "I never thought it needed saying."

He heard Jack sigh, then the sound of a chair being pushed back and heavy footsteps crossing the kitchen to stand behind him, then Jack's arms wrapped around him from behind and held him. He clutched Jack's right hand tightly in his own. "It needs saying," Jack whispered harshly in his ear. "I love you to distraction, Ianto Jones, and the idea of losing you scares me more than anything."

Ianto closed his eyes tightly and turned in Jack's arms, framing his face with his hands and kissing him, tender and fierce at the same time, he never wanted to stop. In the end, it was Jack who broke them apart, pulling back to run his thumbs across Ianto's cheeks, down his jaw and over his lips before leaning in for one more long, slow kiss and then tugging him even closer, hugging him tightly – possibly even cuddling. Ianto hesitated, his hands hovering briefly, then returned the hug awkwardly. Jack laughed and squeezed him, then released him. "You're not a hugger, really, are you?" he asked, brushing his thumb over Ianto's cheek again in that tender, possessive gesture.

"Only trees," Ianto joked dryly, feeling like a bit of an ass for it. "Not standing anyway, not since I got taller than my mam."

Jack laughed and moved around so that he could prop one hip against the kitchen counter next to Ianto. Silence descended, broken only by the sound of the kitchen clock as they searched for what to say next. Ianto took Jack's hand and a deep breath at the same time. "I know that being left behind, being... it's the worst thing for you, I know that. But you need to let me let you... Hang on," he sighed, licked his lips and started again, more slowly. "I don't want to hurt you, I want to be able to help you. You have to let me help."

"I..." Jack looked away and nodded distractedly. "You're right, being abandoned has always been my worst fear, being alone. They say that 'Hell is other people', it really isn't. I've been to Hell, so many times. Hell is being alone, being the only survivor, being the one who fell behind or got left behind. Can you imagine, I know that I will always be the one who is left behind, I will always be alone, and the only person who could understand, he understands too well, he left me behind..." Ianto squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. "There's no escape."

"I know," Ianto told him. "I think that's why you throw yourself into danger like you do, because you believe you'll come back, but you don't know it for certain, and you want to be wrong."

Jack finally looked up at him. "I wouldn't do that to you, Ianto."

"I never believed you knew you were doing it, but that's what it looks like," he told him with a shrug. "I couldn't watch it any more, it was bad enough knowing that this might be the last time, but once I started thinking that you wanted it to be the last time..." he turned away from Jack and sighed heavily, slumping against the counter. "It felt like I wasn't doing enough to help you, like I wasn't enough."

When Jack tugged him in, he went willingly, tucking his head against Jack's neck and wrapping his arms around him in return. They held each other, Jack swaying to some silent music. Finally, Jack broke the silence; "This brings us back to the original issue, Ianto. Why do you do it? Why did you throw yourself in front of it today, when you didn't need to?"

"I didn't mean to," he frowned, not letting go so that he didn't have to lie to Jack's face. "It all happened too fast."

He felt Jack shake his head. "If it were the only time, maybe I'd buy that, but it's not, is it?" Ianto didn't answer and Jack resumed his swaying. "Why do you do it, what are you trying to prove?"

"Someone has to," he said, at last. "No one out there knows what we do, what we face, and I don't want them to. But to keep them from knowing, we have to keep them safe."

"Ianto, you're a hero. You don't need to try any harder to prove that," Jack told him.

He pulled back and shrugged. "But I have know that I'm doing all I can, that there's nothing more I can do to keep this world safe, and then do more. That's why..."

"Why what?" Jack asked.

"Why no matter how much I want to, I can't come back here," Jack's face fell. "Not yet, anyway. The things I've seen in London, they're not ready for me to leave yet."

"Yet?" Jack checked hopefully.

"Well," Ianto teased, "that's assuming you want me back..."

Jack laughed and kissed him. "Yes, oh yes. More than anything."

"Me too," he told him, kissing back. "Stay here."

"Here?"

"Right there," he instructed from the door, "don't move an inch." He heard Jack laugh as he hurried up the stairs to find his bag in their room, and shifted things aside until he found what he was looking for. He sat on the end of the bed and opened the box, studying the contents and convincing himself that he was doing the right thing, then he closed the box and took it back down to the kitchen. "Close your eyes," he instructed from the doorway.

Jack did so and grinned. "I like surprises, most surprises..." Ianto had crossed the kitchen nearly silently and leaned in to kiss him, just a soft touch of lips. "Definitely like that surprise." He opened his eyes. "Am I allowed to open my eyes now?"

Ianto chuckled and took Jack's hand, putting the box in it. "Open it," he swallowed and jutted his chin slightly, nervously, then opened the box without looking at it. "You're allowed to look."

"Ianto..." he looked down and straight back up. "Ianto?"

"You..." he swallowed. "You asked me to marry you, and I said no," he started. "And I was wrong. I can't do it whilst I'm still working in London, but I will come back to you, so..."

Jack beamed and pulled the ring out of the box, taking Ianto's hand and slipping the ring onto his finger. "Ianto Jones, will you come back to me and marry me?"

He leaned in again and kissed Jack once more, securing the ring in place as he did so. "I'm sorry it took so long."

"You were doing what you thought you had to do," Jack told him. "And you still are."

"There's a long road ahead of us," Ianto agreed.

Jack grinned and threatened, "I'll sing." Ianto laughed and kissed him to shut him up.


	21. Chapter 21

Ianto stretched languidly and turned his face to the side, frowning with drowzy confusion at the empty bed beside him. He reached out to feel how warm the sheets were still, then rolled over to wrap the quilt tighter around himself, flinging one arm out across the bed and clutching at the duvet with the other. The sounds of morning drifted around him; there were children yelling in the street outside, cars idled in the stationery traffic and a few hardy birds chirped close to the window. He enjoyed the warm cocoon and the chance to totally relax, maybe for the last time in a long while; he was comfortable, warm, and safe, Jack was close and wouldn't let him sleep in longer than he ought to. The image of the perfect Saturday morning improved even further at the smell of bacon when the door was pushed open.

"Hey," Jack greeted the pile of duvet that was, presumably, his partner. "I brought breakfast."

The pile shifted and Ianto emerged, blinking blearily at him, running a hand through his hair and smiling warmly. "Good morning yourself," he shifted around so that Jack could sit on the bed next to him again and place the tray across their laps. "Wow, this is amazing."

"You only love me for my cooking," Jack admonished him with a chuckle, leaning in for a kiss. The two plates on the tray were piled high with the full breakfast works; bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs, toast, fried bread, baked beans, fried tomatoes, mushrooms and potatoes, black pudding and hash browns with two glasses and a carton of orange juice. Ianto's mouth watered and his arteries complained at the sight of it.

He accepted a knife and fork from Jack and leaned back against the pillows. "You know that's not true," he smiled. "Although it is a definite advantage."

Jack chuckled and they settled down to eat in silence, with Ianto still under the duvet and Jack on top of it in just a pair of jogging bottoms. The food was excellent and, they had learned from experience, the best start to a day at Torchwood (unless they had an alert in the morning that required a lot of running). When they finally finished, Jack took the tray and set it aside on the floor, tugged on the duvet to steal it back from Ianto and pulled Ianto into his arms to lie sprawled on his chest in their usual positions. He played with Ianto's hair idly and rubbed a gentle hand over his shoulders. Ianto sighed against his skin and curled his hand around Jack's shoulder loosely, clinging on unconsciously. Jack sniffed and he raised his head to look at him, saddened and shocked to see that Jack was crying. He reached out and thumbed under Jack's eye, smiling sadly as tears welled in his own eyes and Jack caught his hand, pressing it to his lips. "I don't want to go," he confided in a whisper. "And I hate feeling like I don't have a choice."

"I know," Jack smiled, even though he was crying even more now. "Duty."

Ianto bit his lip and nodded, then pushed himself up so that he could reach to kiss Jack. The tension broke as they clutched at each other, rolling to the side so that they could face each other more easily, arms and legs wrapping around each other as they strove to get even closer. Jack moaned Ianto's name as he trailed kisses down his throat and thrust against him, clinging and stroking at hot, slick skin. They tumbled together and tangled themselves in the covers, kicking the quilt away and off the edge of the bed without breaking apart. Time and care were suspended as they sought the physical and emotional closeness that they would soon be denied. Their pace was slow, and it scorched their souls with its intensity, branding the memory on their minds and hearts for, in Jack's case, eternity.

Finally, they fell against each other, just holding on, breathing slowing and sweat and semen drying on their skin. Ianto's head rested on Jack's upper arm and his hand was, as usual, flat on Jack's cheat, whilst one of Jack's hands curled around his shoulder and the other rested on his hip. Ianto had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily, so Jack ran a a finger down his nose. "Are you OK?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah," Ianto sighed, tilting his head up and opening his eyes to meet Jack's, smiling softly. "Never better."

Jack smiled down at him in response and kissed his temple, settling back, reassured. They lay there for a while longer, one or the other shifting occasionally, either Ianto's hand brushing across Jack's chest, or Jack's rubbing a light circle on Ianto's hip, but largely they were content to relish the moments. When Jack finally moved, shifting so that he was sitting up, they both recognised that the moment had ended. "That tasted like goodbye," Ianto told him, watching through his lashes as Jack's controlled poise sagged.

"I know," he sighed and reached out to run the backs of his fingers across Ianto's cheek, memorising as much as he could the sight of Ianto like that, cheeks still flushed, lips swollen, hair messed and curling slightly longer than Ianto could usually cope with. He was kneeling up and leaning forwards towards Jack, and it was easy to reach out and pull him into his arms, hold him close and never let him go; but he didn't.

Ianto was the one to reach out instead, catching Jack's hand as it retreated and lacing their fongers together, shifting closer. "I'll be back."

"I know you will," he smiled, fighting back the whispering voice that told him that nothing was certain, that Ianto could get on the train at five o'clock the next morning and never make it to London even. Instead, he squeezed Ianto's hand and let it go, forcing a smile and getting out of bed to get dressed. Behind him, Ianto stayed where he was for a while before doing the same at the other wardrobe, so Jack was fully dressed by the time he turned back to see Ianto facing away from him but watching him in the mirror as he did his tie. Jack smiled more genuinely and crossed the room to stand behind him, reaching around to take the ends of the tie from him to fasten it. "You'll be back," Jack told him in a whisper against his cheek. "But until you are, I'll miss you."

Ianto turned his head to kiss him gently and leaned their cheeks together, not saying a word. It didn't need saying.

"Okay, kids," Jack let Ianto take his coat and shoved his hands in his pockets, wandering in to the breakfast happening around the couch. "What have we got today, Tosh?"

She looked startled to be asked, and frowned. "That spaceship, Jack. You said you wanted us to go over it today."

He nodded and quirked a self-deprecating smile. "So I did, sorry Tosh, I've had other things on my mind."

She ducked her head to hide her face behind her hair. "Sorry, Jack, I should have thought..."

He waved it aside and smiled sadly across at Ianto, at the coffee machine "Not to worry, Tosh, contrary to popular belief, I can think of more than one thing at once, generally." The silence that descended as people sought for something to say became oppressive quickly, and Jack broke it by clapping loudly and pushing his chair back so that he could stand up. "Tosh, can you have the files up on the projector in the boardroom in fifteen, please? Everyone meet up there in twenty."

Jack and Ianto were the first there, setting out the coffees for everyone between them. Ianto was quiet, as he always was, but even the normality of it didn't reassure Jack. He wanted to hear him chunnering to himself like he would in the kitchen at home, when stripped of his Torchwood responsibilities and the danger of Owen overhearing him, humming Cwm Rhondda under his breath and berating Jack for putting the spoons away in the wrong drawer (Jack hadn't pointed out that it was, technically, his flat. It had always been and would always be Ianto's flat). But Ianto stayed silent and Jack itched to fill the space between them. "Do you need anything else, Jack?" Ianto's question took him by surprise and he frowned in confusion until Ianto explained, "for the briefing?"

"Oh, no," he answered, checking and then shaking his head. "No, I think that's everything."

Ianto chuckled and rested a hand on his arm for the briefest moment, squeezing before he let go. "You haven't a clue, really, have you?"

He chuckled and sigh and shook his head. "Not really, but I can't think of anything else we could need?" He phrased it as a question, but Ianto shook his head and sat down, picking his own mug up and taking a sip. Jack did the same next to him and stretched his legs out so that they went under Ianto's chair. The rest of the team arrived as he searched for something else to say, and he smiled winningly at Tosh. "All yours, Toshiko."

She startled and her mug slipped in her grasp, but she rallied and glared at him as she stood up. "A little warning would have been nice," she grumbled. "Right, the ship crash landed near Barry about two months ago. The crew of five were killed in the crash and we've not managed to get in touch with their government yet."

"Technically, we have," Ianto told them, "But if you think the bureaucracy's bad in London, we have nothing on the Spatial Drakes. They have a planet-wide anarchy, driven by universal paperwork."

"Yeah, well I'll remember not to go there on holiday," Owen interrupted. "Spaceship, Tosh?"

She nodded her thanks to him and mock-glared at Ianto for a moment, then smiled and brought up he schematics of the ship. "It's a long-range, sub-orbital patroller, designed initially for trips to nearby uninhabited planets to search for resources, but upgraded to this model to form the forefront of their fleet, so that they could travel to other inhabited worlds with a diplomatic delegation to set up trade links.

"As it stands, however, we only know the basics of the ship, mainly what we've gathered from liaisons with the Shadow Proclamation," they all smirked, every one of them had had some dealings with the intergalactic policing organisation. "We're currently in discussions to return the ship to the Spatial Drakes, but that's been held up for about six months until ships have done the right trips to get a team of their pilots and engineers back here to remove it. Until then, we have a chance to study the ship and, hopefully, recreate some of its technologies." She looked to Jack for confirmation and he nodded his proud approval over his clasped hands. "So," she brought up a more detailed plan of the ship, mainly for something to do. "The plan for today is a full scan, take it apart and put it back together. We want to know every detail of it. And remember, we have to learn most of the technologies as we go along, so every single action needs to be recorded."

They sounded their understanding and Jack stood up. "Okay, Jacqui and Martin, what are you like with a spanner?"

Martin tried to wipe a smudge of oil off his nose, but just ended up spreading it further. "Camera please, Jacs."

She passed it to him with a tissue. "Try using that, it's less dirty than your hands," on the other side of her, Ianto and Jack sniggered and she swatted at them.

He thanked her and took a photo of the section under the panel he'd just removed. "I think I've got some sort of emergency fuel controls here, Jack," he called. "Jacs, can you make anything of these symbols?"

She leaned closer and felt Jack crowd behind her, wiping his hands on a rag like Martin was. She pulled out the scanning device and ran it over the top line of symbols, watching as the programme slotted them into place. "Got it," she read through them and smiled. "You know the messages you get on the back of buses, 'in case of emergency, pull lever'? Well it's one of those basically, but for three different fuels."

"Good work," Jack, with a smudge down either cheek from when he'd pinched Ianto's bum in passing and Ianto had got his own back, crouched down next to him. "Let's drain these, then, if we haven't already?"

Ianto leaned on the ship so that it rocked slightly and they heard at least one of the fuels sloshing around. "Not drained."

Jack straightened up and brushed himself off, looking around. "Okay, I want you all out of the way, just in case this doesn't go according to plan," he glared at Ianto. "Especially you. Now, bucket..."

Ianto passed him one and leaned in to kiss his cheek as everyone else made the room secure, taking anything they could out of it. "Be careful," he admonished him, squeezing his fingers before turning and gathering together the last few bits and pieces and calling over his shoulder, "I don't want to have to clear that mess up and tell them that we blew up their ship, not when they're halfway here."

He chuckled and crouched down next to the panel, reading the instructions carefully – telling Jacqui that it was written in Universal Standard, a language he was fluent in, wasn't going to help her (although Tosh or Ianto would have recognised the language instantly and asked him to read it for them) – and wiped his hands off once more before reaching to untwist the cap on the first fuel filler. It was simple, and not remotely dangerous, but it was the sort of work that was best carried out alone, because of the way it reached deep into your being and straightened everything out for you, often with an unconscious hummed accompaniment. It was wired into the human consciousness, and probably always would be, the act of organising one's thoughts by organising something else; when he needed to think things through, Ianto filed, reorganising entire rooms as a physical metaphor of his thoughts. Similarly, Jack did things with wrenches. Flat pack furniture, car engines, bicycles, spaceships or boilers, anything that he could take apart and put back together again was fair game (except the coffee machine, and he was even allowed to take that apart and clean it thoroughly at least every couple of months).

He wasn't really watching as he removed filler caps, turned knobs and checked switches; all the while his mind turned. 'He's leaving,' he told himself, 'he's leaving, and there's nothing I can do about it. By this time tomorrow, he'll be gone. I need to get some more flat-pack, is there anything we need? Can I persuade him to stay? No, he has a job, and he has to do it; for him, for the world, for us. We have to get through this, we will. Where's that spanner?' He reached for it and tightened the bearings around the second release knob, then turned the knob again and watched as the second fuel filled the second bucket, standing stiffly to dispose of the first fuel safely. This brought him into direct sight from one of the CCTV cameras and he winked at it, blowing a kiss as soon as his hands were free. By this time, the second fuel had slowed to a dribble, and he went back to the ship to rock it slightly to get as much out as he could. The final fuel was solid, so he disposed of the one he's just drained first, then pulled on a pair of protective gloves before opening the cover to remove it. As with the others, it was nearly finished, and the whole process had taken him only a few minutes. He was running the crystals through a filtration solution when the door opened and Ianto slipped in, closing the door gently and pointedly behind him.

"Is it safe?" he asked, amusement adding an extra lilt to his accent.

Jack smiled, but didn't look up. "Yeah, fun bit's over, no chance of explosions now."

"Good to know," Ianto didn't advance further than the first workbench, shoved against the wall, giving Jack his space. "Are we okay?"

He could dodge it, pretend that he thought Ianto was still talking about the ship, but... "Yeah, we're okay," he looked up now and smiled. "It'll take some getting used to, some creative juggling, some adapting," he shrugged and turned to the sink to wash his hands. "It's what we're good at, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ianto's footsteps rang out and echoed until he stood behind Jack. Jack didn't look up, so all he saw was Ianto's arms as he lifted the filtration solution and carried it to a safer corner of the workroom. "I'll let the others know, we should get on with the interior."

"Okay," he hesitated, and Ianto had nearly got to the door before he straightened up. "Ianto?" he turned back with his hand on the door handle and looked at him quizically. "We'll be okay?"

It was Ianto's turn to smile, tight but confident. "We'll be okay."

It was quarter to five in the morning as they stepped onto Cardiff Central platform, bundled up against the night's cold. The full team had had a meal out at one of the restaurants on Mermaid Quay, then a late night in the Hub, spent playing cards and talking. Gwen had gone home first, back to Rhys and her stability, then Tosh and finally Owen, drifting back to their empty flats. Finally, Jacqui and Martin having retired before even Gwen, Jack and Ianto had been alone in the Hub and it had been too much. By mutual, unspoken agreement, they had set off walking, heading for the Barrage in silence to watch the moonlight on the water, then back around the Bay and up Lloyd George Avenue to catch Ianto's train.

The silence hung heavy in the air on the empty platform in the pre-dawn darkness. Around them, their city slept on, waiting for the sun to rise (albeit hidden by the clouds drizzling on Jack and Ianto) and bring the new day with it, hopefully a relaxing Saturday. Jack thought of everyone out there, everyone they fought to keep safe, and wished he were back in bed with Ianto wrapped in his arms, not standing on a platform, waiting to say goodbye again. Ianto held his arms out and Jack stepped into them, wrapping his arms around Ianto as Ianto held him close. "I'm going to miss you."

"Good," Ianto told him in a slightly strained voice. "I don't want to be the only one."

He chuckled and squeezed, then pulled back to run a hand down the side of Ianto's face, bringing him closer for a gentle kiss. "Keep in touch."

Ianto laughed, the strain showing even more now as it rode the tears. "Jack, I'm not going incommunicado again. I'll talk to you every day."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he confirmed, sealing it with a kiss. "I will miss you dreadfully."

"You'll be back," Jack told them both. "And then I'm never going to let you go again."

"I will hold you to that, Harkness," Ianto told him with a smile, not letting go himself, even as the announcement came, in Welsh, that the train was approaching. "And, I expect your report this afternoon to be as professional as ever."

"I'm not sure I'll manage that," Jack pouted."

"Jack, I'm not having phone sex with you on a recorded line. You'll just have to wait until I get home and call you to tell you how my day at work was."

Jack grinned and kissed him again, running hands through this hair and cradling his head. When he pulled back, Ianto's eyes were closed and his lips were parted, a smile dancing on them. "Your train's here."

"I know," he sighed, leaning their foreheads together, then kissing Jack once more and stepping back. "I'd better go." He didn't have much luggage, most of what he had brought was either in the wash now, or back in the wardrobe in the flat.

Jack nodded and put his hands in the pockets of his greatcoat to walk with Ianto to the door of the train. He caught his hand and pulled him back to get one final kiss, then let him get on and followed his progress to his seat, blowing another kiss through the window. Ianto laughed and mimed catching it, then blew one back. The doors closed and the train pulled away, leaving Jack behind to watch it leave. The last thing he was of Ianto was him with his left hand pressed against the glass, with the ring clearly visible on it, and Jack blamed the moistness in his eyes and on his face on the rain.


	22. Chapter 22

"Tybalt!" Ianto cried happily, bending down to scoop him up and cradling him in his arms like a baby. "Did you miss me?"

"He certainly did," Ally told him from her desk. "He's stayed here most nights, Gordon took him."

"I bet he enjoyed that," Ianto grinned, setting Tybalt back on the floor so that he could remove his coat.

"Who?" Ally looked down at her work. "The cat, or the Prime Minister?"

Ianto paused, then hung his coat up carefully and picked Tybalt up again. "We should get Gordon a cat."

"He already has one," she told him without looking up. "Yours."

"Tyb won't be around forever," Ianto pointed out as he dropped into his chair and started sorting through the paperwork that had built up for him over the week. "You seem to have kept on top of this stuff."

"Yeah, there's just the reports that you need for today, a few that came up on your flags on the system and some letters and emails you need to reply to personally," she brought across the day's schedule for him to check and scratched Tybalt behind the ear. "he's only a kitten, Ianto, he'll be around for a long time yet."

"Not what I meant," he smiled up at her and took the schedule, running his eyes down it to check that everyone who needed to be on there was on there. "Gordon first then," he stood up again and tucked Tybalt under his arm. "Can you add me a chicken club baguette to the lunch order if Carole comes around whilst I'm gone?"

"Sure," she agreed, sitting back at her desk and reached for the phone. "Oh, by the way," she smiled a truly genuine, happy smile at him when he paused in the doorway. "Congratulations, to both of you."

Ianto was still smiling as he walked the now familiar corridors, greeting people he knew and trying absentmindedly to control the squirming animal under his arm. By the time he reached Gordon's office, Tybalt was following behind him, mewing plaintively to be picked up again. Anthony glared at him with the expression of an allergic cat hater, and showed Ianto into the anteroom. "The Prime Minister will be with you shortly, Mr Jones, he is just finishing off an important phone call at the moment."

Ianto nodded his understanding and took a seat, patting his leg twice to encourage Tybalt into his lap. "Thank you, I'm sure I can... amuse myself."

Anthony shook his head and settled back behind the desk, wrinkling his nose. One imagined that his pristine suit had never seen a cat hair, until now. There were plenty on Ianto's waistcoat for it to study. They played the game of frosty politeness for about five minutes before the inner door opened and Gordon emerged, all warm smiles which melted the tense atmosphere, and squeezed Ianto's hand, clapping him on the shoulder as he did so. "Congratulations, Ianto. I'm so happy for the pair of you."

"Thank you," he couldn't even be embarrassed, not even with Anthony glaring at him. "Word seems to have spread fast," he rolled his eyes. "Ah, Jacs."

"Indeed," Gordon smirked gently and watched Tybalt, who had wiggled loose again, make his way into the office. "Tybalt, I think, has the right idea, Ianto. Shall we take this indoors?"

Ianto beamed and nodded his assent, following Gordon into the room with Anthony behind him. Gordon sat down at his desk and beckoned Tybalt into his lap, gesturing to the other chair for Ianto. "How was Cardiff?"

"Cold and wet," Ianto told him, "but it certainly had its advantages." he wanted a cup of coffee to smirk over the rim of. "We got a lot of work done, made leaps in our understanding of the team dynamics..."

"And got engaged."

"And got engaged," he agreed. "I got quite a lot done on my list."

Gordon chuckled and accepted a coffee cup from Anthony, waiting until he'd given one to Ianto and left. "So what recommendations have you brought back with you?"

Ianto sipped at the coffee and turned the thoughts over in his mind. "I have an ambitious proposal."

"Another?"

He smirked. "I intend to reform Torchwood London," Gordon's eyebrows shot up. "A team of twelve, divided into the four archivists already here, four technicians cum field agents and four dedicated field agents. I would propose Analyn, after a period of field training with either Torchwood Cardiff or UNIT, as the Director."

"And you would..." Gordon clearly already knew.

"My husband-to-be is in Cardiff," he grinned. "And, more seriously, Cardiff needs me."

"Jack needs you," he agreed. "Well, I wish you the best of luck, Mr Jones, but there is work to be done first."

"True," he agreed, stretching one long leg out to trip Tybalt. "I have a selection of proposals..."

Gordon sighed and pulled his glasses out, putting them on to read the files Ianto handed him. "I must be seen to make some effort at keeping you here, you understand?" he nodded. "But anyone in a position to question will know you, and will therefore know that there is no chance of my succeeding," he didn't look up. "I shall read and digest this, and then I think our charming assistants should pencil us in for a lunch meeting."

"An excellent suggestion," Ianto smiled and stood up, going to retrieve Tybalt from the drinks cabinet. "And now, I think, I have to go and be talked at by Colonel Mace for a while."

"My sympathies, Ianto," Gordon chuckled. "Tell that man of yours that I send my best wishes. I dare say that we shall need him to join the discussions before very long anyway," he opened the door and stood back to let Ianto out. "Ah, Anthony, could you arrange a meeting for me and Ianto on Monday morning, please? We will discuss your proposals and then you can present them at the UNIT conference next month."

"Just what I was going to suggest," he agreed. "Should I mention it to Colonel Mace?"

"Yes, I think so. It needs to go on the agenda at least. Hopefully the full conference in December can be used as recruitment for you, unless you would rather find them elsewhere?"

"I prefer my own recruitment techniques," Ianto told him.

"Indeed," Gordon checked the clock and Anthony opened the other door. "Well, I will see you on Monday then, Ianto."

"Yes, Prime Minister," Ianto set Tybalt down as soon as the door closed and followed him through the corridors back to their office. He sank down behind his desk and opened the first file on the pile. "You should get a message from Anthony, Ally. I need you to arrange a meeting with the Prime Minister on Monday."

"What time?" her fingers rattled across the keys.

"Lunchtime," he read through the letter and opened Word to compose a reply. "Ally," they both stopped what they were doing. "How do you feel about field work?"

"Well..." she hesitated. "I need more training," he nodded in encouragement. "But, I mean, theoretically..."

"Yes?"

"I guess, I'm open to the idea," she shrugged. "It's all a bit Lara Croft."

"What about leadership?"

"Well, I..." she frowned and leaned forwards as he went back to his typing. "You're leaving."

He answered her, "Yup," even though it hadn't been a question, and tapped the fingers of his left hand against the desk. "I don't think I ever believed that coming here was a permanent fix. Except for in those moments when I thought I was about to die."

She watched him working for a while, then smiled and looked back to his schedule, arranging the meeting for him. "Good," she caught a glimpse of his smile behind his monitor. "You'll not be properly happy until you get back there."

"No," he agreed with a sigh. "Jack has that effect."

Their phones rang simultaneously and Ally managed to get it first, smirking at him across the room. "Good morning, this is the Prime Minister's Office, how may I help you... Yes, Colonel, he's here. I'll put you through," she covered the mouthpiece and pressed te button to put the call through to Ianto's phone instead. "It's Colonel Mace."

"I'd never have guessed," he rolled his eyes as he picked the phone up and pulled Mace's report across, and the day began in earnest.

It was nearly seven o'clock by the time Ianto finally pushed the door of his apartment open and let Tybalt out of his carry-box. Judging by the way he disappeared extremely fast, he wasn't pleased about having to travel in it, but Ianto had been too tired to face the tube and no taxi driver would carry an unsecured cat. He sighed and opened a pouch, assuming that Tybalt would reappear and eat once he was out of sight, and flopped onto the sofa, too tired to think about eating himself. A quick flick through the TV channels revealed that he had a choice of 'talent' shows or repeats of Mock the Week on Dave, which wasn't a very hard decision. He set it to Dave Ja Vue, and kicked his shoes off, removing his waistcoat at the same time and reaching for the phone. It rang a couple of times before Jack answered, "Jack Harkness speaking."

"Hey, Jack," he tucked the phone between his ear and his shoulder and fumbled down the side of the sofa for the bottle of wine and the glass that should have been there but, inexplicably weren't, then realise that he hadn't been there for a week and stood up to fetch them from the kitchen. "How was work?"

Jack chuckled, "Oh, you know, tolerable. Spent an hour chatting to this really officious civil servant in London."

"I'm not a civil servant," he objected absently, looking through the freezer for something to eat and finding a pizza. "Nothing much happen then?"

"Not really, with the others out, Jacs and Martin and I just spent some time in the shooting range, ran some scans and stuff..."

"The Rift was quiet then?" he asked, closing the oven and pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Yeah, just a couple of minor fluctuations," Jack told him. "What are you doing?"

"Drinking," Ianto answered, wandering back into the living room and sinking onto the sofa. "And watching Mock the Week."

"Bliss," Jack sighed, as noise in the background indicated that he was putting the TV on too. "Hang on, just going to switch to earpiece."

"Good idea," Ianto opened the drawer under the coffee table and pulled out the earpiece he kept in there in case of emergencies, leaving the gun behind, and fitted it, putting the phone back down on the table. "That's better."

"Yeah," they both roared with laughter at the same time and Ianto reached for his glass again. "I love a night in in front of the telly," he said.

"Only we could manage it only when we're not even in the same country," Ianto pointed out.

Jack sighed, then choked on his laughter as Frankie Boyle stepped up to the plate for Scotland. "I love this one."

"Shhhh," Ianto sniggered, "it reminds me of Archie."

"Oh God, yes. I remember last time I went up there, he took me on a tour of Glasgow's distilleries."

"And you remember it?" Ianto asked with a grin. "You weren't trying hard enough."

"I said that I remember that it happened," Jack pointed out, "not that I remember the details."

"How many distilleries does Glasgow have?" Ianto asked, only half listening.

"Enough," Jack's attention was clearly elsewhere too and they settled down to watch the TV, laughing and commenting spasmodically. Eventually the fox went looking for beer and Ianto remembered the pizza and stretched.

"Beer, good idea," he turned the TV off. "Want one?"

Jack chuckled. "Love one, you going to post it?"

"Don't mock the afflicted," he sighed, reaching the fridge and meaning his forehead against it.

"What are you afflicted with?"

"Missing you, it could easily prove fatal."

He heard Jack choke, and his voice was thick when he replied, "That's one of the most schmaltzy, romantic things you've ever said to me."

"I know," he grabbed a Golden Glory and opened it against the countertop. "Just did your favourite trick too."

"The beer on the counter?"

"Yep," he flopped onto the sofa again. "What's on now?"

"Don't know, I turned it off," Jack told him. "I can check?"

"No, I've turned it off too," he took a sip of the beer and leaned back against the arm of the sofa, trying to imagine that it was Jack behind him. "I'm looking forwards to the new series of QI," he commented.

"Yeah, and Top Gear," Jack agreed. "It'll be weird not watching it with you..."

"Yep," he agreed. "Although..."

"Yeah?"

"I could do it, I guess, get back to Cardiff for Sunday evenings for Top Gear, at least," Ianto ran his finger around the top of the bottle and tapped it. "You could meet my mother..."

"Your..."

"I do have a mother, Jack," Ianto chuckled dryly. "And you've still got to meet my sister, preferably before they turn up at the wedding and discover that you're a man."

Jack laughed and Ianto could imagine his nod. "Okay, I would love to meet your family. We should invite them around for Sunday lunch, and then the team around for Top Gear and curry."

"On the same day?"

"Maybe not," he agreed. "You can cook, you're much better than I am."

"Thanks," Jack laughed. "What do you think we should do?"

"Elope, or, alternatively, gammon. I crave gammon now. Pizza!" he uncurled quickly and hurried to the over. "Oh, shit."

"Burnt?"

"Slightly..." he poked it and decided that he was hungry enough. "It'll do."

"Are you about to give yourself food poisoning," Jack paused. "Again?"

He slid the pizza out onto a plate, yelped and shook his hand rapidly. "Hot hot hot!" On the other end of the line, Jack laughed and he pulled a knife from the block. "Still hot, ow, pizza..." He finally pulled a slice out and bit into it, blowing around the mouthful. "Yes, very hot but still edible."

"No food poisoning?" Jack asked.

"No food poisoning," Ianto agreed, taking the plate back through to the living room. "I should just have called a takeaway."

"I really, really want pizza now..." Jack sighed. "But I can't be bothered."

"Twit," Ianto chuckled affectionately. "You've eaten, yeah?"

"Yeah, we had steak," Jack's warm smile was audible. "Steak and chips."

"Om nom nom indeed, and no, I have no shame," Ianto chuckled and bit off a mouthful of pizza. "You see, when I got in I was exhausted and couldn't be bothered to do anything beyond falling onto the sofa and, hello Tybalt."

"Is 'hello Tybalt' a euphemism, or should I greet your cat?"

"Cat, I just wanted to sleep. But now... I won't lie, I need to sleep. Don't want to, but I need to."

"Okay," Jack's tone gentled and Ianto ran his fingers through Tybalt's fur, cuddling him. "You going to bed?"

"Yeah," he stood up and held Tybalt against his chest. "Keep talking though?"

"Sure," but he paused a moment. "I miss you already."

"Me too," he put Tybalt on his pillow and unbuttoned his cuffs, realising belatedly that he'd left his waistcoat and shoes in the living room. Sunday tomorrow, he could deal with it then, he thought as he dropped his shirt on the floor and took his trousers and boxers off, sitting down to pull his socks off and sliding into bed with the earpiece against the pillow and Tybalt pawing at his nose. "Want you to meet Tybalt."

"I've met him, when the plane went missing," Jack told him seriously. "He's kinda adorable."

"Yeah, he is."

"You're about to fall asleep, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "Wish you were here."

"I wish I were there too. Ianto?"

"Yeah?"

"We're having a long honeymoon, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," he agreed. "Good night, Jack."

"'Night sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. Love you."

"Yeah," he smiled and tucked Tybalt under the covers with him, lifting his head to get at the earpiece. "Love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

Ianto groaned and arched his back, smiling in satisfaction as his spine seemed to click into place. He rolled over and reached an arm across the bed, deflating a little when he found only Tybalt, who purred when Ianto's arm nudged him and was, as usual, happy for Ianto to scoop him up and curl around him. The kitten wasn't exactly a kitten anymore; he was six months old now, and – although he still thought he could fit into all his old hiding places – he now filled Ianto's in-tray and couldn't quite squeeze into the out-tray underneath it. Nevertheless, he was still, and probably always would be, Ianto's baby; Ianto was well aware of the fact that Tybalt would most likely outlive him by quite a lot. Sharp claws on his side were almost a welcome distraction, but not that welcome. "No no no! Stop, little kitten claws are not a good thing, go claw something else," Tybalt didn't, he seemed rather inclined to make Ianto's life a misery again, so Ianto dodged his claws and tickled his side until he gave up with the claws and let Ianto make a fuss of him.

Eventually hunger, and the careful application of Tybalt's claws to his chest again, drove him out of bed and into the shower. Half an hour later and he was dressed in a pair of ancient jeans, with a T shirt and jacket over the back of the sofa and Tybalt winding around his ankles as he wandered around the kitchen compiling a shopping list. "Cat," he snapped at last, pushing Tybalt away from the fridge with his foot and bending down to check the contents. "I've fed you already, it's in your bowl!"

Tybalt put a paw on his foot and looked up at him with his biggest, saddest eyes and Ianto relented, picking him up one-handed and carrying him through to the living room, where he could stroke him with one hand and balance his shopping list on his knee to write with the other. It was quiet and peaceful and ever so domesticated, so he wrote jelly down on the list and followed it with Angel Delight, then tore the next page of the notebook out and screwed it into a ball, dropping it on Tybalt's back in an attempt to get him to play with it. "I have turned into a middle aged spinster, Tybalt. This is a most heinous situation... so I am going to go to Tesco, get this stuff and then come back and watch bad movies until three in the morning. Are you with me Tybalt?"

No, Tybalt was chasing the ball of paper around the edge of the sofa, so Ianto left him to it.

They had moved the pasta again. They'd moved the pasta yet again. He sighed and straightened the trolley wheels again and headed up the next aisle, surrendering to the call of the picked onions. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he fumbled it out, clamping it between his shoulder and his ear again as he pulled the headphones out. "Jack, hey, hang on, just let me put the headphones in," a bit more fumbling and his phone was back in his pocket and he could walk properly and hear Jack laughing at him. "Stop it."

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" Jack didn't particularly sound like he'd care, or that he'd believe Ianto if he said he was busy.

"I'm in Tesco."

Jack hmmed in sympathy. "How's it going?"

"They've moved the pasta."

"Again?"

"You've never been to this Tesco," he pointed out. "How would you know?"

"Tesco always move the pasta," Jack stated simply. "Is it near the Indian stuff?"

Ianto had just turned the corner and found it. "Yes it is."

"Did they move that too?"

"They did."

"Halloween store shifting?" Jack guessed. "Or Easter.?

Ianto sniggered and went for the biggest bag of pasta they did. "I'm surrounded by rabbits."

"Really, already?" Jack sounded shocked and Ianto couldn't help laughing. "Oh, not really?"

"No, not really, reindeer."

"Reindeer burgers..." Jack told him, but didn't seem to want to finish the thought. Ianto carried on up the aisle, paying less attention to his list and more to his stomach.

"What you up to?" he asked eventually, deciding against the jalapenos.

"Paperwork," Jack sighed. "It's another quiet one, but Tosh thinks we're in for Hell this coming week, so I'm getting ahead. What's your week looking like?"

Ianto added a large amount of chocolate to his mental list and kicked the back wheel to turn the corner. "Meeting with Gordon Monday lunch, then we're off to Scotland for a by-election somewhere on Tuesday, the joys of Grimsby on Wednesday..."

"Fish and chips?"

"I will eat them and think of you," he confirmed. "And France Thursday and Friday."

"Ooo, gay Paris?" Jack asked.

"Mmm, trade meetings, I think."

"You think?"

"What, you think I still pay attention? It'll be on the internet somewhere anyway," he shrugged and found the jelly. "Oh, I think I'm doing a Bill and Ted marathon tonight, and how long is it since you wrote anything?"

"Hey, I'm multitasking actually. Not very well, I just spelt report with two 'p's, but I'm doing my best."

Ianto laughed and leaned on the trolley. "You can do that when you're concentrating though."

"No, I do that when I'm pretending to concentrate but actually thinking about you, what are you wearing?"

He choked on a laugh and smiled apologetically at the lady who wanted to get at the shelf behind him, moving out of the way. "I'm in Tesco."

"Yes, we established that," Jack was smirking, he could tell. "I assume you're wearing clothes."

"Yeah," he confirmed (relented – lost?). "I'm wearing jeans."

"Just jeans?"

"And a T-shirt. And my leather jacket."

"Which jeans?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "People are staring at me, Jack."

"Well put them on then, then they can tell me which jeans you're wearing."

He picked up two boxes of cereal and examined their sugar content, then settled for both whilst he waited for the young mother with the baby to get out of earshot. "The darkest ones."

"The ones that do really nice things to your arse?" Jack checked.

"I wouldn't know," he pointed out, "I'm not the one who spends all day staring at it."

"Want to know what I'm wearing?" Jack asked seductively.

He snorted a laugh. "Blue shirt, red braces, white..."

"Yeah, yeah, alright," Jack sighed. "Spoil my fun, why don't you?"

"Alright then, I will," he grinned. "I'm not having phone sex with you in Tesco."

"You're no fun at all," Jack chided him. "No phone sex on a recorded line, no phone sex in Tesco, and then you fell asleep on me last night!"

"You didn't put up much of a fight," he pointed out.

"I was trying out the 'concerned partner' role for a while, see how it suited me."

"And did it?"

"Nah, I prefer lecherous old sod, thanks Jacs."

Ianto nearly dropped the jar he was holding. "What..."

"Ianto?"

"How much of that conversation did Jacqui hear?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"She just walked in when I said it, why?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, shall I leave you to it then?"

Jack groaned in disappointment but agreed, "yeah, I'd better get on with this. Call me later?"

"Of course. If you've got time, we could do synched movie night?" he suggested.

"I'll try and fit you into my schedule, Mr Jones. Love you."

"Love you too," he told him. "Talk to you later," he fished his phone out of his pocket again to disconnect the headphones and ran his thumb over the screen, tapping it twice before he put it back in his pocket and carried on with his shopping.

Ianto brought the last of his bags into the kitchen and dumped them with the rest, then crouched to stroke Tybalt and feed him again. "Hello monster," he trailed his fingers down Tybalt's back and stood up again, picking up the first bag and emptying the contents onto the counter. He gave the uninterested cat a running dialogue of what he'd bought as he put it away; "Fruit in the bowl, jelly we'll leave out and I'll make that, that's a good idea. Actually, probably a bad idea, but who cares, really?" Tybalt continued to ignore him. "Chocolate too, I'll shove a bar in my drawer in the living room, and I need to send some to Jack, he prefers the almond one. What do you think Tyb? Should I have the Korma or make a lasagna tonight?"

Tybalt seemed to realise that he was being spoken to, because he looked up at Ianto with wide, innocent eyes that said quite clearly 'plonker'. Ianto nudged him aside and put the cereal in the right cupboard, sulking slightly. He needed the mindless chatter to distract him from the fact that he wasn't going to be accosted and hugged from behind. "I saw him yesterday, Tybalt. It's to be expected, of course I'm not used to not having him around. Despite the fact that a week is the longest I've spent with him in six months, it's rational... It's not rational at all, is it?"

Now it should be noted that cats are extremely intelligent animals. They are experts in human psychology and training in particular, and Tybalt could have told Ianto that it was quite normal to be missing Jack like he was, because he was quite clearly in love and he and Jack had developed a high level of interreliance within their relationship. Unfortunately, cats have never managed a means of communication which humans can understand on anything more than a basic level, even the extremely intelligent ones, so the only response that Ianto got was a repeat of the 'plonker' eyes, which didn't have quite the right meaning for the situation

With the shopping put away, and his washing powder stocks replenished, Ianto decided to start in the bedroom and work through the flat's four rooms, cleaning and collecting his washing together. As he'd tidied before he left the week before, there wasn't really much to do apart from dusting (which he loathed) and putting a couple of loads of washing on, because he'd run out of washing powder before. The dishes on the drainer were completely dry, and the only things he had to wash were the few items he'd used after getting in the night before. By four o'clock he was settled in front of Top Gear with his feet up on the far arm of the sofa, his earpiece in and Tybalt curled on his chest.

The phone ringing right in his ear eventually woke him, and he pressed the button to answer it with his eyes still shut. "Jack?"

"Close, but no cigar."

He grinned and dropped his head to the side, trying to find Tybalt, who had abandoned him. "Heya Ally, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just thought I'd call, see if you're doing anything..." she trailed off.

He rubbed at his eyes and sat up, blinking at the clock and confirming that it was late enough to cook dinner. "Curry and a movie with Jack, I hope."

"Oh, is he there?"

"No, we're doing it over the phone, synched watching, you know. Best we can do," he told her. "What about you?"

"Do you really think I'd call you if I had anything better to do?"

He clutched his chest in mock hurt and stabbed at the film over the curry. "I am deeply wounded, Ally. That sound is my heart bursting."

"What sound?" she asked. "All I can hear is you talking."

"Okay, well I was piercing the film on the curry, imagine the noise."

She giggled at him and made sympathetic noises. "I'm sorry, Ianto, I promise I won't do it again."

"What won't you do again?"

"Um..." he could hear thunks in the background whilst she thought. "Oh! I won't insinuate that I'm only calling you because I'm bored, even if I am."

"Good," he got the curry out of the oven gingerly and turned it over onto a plate. Whilst he tried to remember what she was talking about, his phone beeped to tell him he had another call coming in. "Oh, Ally, I gotta go, I think that's Jack trying to call me."

"Okay, have fun tonight."

"Will do, see you tomorrow," when they'd hung up, Jack had already rung off, so he called him back quickly. "Jack, hey."

"Hi, you busy?"

"No," Ianto smiled and took his dinner to the table. "Was waiting until a reasonable time to call you, having dinner and talking to Ally whilst I waited."

"You've eaten then?" Jack asked.

"Eating," Ianto shovelled a forkful of rice and Korma and hovered with it. "Curry."

"I see, I can call back if you like?"

"No," he assured him around a mouthful. "Just keep talking and I'll listen."

Jack laughed. "Okay, what should I talk about/? And you've got your mouth full, haven't you?"

"Mmm-hm."

"I crave a curry now, I might have to have one tomorrow. I crave something hot and slightly fruity... maybe strawberries and cream, with you, in..."

"Jack," Ianto finally finished his mouthful. "You pick your moments, don't you? No phone sex in Tesco, at work or whilst I'm eating."

"Later?" Jack asked hopefully.

He swallowed slowly. "Maybe."

"Am I going to get a better answer than that? Sorry, fewer questions, I'll let you eat," he thought for a while. "Why can't I think of anything that isn't a question? I know, I don't know if you've seen that advert for the Microsoft phone thing, but every time I hear the song I think of you. And there's a new Compare the Meerkat advert, and Stephen Fry's done another with Paul Merton, I thought he hated him... Do you think Torchwood should get Twitter? Not a good idea, I suppose, for a top secret organisation."

Ianto choked on the final mouthful of curry and pushed the plate away as tears poured down his cheeks, trying to get his breath back. "I'm fine," he reassured a virtually frantic Jack. "Just, no, no Twitter," he coughed again and leaned back. "I haven't laughed so hard in ages."

"Well I'm glad," Jack chuckled. "As long as I'm not going to kill you."

"No, I'm finished."

"Was it good?"

"Passable," he shrugged and stood up. "What have you got planned for this evening?"

"Well, someone suggested a movie," Jack told him. "I quite liked the idea."

"I'm glad," he agreed, lifting Tybalt off his laptop and sitting down on the sofa so that he could arrange both on his lap. "Because I have an idea."

"Oh yes?"

"Yeah, well, if I put the DVD in, and you take remote control of my computer..."

"We can watch it simultaneously," Jack realised. "That's brilliant."

"Thank you, I know," he grinned. "Movie night then?"

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "A quiet night in, just you, me, a movie, the cat, and a couple of hundred miles separating us."

Ianto sighed and snuggled back against the arm of the sofa, cuddling Tybalt to his chest. "Yeah, I preferred just you and me."

"And the cat."

"And the cat. And the Wyld Stallyns," he managed a smile as Jack took control of his cursor and started the film.


	24. Chapter 24

To: J. Harkness; M. Adooya; T. Wilkins.

CC: G. Albion; A. Craig

From: I. Jones

Re. Torchwood London Proposals.

Attached: Proposals .doc; Minutes 28.09.09 .doc

Please find attached the proposals for the redevelopment of Torchwood London.

I am aware that this is a contentious issue since the downfall of Canary Wharf and Torchwood One, however I believe that events of the recent years have shown us that the capital needs a permanent defence team located in the centre to deal with the increased number of alien threats which we are facing.

To this end, I have drafted a set of proposals which would see the development of a small team, who would be responsible for maintaining the central Torchwood Archive, liaising with other bodies such as UNIT and Liberty Towers, and providing a personal defence team for the Prime Minister and the Monarch, as well as a general defence team for the city.

I would welcome any and all input on this matter, so if you have any concerns or suggestions you feel you need to raise, I can, of course, be contacted either by email or by phone, and I would be willing to meet in person if you feel that is neccessary.

Yours sincerely,

I. Jones.

Downing Street Extraterrestrial Awareness Office.

From: M. Adooya

To: I. Jones

CC: J. Harkness; T. Wilkins; G. Albion

Re: Torchwood London Proposals

Mr Jones,

I wish to raise a most strong objection to the proposals for the re-establishment of Torchwood London, especially if the leader is to be someone from the old regime; I feel this is most unwise.

Colonel Adooya

UNIT liaison office

From: I. Jones

To: M. Adooya

CC: J. Harkness; T. Wilkins; G. Albion

Re: Torchwood London Proposals

Sir,

If you reread my proposals, you will see that I intend to return to Cardiff, not run the London branch.

I. Jones

From: J. Harkness

To: I. Jones

Re: Return to Cardiff

Good.

Jack

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: Return to Cardiff

I'm glad we agree, sir.

Ianto.

Downing Street Extraterrestrial Awareness Office

From: T. Wilkins

To: I. Jones

Re: Torchwood London Proposals

Please expect my call at 14.00 today.

General Wilkins, UNIT recruitment office

From: I. Jones

To: T. Wilkins

Re: Torchwood London Proposals

Attached: Transcript Wilkins-Jones 28.09.

Ma'am,

Thank you for your call this afternoon. I have attached the transcript of the call, should you wish to have a record of the matters we discussed or share it with others. I am happy for you to circulate it to Captain Harkness, Colonel Adooya and the Prime Minister if you wish them to know.

Also, thank you once again for your offer, it is most gratefully received.

I. Jones

Downing Street Extraterrestrial Awareness Office

From: T. Wikins

To: I. Jones

Re: Torchwood London Proposals

Mr Jones,

I shall forward the transcript immediately, but may I just say that your signature on emails from your office sounds a trifle absurd.

General Wilkins.

UNIT Recruitment Office

From: I. Jones

To: T. Wilkins

Re: Signature

I am aware of this, but objections were raised when I changed it to 'Man In Black'

I. Jones

Downing Street Extraterrestrial Awareness Office

From: T. Wilkins

To: I. Jones

Re: Signature

You're too good for the Men in Black, boy.

General Wilkins

UNIT Recruitment Office

From: T. Wilkins

To: I. Jones

CC: J. Harkness; M. Adooya; G. Albion

Re: Torchwood London Proposals

Attached: Transcript Wilkins-Jones 28.09.

Please find attached the transcript of a call between myself and Mr Jones which took place between 14.00 and 14.43 this afternoon.

If you wish to raise any issues regarding what we discussed, please contact us both by email.

General Wilkins

UNIT Recruitment Office

From: J. Harkness

To: I. Jones

Re: Transcript

We could share the transcript of our phone call from last night...

Jack

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: Transcript

I don't think they'd be ery interested in our opinions of the Bill and Tedd movies, Jack.

Ianto

Downing Street Extraterrestrial Awareness Office

From: J. Harkness

To: I. Jones

Re: Transcript

I wasn't suggesting sending them that section.

Also, remind me to get you a pell checker for Christmas.

Yours,

Jack

From: M. Adooya

To: T. Wilkins; I. Jones

Re: Torchwood London Proposals

I think that UNIT's help in the recruitment procedure would be invaluable to Torchwood London, an excellent idea. I would also like to offer UNIT's help in training, if you wish it.

General Adooya

UNIT Liaison Office

From: I. Jones

To: T. Wilkins

Re: Torchwood London Proposals

I thought he might.

I. Jones

Downing Street Extraterrestrial Awareness Office

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: Spell Checker

Shall I get you one too?

I have much more... interesting ideas for what to get you for Christmas.

I. Jones

Downing Street Extraterrestrial Awareness Office

From: T. Wilkins

To: I. Jones

Re: Torchwood London Proposals

UNIT have an excellent training scheme, it's true, but I don't think anyone would be offended if you declined his offer.

General Wilkins

UNIT Recruitment Office

From: I. Jones

To: T. Wilkins

Re: Torchwood London Proposals

I have experienced the training schemes at UNIT, Torchwood One and Torchwood Three, and I would trust Jack with training the team over anyone else without hesitation.

I. Jones

Downing Street Extraterrestrial Awareness Office

From: J. Harkness

To: I. Jones

Re: Christmas

Will you be coming home for Christmas?

Yours,

Jack

From: T. Wilkins

To: I. Jones

Re: Jack?

There's an air of familiarity in your tone that I wouldn't expect between a subordinate and a superior. He has always had a certain reputation...

General Wilkins

UNIT Recruitment Office

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: Christmas

I'm hoping to spend it with my family, unless you have other plans?

Love Ianto

Downing Street Extraterrestrial Awareness Office

From: I. Jones

To: T. Wilkins

Re: Jack?

Theresa,

As you are aware, the Torchwood team in Cardiff is extremely small and close, first name terms is to be expected.

As you may not be aware, he's my fiancé.

Ianto

Downing Street Extraterrestrial Awareness Office

From: J. Harkness

To: I. Jones

Re: Christmas

Oh, well I was hoping to spend it with you, but no worries if you're otherwise engaged.

Yours,

Jack

Ianto read the email and rolled his eyes, pulling out his mobile and pressing the speed dial. Jack picked up almost instantly. "Hello?"

"Jack."

"Ianto."

"You plonker, that was me inviting you to spend Christmas with me and my family."

"Really?"

"Yes really, I said I wanted you to meet them."

"Oh, well in that case, I'd love to."

"Good. Oh, and do you think we should put an announcement in the UNIT newsletter? The copy date is today, and Theresa just asked me if I wasn't slightly familiar with you."

Jack laughed. "If you want to, I'd be more than happy to see it stated in public."

"Okay, I'll send them an email. Love you."

"Love you too."

From: I. Jones

To: UNITy office

Re: October Issue: Social Announcements

Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood Cardiff and Ianto Jones, formerly of Torchwood and currently in the Downing Street Extraterrestrial Awareness office wish to share the good news of their engagement, and their thanks for the good will they have received to the news so far.

A date for the ceremony is yet to be set.

(Greg: Because I know you were wondering last time we spoke.)

Thanks,

Ianto

Downing Street Extraterrestrial Awareness Office

From: G. Hunt

To: I. Jones

Re: Congratulations

Brilliant news! Best wishes to the pair of you.

Greg and Sally.

From: UNITy Office

To: I. Jones

Re: October Issue: Social Announcements

Thank you for your submission, it will be published in the October Issue in the Social Announcements.

May we, as a team, offer you both our congratulations.

UNITy – The UNIT mouthpiece.

From: I. Jones

To: G. Hunt

Re: Congratulations

Thank you, you will both be invited, of course, once we have a date. How are you both?

Ianto

Downing Street Extraterrestrial Awareness Office

From: G. Hunt

To: I. Jones

Re: Congratulations

But of course, wouldn't expect anything less.

We're both alright, thanks. Having 'the talk'; we may be asking you to be godfather soon.

Greg and Sally

From: I. Jones

To: G. Hunt

Re: Congratulations

Wow, that's fantastic news. I'm so happy for the pair of you, and I would be honoured to be asked, for future reference.

Ianto

Downing Street Extraterrestrial Awareness Office

Gordon poked his head around the door and beamed at them. "How's the organisation getting along, Ianto?"

Ianto stood up and gestured for him to take a seat. "It's going smootly. I had some initial issues with Adooya,"

"Of course."

"Of course," he agreed. "But those have been smoothed over for the moment. Coffee?"

"Yes please," he watched Ianto busy himself with the coffee machine and smiled. "He's good for you."

"Who, Jack?" Ianto asked without turning around.

"Yes, you smile so much more now."

"I know," he finished preparing the coffees and gave one to Ally and one go Gordon, placing his own on his desk and sitting down again. "He makes me happy."

"And I dare say you make him happy," Gordon watched him closely. "Too many people never realise what they have."

"I nearly didn't," Ianto told him. "I only realised what I had in Jack because I took the leap and walked away from him. If I hadn't got the courage to do that, I would still be with him, still feeling second best and wanting more, not realising that I already had it."

Ally shook her head and hid a smile. "Men are such absurd creatures."

They glared at her, then shared a glance and shrugged. "I'm not going to argue," Gordon sighed, stretching his legs out. "And how are you Miss Craig?"

"I am very well, thank you sir," she smiled and stood up to collect the work she'd just done from the printer and file it. "And yourself?"

"Keeping busy," he beamed. "Are you ready for the trip tomorrow, Ianto?"

"I am," he confirmed. "I even packed this morning, so I don't have to do it tonight. I assume you just want me to stand behind you and look mildly threatening, unless the world should decide to end?"

"I think that's a fair summary," he agreed. "And remember that we're staying overnight in Edinburgh..."

"Not Glasgow?"

"No, Edinburgh, to come home via Grimsby, then..."

"Then up at six to go to France on Thursday, I remember," he blew on his coffee to cool it again and took a sip. "Ally, you're in charge whilst I'm gone."

"Yes, sir. Are there any instructions I need to remember?"

"I'll send them to you in an email before I leave. Go on, you can get off. I'll see you on Saturday morning."

She beamed her thanks and gathered her things together, letting Ianto help her with her coat. "Good night, gentlemen."

"Good night, Ally. Lovely to see you again," Gordon told her, getting up to open the door for her. Once she was gone he sat back opposite Ianto and finished his coffee. "I feel an irrational desire to avoid my paperwork for as long as possible, Ianto," he told him.

Ianto chuckled. "I don't think that's irrational, sir... Sorry, Gordon," he corrected at Gordon's look. "I think it's considered perfectly normal. Only people like me get pleasure out of paperwork, and only then out of other people's."

Gordon laughed. "I have often said that administrators are the greatest sadists ever invented, and as we invented them ourselves..."

"Masochism?"

"Indeed, an impulse which I usually prefer to keep a secret," he mused.

Ianto choked on his coffee and bellowed a laugh. "Yes, well, I think everyone has a masochistic streak within them, even if it only stretches as far as three chilli curries."

"Well deflected."

"I thank you," he leaned back in his seat and wrapped long fingers around his nearly empty mug. "What paperwork besets you this evening, then?"

"Proposals, draft proposals, daft proposals and agendas, I suspect."

"Can you have a pluralisation of 'agenda', as it is itself a pluralisation of 'agendum'?" Ianto asked with a smirk. "Anyway, I don't think either of us will be escaping the torture of paperwork for some time."

"You have a lot to do then?" he asked.

"Preparation for going away again, more communication with UNIT and Jack, finish catching up on last week's work," he shrugged. "Not that much, really, just busy work."

"Would you rather I left you to it?"

"Hmm, I wonder?" Ianto mused, "paperwork, or coffee and conversation with a friend? You do the maths."

"Forty two."

"An excellent answer."

From: Ianto Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: Switching email

Heading home, will talk to you later. Love you.

Iantoxxx

Sent from my Blackberry(TM) Device

From: T. Wilkins

To: I. Jones

Re: Recruitment

I have a couple of names that you might be interested in for your team. I can send you their files or it can wait until I see you at the meetings?

General Wilkins

UNIT Recruitment Office

From: I. Jones

To: T. Wilkins

Re: Recruitment (Automessage)

Thank you for your email.

I'm sorry, but I'm not in the office at the moment. I will respond as soon as I can.

Of course, I can be contacted at home if the world is ending.

I. Jones

Downing Street Extraterrestrial Awareness Office.

From: T. Wilkins

To: I. Jones

Re: Out of office message

But the world is always ending.

General Wilking

UNIT Recruitment Office

From: I. Jones

To: T. Wilkins

Re: Recruitment (Automessage)

Thank you for your email.

I'm sorry, but I'm not in the office at the moment. I will respond as soon as I can.

Of course, I can be contacted at home if the world is ending.

I. Jones

Downing Street Extraterrestrial Awareness Office.


	25. Chapter 25

29.09.09 - Tuesday

From: I. Jones

To: T. Wilkins

Re: Recruitment

Theresa,

I'll compare notes on them with you at the conference, thanks. Should keep us amused for a while. Coffee?

Ianto

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

From: Ianto Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: Scotland

We're in Scotland at last, about half an hour from our destination. I shouldn't have let you keep me up so long last night, I slept most of the way here and I think Gordon has some very embarrassing photos to prove it.

Probably going to be 'busy' today, so won't be able to talk much. I'll try to call you at least once though.

Love Ianto xxx

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

From: J. Harkness

To: I. Jones

Re: Scotland

Sorry, I won't keep you up again.

Jack xxx

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: Scotland

Yes you will, and neither of us would want it any other way.

Ianto xxxxx

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

From: G. Albion

To: J. Harkness

Re: Ianto

Attached: Ianto1; Ianto2; Ianto3; Ianto4; Ianto5

Dear Captain Harkness,

Treasure the photos and the boy. I couldn't resist taking them.

Gordon Albion

Prime Minister

From: J. Harkness

To: G. Albion

Re: Ianto

Trust me, Sir, I do.

Jack Harkness

From: J. Harkness

To: I. Jones

Re: Scotland

You're beautiful when you're asleep. And when you're awake, of course, but especially when you sleep.

Yours,

Jack xxxxx

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: Scotland

Sap. Although I'm sure I've said the same about you.

Always yours, Ianto

xxxxxx

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

From: I. Jones

To: G. Albion

Re: Jack

There will be a Weevil in your closet.

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

JonesIanto83: In Scotland where, to my utter lack of surprise, it's pissing it down. Cheerful.

Toshato: JonesIanto83 It's raining here too.

JonesIanto83: toshato Yes, but you're indoors. I'm standing in the rain.

Toshata: JonesIanto83 You need an umbrella. Or a natural coping mechanism, like being Welsh.

PCGwennie: Toshato Oi! Being Welsh is a glorious thing.

Toshato: Success! I've finished the project I've been working on for three weeks!

JonesIanto83: That's brilliant! Is Jack letting you knock off early then?

GooglePlex: Toshato JonesIanto83 Have a guess?

Toshato: Googleplex Sir, yes Sir!

Googleplex: Paperwork and more paperwork. I want my JonesIanto83 back, but he's in bonny Scootland.

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: Twitter

You're a sap, a total sap, and I love you. Although yeah, Torchwood is never getting an official Twitter account, you'd just use it to flirt with UNIT's twitter account.

Love Ianto

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

From: J. Harkness

To: I. Jones

Re: Twitter

I love you too.

Does UNIT actually have a Twitter account?

Love Jackxxxxx

From: J. Harkness

To: I. Jones

Re: Twitter

Found it!

GooglePlex: UNITy Salutations!

UNITy: GooglePlex Salutations to you too

JonesIanto83: GooglePlex Stop it.

GooglePlex: JonesIanto83 I'm sorry, you know I have tweets only for you.

JonesIanto83: GooglePlex Twat.

GooglePlex: JonesIanto83 I see what you did there. How's Scotland?

JonesIanto83: GooglePlex Wet, dull, boring, wet. Can I come home yet?

GooglePlex: JonesIanto83 :( I'll warm your towel up.

JonesIanto83: GooglePlex I'd rather you warmed me up

WhatsUpDoc: JonesIanto83 GooglePlex Am I the only one doing any work here?

JonesIanto83: WhatsUpDoc Yep, we're just enjoying the novelty.

WhatsUpDoc: JonesIanto83 Bastard.

JonesIanto83: Lunch with... whoever. I get to sit down and look threatening for a bit, as a change from standing up looking threatening. Will tweet later.

From: A. Sutkins

To: I. Jones

Re: UNIT Conference Agenda

Mr Jones,

I have put the item you requested on the agenda for the week. As it is a major issue, I have timetabled it for a separate meeting on Tuesday morning, as well as in the main meeting on Monday, so any who wish to contribute can attend.

Amanda.

From: I. Jones

To: A. Sutkins

Re: UNIT Conference Agenda

Thank you, Amanda,

That is most helpful. Can you tell me yet whether Captain Harkness will be available for that meeting?

Ianto

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

From: A. Sutkins

To: I. Jones

Re: UNIT Conference Agenda

Ianto,

Captain Harkness has already contacted me to inform me of his interest in the meeting. And what do you take me for? There's no point putting him in a meeting somewhere you're not, it'll just be one more excuse for him not to turn up.

Do you mind if I sit you next to each other? I heard about your split, but he needs someone to make sure he's paying attention. Sorry, I wouldn't ask if there were anyone else.

Amanda

From: I. Jones

To: A. Sutkins

Re: UNIT Conference Agenda

Amanda,

Not to worry, we have sorted out our differences. Although I realise that that may change your mind about sitting us next to each other.

Ianto

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

From: A. Sutkins

To: I. Jones

Re: UNIT Conference Agenda

MEN!

Mandy

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: Help!

It's been a very, very long day. I'm heading back to the hotel.

And I miss you so much.

All my love, Ianto

xxxxx

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

From: J. Harkness

To: I. Jones

Re: Help!

It's been the same here, really. I'm still at work, if you want to talk?

I'm sending you psychic hugs, anyway.

Love forever, Jack

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

I wondered what that was, I could feel the hugs. Am in the lift now, I'll call you when I get up to the room.

Lots of love, Ianto

xxxxx

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

30.09.09 – Wednesday

JonesIanto83: It's still raining in Edinburgh, but we will be leaving soon. For Grimsby :/

JonesIanto83: Where, at a guess, it will also be raining.

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: It's Grimsby up North

How was the run last night? I worry when you go out alone, but you didn't call so...

We're on the road again, just leaving Edinburgh. I suspect I'm going to sleep some more on the way there, but Gordon has promised me that he won't take any more photos.

Love Ianto

xxxxx

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

From: J. Harkness

To: I. Jones

Re: It's Grimsby Up North

It wasn't too bad, easy enough and I didn't die, which is always a bonus.

Do you know how tempted I am to persuade Gordon to send me more photos? I miss watching you sleep.

I'm thinking at you, can you feel it?

All my love, Jack

xxxxx

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: It's Grimsby Up North

I'm glad to hear that, really, really glad.

If you want to get photos off him, you can do. Although watching me sleep is slightly creepy.

I can feel it, I'm trying to concentrate on it and on writing at the same time. It's... I'm still getting used to it, but I don't want to let it go.

It's so weird. Torchwood was good for more than one thing, at last.

Love forever, Ianto

xxxxx

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

From: J. Harkness

To: I. Jones

Re: It's Grimsby Up North

I won't, I'll just look forwards to the time when I can actually do it next.

What was the other thing that Torchwood was good for?

Love Jack

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: It's Grimsby Up North

Are you coming for the full UNIT conference, if you can? We get a week there.

And you know it was you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: A funny thing just happened

I take it you're busy again.

Anyway, people keep thinking that I'm Gordon's Private Secretary. Anthony is getting rather pissed off, and Gordon is niggering quietly.

Ianto xxxxx

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

From: J. Harkness

To: I. Jones

Re: Niggering

?

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: Niggering

You have my permission to buy me that spell checker. Not that I'll pay it any attention.

Love Ianto xxxxx

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

JonesIanto83: In Grimsby, where it is grim. Waiting around for this meeting to start, at which point I'll have to look interested. Ish

JonesIanto83: Have been let loose for an hour whilst there's another meeting. Fish and chips time.

GooglePlex: Send me a chip?

WhatsUpDoc: JonesIanto83 Have you and GooglePlex really got some weird psychic thing going?

JonesIanto83: These chips are EXCELLENT! Sadly, Grismby is very wet. I have missed fish and chips.

JonesIanto83: WhatsUpDoc We do, somehow, to an extent. Maybe.

GooglePlex: WhatsUpDoc Yes. Leave him be.

WhatsUpDoc: GooglePlex It's no fun when you're being all protective of him. He can take the mocking.

JonesIanto83: Fish and chips is the food of the gods. For facts.

JonesIanto83: I get to see my KittenTybalt tonight! Fluffy cuddles in front of the TV

GooglePlex: JonesIanto83 I want cuddles in front of the TV with you.

JonesIanto83: GooglePlex I'm aiming to be back in time for QI tonight. Coincidentally, so is Gordon...

GooglePlex: JonesIanto83 You're right, that is a coincidence. I shall knuckle down to some work so that I am free to enjoy you.

JonesIanto83: GooglePlex I'm not going there. I'm really not...

JonesIanto83: Meeting again.

JonesIanto83: Heading back to London! Gordon and I have more fish and chips in the car. Shhh

GooglePlex: JonesIanto83 Twitter is a wonderful invention

JonesIanto83: GooglePlex I've been telling you this for months.

From:

To: I. Jones

Re: Recruiting

Mr Jones,

I understand that you are a friend of Jack's, and that you are looking to defend the Earth. You need my help.

The Doctor

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: The Doctor

Have you spoken to him lately?

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

From: J. Harkness

To: I. Jones

Re: The Doctor

I haven't spoken to him since I came back, why? Are you okay?

Love Jack

xxxxx

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: The Doctor

Yeah, I'm fine. I just got an email from him though, offering me his help. I wondered if you had a way of telling him to stuff it.

Ianto

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

From: J. Harkness

To: I. Jones

Re: The Doctor

Are you mad at me?

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: The Doctor

No! Sorry, it probably came across that way, but he sort of triggered a security alert. I'm not mad at you at all.

Still love you,

Your Ianto

xxxxxxxxxx

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

From: J. Harkness

To: I. Jones

Re: My Ianto

You will always be my Ianto. I love you, and I always will. I want you back as soon as possible and waking up every morning without you is not worth it. And I know I'm being hideously soppy, but I do miss you.

Forever your Jack xxxxx

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: Your Ianto

You sap. You wonderful, idiotic, romantic sap. I'm nearly home.

Ianto xxxxx

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

JonesIanto83: I'm home with KittenTybalt. Going to settle on the sofa with him and GooglePlex and Dave

KittenTybalt: JonesIanto83 is home! Snuggles on sofa time :D (Shh, don't tell him about the sock)

JonesIanto83: KittenTybalt What sock?

GooglePlex: KittenTybalt Watch over JonesIanto83 for me, Tybalt.

01.10.09 - Thursday

JonesIanto83: Do you know the best thing about Paris? We go by train and come home at nights. Well, home to London :/

KittenTybalt: JonesIanto83 Home to me!!! And the socks

JonesIanto83: KittenTybalt Leave my socks alone.

KittenTybalt: JonesIanto83 Is it hugs time now?

JonesIanto83: KittenTybalt Not yet, sorry, I won't be back until much later.

GooglePlex: KittenTybalt I'll hug you

KittenTybalt: GooglePlex *Snuggles*

GooglePlex: I think I just got totally melted by KittenTybalt

KittenTyablt: GooglePlex *Purrs*

From: A. Sutkins

To: UNIT Conference Delegates

Re: Provisional Agenda

Attached: Agenda1. doc

Please find attached the provisional agenda for the conference.

If there are any conflicts between meetings you need to attend, please inform me and I will do my utmost to accommodate your requirements. However, as you will recognise, this will not always be possible.

If you have any questions about the content of the meetings, please do not contact me, as those hosting the meetings are much better placed to inform you.

Amanda Sutkins

UNIT Events Manager

From: M. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: UNIT Agenda

Attached: Report for Jack. Doc

Hi Jack!

How are you doing? I've not heard from you much since we got back; in fact, I've not heard from you at all! My mum and Tish send you their love.

Anyway, I'm working for UNIT these days, as I told you, and I'm attending the conference (probably as the Doctor's representative) and whose name should I see as hosting one of the meetings but one Ianto Jones of Torchwood. I think you and I need a catchup Jack.

And it just so happens that I have a case developing on your turf. I have persuaded my superiors that we should hand the case to you, with my assistance. I've attached the case report.

Hope to see you soon!

Love Martha.

From: J. Harkness

To: M. Jones

Re: Report

I think you're right on that case, how soon can you come?

Jack

From: UNITy

To: Mailing List

Re: November Update

...

Personnel

Welcomes

...

The UNIT London team would like to welcome Dr. Martha Jones as a Medical Advisor.

...

Social Announcements

...

Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood Cardiff and Ianto Jones, formerly of Torchwood and currently in the Downing Street Extraterrestrial Awareness office wish to share the good news of their engagement, and their thanks for the good will they have received to the news so far.

A date for the ceremony is yet to be set.

...

From: M. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: ENGAGED!

Oh my God! Congratulations, I'm so happy for you! You deserve happiness and love. Although that does beg the question of why he's living in London, has he just gone there to administrate the re-establishment?

I can come over to you on Monday?

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: Announcement

Seeing it there like that, I can't stop grinning. It's real, we're official.

Can't wait to see you again, want to tell my family this Sunday?

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

From: J. Harkness

To: M. Jones

Re: ENGAGED!

Thank you, he makes me so very happy. It's a long story, and we would be most happy to have you on Monday. We have accommodation in the Hub now, so we can have a late night enjoying conversation, chocolate and a bottle of wine whilst I tell you about the wonderful man in my life.

(And because I know you want to, feel free to email him and pester him about me, but I can't guarantee he'll reply).

Love Jack

From: J. Harkness

To: I. Jones

Re: Announcement

I'm exactly the same. I have it printed out already, I can't believe it's real. I would love to tell your family this Sunday. Should I exxpect them or will they expect us?

By the way, expect communication from Miss Martha Jones; I told you about her, and she's just found out (she might be slightly unimpressed with my lack of communication – I haven't spoken to her since I got back).

All my love, Jack

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From: M. Jones

To: I. Jones

Re: Hi

Hello,

I saw your name with one of the meetings I plan to attend at the conference, and thought it was the perfect opportunity to get in touch.

I met Jack whilst he was away from Torchwood, and although we weren't together long, it was long enough to hear a lot about you, Ianto, all of it good. Jack is a remarkable man, I hope you're both happy together for a long time.

Martha Jones

From: I. Jones

To: M. Jones

Re: Hi

Nice to meet you, Martha.

I've heard a lot about you too, Jack speaks very highly of you.

I know where he went, and how long for, and what you did for us. Thank you, Martha Jones.

Ianto

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)

From: I. Jones

To: J. Harkness

Re: Martha

You were right, she's emailed me.

I'm back in London! Hooray! Call me?

Your Ianto xxxxx

Sent from my Blackberry(TM)


	26. Chapter 26

Ianto dropped his keys on the table by the door and scooped Tybalt up to stop him escaping. He took his overcoat off with difficulty and took Tybalt through to the kitchen, where he dropped him onto the floor and refilled his bowl. He worked quietly, preparing his lunch and tidying up as he went, changing out of his suit and into jeans and a shirt, packing an overnight bag and tidying his room up, sorting the recycling and rubbish out and finally sitting down to eat his lunch, ready to leave for Cardiff less than half an hour after he got home. "I'm sorry, Tyb," he apologised, leaning against the counter with Tybalt cradled in one arm and tickled his tummy with the other hand. I'm leaving you again, but only for one night. I'll be back late tomorrow night. Why am I telling you this? It's not like you understand," he flipped him over and persuaded him to sit on his shoulder, then bent gingerly to pick up his food bowl and refill it. "You'll be alright without me for one night. Not sure what we're going to do with you when I go to the conference, though. Nem could kittensit, I suppose..."

Tybalt, of course, didn't answer. Ianto sighed and set him down, stroking him a couple more times and then letting him wander off into the living room. When he followed him through to pick up his bag, Tybalt was curled up on the end of the sofa, fast asleep with his one black paw over his nose. Ianto was still grinning when he locked the door behind himself and pressed the speed dial for Jack, shoving his phone back in his pocket with the headphones in. He decided on the stairs, as it gave him longer to talk, and hitched his bag up on his shoulder. "Heya, I'm just setting off."

"Good," Jack acknowledged. "Any idea what time you'll be here?"

"I'd give it five hours, just to be safe, so probably about seven. I'll call you once I get closer to Cardiff though."

"Okay, well I'll call and reserve a table for eight for seven then, and we can go bowling afterwards," Jack told him, keys clacking in the background telling Ianto that Jack had him on speakerphone. "Pizza alright."

"You know me," Ianto told him as he swung himself around the corner of the stairs. "Pizza is always alright."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, same for all of us. You know Rhys is coming, right?"

"Yeah, I do, Gwen tweeted about it," he rolled his eyes. "Twitter is a very dangerous invention."

"It is," Jack agreed, pointing out, "although we've all managed not to give anything away."

"Yeah. Afternoon Nem, have a good weekend," he greeted his neighbor as they passed on the stairs. "One floor left to go."

"Who's Nem?"

"She lives across the landing from me and kittensits occasionally," he explained, swinging around the last corner so that the front door was in sight. "Very pretty girl."

"Are you trying to make me jealous, Mr Jones?"

"Trying."

"Failing," Jack chuckled. "You'll have to sound less disinterested when talking to them to succeed."

"Well hello..." he trailed off as he shouldered the door open. "Like that?"

"Just like that," he agreed. "I can't wait to see you tonight. All of you, stretched..."

"Jack," Ianto stopped him. "I can cope with sweet and romantic when I'm driving, even if it does make me giggle, but you do pick the most inappropriate places to try it on," he fished in his pocket for his keys and unlocked the driver's door, dumping his bag on the passenger seat as he flopped in and contorting strangely to get his phone out of his pocket. "Right, I'm going to concentrate on driving now, I'll call you again when I get closer."

"Alright," Jack relented. "Take care, see you at the restaurant?"

"Yep, love you."

"Good."

He laughed. "Bye Jack."

The drive would have been quiet, were it not for the blasting heavy metal he had on repeat at the moment. As it was, it was loud but fun, and he made exceptional time (not at all due to the scientifically proven fact that you drive faster with faster music, and definitely not to the fact that he knew that if he got a speeding ticket he could just get Tosh to wipe it for him). Still, the sun had set by the time he reached Cardiff and let Jack know that he was close, and he had to let himself in to the underground car park below the Millennium Centre, where he parked next to the SUV. His MX5 looked tiny and impractical next to it, but ever so pretty. That was probably why Owen was sniggering.

He rolled his eyes and swung out of the car, leaving his bag on the passenger seat and flicking one finger up at Owen. "I like it, it's cute," he defended it. "And the Top Gear team like it."

"They do, I'll give you that," Owen agreed. "I'd have thought you'd be too tall for it though, mate."

"Nope, I mean the legroom's not great, but it's bearable," he shrugged. "Anyway, to what do I owe the honour?"

"Eh? Oh, I was the last one in and was heading out this way to dump some stuff in my car when I heard the alarms going, so I figured I'd wait and see your new wheels."

"You're allowed to admit that you missed me," Ianto teased, bumping Owen's shoulder with his own.

"Yeah, well, we all do. Happy now? At least Jack's tolerable these days," he told him. "But you really don't want to see the state of the Hub."

Ianto closed his eyes and growled in frustration. "I've only been gone a week, how can you get it so bad in a week?"

Owen shrugged. "Pure skill."

They rode the lift up to the ground floor and wended their way through the early evening crowds to the restaurant where the rest of the team were waiting. Ianto smiled when he saw that Jack had saved a seat for him in the booth seats and squeezed past Tosh to slide in next to him, greeting him with a kiss as Owen dropped into the chair between Tosh and Mark, who was sitting opposite Jack next to Jacqui. Rhys didn't look impressed to have the arm of the booth between him and Gwen, but one of the three couples around the table had to be separated like that. "Hey," Rhys greeted him, raising his glass. "Good drive over?"

Owen sniggered and Ianto rolled his eyes, picking up his glass with one hand and resting his other on Jack's leg under the table. "Really good, I got a new car a couple of weeks ago and I've not really had the chance to take it anywhere yet."

"Oh yeah, what did you get?"

"MX5," he said and was ready to flick his beermat at Owen when he laughed out loud, returning his hand to Jack's leg again. "And it was nice enough today to do it with the top down, which makes a change."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Rhys agreed. "So what's your job in London?"

He took a sip of his drink as he thought and Jack's hand finally dropped on top of his. "I work for the government still," he said. "Security at Downing Street."

"Seriously," Rhys asked, impressed. "So you see the Prime Minister?"

"I work for him," Ianto confirmed. "I'm on his personal defence staff."

"Wow," Rhys whistled. "That is serious. Worth leaving Cardiff for, certainly."

"Anything is worth leaving Cardiff for," Owen remarked, earning him good-natured offence from the natives. "What? It is!"

Ianto squeezed Jack's hand and shared a soft smile with him. "Maybe, but some things are worth staying for."

Rhys choked on his drink and spluttered a bit, but at a look from his fiancée he fell silent again. Jack laughed at him and released Ianto's hand, draping his arm around his shoulder and pulling him in to kiss him again. Owen fake gagged and Tosh shoved him, laughing gently. Jack beamed, not taking his eyes off Ianto. "I'm glad you decided to come back, because otherwise I would have had to follow you."

"So, you two..." Rhys trailed off.

Jack gestured for Ianto's other hand and held it so that Rhys could see the ring. "I have staked my claim," he told him with a grin.

Rhys stared from one to the other for a while, then leaned back in his chair again. "Should have known, no one that good looking is ever straight."

"Categories," Jack rolled his eyes, releasing Ianto's hand and reclaiming the other on his leg.

Sometimes, on nights like these, they seemed like such a normal group of friends. They bantered around the table, sharing four huge pizzas between them followed by several bowls of profiteroles, and Rhys's presence kept the discussion away from aliens and the Rift and the usual weirdness and madness of their lives. Jack and Ianto lavished attention on each other constantly, sharing gentle touches and glances that they didn't really consciously notice. It was nearly eight by the time they finished eating and headed across to the bowling alley. During the usual jostling for teams, Rhys suggested boys versus girls and then, after some rapid mental maths, gamely volunteered himself as a girl. The problem with this arrangement was that Rhys and Gwen were very good, Tosh was technically expert and Jacqui was reasonably okay, whilst Owen and Jack were useless, Ianto was passable on a good day (which it wasn't) and Martin was good. It was a predictably ignominious defeat to the boys, not that any of them really minded. It wasn't about winning, this time, it was about pretending that they were normal, just for one night.

Ianto watched Jack at the bar, and the valiant attempts of the girl trying to charm him. He started out thinking that she was far too young for him anyway, but then realised that they were all too young for Jack at the end of the day, and that she probably wasn't much short of Ianto's age anyway. Jack caught his gaze across the room and Ianto finally took pity on him, standing up and working his way through to Jack's side, where he wrapped an arm around him and leaned into him, not even glancing at the girl as he held Jack's gaze. "Do you want a hand?"

"Yes please," Jack rested his hand on the small of Ianto's back and turned slightly so that he could introduce him to the girl. "Ianto, this is Harrie. Ianto's my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," she grinned up at him, clearly genuinely meaning it like she hadn't meant the flirting. "I was just saying to Jack that they take forever to serve you in here."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Always a problem, but it is busy tonight."

"I don't care, I need a drink!" she pouted and he had to laugh.

Jack finally caught the attention of a bartender and insisted on buying Harrie's drink as well, then he and Ianto returned to their group with the drinks and she returned to her friends. They sat down on the bench and watched Jacqui taking her turn again, with Jack's arm wrapped around Ianto's shoulders.

* * *

Just after midnight, Ianto dropped the last of the tissues into the bin and rolled back over to face Jack; he smiled at the slightly spaced-out look on Jack's face and took his right hand in his own left, tugging on it to pull Jack up into his arms and settling back down to run fingers through Jack's sweat-soaked hair and press kisses to his forehead. Jack was a solid, comfortable weight on his chest, and his breath was hot and moist against his neck; eventually his breathing evened out and he chuckled, propping himself up to look down at Ianto, searching his face for something – Ianto couldn't imagine what. He raised his eyebrows when Jack raised his hand to brush one finger gently down his nose and across his lips, then cup his cheek gently, bending close to brush their lips together. "You missed me," he stated.

"Yeah, I did," he agreed. "I think I need some more gun training, I missed you so much."

It took Jack a moment to get it, but once he did, his arms gave way because he was laughing so hard. The sudden arrival of Jack's weight on his chest again winded Ianto, and he pushed at him exasperatedly, rubbing his collarbone where Jack's forehead had hit it. "It wasn't that funny, and did that hurt?"

Jack rolled onto his back and let Ianto sit up, so that he was now gazing up at him, still chuckling, but with misty eyes. "I want you to come back," he told him, reaching for his hand. "I don't want to have to think about putting you back on the train, or watching you leave in your car. I want things to go back to how they were."

"I do too," Ianto confirmed, teasing his fingers through Jack's hair again and noticing again that his finger was bare. Even though the ring was on the bedside cabinet behind him, safely out of the way, he felt naked without it. Well, he was naked, but that was beside the point. "I... I love London, I love being back there, because I've remembered why I fell in love with it in the first place, and why so many of my memories from there are so good, but," he covered Jack's lips with two fingers, stopping the inevitable offer for Jack to join him there. "But I love being back there even more for the fact that it's reminded me why I fell in love with you, and why we belong here. Together," he finished, lifting his fingers to let Jack speak.

"If you wanted," Jack started and Ianto smiled. "If you wanted, I could come to London. The work there is stuff that we could do together, and I don't need to be here, really."

"Yes you do," Ianto told him. "Cardiff needs you, the Rift needs you, the whole world needs you to be here. Besides, London's a young man's game, and I couldn't enjoy it if we lived there, I'd be begging you to take me away. I only enjoy it, because home is here, and London feels like just a flying visit. I always know that at the end of the day I could come back here. The only hold London has on me is my work, and once that's done I can come back home, to you."

* * *

"Okay," Ianto caught sight of himself in the hall mirror and ran his fingers through his hair, restyling it slightly messier. "Your parents, Franklin and Lucia, are both dead, but they were estranged, so you went to live with your dad in Illinois, whilst your sister, Alice, stayed with your mum in Chester. She now lives in Cardiff too, but you've not been close since you were split up at such a young age. She has a son called Steven,"

"I really hope you get to meet them soon," Jack told him as he wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist from behind and admired him in the mirror.

"Hmm," Ianto murmured non-committally, leaning back into Jack and covering his arms with his own. He'd heard quite a lot about Jack's relationship with his daughter and grandson and was upset with the way she'd pushed Jack out of her life so much, but was keeping his opinions to himself rather than hear Jack blame himself again. "We make a good looking couple," he commented instead.

"We do," Jack agreed, resting their cheeks together, then turning his head to kiss the corner of Ianto's mouth. "Do you think Rhiannon will like me?"

Ianto returned his attention to Jack's expression in the mirror and frowned, reaching his hand up to cup Jack's cheek and hold their gazes locked. "Captain Jack Harkness, my sister will love you so much that I will have to beat her off with a stick. My brother-in-law is a twat, and even he will love you, although possibly not in the same way."

"Possibly?"

"Well, with you anything's possible," he turned around in Jack's arms and framed his face with both hands, leaning in to kiss him. "They will love you as much as I do, I promise."

Jack pulled him closer again and rested one hand on the back of his neck, holding him in place whilst he plundered his mouth, and Ianto's hands slid to Jack's neck, fingers playing with soft, dark hair. "But what if they don't?" he asked eventually.

"Then we'll elope, and they can put up or shut up," Ianto told him with finality, giving him one more kiss and stepping away so that he could go check how things were getting on in the kitchen. "I can't choose my family, Jack, but I can choose you," he finished in a whisper, "I will always choose you."

Jack was leaning in the doorway with his hands in his pockets and a gentle smirk on his lips. He was wearing black trousers and a crisp white shirt that on anynoe else would have looked severe, but on Jack they seemed somehow exotic and romantic; he took Ianto's breath away as he held out a hand. "Care to dance, Mr Jones?"

He hesitated, but relented as Jack wiggled his fingers, beckoning him across the room and into his arms. Jack hummed quietly and Ianto found the beat, moving closer and taking the lead. "I feel under dressed next to you," he confided with a chuckle. "Although, you know, it makes a nice change."

Jack laughed and twirled Ianto around, running his gaze up and down Ianto's body, his lecherous grin spoiled by the genuine warmth in his eyes. "You'll do," he ran his hands down Ianto's ams, taking his hands and bringing them to his lips to kiss them. "I'd like to see you dress down more often, it makes you seem more..."

"More?" Ianto prompted him when he trailed off.

"More mine," Jack told him softly, his smile returning when Ianto laid his hands against his cheek. He continued to hold Ianto's other hand with one of his own and placed the other on the small of his back, pulling him flush against him again. "When you're wearing your suits, I feel I need to be professional," he chuckled when Ianto's eyebrows shot up. "Alright, so I'm good at ignoring my inner Captain, but..." he sighed and moved even closer, resting his cheek against Ianto's cheek and swaying again. "I don't know."

"I think I do," Ianto told him and shifted his hand on his shoulder. "It's like your coat, it's a front we present to the world."

"I..." Jack frowned and sighed. "Yeah, it is. Would you rather I don't wear the coat, then?"

Ianto chuckled. "Well, it does make you look incredibly dashing," he pulled back as the doorbell rang. "Just, maybe not in the house?"

Jack grinned and went to lean as casually as he could in the kitchen doorway as Ianto opened the door to his sister and her family. The little boy glared at him suspiciously from next to his dad, clearly uncomfortable in his smart shirt, whilst the little girl peered out at him from behind her mum's legs. Ianto was shaking his brother-in-law's hand and then moved on to kiss his sister on the cheek. "Jack, this is Rhiannon, my sister."

He moved from the doorway and took her hand, raising it to his lips to kiss it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Johnny," Johnny told him, extending his hand and trying to crush Jack's. Jack bit back a smile. "And this is Mica and David, say hello."

"Hello," they chorused, staring up at him.

"Hi," he grinned, saluting them casually, then he stepped back and slipped his arm around Ianto's waist.

"And this is Jack," Ianto looked round at him and smiled. "My partner."

He was glad that he'd forewarned Rhiannon, because even as it was she looked like she only just believed it now she'd met Jack. Still, she beamed at him. "Ianto's told us so much about you, Jack."

He grinned and winked. "We'll have to compare notes."

Johnny was more to the point. "Would never have expected it of you, Ianto mate, thoguht you were a women only bloke?"

Ianto smiled tightly. "Yeah, me neither. But then, sometimes you'll meet someone," he glanced at Jack and his smile warmed again. "And the labels just don't matter."

* * *

Just after seven that evening, Ianto closed and locked the door behind his family again and leaned against it, running his hands over his face and sighing heavily. He closed his eyes behind his hands and listened to Jack's footsteps coming closer, then felt himself gathered into Jack's arms and held against his warm, broad chest, with Jack's cheek pressed against the top of his head and one hand running up and down his spine. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," Ianto reassured him, sliding his arms around Jack and holding on. "Just tired. I forgot how exhausting the kids are."

Jack chuckled and let Ianto lean against him. "You think it went well?"

"Yeah, I do. Rhiannon and the kids love you, even Johnny likes you. Did we really promise Mica that she can be a flower girl?" he asked with a laugh, raising his head to rest it on Jack's shoulder instead.

"Yeah, and that David can be the ring bearer. And I think Rhiannon wants to give you away."

He thought about this for a moment, then shook his head. "No, no way am I being given away. She can do a speech, the toasts, whatever, but I am not being given away."

Jack laughed and stepped back, taking his hand and leading him through to the living room, where he pushed him down onto the sofa and went to pour them both a drink. "We should start thinking about dates," he suggested quietly.

"Hm?" Ianto looked up at him and accepted the glass of wine gratefully, then leaned back against the arm of the sofa so that Jack could sit next to him and lean back against him, with one of Ianto's arms around his waist. "Well, by the end of the UNIT conference, we should have at least a sketchy timeframe for the recruitment procedures in London."

"Okay," Jack agreed softly.

Ianto tightened his arm around Jack's waist. "What's up?"

He didn't answer for a while, sipping slowly from his glass, but then he found and squeezed Ianto's hand. "Promise me you'll make it?"

"What?"

Jack laced their fingers together. "I worry, no, I'm terrified of losing you before we get there, that it'll be too late."

He sighed and kissed Jack behind the ear. "I'll make it, I promise."

* * *

The following night, Ianto leaned against his window with a bottle of beer and gazed out into the darkness, drinking occasionally. Tybalt was curled in the crook of his arm and purring loudly, rubbing his head against Ianto's chest as Ianto stroked him awkwardly. His phone rang and he beamed at his reflection, shifting Tybalt up to carry him more easily and putting his drink down on the coffee table to pick up the phone. "Jack, hi, how are you doing?"

"Not, not great," Jack told him, voice choked. "It's Owen."


	27. Chapter 27

"It's Owen."

"Oh God," he sank to the seat and leaned back, closing his eyes and swallowing. "What, how, how is everyone?"

"We're coping, I guess, emotionally. I don't know..." Jack trailed off again and Ianto heard him sob. "I can't go back out there, not yet, they can't see me like this."

Ianto swallowed again and sat up. "I'll call and tell Ally and Gordon that I won't be in tomorrow and be with you as soon as I can."

"Ianto..."

"Don't argue, you need me," he insisted, reaching for his car keys. "You all need me. You'll be at the Hub?"

"All night, I suspect. Thank you, Ianto."

"Love you, Jack," he hung up and pressed his phone to his lips, closing his eyes tightly. Now he knew, he could feel Jack's pain, which explained the feeling of disquiet he'd had. His standard psychic training at Torchwood had prepared him for the basic, protecting against hostile mental attacks, stopping him projecting anxieties, the ability to break low level psychic controls. Since he'd left – got Jack back – they had both been working on their communication, so that they could, if they tried or the emotions were particularly strong, feel each other's emotions. Until now, it had been a slightly weird romantic thing, the chance to bask in the feeling of being loved and cherished when they went to bed alone at nights. Now, though, he could feel Jack's pain, guilt, and desolation as his captain pulled himself together to put on a brave face for his team. Ianto smiled sadly and concentrated on how much he loved him, then apologetically rebuilt his barriers and stood up. Tybalt, seeming to think that this meant he was about to be fed, jumped down from the armchair and twisted around his ankles. "Sorry Tyb, but no, it's not..."

He trailed off and bent down to stroke him, smiling when he arched up into his hand and his tail wrapped around his wrist. "Well, actually, now you mention it..."

* * *

It was nearly midnight when he pulled into the parking space and rested his head against the steering wheel. All he really wanted to do was get in there, crawl into bed with Jack in their room and go to sleep, but that was unlikely to happen. He looked down at the passenger seat and chuckled, picking Tybalt up with one hand and cradling him against his chest. "I wish I could sleep so easily, Tyb," he scratched behind his ears with the tip of his finger and opened the door, looking up at Gwen who had come to meet him. "Heya, Gwen," he didn't ask how they were doing, didn't offer condolences – he was one of them, he didn't need to ask.

She gave him a watery smile and took the bag he passed her. "Thanks for coming so quickly, Ianto. I think Jack needs you here."

"I know he does," he agreed, frowning slightly. "Where is he, I thought he'd meet me?"

"Well, I don't know," she confided. "He, Martha was about to start the autopsy, about an hour ago. We said that we should wait for you, but Jack said that he didn't want you to have to see it, and then he came running in, told her to stop until he got back and left," she shrugged in a bewildered fashion. "Didn't say where he was going."

He groaned and swung out of the car, keeping a firm hold on Tybalt as he tried to escape. Jack had closed himself off again, leaving Ianto with no way of making sure he was alright. He sighed and took the bag back from Gwen, swapping it for Tybalt. "Gwen, meet the cat."

She held him up to eye level and cooed happily, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "He is adorable! What are you going to do with him, though?"

"Well," he locked the car and put his hand in the small of Gwen's back, steering her towards the Hub door. "First I'm going to give Tosh something to hug. Then I'm going to put him down in our room until I manage to persuade Jack to let me take him home, at which point Tyb will come home with us."

She smiled sadly and nodded, ducking under his arm to go through the door as he held it open. "Good, it's about time."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I guess it is."

They walked down the long, steep flight of stairs in silence, the occasional drip and the regular beat of their footsteps the only accompaniment. Tybalt peered over Gwen's shoulder at him and rubbed his cheek against her ear. When they got to the bottom and pushed open the small, heavy door, the Hub was in an eerie quiet. It was as though the place had gained a life through all the years it had been lived in and exposed to the weirdness it hosted, and that it too was in mourning for a friend lost. Tosh, sitting on the sofa, looked up at their entry and stood to greet him. He dropped his bag at the side of her desk and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her fiercely. She shuddered through a sigh and buried her face in his chest for just a moment, then pushed him away slightly and wiped at her eyes. "Hey, Ianto, you..."

"I know," he whispered, releasing her. "Any sign of Jack yet?"

"Nothing," the stranger in the Hub told him and he turned to face her, controlling his features. "I'm Doctor Martha Jones, UNIT, we've exchanged emails."

"Yeah, Jack told me that you were here, glad to meet you, although..." he shook her hand and glanced towards the autopsy bay.

Martha understood his silence. "I'm sorry it had to be like this," she sighed. "You always know that it could be you next, don't you? But you never expect it to be someone else."

Jacqui appeared from the kitchenette with a tray of coffee, followed by Martin with a plate full of sandwiches. "Hey, Ianto."

"Heya Jacs, Martin. Welcome to Torchwood," he sighed and took the tray off her. "Your last week here too."

Jacqui was pale, although he didn't think she'd been crying. Certainly reconsidering her future. Martin set the tray down on the end of a desk and put his arm around her waist, hugging her to his side. "We're going to head downstairs," he told Ianto. 'Out of the way', he didn't add.

Ianto nodded and smiled fondly, but sadly, as he watched them go. For both of them, it was their first real exposure to the true nature of Torchwood. For the rest of them, it had already come too often.

Gwen tapped him on the shoulder and passed Tybalt back to him. "I'm going to go and put some tea on, okay?"

"Thanks, Gwen," Martha smiled, clearly holding them together as best she could in Jack's absence. "Ianto, do you want to get settled in, I assume you know..."

"Yeah, Martha, I know where I'm going," he managed a small smile and a hidden sigh, picking up his bag and cupping Tybalt to his shoulder. "If he gets back, tell him where I am and tell me."

He trudged down the corridors to the room that he and Jack shared when he was here and pushed open the door, shutting it before he set Tybalt down on the bed. The kitten, once released, bounced off the bed to explore the room and pawed at the door to be let out. "Sorry, but no, it's dangerous out there," he told him, pulling his jumper off followed by his T shirt, and folding them neatly into his drawer. Topless, he went to the wardrobe and picked out a red shirt, a red and black tie and Jack's favourite three piece suit. It would take a lot to get a real smile out of Jack tonight, and if wearing the suit that he loved and the colour he loved helped, Ianto could cope with that. He dressed quickly, swapping his trainers for smart black shoes to complete the look, very glad that he had thought to leave some suits here.

His fob-watch was in London, on his chest of drawers, he realised. With a sigh, he searched through his 'magpie box' under the bed and pulled out his stopwatch and his fob-watch chain. The waistcoat went on, then the stopwatch into the right-hand pocket, with the chain clipped into the left-hand pocket. With the jacket over his arm, he checked that Tybalt was still otherwise engaged and slipped out of the room, promising to return soon to feed him.

"Still no sign?" he asked, stopping by the sofa to pull his jacket on.

Gwen shook her head and sat down at Tosh's station. "I don't know what's taking him so..." the alarms blared to tell them that the lift was approaching. "See, that's all we needed to do, start talking about him."

Ianto indicated that they should stay where they were and moved so quickly that he was out in the open in full view of the door, and almost out of sight from where Tosh, Martha and Gwen gathered around the sofa, by the time Jack stepped through the door, holding a box. Ianto took in Jack's appearance, the signs that he had died at least once on his quest, and released his breath, jogging down the steps to Jack's level and framing his face with his hands, meeting him in a kiss. "Hi," he whispered, dropping one hand to wrap his arm around Jack's back and slipping the other around to the back of his neck.

Jack reciprocated the hug with his free hand and shook in Ianto's arms, staying there, holding him close until he was back under control. His smile was weak but genuine when he let him go and kissed him again. "Hi," he breathed, holding Ianto at arm's length and brushing his thumb across his cheek gently. "Lousy excuse to see each other."

"Yeah, just a bit," he agreed. The box under Jack's arm caught his eye and he gestured to it. "What have you got?"

Jack glanced down to it, then up to the girls who were watching them. "My office, I'll show you."

* * *

06:42. Ianto stared at the clock on the dashboard groggily and did the maths to realise that he could get into work not-unreasonably late if he tried. After all, he'd told them that he wasn't coming in because a friend had died, and the friend was now not-dead. The hyphen was essential.

06:43. Nothing he could do with the numbers to make them match up. If he drove back to London, he'd kill himself, and probably someone else too. But he'd make it to work. Two minutes and his alarm would go off, unheeded, in London. He should have turned it off before he left, it'd sing to itself all day.

06:44. Zero times six, plus four, equals four. "Ianto?" he started and looked round into Jack's eyes and realised that they had come to a stop in the car park again, and he and Jack were the only ones left in the car. "Ianto, are you okay?"

He smiled to himself, 06:45, his alarm was going off. "Exhausted," he sighed, relaxing back into his seat and groaning with reluctance as he unfastened his safety belt. "Did I fall asleep?"

"I don't think so," Jack got out in the middle of the sentence and came around to open his door for him. "Just zoned out. I dropped Martha and Owen on the Plass."

"Good idea," he stretched and rolled his shoulders, letting the cold morning air wake him up a bit. "Hell of a day."

"Yeah," Jack was watching him with one of those small, private smiles. "Come on, bed time."

They entered through the back staircase again and took the passage that led into the new living quarters. When they entered the corridor, they could hear Martha and Owen far down at the other end, where the stark walls of the medical bay magnified the sounds of their conversations as they worked. Jack opened the door to their room nearly silently and stopped in the doorway. "Ianto, is that..."

Ianto smiled softly and put his hands on Jack's hips, pushing him into the room and out of the way so that he could close the door before Tybalt realised it was open. He left Jack standing by the door and sat on the edge of the bed, scooping Tybalt up with both hands, then changed his hold so that he was cradled in one arm and patted the bed next to him with his free hand. "Come on, this it Tybalt..."

Jack sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, eyes fixed on the purring ball of fur peering up at him. "Hello Tybalt."

Ianto chuckled and tickled Tybalt's stomach. "He doesn't bite; here, you take him," Jack looked startled, as though Ianto had just suggested that Jack hold a baby that he hadn't known about, so he rolled his eyes and persuaded Tybalt to sit still on his lap, then stroked gently down his back. "Tybalt, this is your daddy, play nicely."

Jack choked and his gaze snapped up to meet Ianto's. His shocked expression turned soft and happy and he leaned in hesitantly, resting his free hand on Tybalt's back and teasing him gently, whilst holding onto Ianto's hip with the other hand. They brushed noses briefly, then pulled back and approached again. Ianto's hand cupped Jack's cheek and their lips met in a gentle caress of soft, chaste touches. They broke apart, not needing to take it any further at that moment, and rested their foreheads together, brushing their noses together in Eskimo kisses occasionally.

Ianto's hand slipped down to Jack's neck and he brushed at his pulse point with the pad of his thumb. "What happened today, Jack, where did you find the glove?"

Tybalt 'priaow'ed noisily and nudged Jack's hand. He forced a laugh and looked down at him, scratching the back of his neck whilst Ianto dropped his hand down to stroke Tybalt's back. Jack squeezed Ianto's waist but didn't look up. "I went to... a contact, long story, and she told me that there was another glove, and where I could find it... And warned me that there would be consequences..." he shuddered against Ianto. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"Hey," Ianto took his hand and laced their fingers together, squeezing gently. "You did what you thought you had to. And, however it turned out, it's in the past. Owen's tough, he'll cope with it..."

Jack shook his head. "You're allowed to call me an idiot, I won't complain. If I'd been lying, maybe I'd feel better about it..."

"Lying about what?"

"About the code for the morgue," Jack chuckled thickly. "He changed them last week and, with you not around, he didn't tell anyone. Well, no one who'd remember."

"And you feel guilty for forgetting?"

He laughed and rested his head on Ianto's shoulder. "Yeah, I do. You know me too well."

"Well, maybe it's because I'm the only one who knows you so well that I'm the only one who's prepared to marry you," he suggested, twisting to kiss Jack on the top of the head. "Did you get hurt today?"

Jack shrugged. "The glove was in St Mary's church, it had drawn a crowd of Weevils... What?" Ianto's grip on his fingers had tightened suddenly and he looked up. "Ianto..."

"You died," he hurt for his partner, and reached around to crush him into a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"You would have died, Ianto, I can't risk that," he told him, shutting up when Ianto's lips descended on his. "You should sleep," he told him softly when they parted. "You're exhausted still."

"Yeah... he sighed and passed Tybalt into Jack's hands. "Hold the monster whilst I get changed?"

"Okay," he smiled down at Tybalt and scratched the back of his neck. "Just so you know, monster, he was my Ianto first."

Ianto grinned. "Don't worry, Jack, he's sleeping on the chair," he bent to fill Tybalt's bowl and gave Jack a fantastic view, then took the kitten off him and set him on the floor so that he could push Jack back onto the bed and lie beside him. "I want you to myself."


	28. Chapter 28

Ianto shifted comfortably and turned his head so that he was facing the other way across Jack's body. His stubble rasped against Jack's chest and Jack smiled, resting his hand on his cheek and feeling the rasp against his palm when he rubbed his thumb in gentle circles on his temple. Ianto hummed happily and shifted again so that his legs were more tangled with Jack's and his hand curled around the join where his neck met his shoulder. Jack watched silently as Ianto seemed to unfurl, until he was propped on one elbow over Jack, running his fingers through his hair so that it stuck up untidily; he smiled sleepily and dropped his hand to Jack's shoulder, drumming his fingers lightly as he dragged it down over his chest and stomach to rest on his waist, then squeezed lightly and asked groggily, "You okay?"

Jack smiled and tried to urge him back down again, missing his warmth. "I'm fine, just couldn't sleep."

"Uh," Ianto grunted and lay down next to Jack, lying on his side and reaching across them both to lay his hand on Jack's chest. "If you don't want to stay, you don't have to," he offered, tapping his fingers again gently.

Jack shook his head and picked up Ianto's hand off his chest, holding it up against his own and lacing their fingers together. "I never said that, did I?"

Ianto's sleepy smile warmed and he hid it against Jack's shoulder briefly, then he took Jack's hand in his other hand and rolled over, bringing Jack with him and wrapping the arm tightly around him. Jack got the message and tightened his hold around Ianto's waist whilst Ianto tugged the duvet back up and buried his head under it. He pressed himself as tight against Ianto's back as he could and chased him under the duvet to kiss the back of his neck. Ianto sighed and squeezed his arm. "Time is it?"

"Nearly eleven," Jack told him, adding, "in the morning."

Ianto just grunted in response and pressed back against him, then relaxed again and drifted back into sleep. Jack smiled against his neck and closed his eyes, determined to get some more rest, even if he didn't sleep again.

He'd actually nearly managed it when he felt something like a thump on his leg. He craned his head as much as he could without moving from Ianto and frowned at Tybalt, who was sitting on him. The kitten watching him right back, then stretched out and dug his claws into the duvet. Jack sighed and unwrapped his arm from around Ianto, holding his breath in an attempt not to wake him further, and reached out down the bed, wiggling his fingers at Tybalt. "C'mon monster," he urged near silently with a grin when Tybalt took a step forwards to sniff his fingers. "Come on, that's it."

Tybalt took another few steps up his leg, slipped off it and walked more confidently up the bed behind him. He put his paw on Jack's head, then thought better of it, walking around his head instead to sniff at his face. Jack closed his eyes tightly and blew towards Tybalt until he got away from his face, then reached up to catch him one-armed and tucked him under the duvet with them so that he could hold Tybalt in place against Ianto's chest. "Now hush," he instructed. "You look like the Downing Street cat."

"He is the Downing Street cat, Jack," Ianto grumbled into the pillow. His hands came up to stroke Tybalt and soothe him into lying down quietly. "He used to go into work with me."

Jack squeezed him in apology for waking him – again – and extricated his numb arm from under himself and Ianto, folding it on the pillow above his head so that he could get some circulation back into it. "I thought he looked familiar."

"Mmmm," Ianto murmured an agreement and groaned as Tybalt escaped from under the duvet. "Fucking cat," he swore and started to move. "He's not going to settle, I'd better feed him..."

Jack ran a hand down his side and sat up. "I'll do it," he bent to press as kiss behind Ianto's ear when he started to protest. "I'm awake, you're half-asleep, go back to sleep."

He stretched as he got out of bed and glared at the black and white figure he could just make out by the bathroom door. Ianto had fed Tyb in there earlier, so he assumed that the food was still in there. "Come on then," he whispered, bending to stroke him gently. Tybalt arched up into his hand and wrapped his tail around Jack's wrist, then turned his attention back to pawing at the door.

Ianto woke properly half an hour later and stretched hugely in the empty bed, flopping onto his back and rubbing his hand hard across his face. The half-open bathroom door let a sterile white light into the room, just enough for him to see that Jack's clothes were still – mostly – piled on the chair by the door, although his shirt appeared to have slid off it during the night – probably Tybalt's doing.

Running his hand through his hair again, Ianto pushed the quilt off himself and got out of bed; he picked Jack's discarded shirt up when he reached it and pulled it on but left it unbuttoned. A loud laugh from the bathroom had him poking his head around the door and the sight that greeted him brought a grin to his face. Jack was sitting cross legged – dressed in jogging bottoms and a plain T shirt – leaning against the bathroom wall with the bag of cat biscuits next to him and a handful of them in his palm. As Ianto watched, Tybalt crouched, apparently ready to pounce, by Jack's foot, until Jack picked one of the biscuits and flung it with a flick of his wrist to the far end of the bathroom. Tybalt followed it enthusiastically, skidding on the tiled floor as he dived behind the toilet to find it. When he emerged, Jack held up another biscuit for him and Tyb dived across the room, coming to crouch again at Jack's feet to wait for the next one. Ianto laughed when the next one sent him diving into the bath, but didn't enter the room. He could imagine the cold of the floor, and that was enough to make him curl his toes into the carpet. "Having fun."

"Oh we are," Jack told him as seriously as he could whilst flinging cat biscuits around the tiny bathroom. "Want a go?" Then he looked up at Ianto and the reaction was immediate and flattering. "Well I definitely do..."

Ianto laughed at him and pulled the shirt closed, holding it shut by folding his arms. "I'm cold, Jack," he whined plaintively. "Come and warm me up?"

Jack tipped his handful of biscuits into the bowl and washed his hands, then pushed Ianto out of the doorway gently and shut Tybalt in there. He turned back to Ianto and pulled his arms away from his chest so that he could slide his hands across his skin under the shirt, pulling him closer incrementally until his T shirt-clad chest was pressed against Ianto's bare one, and he could reach to nibble on Ianto's earlobe. "You look good in my clothes," he told him with a feral grin that Ianto couldn't see, and added, "especially when you choose so few of them."

Ianto shuddered against him with a sigh and cold hands suddenly slipped up under his T shirt at the back. He gasped and closed his lips around the earlobe, sucking lightly, and let his hands drift downwards to squeeze Ianto's arse. "You are cold, aren't you?" he asked with a chuckle. "I think we'd better get you back into bed. And you should probably keep the shirt on, too," he added as he pushed Ianto back onto the bed and pulled off his own clothes quickly. Moments later he was pressed against Ianto's warm, supple body, all hands and mouths against each other's skin. They thrust and writhed against each other, hands slipping on sweat slick skin, hot, open-mouthed kisses pressed to shoulders and necks, the added feeling of cotton between them and across Ianto's shoulders replacing the friction that sweat and saliva had taken away. Ianto took them both in his hand and thrust into his own grip and against Jack, once, twice, three times and then Jack spilled against him with a yell, his frantic clutches and gasps as he came down, moaning Ianto's name, were enough to push Ianto over.

When they lay sticky and sated in each others' arms, their breathing eventually calmed enough that they could hear the scratching at the door, and Ianto groaned, laughing as he covered his eyes with his hand. "Jack, make him go away?"

Jack laughed and pressed a sucking kiss onto Ianto's shoulder, then pushed himself away and out of the bed. Ianto followed him with a groan and stripped the bed quickly before Jack opened the bathroom door. As soon as he had, Tybal escaped to hide under the chair, and Ianto dropped the sheets and Jack's shirt into the laundry basket in the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on and smiled, but didn't turn. "Room for another in there?"

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind and Jack pressed against his back, kisses raining down on his shoulders until he stood up and turned his head so that Jack could reach his lips. Finally, Jack pulled back and smiled. "Yep, coming?"

"What, again?" Ianto smirked and stepped into the shower behind Jack, then pulled the curtain over and reached for the two-in-one shampoo and conditioner. They moved less around each other and more through each other, anticipating each others' needs without thinking about it – Jack finished first and stepped out, towelling himself dry fast and holding out a fresh, still-warm one for Ianto to step into after he turned the shower off and pulled back the curtain. Ianto smiled at him and stepped forwards into the towel, forcing Jack to wrap it around him . Jack merely chuckled and hugged him tighter, resting his cheek against Ianto's gently and rubbing them together. Ianto pulled away slightly and kissed his neck, muttering against it, "We both need a shave before that, Jack."

Jack sighed, hot breath against his shoulder, and patted his arse. "Yep, you go entertain the monster, I'll finish off in here."

Rearranging his towel so that it didn't slip and grabbing another to towel his hair dry, Ianto padded through to the bedroom and set about gathering together clothes for the day. He was humming happily and had his trousers and socks on when Jack emerged from the bathroom, freshly shaven and tasting of freshmint when he caught Ianto and kissed him. "All yours," he told him as he released him and sat down on the bed to pull his first sock on, unashamedly naked.

Ianto brushed his teeth first, then turned the shaver on, raising his voice so that Jack could hear him over it. "I think we should take Tybalt back to the flat today, before he gets too settled here," he said.

Jack made a noise of surprise and leaned over on the bed so that he could see Ianto. "Pardon?"

With a grunt, Ianto held one finger up and concentrated on what he was doing. When he finished, he dropped to sit on the bed next to Jack's head, where he lay widheways across it, and reached over to stroke his thumb across Jack's cheek. "That's better."

Jack chuckled and caught his hand, pressing a kiss to his palm, then reached up and placed the back of his hand against Ianto's cheek. "What were you saying about Tybalt?"

He went back to stroking Jack's cheek and shrugged. "I thought that we should take him back to the flat today," he said quietly, watching the movement of his thumb rather than look into his eyes. "I worry that you're staying here, rather than going home – it's not healthy – and if you've got him waiting for you, you're more likely to get out of here."

"But Ianto..." Jack's tongue darted out to wet his lips and Ianto found himself staring at his lips instead. "Didn't you get Tybalt because you didn't want to be alone? If he's here..."

He stopped speaking because Ianto's fingers slid over his lips. "I've been looking at times," he admitted shyly. "And, well, I've spoken to Gordon as well, and shifted my hours slightly, so I can get back to Cardiff station at about half past eight every night, half past five on a Friday, and I'd have to leave Cardiff before six every day, but it's a do-able commute, really."

"That's a... three hour commute?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded. "You call that doable?"

"For you," Ianto smiled down at him, finally meeting his eyes. "What I lose in sleeping time, I'll make up for in actual sleep."

Jack sat up and swung around on the bed, wrapping himself around Ianto's back so that Ianto had to turn to kiss him properly. Jack's shirt and trousers, brushed against his bare back and his belt buckle pressed cold against his spine. He hissed and Jack pulled back in sudden concern, then realised and covered his buckle with his hand. "Sorry, was that cold?"

He rolled his eyes and picked his shirt up, ducking his head to hide his smile when Jack absently helped him to put it on, straightening the collar and reaching around him to do up some of the buttons for him. He knew that Jack probably wasn't aware he was doing it, so he bit the inside of his cheek to quell his laughter and bent down to beckon Tybalt out from under the chair. "Come on, sweetheart," he urged him gently. "Come on, time for another adventure. I'll even feed you."

With a laugh, Jack rolled himself off the bed and reached under the chair to lift Tybalt out, cradling him against his chest and holding his legs carefully to make sure he didn't scratch him. "There's another way."

He held him out but Ianto shook his head. "You're too cute like that," he told him, just reaching out to scratch the back of Tybalt's neck, grinning when he started purring loudly. "Who's my little baby, then?"

"He's not that little now, though, is he?" Jack pointed out. "He's grown even since I met him"

"Mmm, they do that if you feed them," Ianto chuckled and picked his car keys up. "Shall we, then?"

"Hang on," Jack called out, following him into the corridor. "Did you just move back in?"

"Well," only the way he fiddled with his car keys gave away his nervousness. "If you'll have me, yep."

"Why wouldn't I have you?" he asked gently, grinning broadly at Ianto's back.

"My thoughts exactly," Ianto told him firmly, slipping his keys into his pocket.

* * *

Ianto glanced at the time as he fastened his cufflink in place and sat down on the bed, leaning over to kiss Jack softly. "I have to go," he told him, voice heavy with regret.

Jack held him in place for a moment with a hand on the back of his neck, then stroked the side of his neck lightly with his thumb and released him reluctantly. "Take care, okay?"

"Always," he promised and pecked Jack on the lips once more before he pulled away. Picking up his jacket, he headed across the room, pausing in the doorway for a moment to stop and wave at Jack and, somewhere under the duvet, Tybalt and then hurried away before the temptation of crawling back into bed with Jack and never leave overcame his reluctant determination to go to work.

He wasn't coming back to Cardiff that night – Wednesday – but was going to wait until the weekend instead, when he could come over in the car and bring more of his clothes with him. Thinking about it made him feel warmer as he headed out of the building into the soggy November chill to do the fifteen minute walk to the Hub where he'd left his wallet and car. They were having that official stage of their relationship – he was officially moving in with Jack, not by accident or through a gradual slide, but through a proactive decision. His laugh clouded in the air in front of him and settled on his skin when he walked through it through Mermaid Quay. This time of the morning, all the shops and most of the restaurants were shut, just a few of the bars still open. He let himself in through the TI office, fond memories rising at the familiarity – on how many mornings had he found Jack waiting in here for him? He flushed hot suddenly at the memory of some of those mornings.

Today, though, it wasn't Jack waiting for him on the counted but Owen, thankfully wearing rather more than 'just a smile'. In fact he wasn't smiling at all, but he put the stapler down and went back to reading his magazine. "Didn't think you were still in Cardiff," was his only comment.

Ianto raised his eyebrow at the fact that the magazine Owen was reading was in Welsh and leaned against the counter next to him. "I stayed with Jack," he shrugged comfortably.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because I'm marrying him?" Ianto guessed.

"That would be it," Owen agreed. "Although there's not a lot surprises me more than that. Can't believe he took you back."

"I can," Ianto told him. "Because when you can't live without someone, you'll put up with a lot from them."

"Not got a lot of choice there, have I?" Owen snapped.

"Neither has Jack," Ianto held up his hand when Owen lowered his magazine and opened his mouth angrily. "I know, he's the exact opposite of you – and he can still feel and eat and..."

"Fuck your brains out."

"And fuck our brains out," Ianto agreed, although that wasn't the phrasing he could have used. "But he has to deal with other things, like knowing that I'm going to die, and soon probably, that he is going to see everyone around him wither and fade away..."

"Do you have a point?"

Ianto looked up at him. "You world's been changed, Owen. But it's not over."

Owen gripped his wrist suddenly, and although his grip was still strong, it was like ice. "I wish this had been you, Ianto," he told him viciously. "Because if it were you, we'd know that he did it just to bring you back, and fuck, he'd find a way to make you feel again. I'm a living corpse, who's going to want me?"

He didn't have an answer to that one, not one that Owen didn't already have anyway, so he shrugged and twisted his hand to make Owen let go of his wrist. "If he could find a solution for me, Owen, he'd find it for you too. Unless the answer came from sex, in which case I don't think you'd want to know."

"No, but I would fucking love the irony," he muttered, mostly to himself.

Ianto shook his head and headed for the inner door. "Life is more than respiration and heartbeat, Owen. The important bits are something else, and you still have those."

"You sound nearly religious," he commented as he followed him. "When did you get your faith back?"

"When my best friend started walking around without the breath or pulse to make it happen," he folded his arms and leant against the lift wall. "My mind was reopened to a whole world of possibilities."

"Yeah, well, I wish I had your optimism," Owen snorted. "But I haven't got the chemicals to feel it."

"You've got the ones for annoyance still, or something else," Ianto shrugged. "I think you're going to have to stop self-diagnosing on this one and just go with gut instinct. A medical degree will tell you that you shouldn't be walking around, so what are you going to do? Sit down forever?"

Owen laughed and shook his head. "Your wallet's on your desk where you left it earlier, by the way. We'll see you around?"

"I suspect so, Owen," he gave him a casual salute with his wallet and headed up the back stairs to the car park, ready for the long drive back to London.


	29. Chapter 29

Ianto was hidden behind a mound of management textbooks when Ally got in and gave her a grunt of welcome whilst she hung her coat up. She chortled and crossed to his desk to push the textbook away so that she could read the title. "A Handbook of Management Psychology?" she grimaced. "And I thought that Commander Bell's inventory of UNIT weaponry was dry."

"I've been at this since I got in," Ianto told her with a sigh. "Two hours later and all I've really succeeded in doing is tying my brain in knots. On the plus side... I can't find one, actually. I thought I'd finished with writing essays when I dropped out of university."

"Didn't you do reports at Torchwood?" she asked. "They're much the same."

"Not really, I knew what I was talking about on my field reports," he sighed. "Power culture, the team needs to be task oriented and at least the leader needs to be outcome oriented. Needs a leader with as much personal power as legitimate power and the charisma to carry it off. For nearly a hundred years, the team has revolved around Jack because he is the hingepin, the one who can make the decisions that need making and give the orders to achieve that."

"Speaking of which," Ally turned and went to her own desk; she had to confess, she'd stopped listening. "You took time off because one of your colleagues there died, but he's not dead. People have been asking questions."

He sighed and made a note on a post-it, then snapped the book shut and put it down. "He was dead when I arrived in Cardiff, the Torchwood happened, now he's not. Or at least he's walking and talking."

She'd long since given up being surprised by what Torchwood, UNIT and the other associations she dealt with threw up, but this was a new one. Ianto was staring down at the next textbook, turning the pages slowly but too regularly for him to be actually reading it. Ally rested her elbows on the desk and laced her fingers together, perching her chin on her fingers. "That sounds like an improvement."

"Oh definitely," he agreed. "Just... very Torchwood, I guess."

"How is everyone?" she asked.

"They're dealing, varying levels of well. Owen's dealing least well, Gwen best I think," he sighed and scribbled another note. "It's not like we're not used to dealing, after all."

"How are Jacqui and Martin?"

"Looking forwards to be back here," he sighed. "Gods it's mad in Cardiff – utterly insane, honestly."

Ally raised her eyebrows and looked down at her work. "I'd never guessed. They feel a bit left out, I think. The team's very close, and they're a bit older..."

"I know, it's hard to settle into a team like that," he agreed. "Tuckman's model of team formation, forming, storming, norming and performing. Once the team is normed, they are resistant to any outside influence which would return them to the storming stage."

"Ianto, stop talking like a textbook, it doesn't suit you," she put her pen down suddenly. "Actually, it does; you sound like one of my lecturers. How's Jack?"

Ianto swallowed and smiled. "Jack's fine."

"When are you seeing him next?"

"Friday; I'm moving back in with him," he told her quietly.

Ally put her mug down slowly and stared at him. "But what about work here? You're just going to..."

"No, no," he interrupted quickly. "I'm just going to commute. I'll drive over there on Friday and back to the conference on Monday, so I can take my stuff over, and after then I'll take the train."

"Every day?" she held up a finger and logged onto her computer to find the details. Ianto watched her patiently, then got up to make himself another coffee. Eventually her whistle made him look up. "Ianto, that's a three hour journey in each direction every day. It'll kill you."

He shrugged and went back to his desk. "It's not too bad. It will mean that I can have my emails dealt with by the time I get into the office, and I can finish them off on my way home."

"You are far too conscientious," she smirked. "I'm more worried about how it will affect your sleep."

"My sleep will be much better," he told her uncomfortably. "It always is when I go home."

She clasped her hands in front of her chest and fluttered her eyelashes. "How romantic," then snorted. "I assume you know what you're doing."

"Sometimes," he agreed. "Anyway, have you thought about my suggestion?"

"Which suggestion?" she asked absently as she returned to her work, checking her emails for that one she was expecting from UNIT. Then the topic of conversation twigged something in her mind and she looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "Oh, that suggestion. I've thought about it, yeah," she confirmed.

Ianto put his mug down and started typing. "And what do you think?"

She bit her lip. "Well... I'm interested but... Are you sure I'm capable? All those things, the charisma and the decision making, I don't know if I could do it."

"What I'm going to suggest, if you accept, is sending you to Cardiff to join the team for a period, long enough for you to come back here and do a changeover with me, so that I can support you in charge before I leave. I'd be in Cardiff at nights, and Jack would push you. I think, we both think, actually, that you have the potential. It's just a case of extracting it."

"So when would I go?"

"Well..." he was looking at his screen and checking something. "No point doing it before Christmas, as UNIT's going to be in and covering. I'm going to aim for June, I think, with Jack. So if you go to Cardiff in January, and we start the changeover here at the end of March. I think that'll work best."

"It seems a long way off," she commented.

"Only a couple of months," Ianto pointed out. "And it gives us time to get your new team in place."

"My team," she laughed mirthlessly. "That's a weird concept. Ianto, I'm twenty three, I'm not ready for this."

"And I'm twenty six, and I've been with Torchwood for seven years," he told her shortly. "In Cardiff, five years is long enough to qualify for a Torchwood pension and being able to use it with all your memories intact. It's not age and experience that matters, just how you use what you've got."

Nodding, Ally turned back to the schedules in front of her. "You've got a copy of this week's schedule, I hope."

"I do," he confirmed. "Can you call Anthony and see if Gordon can fit me in before the weekend? I need to run this by him before I go and present it on Tuesday. And I need to get him to sign off on his report as well."

She dialled and trapped the phone between her shoulder and her ear. "There's talk of a 'very private secretary'", she told him whilst she waited for Anthony to answer. "Scuttlebutt, I imagine, but there's a name?"

"What name?" Ianto asked in interest.

"Anthony, darling," Ally greeted him, laying it on thick. "How are you?" his curt response made her laugh and she dropped the veneer. "Has your inconvenience got time to meet with my inconvenience in the next three days? Tonight at four? Excellent, yeah, Ianto can make that. Thanks, Anthony. Tonight? No, I'm not doing anything tonight? Sure, I'd love to. Okay, I'll see you later then," she put the phone back down in its holster and entered Ianto's meeting in the calendar. "He'll see you at five. I mean four. Definitely four. I did say four, didn't I?"

"You said four," Ianto confirmed. "What are you and Anthony up to tonight, then?"

"Not that it's any of your business," she raised her eyebrows and sent the alert to Ianto's email. "We're going out for Mexican food and a drink after work."

"I'm saying nothing," he said, going back to his textbooks. "And I should get on with this, if I'm seeing Gordon this afternoon, and I'm expecting a call regarding the conference as well."

"Yeah, you'd better," she agreed. "What do you want from me?"

"That inventory from UNIT, I need you to cross reference it with Torchwood's. The Torchwood notes are nice and detailed – I know, because I did them," he smiled at her groan and scribbled yet another note. "It needs doing, Ally."

"I know," she sighed and got on with it. "Still a pain in the ass though."

* * *

Ianto gave Gordon his report and settled into the armchair across from him. "I wasn't built for serious study," he says solemnly. "I think I may have exhausted my braincells."

"What, both of them?" he asked. "Are you set for Monday?"

Ianto looked sideways at him disapprovingly and sighed. "Nearly. I need you to sign off on these reports and put the presentations together – that'll be tomorrow's job – and then, yeah I'm ready."

"I see," Gordon leaned back in his chair. "How is your deceased colleague?"

"Not deceased any more," Ianto frowned. "Which is always an improvement, even with Owen."

"You say anymore..."

"He was dead when I arrived, then Jack brought him back almost by accident and we finished running around Cardiff saving the day at about six yesterday morning," he smiled wryly. "There was a device called the Risen Mitten, which could bring people back to life for a short while, just long enough to say goodbye. It drove one of my colleagues mad and she turned into a serial killer so that she could practice using it. So that one was destroyed," Gordon was staring at him and he shrugged. "This is Cardiff, strange things happen. Anyway, Owen died and Jack thought it would be a good idea to find the other Risen Mitten and bring him back for long enough to get the code to the alien morgue. But it worked differently, and Owen came back permanently and it unleashed Death onto Cardiff. But it's all okay now, because Owen defeated Death and he's still here and I'm now commuting from Cardiff to London every day because I moved back in with Jack."

"How do you deal with it?" Gordon asked eventually.

Ianto sighed heavily and shook his head. "Badly. I don't actually know how much longer I can keep doing this, even once I get back to Cardiff full time."

"What are you thinking of?"

He shrugged. "Retiring, starting a family? I need to get away from Torchwood, from Cardiff and from aliens like I tried to coming here, but I can't do it without Jack, and he'd never come."

"Talk to him," Gordon instructed gently. "He has forever to give to Torchwood, you only have a very short time to give to him."


	30. Chapter 30

Jack caught the mug as it toppled and transferred it to the other side of the desk, then caught hold of Tybalt and dropped him onto the floor again. With a mewl, Tybalt made a scramble up Jack's leg onto his lap and Jack yelped. "Cat, claws!" he groaned and urged him to settle, then tried to go back to his work. "Sorry, Ianto, your pest just decided to use my leg as a ladder.

Ianto's deep laugh rumbled from the other end of the phone and Jack stroked his fingers through Tybalt's fur placatingly. _"Sorry, Jack, I shouldn't laugh. Is he being a pest?"_

"A bit," Jack admitted. "He is warm and cute though."

"_I'll kiss it better for you later,"_ Ianto promised him. _"I can't wait to be home."_

"I can't wait for you to be home either," Jack agreed. "How long do you think you're going to be now?"

"_Probably half an hour. Do you want me to pick take-away up on my way home? And if so, do you want to order it and tell me where?"_

"No it's okay, I've cooked. You sound like you'll be just about ready for bed when you get in."

"_I'm already ready for bed," _Ianto laughed dryly. _"Sorry, I won't be very good company tonight."_

"No problem. We've got all weekend and no long commutes next week," Jack smiled. "Although I'd better get on with this report if it's going to be ready in time."

"_Yeah, okay, I'll leave you to it. See you soon."_

Hanging up, Jack pushed Tybalt down again and leaned forwards to his report. He wanted it finished by the time that Ianto got there, rather than having it hanging over them during their weekend. It was heavy going even though he only had one month to write, he only had fifteen minutes before he needed to start on dinner for when Ianto got back. Gods he was domesticated. He gave it another ten minutes before he dislodged Tybalt and shut the computer down, then followed the cat through to the kitchen and fed him. Tybalt wound through his ankles, purring like a lawnmower all the time, until Jack put the bowl down for him and a better distraction appeared. Chuckling fondly, Jack turned the oven on to heat up the stew and the bread and set the table for two with mugs of hot chocolate. When Tybalt bolted out of the room towards the front door, presumably in the hope that Ianto would feed him, Jack got the food out of the oven and filled the bowls. "Hey honey, how was work?" he asked in a girly voice when Ianto appeared in the doorway.

Ianto laughed. "Shit, actually. Although Carla Bruni's sort of fun," Jack raised his eyebrows and sat down slowly and Ianto shrugged, dumping his bag on the floor and dropping gracelessly into the seat. "Meetings on immigration, nothing major. I just happened to meet her whilst she was waiting for Gordon and Sarkozy to finish their meeting. Dinner smells wonderful."

"Tuck in," Jack waved his spoon and reached for a slice of bread. "I found that report I was looking for, by the way. It was right where you said it would be."

"Of course," Ianto smiled smugly. "Did it have the information you needed?"

"It did; I'm nearly done now, actually. A bit more work before I'm ready to present it."

Ianto failed to hide a yawn and smiled sheepishly, waving a hand when Jack opened his mouth to speak. "I'm fine," he reassured. "I've got to get the rest of my stuff in from the car, but I can come and help once I've done that?"

"It's okay," Jack told him. "Like I said, nearly done. You get off to bed and I'll bring your stuff in from the car."

He shook his head. "I'll manage that much. I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

Jack conceded defeat and carried on eating. He cleared the table whilst Ianto brought his bags in, then returned to the living room to finish off his report. It took him the best part of an hour to wrap up the year and proofread it, but Ianto was still only half-asleep when Jack finally sent it off to Amanda at UNIT and slipped into the bedroom. One of Ianto's hands stoked Tybalt lazily and he sat up slightly when Jack pushed the door open fully and let the golden light of the landing spill onto the bed so that he could see Ianto properly. "You should be asleep," he told him gently, leaving the door open for light whilst he undressed.

"Trying," Ianto muttered, flopping onto his back as Tybalt leapt from the bed and tangled himself with Jack's ankles. "Monster wanted attention."

Jack chuckled and crouched to stroke him, then stepped over him to slide under the quilt, pressing himself against Ianto's side and resting one hand on his chest and his head on Ianto's upper arm. Ianto gripped his shoulder and pushed him slightly so that he curled around Ianto more and sighed, "Better."

"Sleep now?" Jack asked.

Ianto yawned on a laugh. "I don't think I really have a choice. 'night, Jack."

"Good night, John Boy," Jack smiled softly and whispered, "love you." Ianto just grunted and squeezed his shoulder a little tighter.

* * *

Ianto smiled and fought back a laugh at the sensation of Jack's fingers brushing across his chest languidly, teasing through his chest hair. He grunted and rubbed his thumb on Jack's shoulder. "What time is it?"

"Nine," Jack's tone was gentle and he pushed himself up off Ianto to look down at him. "Feeling better for that?"

"I should be," he sighed without opening his eyes. "I've slept for hours."

"And are you?"

He opened his eyes and pushed Jack down, then rolled onto his side to face him and ran his hand down his side. "Yeah, I am. Although I do have a dead shoulder."

Jack's eyes widened apologetically and he shifted closer, pushed Ianto onto his back and started to massage his shoulder. "Let me kiss it better for you?"

Ianto smiled and tangled his fingers in Jack's hair as his lips brushed along his collarbone to the curve of his shoulder, whisper-soft and gentle. He scratched at Jack's scalp and the warmth of his laugh danced over Ianto's skin before he trailed his kisses up Ianto's neck to his lips and leaned in further, light pressure of soft lips slightly chapped with the cold against his own. It was just getting interesting, Jack's hands framing his face and tilting his head for better access, when the familiar shriek of Jack's mobile killed the mood. Jack dove across the bed to knock it off the bedside table – probably not his intention, Ianto had to concede – and dangled off it to grab it. He'd just got hold of it when Ianto gave into the temptation and slapped his arse, which made him drop it again. Ianto bit his lip on a chuckle when Jack gave him a dark look, and nearly managed contrite. Contrite became concerned when Jack scrambled from the bed and started dressing one-handed, still reading through the message. "What is it?"

"Big alert," Jack told him. "A ship's entered our airspace and vanished off the radar in Whitchurch, Tosh and Owen are on their way there from the Hub, Gwen's joining us from home, I have to go and join them... what, oh Ianto no," he shook his head. "Stay here, we'll be okay."

"Not a chance," Ianto pulled his jeans on and grabbed his T shirt from the night before, not having had time to unpack the night before. "Owen's dead, and you always need as many hands on deck as you have available."

Jack hesitated, then got on with buttoning up his shirt. "Okay. You armed?"

"Gun inside the passenger seat in the MX5, my comms and things are in there with it."

"Can we take the MX5 with us, then? It's closer than mine, and my stuff's in the..."

"Yes, Jack, we'll take the MX5, but I get to drive," he finished lacing his boots and grabbed his phone just as Jack snapped his braces into place. "You know, you could react so much faster if you didn't do the belt and braces look."

"You might not believe this, but when I started wearing this I didn't spend quite so much time naked and draped around attractive young men," it turned out that Jack kept his gun inside a footstool that Ianto didn't recognise and he slipped it into his holster as he spoke. "It used to be practical and lend me an air of authority and nostalgia. Now it's just me."

Ianto held his coat out for him and setted it onto his broad shoulders, smoothing his palms down the back. "It wouldn't be you otherwise," he agreed.

Jack clipped his comms. in place and activated it as he turned back to Ianto. "Toshiko? Have you got a better location for us?" nodding at her reply, he followed Ianto out of the door and down the stairs to his car. Ianto got his kit out of the passenger seat and slipped his earpiece in before he let Jack in and got into the driver's seat himself. Jack leaned forwards to the Sat Nav and punched in the directions. "Whitchurch High School," he said shortly. "It's landed on one of the lawns; they've got it sealed off and trapped to make sure that no one enters or leaves, and they're just waiting for us."

Ianto nodded and moved into the flow of traffic on the main road, the windscreen wipers going at double time so that he could see through the rain. By the time they reached the school the weather had eased off a bit and they ran, heads down, into the main door of the school where Gwen was waiting for them. "It's on the lawn," she said as she led the way through the building to the stark white corridor that led around the edge of the lawn.

Tosh looked up from her scanners and gave them a smile. "Good morning. I'm picking up their shielding; it's an electromagnetic distortion field with with a high fractal index."

"That's fairly advanced," Jack mused aloud. "Have we had any communications?"

"No, they're not transmitting anything, I'm sure of it," she pushed her glasses back up her nose and looked out towards the invisible ship. "I think... Yes, their communication device is recognised. It's a Hylat 45 series, actually. And it's open for incoming communications."

Jack nodded and pulled his wrist strap out, programming it to search for the system. Once he found it he set it up to send a hologram message. "This is Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood," he started firmly. "Are you aware that Earth is off limits for interstellar contact?"

They waited for a response. After a couple of minutes a double beep indicated an incoming message and he opened it up for a live conversation. The hologram that appeared showed the captain of the ship, a humanoid with reptilian features and elaborate markings down its scaly skin. Jack saluted sharply and the captain made a simple hand gesture in return. "Apologies, Captain," the alien's voice was smooth, silty and sibilant, quite girly and melodic. "Emergency landing, complications in atmosphere. Short cut."

Jack inclined his head to show his acceptance and met its eyes again. "Do you require assistance?"

"Require metal. Soft, chemical strong. Jugra possible?"

He frowned and shook his head. "I could source Jugra for you, but it would take time, possibly weeks. Is it possible for you to unshield your ship?"

The captain nodded and turned to give orders in a language that fitted its voice perfectly and the smooth lines of the ship appeared on the grass. It was a sleek dull grey, as smooth as possible for entry and exit through the atmospheres of the planets it visited. Jack's eyes lit up when he saw it and he stepped towards the window. "Oh... An Instia Fitara. I haven't seen one of those in years! Beautiful ship."

"You know?"

He nodded and turned back to the hologram. "I know your ship well, and the delay will not be necessary. How much Jugra do you need?"

"Five durak," it said. "Little needed. Small flaw, big problem."

Jack did the maths in his head and looked to his left. "Ianto, do you think you could find me two point three grams of gold?"

He frowned and nodded. "There should be some in the SUV, if you're still using the old field kits."

"We are, can you fetch it?" Ianto just nodded and hurried back through the school. Turning back to the hologram, Jack smiled. "It will be sorted for you very soon."

"Sorry for impose," the alien told him. "Shortcut not so short."

He laughed. "Short cuts make long delays, as a famous Earth author once wrote."

"Is true. You man, he come soon?"

"He's just gone out to the car," Jack confirmed. "He should be back in a couple of minutes."

"Thank, Captain. Apologies again."

"No need to apologise, it happens. We have to be careful though, as you will understand."

"Understand," it agreed. "Nowhere safe."

"No," Jack turned as Ianto came through the doors at the end of the corridor and took the sealed test tube containing the tiny amount of gold from him. "Thank you, Ianto," he gave him a soft smile and turned back to the hologram. "I suspect our atmosphere is harmful to you?"

"Dangerous levels, yes. Low nitrogen."

Jack frowned and considered the quandary. "So we can't open the doors, or the loading hatch. I can't teleport on because this is broken and even if I could I'd die before I could get off. Captain, what is your mission, if I may ask?"

"Research. Search for minerals."

"Do you have a way to send probes out onto the surface of planets without endangering yourselves?" he asked as an idea formed. "And a probe that you can send out now?"

"Have probe. Separate room for robots, access to outside. Why?"

He grinned. "Well, if you can send one of your probes out, I can send it back in with the gold."

The hologram figure frowned and considered this, then leaned forwards on an invisible bench and started pressing invisible buttons. "Collection robot coming out, Captain. Idea brilliant."

Jack winked and fastened his coat right up to the collar, then looked around again. "Tosh, where's the exit?"

"Just around that corridor, firedoor. Here," she tossed him the lock device and he caught it one handed. "England are looking for fielders. You'll need that."

Saluting her with it, he turned away and went to the door. By the time he'd got it unlocked and open without setting the fire alarms off, a small collection probe was trundling towards him through the rain, looking quite sad and cute. He gave it a surreptitious pat as he put the test tube into its tray, then stepped back and watched it trundle back to the ship. When the hatch sealed behind it, he hunched his shoulders again and trundled back indoors himself, then shook himself off in the corridor and dripped back to his team. He checked with the Captain to make sure that they could work with he gold, then signed off and turned to the others. "Nice work, and a nice challenge. No one died for once," he grinned and shook his head again, sending drips cascading across towards all of them. "Sorry. Right, back to the Hub."

Gwen held her hand up and shook her head. "No, Jack, you go home. Enjoy your day off with Ianto, and we'll see you both in the morning, assuming that the world doesn't decide to end before then."

"You know, I'm sure I was in charge around here last time I checked," he was torn between protesting on the principle and just going with it and taking Ianto home to follow through on the promise of earlier. The fact that Gwen clearly knew it swung him more towards the principle. "Or did I miss a memo?"

"Jack," she shrugged. "Well, it's up to you. If you'd rather spend your day off in a cold, damp underground base in Cardiff doing paperwork..."

He gritted his teeth and caught Ianto's eye. Apparently Ianto was the only one who didn't already know that Jack had lost the battle, so he sighed and nodded. "I'll do my report when I get home and send it in to you. Oh, and Gwen? Don't give me orders."

"Yes, sir," she smiled sweetly and picked up her bag. "See you in the morning, boys."

Jack sighed and raised his eyes heavenwards. Tosh and Owen said goodbye to the pair of them and Jack heard Ianto catch the keys to lock up behind them. He felt Ianto's hand gentle on his shoulder and turned to face him. "Come on, then. Let's go home and make the most of it," he tried a leer, but it wilted in the face of Ianto's serious expression.

"You don't have to come back," Ianto insisted softly without meeting his eyes. "I'll go and unpack and then come and meet you at the Hub."

Jack shook his head. "I only wanted to go in to do my report. It's being told what to do by Gwen that I really object to."

Ianto chuckled and looked up again. "Stubborn ass."

"Maybe," Jack grinned. "But I do have a spectacular ass. Come on, home."


	31. Chapter 31

Jack pulled up by the grand entrance and let Ianto and Tybalt out, then took the Jaguar around to the designated parking area down the side of the house. He pulled his collar up and left the bags in the boot to get later to run, head down, into the wind that howled around the corner of the building. Several UNIT guards, most of them armed, stood around in the foyer acting as footmen, and one got the door for him as he reached it. Whilst Tybalt prowled around the foyer, Ianto stepped up and slid Jack's coat from his shoulders, then passed it on to a hovering guard who whisked it away to the coat room. A reception desk had been set up between the two grand staircases, and Jack led the way over to it. The guard working the desk was watching Tybalt with an air of bemused concern, but when Ianto went and picked him up again, he seemed to decide that the cat was not his problem and turned his attention back to Jack. "Torchwood, Harkness," he stated baldly and turned back to Ianto. "Who are you with, then?"

"Captain Harkness, your room key," the guard at the desk had pulled an envelope out of a box and offered it to him. "The card key and your security pass are in there, sir. I need you to sign for them."

"Of course, where am I going?"

"Up the left hand stairs, turn left at the top and go to the far end of the corridor. The Torchwood offices and the Downing Street office have that floor of the West Wing. Your card will unlock the main door into the wing and your own room. Sir, you are?"

"Downing Street, Jones," Ianto leaned on the desk next to Jack.

The guard nodded and found the envelope. He frowned as he read the details on it. "I'm sorry, sirs, there must have been a mix-up. You've been put in the same room."

"Not a mix-up," Jack took the envelope from him and gave it to Ianto.

"But..." He stuttered, "it's a double, not a twin..."

"Like I said," Jack smirked as Ianto carefully attached his security badge and avoided looking at them. "Not a mistake."

"Right, good, I'll... Your schedules and information packs are in your room, then."

"Is there a digital version?" Ianto asked.

"Yes, there's a disk with the files, Sir."

"Good," he looked out at the weather and fished Jack's car keys out of his trouser pockets whilst he dumped Tybalt on the desk from his other hand. "Let's get the bags from the car. Would you mind watching the cat for us for a moment? Thanks so much."

The wind had died down a little, but it had started raining as well, so they were soaked and very glad to be indoors when they got back to the foyer with their bags. Jack grumbled about Ianto's suit bags, but still insisted on carrying them, and Ianto gave him his most amused and indulgent smile as UNIT guards and a couple of government aides scuttled out of their way. Tybalt jumped down from the desk as soon as they reappeared and was content to follow them – trips between Ianto's flat, Downing Street, Ally's house, the Hub and finally their flat in Cardiff had trained him in settling in to new locations well enough for bringing him to be the most practical solution. It was a long corridor, especially when carrying a week's worth of clothes, and Jack dumped them in the corridor before he went looking for their room. Ianto rescued his suit bag and checked the room number on his envelope. "Room number 7, Jack."

Jack was already swiping his card in the lock and pushed the door open, then reached behind it to hook it open. "Home sweet home for a week," he came and picked his bag up and Ianto went past him into the room where he started hanging his suits in the wardrobe, whilst Tybalt leaped into a chair by the window to watch the proceedings. "Nice room, though."

"Yeah, it is," Ianto agreed over his shoulder. The bed was a four poster with cream drapes and a cream, gold and ivory bedspread. It bounced when Jack hauled his bag onto it. The carpet was thick and a rich, dark red - almost chocolatey in colour - and the furniture was all made of beech. Ianto sorted his things out and settled back onto the bed to watch Jack do the same. "Very comfy bed."

"Yeah? Want to try it out?" Jack leered at him and stood quickly from his bag – if Ianto had stood that fast he'd have got a head rush.

But Ianto just leaned back and grinned. "No, I want to watch you put your stuff away, then I want to look at my schedule for the week, synch it with my Blackberry, run through my notes for my presentations on Tuesday and Thursday and then explore this place," Jack's face fell slightly, but he shrugged and went back to putting things away. "And then, after dinner with the heads of UNIT and whoever else is here, I want an early night."

"Are you tired?"

"Nope," he grinned. "But this is a very, very comfortable bed."

Jack got the last of his things put away and picked the files up from the desk, then crawled up onto the bed until he straddled Ianto. "You can have your paperwork when I have a kiss."

Ianto sighed and leaned up to kiss him, then tugged the file from his hands. "Jack Harkness descending to bribery to get a kiss, I never thought I'd see the day."

"Ianto Jones, accepting bribery in order to get his hands on paperwork. I'd say that I never thought I'd see the day but..." Jack shrugged and flopped beside him. "I already had."

"Jack..."

"Yes dear?"

"Shut up," Ianto didn't look up as he flicked through his schedule. "My schedule's changed slightly, yours probably has too. You should check it."

Jack sighed and swung around to sit on the edge of the bed to pull his boots off, then turned back to take Ianto's shoes off too. "Reckon we'll be in the same places still?"

"Probably," he agreed. "Tickle my feet and I'll kick you. Amanda wasn't going to attempt to split us up last time I checked."

"Why do I get the feeling that people assume that I wouldn't go to the talks I'm supposed to be at if you weren't in them?" Jack sighed and ran his fingers firmly up the arch of Ianto's foot, then wrapped his large hand around Ianto's ankle. "That wasn't a rhetorical question, by the way."

"Oh. I don't know, you've managed to go on your own for years before you even met me," Ianto twisted his foot out of Jack's grasp. "Your talk's on Tuesday afternoon, right before mine. Same room too."

"That's convenient."

"Yeah, it's the Torchwood block. We're in there all day with reports from all the offices. I'm the penultimate, then Liberty Towers do their report. The discussion about reopening Torchwood London is on Thursday – I think everyone's going to that," he commented with surprise. "There's nothing scheduled against it."

"It's a big issue," Jack sat back and reached for his own file to check his schedule. "I've been called on to give evidence for and against. You okay with it?"

Ianto shrugged and set the file aside to pull out the stack of reports they'd been sent. "It needs to be more regulated than it was before. The United Nations needs a representative above UNIT who all the organisations report to, but there also needs to be more inter-agency communication."

"What was your degree in?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

Ianto sighed and nudged him with his foot. "It was in English Language. And I didn't finish it.2

"I know, I'm only teasing," Jack smirked, but when he looked back to his schedule he groaned. "We've got a full day of presentations from UNIT. That will be..."

"Interesting?"

"Decidedly not," he flipped it shut and leaned over the side of the bed to get his laptop. "You got a disc with your schedule on it?"

"I have, will you run it for me?" he passed it over whilst Jack booted up the computer. "I shouldn't be this worried about this presentation, should I?"

"Public speaking's not everyone's thing, especially when it's such a contentious issue as you're presenting on Thursday," he thought back over the sentence and shook his head. "Anyway, you'll be fine. Are you going to wear a suit?"

"Yeah. I brought about a dozen," he chuckled and crawled around to lean over Jack's shoulder, resting his chin on it and his cheek against Jack's. "Possibly overkill, but you never know."

"This is true. Although I like you in this," Jack looked back at him and flicked the collar of his shirt where it emerged from his jumper. "It's, I don't know... More you, somehow."

"More me than what?"

"I don't know," a frown line formed between his eyes and he turned back to the computer. "Come on, computer."

Ianto chuckled and the schedule and notes finally opened. Jack saved it to his hard drive, then swapped the discs and held his hand up over his shoulder for Ianto's phone. "Got the cable?"

"Um... somewhere," he lurched off the bed and rummaged in his briefcase until he found it, then connected it up and sat next to Jack again. "Technology is a wonderful thing."

"It is. There we go, you're done," Jack disconnected his phone and handed it back to him. "Now, what else did you say needed doing?"

Ianto thought about it – about plans and schedules and notes for meetings and reading over reports he needed to present and be ready to hear. And then he thought about a Tudor mansion which would soon be filled with people, a sprawling mess of rooms and corridors, added to over the ears, owned by a Catholic sympathiser family during the Tudor reign, rumoured to be full of secret passages and priest holes. It wasn't a hard choice. "Come on, I want to go exploring."

They got some strange looks from the few representatives who had already arrived. Ianto recognised Mark Smith and his wife, Laura, from Australia, and Li Cheng from the Hong Kong Torchwood office when he and Jack poked their heads into the sitting room at the end of the wing, and they spent half an hour exchanging social news and discussing the conference. Tybalt followed them down to the sitting room, where Ianto had arranged for him to be fed, and found a fan in Laura. He curled up next to her and purred loudly when she stroked him. When Stuart Hill arrived – the sole representative from the Arctic Monitoring Station and someone with whom Jack didn't get on well – Jack and Ianto left Tybalt behind made their exit and went in search of secrets and surprises.

It was Jack who found the first one when he stuck his head up into one of the grand fireplaces whilst Ianto kept watch. He gave a low whistle and it echoed out of the fireplace, catching Ianto's attention. "There's a staircase up here," he stated quickly, ducking out to grin at Ianto. "Want to see where it goes?"

He hesitated, but barely for a moment. "Go on, get up there, I'll follow you up."

Jack ducked into the fireplace fully and Ianto turned his attention back to the corridor. Amanda went past at the far end of the corridor, the end that led to the front of the house, and she waved at him without really looking up from her Blackberry. When her footsteps faded into the distance and one of the big heavy doors slammed shut, Ianto turned and dived under the arch into the fireplace and looked around. It took him a moment to find the staircase – there was a ledge at about chest height on the right hand side, and the staircase was hidden behind the wall that partly shielded it. There was just enough room for Ianto to get up onto the ledge, and then he had to duck again to get onto the staircase. Once he was there, though, it opened out above him and he could stand and walk up the steep, sandstone steps, even if he couldn't see them. They hadn't been worn smooth, so Ianto guessed that not many people had used this hide-away. Maybe no one else knew about it even, it could be just his and Jack's. Speaking of whom... "Jack?" he called quietly, mindful of the echo and the carefully constructed air of mischief that lay over them. "Jack, how far ahead are you?"

"I've reached the top," Jack's voice was very close, and a second later Ianto turned the corner and walked into something warm and solid. "So have you."

"So I have," he took a step back so that he was one below Jack and leaned against the outer wall. "What's the hold up?"

"A door."

"Is it locked?"

"No, I just thought I'd wait for my eyes to adjust to be able to study it in detail," Jack sighed petulantly. "Note the irony mark."

"Shove over," he tugged on Jack's shirt until he could get up to the door and then fished in his pocket. "I bet I can get this open."

"It's a mortice lock, Ianto," Jack sighed. "And I've tried shoving a card in the join."

He chuckled and pulled out his specially designed multi-tool, then located the lock by touch and started work. "Hush, you," he nudged Jack further out of the way and bent down. "I'll get it."

Jack sighed heavily, the expansion of his diaphragm pushing his chest against Ianto's shoulder, and one of his hands came to rest lightly on the back of Ianto's head. "When you say you'll get it?"

"You know I got arrested once for shop lifting?" Ianto asked as an answer, giving the grip a sharp twist. He tried the handle again and the door swung open. "Well, I only got caught once."

Jack huffed a disbelieving laugh and followed Ianto into the room. Discussion was forgotten as they looked around, standing close together at one end of a massive, vaulted space. Presumably there had once been furniture in here, it was big enough for a family to hide up here for some time if they needed to but totally bare. Jack took a step towards the sloping roof that formed one side and raised his hand to run it down the nearest beam, his fingers tracing the grain and finding knots and holes. "I always wanted a house like this," he said quietly without turning back. "Somewhere with secret rooms that I could hide away in, somewhere that makes me feel young."

"Well, if Torchwood ever needs a new base," Ianto suggested. "There must be places like it."

"We could look for somewhere like this for Torchwood London," Jack mused and turned to look out of the floor-level window, down over the front lawns of the house where people had already started to park. "It's so big that you could all live there."

"I couldn't," Ianto pointed out and stepped up behind Jack, close enough to touch him but not doing so. "I won't be there, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Jack reached for him without looking and Ianto went to him, then followed the tug as Jack sank to the dusty, bare floorboards and leaned his temple against the ceiling. "I like it up here. It's peaceful."

Ianto nodded and leaned in against Jack. "We'll probably need it this week," he laughed slightly. "A hide-away from UNIT and aliens and weirdness."

"Everyone needs an escape," Jack smiled out at the gardens. "Tybalt settled in well, don't you think?"

"He's far too good at getting accustomed," Ianto muttered. "I think I've mentally scarred him."

"He copes," Jack kissed Ianto's temple. "We all cope. It's all we can do."

"What's up, Jack? Where have you gone?"

Jack's knuckles trailed down Ianto's arm and he looked out of the window again. "It's this house, it's so old. Older than I am and... and so much older than you are. I just feel a bit like a child molester at the moment."

Ianto smiled and curled in on him. "You've not got many options if you follow the 'half your age plus seven' rule, have you?"

He snorted. "No, I suppose not. I wonder how long it's been since someone came up here last? If there's been anyone up here in your lifetime."

"I hope not, I hope we're the only ones who know about it," Ianto traced patterns in the dust and tipped his head when he heard, faintly, the big grandfather clock striking the hour three floors below them. "Six, dinner time. You want to eat?"

Jack sighed and pulled away from Ianto to let him up. "Yeah, we'd better. And then get an early night. Long day tomorrow."

"Always is," Ianto pointed out as he took one more look around the room. Jack left first and left the door open for him. "Always is," he repeated more quietly, and followed Jack out and down the steep staircase.


	32. Chapter 32

"Ianto Jones, always take a banana to a party," a familiar voice told him and Jack covered his mouth with his hand as a banana appeared between him and Ianto. "Hello, Jack."

"Doctor," he gestured to the free chair across from them and the Doctor went the long way around to reach it. When he sat down again, Jack had controlled the urge to laugh at Ianto's perplexed study of the banana and was prepared to do the introductions. "Ianto, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is, yes I know you already know, stop it," he cut the Doctor off as soon as he opened his mouth. "This is my fiance, Ianto Jones."

The Doctor reached across the table to shake Ianto's hand. "Ianto Jones, it's an honour to meet you, it really is."

"And you, sir," Ianto had to lean forwards to reach the Doctor's hand, and when he settled back against the seat Jack had wound his arm around around his waist where it settled comfortably. Ianto sighed and turned slightly so that he could lean back on Jack and smiled with as much warmth as he could muster. "To what do we owe the honour of your company?"

"Oh you know," the Doctor grabbed a grape off the platter and waved it around. "I get invited to these things every year. Usually turn up for a bit of it at least," he marked the end of the statement by popping the grape into his mouth and reaching for the cheeseboard.

"Do you mean for one of the dinners?" Jack asked. "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour, and yes I usually make it for dinner. It's not intentional though," he protested even as Ianto snorted. "I never really mean to come, she just brings me here."

"She's probably just trying to make sure you get a proper meal once in a while," Jack suggested, watching the Doctor's cheese and crackers pile growing. "This'll be why she goes to markets so often."

"Yeah... she took me to the market on Hiljy the other day," he pondered the cheese stack and took a bite that made it crumble. "Oh... Where was I? Oh yes, Hiljy. Fantastic market, the big one in the capital city of... what's it called, Jack?"

"I have no idea, never been."

"Oh, never mind. Well I got followed home by a cat, they do that cats do. Very intelligent animals, even before they get to the stage where they can run planets and commit atrocities in the name of science. You could come with me," he suggested, dropping it casually into the conversation. "Then you'd know where I meant. Just a short trip."

"Doctor..." Jack felt Ianto tense against him and held him tighter. "I don't..."

"I mean both of you," as if stating the obvious. "I could have you back here so soon no one noticed you'd been gone."

"Thank you, Doctor," Ianto said before Jack could. "But we have our duties here. Maybe one day when we can stay longer if we want to."

"We'd know, Doctor," Jack told him gently. "We can't afford to up and leave, there's too much going on in our heads. One day..."

"One day, I'll come back for you both," he agreed and leaned back. "So, anyway, what am I sticking around for?"

"Well, you can hear the Torchwood annual reports tomorrow," Jack offered. "Which will, of course, be riveting."

"That sounds interesting," the Doctor protested. "I think... I should give you a chance, Jack. I should see what Torchwood's really like."

Jack swallowed and nodded. "Thank you, then. Were they expecting you?"

"Oh, they always expect me at some point, you know how it is," he leaned back. "They were prepared for the unlikely eventuality of my actually turning up."

Jack laughed and looked up as one of the UNIT commanders appeared behind the Doctor. "Commander Mace," he stood and offered his hand. "Good to see you again."

"Captain, and Mr Jones," he gave them a stiff nod. "Congratulations."

"And to you, Alan," Jack smiled. "Is Marian joining us?"

"Marian, oh, Captain Price?" The Doctor looked delighted. "Are you and Captain Price..."

"Yes, Doctor, we are," Mace nodded stiffly and gestured to the head table. "Doctor, if you could join us? There are matters we need to discuss whilst you're..."

"Not wandering across the universe," Jack smiled. "It was nice to see you, Doctor. I hope you'll be around tomorrow?"

"That is certainly my intention," he agreed. "Jack, Ianto, I'll see you later."

Ianto sagged against Jack again as Mace and the Doctor made their way across the room again and laughed, his shoulders shaking against Jack's chest. "Wow, he's as mad as you make out."

Jack pulled him in further and watched the Doctor's progress. "Yeah, I guess he is. He's allowed to be a bit mad, though... Want to make an escape?"

"Yeah," Ianto agreed. "Bedroom?"

Jack nodded and got up, then followed Ianto out of the grand dining hall. They called out greetings to people as they passed, then headed up the huge staircase to their corridor, past Tybalt asleep on a window ledge halfway up the stairs. Ianto kicked his shoes off and dumped his jacket on a chair when they got into the room, then flopped onto the bed and watched Jack with one eye. Once he'd tidied up Ianto's jacket and shoes and shed his own shirt and boots, Jack crawled up the bed and settled next to him, trailing his fingers through the hair at the nape of Ianto's neck. "Tired?"

"Fed up of UNIT," Ianto grunted. "Parading their successes constantly as if it's news, and then gathering us all togetehr at the end of the year to say it again, all angling for promotion without any real idea of what they're being promoted for, other than promotion. Thank God that's over with, they're such sycophants."

He laughed and slid down the bed to lie next to Ianto, propped up on his side he rubbed the heel of his hand across Ianto's shoulders firmly. "They get to listen to us tomorrow, and we get to tell them what a brilliant disaster we are. They'll hate it, we're loose and chaotic and they'll be sitting there bristling at us," he dug his thumb into the gap between Ianto's shoulder blades and rocked it, eliciting a loud moan. "You're tense, babe."

Ianto tensed further and turned his head to look up at Jack. "Don't call me babe."

"Sorry," Jack smiled and bent to kiss the curve of Ianto's shoulder, the cotton shirt soft against his lips. "You want me to carry on?"

"God," Ianto arched up into Jack's hands and rolled his shoulders. "Yes please."

Jack chuckled and sat up so that he could reach Ianto's shoulders better. He started at the back of his neck and worked down, strong hands and fingers finding and loosening tense muscles and joints whilst Ianto puddled beneath him. His hands paused on Ianto's waist, then he untucked his shirt and slid his hands up underneath to rest on bare skin, squeezing lightly and digging his fingers into the soft, yielding flesh. Ianto squirmed away from it and grunted, apparently incapable of anything more. "Sorry, cold hands?"

"A little."

"Want me to keep going?"

"If you don't give me a foot massage," Ianto turned his head to look back at him. "You can swap beds with Tybalt tonight..."

Jack laughed and slid his hands down and out from under Ianto's shirt, brushed his fingers lightly over the curve of his arse, then dug his fingers into the firm muscles of his thigh. "How are you feeling?"

"Where are we? What are we doing here? Why am I talking?" He sighed. "Why are you talking? If you keep doing that..." he yawned, "I'm going to fall asleep."

"That's not a great incentive for me to carry on, now, is it?" he asked with a laugh, working his way down to Ianto's calf. "Go to sleep, then we can have morning sex."

"But morning sex comes complete with morning breath," Ianto grumbled and tugged on his leg. "Come up here, Captain Harkness, and make wild, passionate love to me."

Jack had followed the tug and rolled Ianto over, but he leaned over him and held him down with a hand in the middle of his chest. "You'll fall asleep on me."

Ianto smiled up at him softly and lifted Jack's hand off his chest, then sat up to start undressing. "Yeah, I probably will," he chucked his shirt onto one of the chairs and slid his belt out of the loops with a smooth hiss. "Come to bed, Jack?"

Jack raised an eyebrow as the belt slithered off the bed to land on the floor with a clunk. "We're in bed..."

"I meant with me," Ianto sighed and reached out to tug Jack's T shirt up, then tugged at his belt. "You know what I mean."

"I know," Jack helped Ianto with the belt and dropped it to join Ianto's on the floor, then unfastened his trousers and squirmed out of them whilst Ianto did the same with his. He slid forwards and leaned over Ianto again, sliding one hand up his chest and then using it to tip his head into a better angle to kiss him. Ianto's lips parted instantly, soft and warm against Jack's, and his hand drifted up to tangle in Jack's hair and cradle the back of his head. He was warm and solid, and Jack settled into his arms, draping one arm across Ianto's chest and holding him close, digging his fingers in lightly and dragging them down. "You're warm," he commented against Ianto's mouth.

"So are you," Ianto's hand raked up through his hair and his lips trailed away down Jack's chin. "In fact, you're hot."

"And you're very tired."

"Whose fault is that?" Ianto asked, breath hot against Jack's cheek. "Yours, I seem to recall."

"Are you complaining?" he laughed into Ianto's neck.

"No," Ianto grinned and nipped at his collarbone. "The next words were 'do it again'."

Jack complied.


	33. Chapter 33

Jack nudged Ianto and pointed at the Doctor with the end of his pen, then went back to taking notes on Archie's report. It required serious effort to decipher his thick Highland brogue, and the Doctor appeared to have lost interest, as he was constructing an elaborate origami structure out of napkins. Ianto snorted and ducked his head again, scribbling reference numbers and relevant dates from the report into the margin of the fact sheet they'd been presented with. Jack's margins were filled with key words and phrases, notes to remind himself of cases to read up on and a couple of artefacts he wanted to borrow for analysis - he'd have to collar Archie tonight and email his request straight away to get in before UNIT did on at least one of them. Maybe he could owe Archie a favour?

When Archie - finally - drew his talk to a close, Jack clarified two points and ascertained that Archie would not be letting the artefact Jack was particularly interested in out of Scotland. He was pondering a solution when Ianto jumped in and offered a research team from London to assist with the analysis and distribute the results among the agencies. Murmurs arose from the UNIT rows of the lecture theatre, but Archie agreed quickly, and even invited UNIT and Torchwood to send a representative as well. Jack tapped Ianto's wrist and scribbled at the top of his own sheet, 'Tosh?'

Ianto nodded and reached across to circle her name, then they both looked around the room to see if there were any more questions. There weren't, so Amanda called a break before Jack's talk, giving Jack room to breathe and find the Doctor. "Are you going to stay for this?" He asked, wrapping his fingers around the Doctor's shoulder.

"Of course I am," the Doctor waved a biscuit at him. "Only reason I'm still here!"

"Yeah, well we'd like you to stay until Thursday as well, if possible," he looked over at Ianto and gave him a nod. "You'll want to contribute, I suspect. And then you might as well stay until the ball on Friday night."

"Is this your Torchwood London proposals, Jack?"

He looked disapproving, and Jack's defensiveness of Ianto rose again. "It's Ianto's proposal. Torchwood is changing, Doctor. You have the chance to make sure we're going in the right direction; if you don't take it, you don't get to complain."

The Doctor raised his hands, complete with biscuits, and nodded. "I'll stick around. I trust you two anyway, you're both too busy drooling over each other to have time to destroy the world," Jack choked and the Doctor ignored him. "I'm looking forwards to this anyway. Time's nearly up, are you ready?"

Jack sighed and nodded. "Nearly. I'll check in with Ianto first," he bounded up the stairs to where Ianto had sat back down again and bent to speak in his ear, "He'll stay. My turn now."

"Break a leg," Ianto smiled and turned to brush their lips together. "You'll be fine."

"Of course I will," he grinned. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, savvy?"

Ianto laughed and pushed him away, so he jogged down the steps to join Amanda at the front. She greeted him with a smile and stepped up close to him to clip the radio mic on. "I know that you'll need his, you move around too much, Captain."

"Sorry," he grinned up at her. "You could always tie me down."

"Less of that," she chided. "I don't want to get in trouble with Ianto."

"We could ask him to join in?"

Amanda rolled her eyes and stepped back. "It would serve you right if I'd turned the mic on already, although I get the feeling you wouldn't mind."

"Probably not," he agreed. "Ready?"

"I think everyone's back," she looked up and scanned the tiered seating, then checked her watch. "Yeah, time to get started. You have one hour."

He gave her a blinding grin and wandered to the front of the room with his hands in his pockets whilst she settled behind her desk again and the rest of the room settled down. Once he had everyone's attention, he searched for Ianto, nodded and started, "Well, it's been a year at Torchwood Cardiff. We've had Weevil fight clubs, time travelling guests, the Rift was opened, I went missing for a month - thanks for that Doctor - a steady increase in the number of Weevils arriving and of Blowfish settling in Cardiff, and we now have an undead member of staff. I think the only adjective that actually does it justice is 'interesting'," he mused to a smattering of laughter. "But we've also had two engagements - three if you count the fact that two of us got engaged to each other - a 10% increase in legal resident aliens in Cardiff and huge leaps forwards in positive relations between Torchwood and alien races and cultures. As always, life in Cardiff has been a case of taking the good with the bad, we were saddened to lose Ianto to London - some of us more than others, I admit - and I'm delighted by the prospect of welcoming him back as my employee and my husband," he beamed up at Ianto as the audience applauded politely. "I think that the best place to start is this time last year and work through chronologically, which requires us to start with the increase in Weevil activity which we observed around this time."

He paused for breath and to look up at Ianto again, then launched into his report. True to expectations he paced and gesticulated, using the projector to bring up case photos and, in big white letters on a black background, the case reference for each case he referred to. This left him free to add colour and humour to his stories, inviting his audience into the lives of the Torchwood team and leering at one and all, particularly Ianto. They responded to him eagerly after a day full of dry UNIT reports, and then a morning of reports from non-native speakers and Archie from far flung Torchwood branches – Jack knew that his speeches were considered highlights of the conferences because his enthusiastic and cheerful approach to their work was such a change from the staid analysis of statistics and SWOT reports. When he reached May – Ianto's departure, just a month after the Doctor had returned him to them – he found himself understanding what had happened so much more clearly than he had at the time, but he left out the details, just explaining Ianto's job offer in London and his acceptance of it. To hide his true feelings and revelations, he buried them in flirting and playing the lover abandoned for higher things – the delegates laughed and cooed in sympathy, Ianto blew him a kiss and Jack brushed past the issue with a heartfelt "thank God it didn't last".

The Summer whizzed past with a huge number of visitors to Cardiff, both human and alien, most of them with nothing more than ice cream and beaches on their minds, but there were some with more malevolent goals. And, of course, there was Jack and Ianto's role in the abduction of the Prime Minister's plane.

Autumn came with an increase in Weevil numbers – drawn out by the cooler weather and driven out by heavy rain – and the first trainees from the London office arriving for fieldwork assessments in a field office. It was Jacqui and Martin's last week there this week – Ianto would take them back with him to London on Monday morning, something like that. He gave a brief assessment of what was required of a Torchwood field agent and moved on to Ianto's injury, then headed on through the worsening weather and increased Weevil activity to Owen's death and resurrection a week before. This he dealt with in greater detail, laying his choices and actions and their repercussions out clearly for everyone to see. There were mutterings around the room and he held his hand up to stave them off for the moment, looking up to the Doctor to see his reaction. The Doctor was studying him over the rims of his glasses, and gave him a cool nod. Immediately, Jack felt his breathing ease, and he slipped away from the subject by explaining their most recent visitor and then moving onto the statistics for the year in brief, the Rift activity, people taken and returned, alien visitors by Rift and by other means, newly registered residents, the few residents' deaths they'd had and the injury statistics.

There was a pause as he finished whilst Amanda checked the time, then she looked up to him and smiled. "You're well in time Jack, alright to take questions?"

"Fire away," he smiled and turned his palms towards the audience. "Any questions?"

Amanda scanned the audience and made a note. "UNIT, Colby."

The agent stood up and held his hand against his chest – old injury or self-conscious defensive pose? Jack wondered. "Captain Harkness, it could be observed that the rate of injury is high at Torchwood Cardiff..."

Jack nods and raises an eyebrow, waiting for a question. "It could, do go on?"

"Well... would it be wise to increase the staffing levels to reduce injury levels?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned at a point on the floor in front of him. "The Torchwood team as it stands is neither the largest nor the smallest it has ever been. It is simply the most stable. I told Ianto when he approached me for a job that there was no place for him in Torchwood, and he proved me wrong, but it isn't a case of finding the right person for the job – in Cardiff we need to find people to fit Torchwood, and they don't come along every day. I'm not above poaching from UNIT – or, for that matter, stealing them from UNIT cells if I need to – and when I find someone who will fit the team I will offer them a position. But it's rare to find someone who could work with us. So, yes, we could do with more people, but it's a careful balance and any new team member could disrupt it."

He paused to see if 'UNIT, Colby' had any more questions, but he shook his head, so Jack looked back to Amanda. She scanned the audience again and nodded. "Liberty Towers, Hart."

A busty brunette who was clearly desk rather than field stood and straightened her jacket. "What is the Torchwood policy on repatriation of aliens? You seem to have a very high number of resident aliens in Cardiff, cleared by the Downing Street office, I presume..."

"That's correct. Of course, Cardiff is a very small office, and we have no way to repatriate aliens unless they have the means themselves – we can offer them technical assistance with their transport, but nothing more. Our policy is to rehabilitate humanoid aliens in the city's alien community and keep a register of their homeworlds so that we can arrange lifts for them with passing aliens – I believe Liberty Towers have a copy of our register of aliens requesting transportation and should be checking it with any ship which comes into Earth's air space. Any aliens who cannot pass for human, there is a large enough community in Cardiff that some can hide there, or they go to one of the UNIT rehabilitation centres."

"And is that all aliens?" she asked.

"As much as possible, but there are, of course, some species who cannot be detained without too great a risk to my team, and the Weevil population are too out of control and resist rehabilitation too strongly, so there are some times when the only option is..."

"Extermination?"

He shuddered and nodded. "Not the word I would have used, but yes."

She looked over at Amanda and sat down. "Thank you, Captain."

Amanda turned back to her notes. "UNIT, Wade."

"Captain, how does your relationship with Mr Jones impact on work at Torchwood?"

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and shrugged. "It doesn't, apart from occasionally making him run away to London. We're professionals, we've both been working at Torchwood a long time," he pulled a wry smile and there was a smattering of laughter. "Understatement of the century there, trust me, I've been there and heard them. But yeah, it's not the first relationship within Torchwood for either of us," he wished he could say it would be their last. Who knew, maybe it would for both of them, maybe some miracle would happen and he wouldn't have to live with losing Ianto again. "We deal with it."

When he looked up, Ianto was smiling, and he knew that he'd given the right answer for one person at least. Wade didn't look all that reassured, but he'd answered her question and Amanda was moving on. "Erm..." it was unusual for her to be caught off balance like that, and Jack looked around. "Doctor?"

Jack's gaze snapped up to the Doctor, who stood slowly, sliding his glasses into his breast pocket, and leaned forwards with his knuckled resting on the desk in front of him. "Jack..."

"Doctor."

"How long have you been with Torchwood now?" the Doctor was considering him seriously.

Jack sighed and thought back. "Since 1899," there were muffled gasps and he smiled wryly. "So... one hundred and eight years, one hundred and nine in June."

"Do you not think you're getting stuck in your ways, maybe it's time for a change?"

He laughs dryly and shakes his head. "Not as long as I think it's worth fighting for. They day I don't know why I get up in the mornings, that's when I know it's time to pass the baton on, Doctor."

He got applause for that as well, having summed up how a lot of people in the room felt about the work they did. As far as Jack was concerned, if you got out of bed not knowing why, or were doing it for power, you were in the wrong job. Amanda looked up at the Doctor and moved on to the next question when he indicated that he'd done. Jack answered questions on every aspect of life at Torchwood, it seemed. He was just waiting for someone to ask him what the most commonly eaten take-away food at Torchwood was – for which he really would have to ask Ianto – when Amanda called a halt to the proceedings for lunch and asked that anyone with any more questions direct them to Jack by email with a slightly apologetic smile in his direction. "Don't expect me to reply to them this weekend," he called out as people started to stand and gather their things together. A few had laptops and mobiles out to send their emails now. "I'll get on them when I get back to Cardiff on Monday though."

Ianto passed him a bottle of water when he got back to their seats, having fought against the tide of people heading off for lunch and having to stop to chat with people about it. The Doctor was making his way across to them, and Jack gave him a smile to indicate that he'd noticed. "Thanks Ianto; God, I hate cross examination. I expected all of them to say 'no more questions, your honour'," Ianto laughed and Jack wrapped his arm around his waist, putting on the sternest face he could manage. "I mean it, they were out for my blood!"

"I'm sure they were," Ianto smirked and escaped his arm to carry on gathering their things together. "You did well, I don't remember work at Torchwood being that interesting."

"Well you weren't there for a lot of it," he pointed out quietly.

"I'm not the only one who can be accused of that, Jack."

He sighed and sagged back against the seat. "I'm sorry, I wasn't accusing. Just... Can we go for lunch?" he turned away and Ianto let him go. Jack looked up and greeted the Doctor. "Hey, lunch time?"

"Excellent plan," he agreed cheerfully. "I smell salmon."

"So it'll be chicken then," Jack smiles and lets the Doctor past. "Coming, Ianto?"

"Yeah," Ianto pushed himself away from where he'd been leaning on the seat back and reached out for Jack's hand to squeeze his fingers. "I'm sorry," he said when Jack tilted his head. "Just so much has happened in the last year. It feels like..."

"You need a holiday?" Jack guessed.

"Well, that too," Ianto huffed. He looked over Jack's shoulder to the Doctor. "Give us five minutes, plase?"

"Sure," he nodded and gestured over his shoulder. "I'll just be... yeah."

Ianto smiled and looked back at Jack who had jutted his chin slightly. "Are we going too fast for you?" he asked, carefully confident.

The confidence was a bluff, and it showed in the instant tight grip around Ianto's shoulders when Ianto crowded into Jack's space and rested his head on his shoulder. He snaked his fingers through Jack's belt loops and exhaled steadily as Jack's hands swept down his back and rested on his waist. "I just," he sighed and tipped his head against Jack's cheek. "I sometimes feel like... like we're being pushed," he turned his head so that his chin rested on Jack's shoulder and slid his arms further around his waist. "Like we're rushing things because we don't have time to take them slowly, not just because we want to."

"Do you want to... to slow down?" Jack asks him, his breath is as unsteady on the back of Ianto's neck as his voice is.

Ianto shakes his head and squeezes Jack that little bit tighter. "All you've done is wait for me. I just don't... I feel like everything we do is driven by the fact of my death. And I don't want to die," his voice breaks and he buries his face in Jack's shoulder. "I don't want to leave you behind, but it's mostly selfish. I'm just... it's taken me so long to find out that I actually had a reason to live myself, not just for other people, and I don't want to let go of it."

"We could leave Torchwood," Jack suggests. "Anything we owed to Torchwood, we must have paid off by now."

He laughs again and pulls back to look in Jack's eyes and check that he means it, brushing his fringe out of the way with two fingers. "Yeah, maybe," he agrees and runs his hands down Jack's arms to take his hands. "June," he smiles when Jack looks puzzled. "I want to get married in June. That gives us time to plan and organise the handover, and I can set it as a target date on Thursday."

Jack brings their hands up between them and turns his hands so that the ring he bought for Ianto – with just a tiny flat set diamond, nothing flashy or dangerous for running around, definitely simple enough to work to work every day (Ianto would know, he does) – is facing straight up. "Is that a date?" he asks, some of his cockiness kicking in again. "I thought I had some sort of monopoly on active decisions in this relationship."

Ianto raises an eyebrow. "In case you hadn't noticed, whenever you make one I make you wait for an answer long enough that it seems like my idea. Now come on," he steps back and his heels bump against the step, then he turns Jack around and pushes him forwards. "Don't fall downstairs, but I don't want to give this lecture on an empty stomach. And if we don't hurry up and collect him, the Doctor will find something to break."

"He's not that bad," Jack protested, only sounding half convinced himself. "Besides, there's plenty of UNIT types to keep him out of trouble."

"You know you're the only one he listens to," Ianto sighs and pulls the door open. "Hello Doctor, I see you found a friend."

The Doctor looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, long legs stretched out across the corridor, and waved at Ianto. "Yep. Don't normally like cats, but he's polite. Got that sorted then?"

"He would be polite," Jack bent to pick Tybalt up and propped him against his shoulder. "He's Ianto's cat."

"Our cat," Ianto corrected, scratching the back of Tybalt's neck. "Shall we go for lunch?"

"Oh, you did get it sorted then," the Doctor beamed and bounced along the corridor with them. "Definitely salmon for lunch."

"We know," Ianto took Tybalt off Jack as he tried to escape over his shoulder and cradled him like a baby, which Tybalt hated but it stopped him escaping. "Unlike you, we arrived in time and in the right manner to get all the details of the week. Have you got a schedule?"

"What? Oh, no," he grinned. "I have a minder instead. She's called Delilah."

"Where is your minder, then?"

"Having a lie down," they reached the dining room and he looked around. "Oh, no, she's over there. She said she had a headache during the last session and she'd meet me at lunch. I'd better go let her know that she's found me."

Ianto put Tybalt down and let him escape again to find dinner – or look as adorable as possible at as many people as possible for salmon – and found their seats again. The first course was coming around and they appeared to be just in time for it. "Remind me to look up what poor Delilah did wrong," Ianto said. "And I need to watch and see how she copes with him."

"You thinking of employing her?"

"Yeah, considering it," he agreed. "Anyone who annoys UNIT enough to be put on babysitting the Doctor duty, but not enough to be retconned back to infancy..."

"It's quite an achievement," Jack leaned back to let a waitress set their plates down and picked up his spork. "Oo, melon balls."

"No, Jack," Ianto smirked down at his melon and sporked the first ball. "Leave the innuendo in the bedroom."

"Let's leave your endo in the bedroom."

"That's..." he sighed and fed Jack the melon to shut him up. "I am not going there."

"That's what she said!" Jack laughed as soon as he'd swallowed. "If you don't want me to make innuendo, you shouldn't feed me your balls."

Across the table from them, Stuart – who had managed to avoid acknowledging Jack's presence by some mutual silent agreement – choked and reached for his glass. "Do you have to do that whilst we're eating?"

Jack looked as angelic and pure as he could and Ianto raised an eyebrow. Everyone searched for an escape route from the conversation and seemed to decide that it lay in resuming eating in silence. Their plates were cleared and the silence would a little tighter until the main course was delivered, steaming fillets of salmon with potatoes cooked in milk and butter. Conversation gradually resumed, but Ianto felt himself slipping out of it as the time to give his own speech drew closer.

By the time he'd eaten half of the meal, his stomach was churning and every mouthful was a challenge. Jack reached over to squeeze his hand and he found that he couldn't even give him a proper smile in response, so he nodded instead and pushed away from the table to escape. Behind him, Jack made their apologies and came to follow him out into the foyer where only a solitary, bored UNIT guard watched them with a veiled curiosity. Ianto rested his knuckles on the registration desk and dropped his head forwards, and he sighed when Jack's hands landed on his shoulders. "Sorry, it all got a bit close in there."

"And you hate public speaking," Jack's voice was close behind him, promising the kiss that found its way between the neck of his shirt and his hair. "It'll all be over soon."

"Yeah," he turned around and sat on the edge of the desk. Jack followed and sat next to him, just waiting. "It's like I'm caught between the two. I'm telling of work that isn't mine, and I don't belong with it. But I don't really belong..."

"You do belong at Torchwood," Jack told him quietly. "I think you always have."

"Yeah... could we really walk away?" he looked away down the hall. "Torchwood's all we have."

"We have each other – that has to count for something," Ianto inclined his head in silent agreement and Jack sighed, tipping his head back to look up the stairwell to the heavy oak beams in the ceiling three floors up. "And we won't know until we try, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Ianto nodded and turned to look at Jack, smile curling his lips as he studied the familiar profile. His neck was curved back, showing off the nearly faded mark that Ianto had left on him at the start of the weekend, and his dark blue shirt was pulled tight across his broad chest by the way his hands were bracing him on the desk. Stunning, and something primal and possessive inside Ianto growled at the thought of anyone else touching _his_ man. Jack's smile broadened and he tipped his head minutely so that his eyes could flick to Ianto. "Enjoying the view?"

He smiled too and copied Jack's pose, leaning back on the desk and staring up the stairwell. "I don't do it often enough," he admitted eventually. "Just looking. At the world... at you," and he turned to look at Jack again and found that they were doing the same thing, heads tilted to meet each other's gaze. "You're a gorgeous man," Jack grinned and Ianto laughed. "And you'd be better if you didn't know it! Incorrigible, hopeless..." he growled. "You drive me mad."

"In a good way?"

"Yeah, a good way," he agreed and leaned into Jack slightly. "I'm a lucky man."

"We both are," Jack tipped his head back again, and Ianto realised that he was looking up towards the sky, not just up. "We survived Torchwood and found something worth surviving for."

The first delegates to finish dinner emerged from the dining hall and Tybalt shot out of the open door, coming straight to Ianto to wind himself around his legs. He laughed and bent to pick him up, trailing his hand along his tail and urging him to curl against his shoulder. "Reckon I could give my speech with Tybalt draped around my neck?"

Jack laughed and stroked his hand down Tybalt's back before bringing it down to curl around the back of Ianto's neck, just barely touching him. "Calm now?"

"Yeah," he leaned his head on Jack's hand and sighed. "I'll just pretend I'm just giving it to you, and end up being dreadfully crude."

"You're never crude," Jack pushed away and drew his hand back. "Just, occasionally, less subtle than you could be."

"Says you," he huffed and followed Jack in. "Erm... what should I do with the cat?"

"I'll take him," Jack held his hands out. "And I'll sit on the front row stroking him like Doctor Evil and make you laugh."

"Oh yeah, that'll help," he handed Tybalt over still, and went to get his notes instead. "I'll end up asking everyone if they expect me to talk, and they'll stare at me with this look of 'well, yes, actually'."

Jack snorted and settled into his seat on the front row. "And I will heckle you with a cry of 'no, Jones, Ianto Jones, I expect you to marry me!' And everyone will give us that look of 'oh dear, they're at it again'. Again."

"We will have silent conversations with an entire room," he grinned and came to lean over Jack, resting his hands on the seat arms and trapping him in between them. "Now, you're not going to be a pest and distract me, are you?"

"No," he smiled and craned up to meet Ianto's lips and whispered against them, "I promise."

"Good," with one last stroke down from the top of Tybalt's head to the tip of his tail, he wandered off to set up the presentation. "Good venue for it."

"It is," Jack agreed behind him. "Have you never been to one of these before?"

"No, I wasn't even considered for it in London, too many of us. And last year we were too busy. You just came, did your talk and went."

"Came and went," Jack grins.

Ianto smiles softly and connects his memory stick up. "Not your style at all."

"You miss out on people that way."

"Captain Jack Harkness in a nutshell," Ianto called over his shoulder. "If you have to go somewhere, make the most of it."

"Sounds about right," Jack sighed out, barely audible, but there's the hint of a smile in his voice. "I told Owen that I forget to look, to touch."

Ianto looks over at him and realises that they're having another 'moment'. They've had far too many of those today, so he makes a conscious decision to make the most of the wine at dinner to avoid another. For the moment, he turns back to his presentation and flicks through the slides absently. "I think you see everyone but yourself."

"Oo, that's deep..."

"And that's what she said!" they swung around to see Delilah standing in the doorway. "Erm... sorry. I mean, I've found them, Doctor."

Jack's eyes creased with laughter and he beckoned her into the room. "At ease, soldier," she shuffled out of the doorway and the Doctor sauntered in behind her, then insinuated himself into Ianto's space at the computer without saying anything. "What did you do to get landed with him?" Jack pointed at the Doctor, who raised an affronted eyebrow.

Delilah shifted from foot to foot and stared at a seat somewhere behind Jack's head. "It's something to do with my habit of jumping into conversations between the heads of powerful organisations with the words 'that's what she said', sir," she dropped her gaze to the floor. "I apologise, it won't happen again."

"Damned shame!" that got her attention and Jack laughed. "Clearly my reputation has diminished somewhat if you think you won't get away with that in front of me."

"Well, it'll have recovered by the end of this week," Ianto commented in a loud aside to the Doctor.

Jack pointed at Ianto. "See what I mean? Relax, around us at least. Torchwood will take care of you."

"Thank you, sir," she smiled slightly.

"Where are you stationed?" Ianto turned the computer screen off and came around to sit next to Jack. "UK base, correct?"

She nodded. "Cambridge, sir. Graduated from university there in June, went straight into UNIT training."

"And already on Doctor duty?" Jack looked impressed. "You're really not a UNIT girl, are you?"

Jutting her chin, she straightened up and met his gaze at last. "I do my best, sir. And my best is good."

"I bet it is," he stands up and hands Tybalt to Ianto – an action which breaks the moment slightly – then stalks towards her. "But your best could be brilliant if there weren't all those regulations, the uniformity and conformity that UNIT demands."

"What are you suggesting, sir?"

"Can you follow orders?" he asked, crowding her even further.

She stood her ground. "Yes, sir. I can."

"And can you defy them?"

"Some would say that I show a proficiency for it," she met his gaze squarely. "And yes, I can tell when to obey, and when to dissent."

He smirked. "You just lost the Game."

Ianto cursed behind him and Delilah looked confused for a moment, then raised one eyebrow. "Screw you."

"Pardon?"

"Screw you, sir."

"You'll do," he turned back to Ianto and sat down. "Now, where were we?"

"I don't honestly think we could pick up where we left off," Ianto gives him the cat back and stands up. "People will start turning up any minute."

Delilah splutters and her eyes go a little wide, then she colours. "Don't mind me," the blush clashes with her beret, and Ianto agrees that if she can blush like that she really needs to get out of UNIT uniform and, preferably, into some more corrupting company.

The door opens and she snaps to attention, melting back against the wall as Mace and Adooya step into the room. Jack stands and greets them with his easy grace and cheer – and with a cat under his arm – and Ianto steps into the background, puttering with the Doctor and greeting fresh arrivals with a warm distance. Jack deals with them, chatting lightly as they pass him to their seats. It takes about ten minutes before Amanda reappears and ascertains that everyone she expects to be here is here, and the room is – to Ianto – terrifyingly full. Apart from Ianto's speech, there is one report to come from the Liberty Towers offices in Alaska and one from their head office in Nevada, and one from the Men in Black. Ianto sighs and smiles tightly at James Kingdom, Liberty Towers' director, as he slides past the Men in Black's representative. One national organisation and UNIT works well, they rub along together in a weird way, but two national organisations in one country was always a recipe for disaster. The fact that the Men in Black are more government backed but famously incompetent is a sore point with organisations across the world.

Amanda taps him on the shoulder and attaches his radio mic, then goes back to her desk and turns the system on. "If you could take your seats please, Mr Jones is going to kick the session off for us," she watched them and then nodded at him. "Thank you, Mr Jones from Downing Street, London."

He looked to Jack first and fought back a laugh at the way Tybalt was sprawled across his lap, then managed to look up at the audience. "A brief introduction, for those of you who don't know me, I've been with Torchwood since July two thousand and three when I joined the London branch as an archivist assistant, I was one of the very few survivors of the battle of Canary Wharf and am the last of those survivors still working in inter-planetary defence. I moved to Cardiff after the battle in May two thousand and six and to the Downing Street office two years later, where I am the Prime Minister's advisor and one of his defence team. I was appointed to the position in London after the election and change of government, and, hopefully, it will be a twelve month posting and then I can return to Cardiff, Torchwood and my upcoming marriage," he took a deep breath. "As you can probably imagine, the biggest issue we have to cover here is the election of the Master – under the alias Harold Saxon – to the Prime Minister of Great Britain and Northern Ireland," he checked Jack, then turned his attention back to his audience at large. "It is too late for blame and accusations. All we can do is show our gratitude to the people who got us through this catastrophe, to Jack, to Martha Jones and, of course, to the Doctor. Once again, sir, you saved us when we needed you. Thank you," he looked up at the Doctor now and acknowledged his slight nod with a smile of his own whilst applause swept through the room. He gave a wry smile and looked back to Jack again. "And I thank you for returning Jack to me, eventually."

"Some of us aren't so convinced, though," Archie called down from the top row.

"And that's why I'm marrying him, not you," Ianto slid his hands into his trouser pockets and smiled, then grew serious again. "Clearly, mistakes were made to let him get that far. There was a lack of communication between agencies, a lack of screening of candidates and a total blindness to a relatively simple mind control technique. The last time a plot like that was so successful, we got stuck with Big Brother; the consequences won't always be as devastating as allowing the Master to be elected as the leader of a country, but we must still be prepared."

He found his way to the podium and analysed in detail the weaknesses that had been identified and the changes made. It's logical and sensible, a progression of cause to effect, and he relaxes into what he's saying with growing confidence. Jack's smile is proud, but distant. He's heard it all before, of course; the changes they made had effected Jack in more than one way due to his status as a resident alien and the one who had to implement the new rules about registration in Wales now Ianto wasn't there. The UK based delegates all knew about it, but the foreign organisations were paying gratifyingly close attention to what Ianto was saying – wise men learning from someone else's mistakes, he thought.

By the time he'd got that finished, he only had fifteen minutes left to round off the year. The salient points were Henry Jackson's attempt on his own life and the disappearing flight to America when he and Gordon got kidnapped. He really hoped that he didn't come across as being as incompetent as he felt recounting it all. Amanda smiles at him as he draws to a stop and looks up at the audience. "Questions, please? Doctor."

He stood slowly and leaned forwards to scrutinise Ianto. "How many people have been charged with crimes regarding the year that reversed?"

There was a murmur around the hall and Ianto flicked his gaze over to Jack, who had fallen very still. "None, with the exception of Lucy Saxon, who was committed to a mental institution."

"No one was considered complicit?"

He nodded. "The issue was brought before a tribunal, and everyone was cleared."

"So how did Mr Jackson come to be fired from his post in Downing Street?" someone called from the back.

Ianto straightened his shoulders. "Because I refused to work with a man who would carry out the actions he did, whilst others refused even under mind control. The fact that he decided to kill me in retaliation indicates that I was right about his character, wouldn't you say?"

She doesn't respond to that, and Amanda clears her throat loudly before selecting the next question. "Liberty Towers, Knox," she calls.

"What is the Prime Minister's stance on aliens?"

Ianto dragged his gaze away from Jack to smile up at her wryly. "He'd rather they didn't kidnap him. Other than that, as long as they fill in the correct paperwork, they're just someone else's problem."

There's a laugh that relieves the tension, and the questions get easier to deal with. The time flies away and when they take a break for John Brier to set up for Liberty Towers' first presentation, Ianto practically throws himself into the seat next to Jack and takes his hand, leaning in close to make it look like they're in deep, important discussion and so hopefully won't be disturbed. What he actually says is, "I hate public speaking."

Jack smiles and turns his face towards him even more. "I know, you did well though. Didn't let her put you off."

"Well, no. She never met him," he flexes his fingers in Jack's grip and leans even more into him. "That was the easy one though, the one with very little to be opposed to."

"It'll be fine, I promise," Jack tells him firmly, then looks around behind them. "I feel like we should be on the back row, not the front."

Ianto smirks and pulls his hand back. "Yeah, but then I'd never get any notes made. And one of us needs to."

"Hey, I have a good memory."

"No you don't," he sighs and gets his file out again. "Bet you a tenner he goes over time."

"I'll take that, Amanda won't let him," people started returning t their seats and Amanda's stern gaze swept over them all, so Jack settled back into his seat. "Game on."

The big clock downstairs strikes midnight whilst Jack is finishing off in the bathroom, and the last echoes of the twelfth stroke have died away by the time he slips back into bed behind Ianto. Ianto who is warm and soft and pliable when Jack presses himself against his back and curls his arm over his chest to hold him close, even though Jack can tell that he must be cold pressed up against Ianto like that – especially his feet, his feet are freezing. But Ianto doesn't say anything, just wriggles back that little big further and grunts, "Mind the cat," as if the cat would let Jack forget that he's sleeping on the end of the bed right where Jack wants to put his feet. He settled for tangling them with Ianto's instead for warmth and safety from cat claws, and pillows his head on his arm with his nose tucked into the back of Ianto's neck.

"Long day," he murmurs quietly, and Ianto nods in front of him so that his hair brushes Jack's face. "'Night, darling."

Ianto snorts and sighs. "'Night, sweetheart."


	34. Chapter 34

Jack trailed his fingers down the line of Ianto's spine, digging the tip of his middle finger into the gaps between each vertebra lightly. He smiled and splayed his fingers wide where the ridges disappeared between his buttocks and pressed his lips to the shallow valley between his shoulder-blades. A knock at the door startled him and he sighed and slipped out of bed to find a pair of trousers. He ran his hand through his hair when he opened the door and found the Doctor leaning against the door-frame. "Should have guessed," he muttered. "What's up?"

"Did I wake you?" the Doctor asked, almost concerned.

He sighed and shook his head. "No. Just let me grab a shirt," he grabbed his discarded T shirt from the foot of the bed where Ianto had dropped it the night before and tugged it on roughly. He stopped for long enough to scribble a note to let Ianto know where he was, then rejoined the Doctor and shut the door carefully. "Does the world need saving?" he looked down at his feet. "Should I have brought shoes?"

"What? Oh, no. I just thought..."

"Ah," Jack realised. "Sitting room?" The Doctor nodded and followed him down to the room where he and Ianto had talked to the other Torchwood early arrivals the other night, and he threw himself into the armchair next to the fire. Jack sat down more slowly on one of the sofas and stretched his legs out. "So, any preferences about what we should avoid talking about?"

He gave him a look and dragged out the syllable in, "Jack."

Jack smiled at the ceiling. "You know, I did wonder where I got that from. I once managed to drag Ianto out to four syllables."

"Jack."

"Doctor."

"Jack."

"Are we going to play this game all night?" he asked, continuing his fixed contemplation of the ceiling rose.

The Doctor sighed and the chair springs squeaked. "How are you, Jack?"

"_How are you Ianto?... Dinner, a movie... I came back for you..."_

Jack shrugged. "Never better."

"That's true," the Doctor agreed. "I've never heard you so content."

"When you say things like that, I really wonder," he said eventually. "And then I usually decide that I don't want to know."

"Is this one of those times?" he asked.

"You're still here, so yes," he huffed and looked down at last, but he looked at the fireplace instead of the Doctor. He wanted to think about his friend, but he didn't know if he liked him enough to think of him as a friend. "So, I assume you sought me out for a reason."

"I did," the chair springs squeaked again and Jack tipped his head back to look at the ceiling again. "What did Jackson do to you, Jack?"

"Bit late to ask that, isn't it?" he didn't look down. "You heard me screaming?"

"More than anyone else."

Jack knew that he meant that he heard more than anyone else did, but he did want to point out that he screamed more than anyone else did. He ignored the urge, though, and just said quietly. "That's what Jackson did to me."

"The Master..."

"Usually just watched," he said. "Sometimes he'd deliver the coup de grace, when it got too much for him. When the pain I was feeling was too much for even him to bear. Do you know why he did it, Doctor?"

"Tell me."

"Because sometimes I screamed so much that I drowned out the drumming in his head," he bit out and forced back the sick feeling in his gut. "And Jackson did it because he enjoyed it, and because he thought I deserved it. He tried to kill Ianto for standing up for me."

"He's lucky he failed," the Doctor said quietly.

Jack nodded. "I would have torn him limb from limb and made sure he survived to feel it. I was hanging on by a thread. Ianto... God, he had to see me like that."

"Like what?"

"Screaming with remembered pain in the middle of the night, clinging to him like he was a ghost who would slip away from me at any moment, huddled on the kitchen floor and not responding to anything... I was broken, Doctor," he met the Doctor's gaze at last and was gratified to see the myriad of emotions there – shock, horror, anger, fear... he even liked the pity. "And I nearly broke him. He splinted me, bandaged me and ran away, because I couldn't learn to walk again if he was always there for me to lean on."

The Doctor looked right back at him. "I'm so sorry, Jack," he said at last.

"Good," Jack swallowed and pulled his feet in towards himself, forced to look away now. "I'm going back to bed," the Doctor didn't stop him as he hurried out of the room and back to his and Ianto's room, where he discovered that he'd locked himself out. He sagged against the door and drew a shuddering breath, then knocked on the door and hoped that it would be enough to wake Ianto.

He was about to give up when he heard a clear thud and a chair scraping, and then the door opened and Ianto's bleary glare melted into concern. Jack let him tug him into the room and waited whilst he shut and locked the door again, then stood passively whilst Ianto removed his own trousers first and stripped Jack carefully, hands and fingers running over his skin in the wake of his clothes. As his T shirt and trousers came off, Jack started to shake more violently and the roaring in his head grew louder. Chills swept through him, followed by an intense prickling under his skin. He wrapped his arms around himself and tucked his head down. Gentle hands led him to the bed and pushed him down onto the edge of it, then Ianto crouched in front of him, tipping his chin to make sure that he had his attention. He didn't say anything, just made sure that Jack was watching him and then reached out to take his hands and pressed them between his own until his breathing calmed and he stopped shaking. Finally, Jack pulled one of his hands from between Ianto's and reached out to stroke his cheek gently and bring their foreheads to rest together. "Thank you," he breathed, barely audible.

Ianto squeezed Jack's hand with both of his own and stood up so that he could push him back onto the bed and tuck him under the covers. He gripped Ianto's hand tightly when he made to move away, and Ianto swept a gentle hand through his hair and bent again to kiss his forehead. "I'll be back," he promised. "I'm just going to go and yell at him a bit."

"You'll just upset him," Jack told him, burying his face in the pillow.

He smiled grimly as he shimmied into his trousers and tugged on his shirt, then made sure to take his key with him before he slipped from the room. The Doctor was pretty much where Jack had left him, staring into the empty fireplace with his hands clasped between his knees. Ianto stopped next to the chair with his hands in his pockets and waited for him to look up before he spoke. "Doctor."

"Mr Jones."

"Don't ever do that to him again," he said, voice bristling with a fierce intensity. "He's already proved that he'll come at your call, it's your turn to prove something to him. Jack is not something to be poked and prodded and dissected; he's a human being, who does his best and has suffered more than anyone should ever have to bear."

"Look after him, Ianto," he said quietly. "Because I can't."

"I'm going to," he softened and sagged. "If we don't show up today, tell them that I'm not well and Jack is staying with me. We've both indicated our approval to the measures, and General Adooya can represent Britain for us," he turned away without waiting for an answer and rushed back to Jack.

He was calmer than Ianto had expected, sitting up in bed with Ianto's pillow on his lap and his hands resting, folded, on top of it. Ianto smiled softly and stripped off his shirt and trousers again, then slipped under the quilt with him and let Jack curl into him, tucking his head under Ianto's chin. He ran his hand down Jack's back until it reached the edge of the quilt, then pulled it up and wrapped his arm over it so that it covered Jack's shoulders. Jack's fingers flexed on his chest, then he reached across and tugged the quilt up onto Ianto's shoulder on the other side. They stayed like that, tangled together with the press of soft, warm skin and gentle breathing rooting them together. Eventually Jack's hand slipped down from Ianto's shoulder to flatten on his stomach and he sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered against Ianto's chest. "I thought I'd got past this. When... yesterday, I didn't..."

Ianto squeezed his arm and followed it down under the quilt to find his hand so that he could lace their fingers together. "It's okay," he whispered into his hair. It wasn't, Jack shouldn't have had to go through that again, but it wasn't his fault. "What do you need?"

"Just... just hold me," he sighed out. "I just need to know you're here," he sat up and put Ianto's pillow back in the space behind him, then slid down and tugged Ianto with him, guiding Ianto's head down to rest on his chest and resting his hand on the back of Ianto's head. "You're warm," he said at last. "You make an excellent duvet."

"You make an excellent mattress," Ianto told him, wrapping his arm tightly across Jack's chest. "Are you okay?"

Jack sighed and his chest heaved under Ianto's cheek. "Not yet, but I will be."

He nodded and yawned. "Sleep, Jack. I'm here."

To Ianto's surprise, Jack didn't wake him again during the night. He looked pale and tense when Ianto woke up, but he smiled back and wrapped his hand around Ianto's shoulder when he knelt over him for a chaste kiss. Ianto settled back on his heels and let the duvet pool around his hips, trailing his fingers down Jack's chest in feather-light swirls. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Jack shrugged and watched the progress of Ianto's fingers. "I've had better nights' sleep. Had worse too, though."

Ianto smiled and leaned forwards again to kiss him once more, then pushed himself out of bed with a groan. "I need a shower," he sighed. "I'll make it quick, though."

"Don't worry about me," Jack rolled over onto his front and rubbed his cheek against the pillow. "I'm fine."

He nodded and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Jack to sag into the bed and close his eyes. Rain pattered against the windows and the wind rattled the guttering above them, the shower ran in the room next to theirs and then Ianto started the one in their bathroom. Someone walked past on the corridor outside doing the morning wake-up call for those who'd requested it and delivering the morning newspapers to the Torchwood sitting room. When he shifted, the mattress and the bed creaked – one in metal springs and one in ancient wood. A daring bird sang outside and Jack smiled into the pillow and tucked his arm underneath it. The shower stopped running and Ianto's bare feet slapped on the tiles. Next came one of the taps on the sink – cold, as it wasn't accompanied by the hum of the heating system – a change in the sound as Ianto stuck his toothbrush underneath it, and then the sound of him brushing his teeth. Jack could almost hear him rubbing his hair dry with the other hand, or maybe he was imagining it. He slid out of bed and padded into the bathroom, where he took the towel off Ianto and started rubbing his hair dry for him. Ianto smiled around the toothbrush and changed hands to brush the other side, reaching back with the first hand and wrapping it around Jack's hip. Once Ianto's hair was dryer, Jack draped the towel over the rail and turned the shower back on for his own shower.

Before long, he flopped next to Ianto on the bed again, both still naked, and studied him thoughtfully. Ianto dropped his head to the side and met Jack's gaze, a tiny frown forming between his eyebrows. Jack reached up and smoothed it out with his thumb, but it reappeared. "You shouldn't frown so much," he chastised softly. "Nothing's that important."

"You are," Ianto told him.

Jack propped himself up on his elbow and smoothed out the frown again. Ianto stayed flat on his back, looking up at Jack. Jack bent his head and kissed the line and it vanished beneath his lips as Ianto's eyes closed, so Jack kissed his eyelids and felt soft lashes flutter against the corner of his lips. He trailed down and kissed the tip of his nose, then brushed the lightest of kisses against his lips. Ianto's eyes opened, but the frown didn't return. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Jack smiled down at him. "We should do this more often."

"Which bit?"

"Slow," he brushed their lips together again. "And going nowhere."

"I like nowhere," Ianto brushed his nose against Jack's. "It's calm."

There was a knock at the door and booted footsteps rang out down the corridor away from them, towards the main part of the house. Jack looked up at the clock and sighed. "Breakfast time," he admitted and leaned in to kiss Ianto once more.

Ianto trailed his fingers down Jack's neck until his hands could splay flat on his chest to push him back so that he could sit up. He sighed and slipped out of bed to get dressed, and Jack watched him go before swinging off the bed himself. It didn't take them long to get ready; Ianto abandoned his jacket on the bed and went with just a waistcoat instead, whilst Jack stuck with his usual shirt and braces look. Phone in one pocket, key in the other, Ianto put his hand on the handle and looked back at Jack. "Got everything?"

"Yeah," he covered Ianto's hand on the door handle with his own and pulled the door open. "We should find the cat first. And the Doctor."

Ianto hummed his unconvinced-sounding agreement and followed Jack down to the sitting room where they had left the Doctor during the night. He was still there – a fact which Ianto thought was probably extremely fortunate for everyone involved if he was capable of wandering around the place on his own – with a book open on one knee and an extremely smug looking Tybalt draped upside down across the other having his tummy tickled. The Doctor looked up and them and gave them an assessing look over the top of his glasses, whilst Jack squirmed and Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Good morning," he said at last.

Tybalt rolled over and jumped down from the chair to go to Ianto, who bent to pick him up. "Morning, Doctor," Jack smiled as he sat down on the sofa. "Have you been here all night?"

"Yeah," he shut the book and pulled his glasses off. "I was detained by Officer Topcat."

Ianto sat down next to Jack and settled Tybalt on the sofa next to him whilst Jack took his other hand and twined their fingers together. "You've got your characters mixed up, Doctor – it was Officer Dibble."

He looked startled. "Really? Oh, that's no fun. So..." he changed track in an instant. "What's your position on the Shadow Proclamation?"

"In favour," Jack told him. "Should we go for breakfast?"

"Oh, yes, of course," they stood and made their way down the corridor with Tybalt at their heels. "You need to be careful not to hand them too much control..."

"Of course," Ianto agreed. "The Proclamation is too powerful for us to surrender full legal control to them, and their methods contravene the Declaration of Human Rights – it would be illegal to subject a human to the Proclamation's courts."

"And what about other resident aliens?"

He shrugged. "They have no legal defence as yet, because they don't officially exist. We'll have to reclassify the rights as applying to sentient beings before they can be extended, and then classify each species and eventually each being as an individual."

Jack grinned at him proudly. "And that is why I hired you."

"Good call," the Doctor gave him a sidelong look which Ianto ignored. "I take it you'll be trying to swing opinions over breakfast?"

"Gauge opinions," Ianto corrected him. "It's organisation like Torchwood that have the real influence, because UNIT have already been told what to say. Doesn't mean they'll believe it, but UNIT is officially in support of the action."

"UNIT are more reluctant to hand over that sort of control than any of the small organisations, because they actually have it to hand over," Jack added with a wry smile. "Torchwood has the power to deal with a fugitive Plazmavore, even an attempt by one of the criminal families to set up on our turf, but we could use a greater deterrent, especially against races like the Sontarans."

"The Shadow Proclamation wouldn't stop the Sontarans," the Doctor sniffed. "We just have to hope that they avoid Earth by accident."

Jack shrugged. "They were an example, we need the legal clout to be able to fight back. And we can adopt the proclamation on the Rights of Beings as well whilst we're doing it, which will eventually be melded with the declaration of Human Rights."

They reached the bottom of the grand staircase, where Delilah was waiting and looking unamused by the Doctor's nighttime wanderings. He bit his lip and tried to look contrite. "Good morning, Del."

She sighed heavily and bent to stroke Tybalt. "Any advice for keeping him in order, Captain?"

"Just keep up," he smirked at her huff and patted her shoulder. "How are you at running?"

She snorted and pointed at the dining room doorway, then ushered the Doctor away to his seat at the top table. Jack laughed and let Ianto guide him to their own places through the already crowded dining hall. There was still time before the waiters and waitresses reached their corner of the hall, so they settled down comfortably with glasses of fresh fruit juice from the stoneware jugs in the middle of the table. Laura held the plate of pastries out towards them, out of her husband's reach, and she and Ianto both laughed at the way Jack's face lit up. Ianto shook his head and took a sip of his juice. "No, thanks, Laura," Jack took a chocolate muffin and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, so that's why I never get to sleep at night."

Jack laughed and nodded to Laura. "Thanks. How are you finding the conference so far?"

"Fairly dull," she sighed, setting the plate down out of Mark's reach again and helping herself to a handful of chocolate raisins. "It only really gets interesting today."

Mark used a banana to hook a croissant and waved the banana at Jack. "Proclamation, for or against?"

"For," he said with a smile. "You?"

"Oh, for," he agreed. "What about the Prime Minister?"

"He'll do what I tell him," Ianto said with a straight face whilst he peeled an orange. "He's for, though."

Li looked over from Mark's other side and waved a teaspoon. "I am all in favour," she said. "My Government won't sign, though."

"No," Jack agreed, "I didn't think they would. What about the USA?"

'Liberty Towers, Hart', was sitting next to Laura. She looked up at the question and nodded down the table. "The Men in Black would be able to tell you better, but I think it's likely after the assassination of the president this Spring. Cathy, by the way."

Jack reached across and shook her hand. "Good to meet you, Cathy. Are you still having problems with inter-agency relations, then?"

She snorted and took her hand back. They all leaned back so that the food could be served, but she shrugged and looked at him over the table. "We've had problems with it for the last fifty years, why break with tradition?"

Jack sighed heavily and shook his head. "As a race, we are only ever united by conflict. I hate knowing that something will come to force inter-agency communications, when implementing better strategies before could have saved lives."

Cathy sliced into a sausage and shrugged. "We've made overtures – they don't want to know. They're not even here, doesn't that tell you something?"

"It does," he admitted. "I've dealt with them in the past – don't envy you sharing territory with them. It's bad enough with UNIT and the other Torchwood branches, and with Torchwood we're the same organisation."

"Surely you don't have much trouble getting information out of London?" Li asked lightly.

"Oh we're easy in London," Ianto interjected. "But can you imagine trying to get information out of Archie? None of us can understand a word he says."

"Does anyone else work there?" she asked, "or is it just him?"

"Just him, has been for nearly ten years," Jack confirmed. "We've tried to encourage him to get new staff, but he won't take it."

"So you're going to wait for him to retire and send someone up there?"

Jack and Ianto looked at each other and shrugged. "We've not thought that far, really. It's on the list, but we've already got a lot of plates spinning, and it's not a high priority with UNIT's base up there as well."

Mark swallowed a mouthful of fried mushrooms. "Where is the ocker old bogan?"

Jack sighed. "I have no idea what you just said, but I'd guess he's still in bed."

"He asked where the cantankerous old bastard is," Laura laughed. "So you're probably right."

They slipped back into sounding out other representatives around the table, getting a feel for the sways of opinion regarding the Shadow Proclamation. Officially, the world leaders would agree and sign, or not, on Saturday – honestly, most of them were guided by the organisations they'd sent here to represent them. Ianto would call Gordon and tell him as soon as he knew which way opinions seemed to be swinging, but it would be put to a secret ballot and counted up overnight, just like the decision on re-establishing Torchwood in London would. He shook his head fiercely and turned back to his food, just wanting the day to be over.

* * *

Jack knocked on the door before he pushed it open and put the squirming cat down on the floor. Ianto was sitting by the window on a blanket he'd taken from the bedroom, still talking to Gordon on his mobile. He gave Jack a smile and invited him in with a tilt of his head before turning his attention back to the pouring rain and his conversation. "Yeah, we're enjoying it. It's nice to spend time together, at least. He's just got up here, I told you he wouldn't be long."

After straightening the blanket, Jack sat down next to Ianto and wrapped his arm around his waist, then leaned towards the phone. "Good evening, Prime Minister."

Ianto covered the mouthpiece with his hand and turned his head to kiss Jack, then told him, "Gordon says 'hello'. Sorry, I won't be long."

He waved it away and leaned his chin on Ianto's shoulder to watch the rain. Ianto waited in silence after he hung up, then dropped his phone onto the floorboards with a thunk and turned his head to find Jack's lips again. "All yours, Captain," he smirked.

Jack laughed and kissed him again, then pushed him back onto the blanket. "Good thinking, I like it. The blanket I mean."

"I try my best, sir," Ianto's eyes sparkled up at him and he reached for Jack.

"Ianto, I'm not going to molest you whilst Tybalt's in the room," he looked sternly down at him, trailing a finger down his tie. "We'll get cat hairs in really, really not good places."

Ianto laughed and sat up again. "The bed's probably covered in them anyway."

Jack pretended to give this serious thought. "We'll just have to have shower sex then."

"Later," Ianto promised, lying back down and pulling Jack with him. From here, with his head on Ianto's chest, they could both look out at the rain and the far away lights of London. It was quiet and peaceful, and Ianto was warm beneath him, and he could just hear the noise of his heart and his breathing, and the cotton of his shirt was so soft. His hand came to rest in Jack's hair and flexed gently, and he let out a great sigh. "We should do something like this for a honeymoon."

"A stately home in the country?"

"No, somewhere private and secret," he clarified. "Self catering, so it'd be just us."

"I like the sound of that," Jack agreed.

"Somewhere warm..."

"Clothing optional?"

Ianto shoved at his head but quickly resumed stroking his fingers through his hair. "Some of the time, certainly. I want to go somewhere they can't reach us, can't call on us to save the world."

"What if the world's ending and they need us?"

"Fuck them," he muttered, dropping his head back onto the floor. "You're not dying when we're supposed to be on honeymoon – that's the only reason they'd call on us specifically, to ask you to die for them."

Jack groped for Ianto's other hand and raised his head to look at him once he'd found it. "I'm the only person who can give that, Ianto. I can walk in, give my life for this planet, and come home to you. I will, you know I will."

He nodded and closed his eyes. "You don't deserve that, Jack. You give too much to be the sacrificial lamb as well."

The silence dragged out whilst Jack waited for Ianto to say something, unable to think of anything himself. Eventually he reached up and rested his palm flat on Ianto's chest, feeling the thud of his heart whilst he waited for him to look up. "When this stops," he said tightly when Ianto opened his eyes, "that will be it. You'll be gone. Anyone else in this building, anyone else in the universe, they have only one chance. I can give what they can't, and if people need me to, I always will."

Ianto nodded and sat up, then wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and pressed their foreheads together. "I wish I could promise the same, that I'll always come home to you. The worst thing I could do to you is leave you behind, and I've done it before, and have no choice about doing it again," Jack kissed him to shut him up and he returned it softly, keeping the pace slow. When their lips parted again, he pulled back and rested his temple against Jack's forehead instead. "Bed?"

"Bed," Jack agreed, barely audible. "I don't want this week to end."

"I could do without the work bit," Ianto chuckled and turned back to kiss him. "Very long honeymoon, with no public speaking to be done."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he grinned and kissed him again.


	35. Chapter 35

Gordon got out of the car and ascended the wide stone steps to the entrance with Anthony and Ally a step behind him. The two UNIT soldiers by the door snapped to attention in synch with Major Sutkins' salute. "Prime Minister, it's an honour to have you here. Glad you could make it for today's talks."

"The president's delay is unfortunate, but he assures me he will make it in time for the opening dinner tomorrow," he squeezed Amanda's outstretched hand and allowed her to lead him inside. "I apologise for the short notice, but it is a matter of such import that I felt I had to attend, as I could."

"It's not an inconvenience, Prime Minister, we're most grateful that you could make it. Your input will be invaluable, I'm sure," she guided him through to a small sitting room. "Can I get you any refreshments?"

"Oh, a pot of tea, please. And could you let Mr Jones know that I'm here, please."

She smiled and passed the instruction on to a waiting soldier with a nod. "I believe that he's at breakfast at the moment, but I'm sure he'll join you once he's eaten."

"Thank you. I'm happy to wait in a quiet corner out of the way until the opportune moment to announce my arrival," when she bowed and left the room, he waved Ally and Anthony into chairs. "Do sit down, you two. You're making the place look dreadfully untidy."

Ally sank into an armchair with a smirk and relaxed to look around the room with open curiosity, whilst Anthony perched on the very edge of an overstuffed sofa. A waitress appeared with a pot of tea and three cups, and the message that Mr Jones would join them shortly. Ally's eyebrow quirked as she left. "I'm amazed they dare to send anyone to find Ianto, considering that he has a week with Jack."

Anthony sniffed. "I'm sure Captain Harkness can keep a sense of decorum at an event like this."

"Then you've clearly never met Captain Harkness," she told him coolly. "I bet they've christened every room in the house."

Gordon snorted and Anthony's back straightened even further. He opened a folder on his lap and turned his attention to the reports that they'd sent through for Gordon, tutting lightly as he read through them. Gordon's smile twitched at every tut, and Ally's eyebrows hitched ever higher. She tilted her head back to look at the ceiling, then got up to pace around the room and study the crowded bookshelves. The door opened on silent hinges and Anthony stood up rapidly; Ally turned and dropped her hand to her holster under her jacket, relaxing when the soldier stepped aside to let Ianto and Jack into the room. Gordon stood gracefully and invited them to sit. "Ianto, how is the conference going so far?"

"Very well, actually," he reached out for Jack. "You remember my fiancé Jack?"

"Of course," Gordon took Jack's hand and squeezed it. "How could I forget our gallant rescuer? Good to see you again, Jack. And many congratulations."

"Thank you, Prime Minister," he released Gordon's hand and sat next to Jack on the sofa that Ally had vacated. "It's good of you to join us today."

"I'm glad I could – Ianto's proposals are ambitious but, I think," he added to Ianto, "essential for the safety of the country. I hope that the talks go well today."

"Me too," he leaned forwards and clasped his hands in his lap. "London's getting ever more dangerous, we need a team stationed there permanently, and your office needs to be kept up to date with what we're facing. The day when we we can't hide any more is coming."

"How it hasn't come already, I don't know," he sighed. "People are so willing to believe the false, and yet the true is staring them in their faces and they simply can't see it."

"I was there on the Valiant when the Master introduced the world to aliens, I picked up the pieces after the Cybermen appeared in every home and the Daleks swarmed over the skies of London, I stood on the banks of the Thames when it was drained, and every time I listened to people lie to themselves about what they'd seen," Jack smiled dryly. "It'll end soon, though. And then we'll really be in the shit."

Ally leaned on the back of their sofa and nodded. "We need to be ready to move into the open, as well as able to increase our defences and react fast to threats. The sooner we can be open about it, the better."

"They day may come when we have to call on the population to help us – if Torchwood could have discovered Saxon and revealed him before he came to power, do you think he would have been stopped, Jack?" Gordon looked over to him.

Jack shrugged and shook his head. "Maybe, but we were so tangled up our own orifices at the time that we didn't see it. Didn't like him, but didn't see that coming."

"No one did, Jack. I worked with him and I didn't see it," Ianto told him gently.

Jack nodded and shrugged it off. "Had a breakdown on that one already this week, and that's quite enough of that. We should probably move and get ready for this discussion."

"Of course. Do I understand that you want to open the debate, Gordon?" Ianto asked.

"I do, I think that someone needs to speak for the British public," he mused. "They are paying the cost without knowing it."

"Rather you than me, that's all I have to think about for it to sound like a good idea. There's going to be a lot of opposition though."

"It's no one's business but ours, Ianto. We are offering them the chance to have an input, but the decision will be down to Her Majesty alone," Gordon put his teacup down and leaned back to study Ianto over his steepled fingers. "What do you think you owe them, Ianto?"

"A leader who can learn from other people's mistakes, rather than make my own. We can't afford to make them twice."

Jack stood up and went to the window. "We should go and find the room," he pointed out. "Before UNIT get all the good seats."

"Don't remind me," Ianto growled. "Alright, I'm coming."

Gordon watched their silent communication and stood when it reached the point where he felt like he was intruding on something personal. Ally got the door for them and stepped aside to let them out. The debate would be held in the former dining room, an elegant room which occupied the whole of the ground floor of the West Wing. A long oval table took up most of the length of the room between two huge fireplaces, and the room was lit by leaded picture windows along both long walls. Amanda and her staff were greeting people and shepherding them around the room, keeping the doorway clear for people to come in and keeping them circulating around the table. A few were already seated, talking in small groups and preparing their notes, with assistants being briefed by their superiors and briefing them in return. At their entrance, the quiet mutterings rose to a louder hubbub and Amanda moved smoothly through the crowd to distribute them around the room. "Prime Minister, Mr. Jones, Captain Harkness. Was everything to your satisfaction?"

"It was, thank you, Major Sutkins. How long do we have before we get under way?"

"Until everyone's here," she took his arm and led him away from Jack, Ianto and Ally, lamenting the late appearance – yet again – of the ubiquitous Archie. Anthony gave them a tight nod and followed him down the room, moving smoothly through the crowd and greeting the assistants even as Gordon was introduced to the leaders.

Ally caught Ianto's eye and shook her head. "Don't ask, really. Not until we're somewhere quiet and you can give me a large bottle of alcohol."

"Thanks for the warning," they reached their seats and he pulled Ally's out for her. "Have you met the Doctor yet?"

The Doctor's seat was next to Ally's, and Jack was on the other side of him, with Ianto between Ally and Gordon. Delilah was standing against the wall, looking torn between pride at being able to attend this meeting and utter aggravation, but she smiled at Ally's expression. "If you've heard of him, you'll cope."

"Oi, I am here," he protested, offering Ally his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor."

"So I understand," she shook his hand gingerly as if worried that it would explode, then sat down carefully. "Ianto's told me a lot about you."

The Doctor coughed and looked over to Ianto. "Should I be worried?"

Jack laughed, sitting down next to the Doctor. "Why? You never are usually."

"True, true," he agreed. "I've probably met scarier things than Ianto."

"I'll try harder then," he replied dryly. "Now, I don't want to worry anyone, but Archie has just arrived."

"Oh, now that does scare me," the Doctor looked around the room. "Who's Archie?"

"An experience not to be missed," Gordon clapped a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Doctor, it's an honour to meet you at long last."

He bounded to his feet and shook Gordon's hand fiercely. "Prime Minister Albion! Leader of the... no, wait, spoilers, can't tell you that. Steer clear of wasps, especially giant ones. Gordon..."

"Doctor," Gordon chided. "You're doing it again."

"I'm... again?"

"Spoilers, dear boy. Now do sit down; I think we're about to start."

The Doctor gaped at him, then grinned as he sat down again. "Brilliant, just... Brilliant."

Amanda clapped her hands from her place at the head of the table and everyone settled into their seats. "Thank you all for your attendance today. I'm sure that you're well aware of the implications of the proposals before us today, so I would like to introduce Prime Minister Gordon Albion, who we are very fortunate to have with us today, to introduce the proposals before Mr Jones goes through them in detail for us."

"Thank you, Ms Sutkins," he leaned forwards on the table and clasped his fingers together loosely. "You all know, far better than I, the dangers that we face from beyond our world. For over a hundred years now, Torchwood has provided a defence for this country and its territories by royal decree, and for forty two years UNIT has protected our world as a whole, yet another organisation of British foundation. What we have seen in recent years is that a global organisation on the scale of UNIT cannot respond quickly enough to crises on a local scale, and we have had to rely too often on the Doctor to save us and to see the small picture. Torchwood Cardiff is an example of an organisation which by focussing on the small scale, manages to keep the population of the city safe in a volatile environment.

"Whilst London is not as volatile as Cardiff, it is no less vital that we have a team stationed here and able to respond instantly to situations within the city and southern England. The draining of the Thames, the Slitheen takeover of Downing Street and the rise of the Master show us how vital this is. Since the fall of Torchwood One, we have relied on the sterling work of UNIT and occasional visits from the Doctor to resolve situations as they arise. Our proposals are to create a group which can respond to these situations when they start, not when they become dangerous.

"And now," he looked down to Ianto. "I would ask Ianto to lead you through the proposals in detail. Ianto?"

He nodded and swallowed back his nervousness. "Thank you, Prime Minister. As it has become clear that we need a permanent team in the capital, we have put together a proposed structure for a combined research and defence team to meet these needs. The team as it stands is made up of five people based at Downing Street primarily as a research team to inform the Prime Minister of extraterrestrial interactions, plus myself as a personal defence staff to the Prime Minister and inter-agency liaison. We propose a team of twelve stationed at the former Torchwood London base on the Embankment, divided into a team of six researchers and six defence personnel, led by Analyn Craig. The defence team would be an alert response team, employed by the day and on a rotational shift, ready to respond to any alerts at any time. The research team would be based during office hours except under exceptional circumstances.

"We have some proposals for staffing already, besides Ms. Craig as director," he smiled over at her and shifted his paper over, then launched into listing the people he'd sounded out for positions, the people who'd expressed interest and the offers of training and assistance he'd had. After that he went into funding proposals and guidelines, and finished with the proposed timetable for establishment, finishing with, "and we intend for the handover to be completed in the first week of June."

"Thank you, Ianto," Amanda cleared her throat and Ianto moved his hand to let Tybalt jump up into his lap, but kept him below the level of the tabletop. "Captain Harkness, have you anything to add before I open the floor?"

"Just my support for the idea. I remember the days back at the start of the last century when the much smaller teams were working at their optimum levels, and I would predict that we'll need smaller teams ready to respond and reassure the public on a very local scale when the day comes that we have to move into the open."

"Thank you, Captain, I think that's an excellent point," she offered, before turning back to look down the length of the table. "Before I open the floor, we're going to break for coffee. Please don't jump the gun, to save everyone asking the same questions over and over and over again, as will inevitably happen. Seventeen minutes, please."

Ianto smiled to himself and leaned back in his chair, turning to Gordon. "And if I never have to look at funding proposals again, I'll be extremely happy."

"You did well, Ianto," Gordon accepted a magically appearing cup of coffee and reached for a sugar lump. "This is the hard part now, though."

"I know," he sighed and sniffed suspiciously at the coffee he'd been handed. "Ally, are you ready to be cross-examined to death?"

"It won't be that bad," she protested, sliding her coffee onto the table and wiping her hands on her skirt. "I hope."

"You'll be fine," Jack told her. "You know the facts, any personal attacks will be on Ianto, who's really got nothing to do with it anyway."

"Thanks, Jack," he took another sip of the coffee and closed his eyes. "That makes me feel so much better."

"I'm trying to be reassuring, they'll just say that you shouldn't be in charge of it because of your Torchwood history and you can point out that you won't be in charge."

"And they'll start crying for my retirement instead," he sighed. "Although..."

"We'll think about it," Jack said softly. "Not yet, though."

"No, not yet," Ianto agreed, thinking that that probably meant 'not ever'.

* * *

Ianto's pessimism served him well, it turned out. The questions and comments were considerably less personal and direct than he'd had by email, the ones that not even Jack knew about. Apparently it really was harder to be vicious to someone's face. Without the personal questions to ask, it really was simple to give the information they requested, to clarify points of dispute and stand his ground when statements and requests became accusations and demands.

Gordon and Jack both watched him with quiet pride, adding their input when he requested it, but mostly content to stay quiet. He sank back into his seat gratefully when the questions stopped flowing, but he and Ally grinned at each other. As the delegates stood and the room started to clear, Gordon clapped him on the back. "A fine debate, Ianto. We'll make a politician of you yet."

"No, thank you," he laughed mirthlessly, turning slightly as Jack's hands came to rest on his waist. "Was that..."

"You were great," Jack kissed his cheek. "The ballot's this evening, isn't it?"

"Yes, after dinner," Ianto pulled Jack's arm up so that he could look at his watch. "Which is in half an hour."

"And the results are posted tomorrow," Jack laced his fingers through Ianto's before he dropped his arm and pulled Ianto's with it. "Do you want to change before dinner?"

"Just dump my jacket," he looked Jack up and down and smirked. "You're not changing, I take it?"

"No. Mind if I stay down here and schmooze whilst you run up there?"

"Of course not," he kissed the corner of Jack's mouth and patted his arse. "Play nice, and don't bring home any strays. Can I show you to your rooms?" he asked Gordon, Ally and Anthony.

Gordon shook his head. "I had better join Jack and share myself around."

"I'll come," Ally gathered her paperwork together and brushed her fringe back off her face. "I think I'll change into a skirt for the evening."

"Oh, yes?" Ianto slipped away from Jack and offered Ally his arm. "Are we going to be honoured with a view of your lovely legs?"

"You might, you know," she grinned over her shoulder. "Don't wait up for us."

Ianto bent to scoop Tybalt up and let Ally out of the room before him, then caught her up at the foot of the stairs. "We've got an entire wing to ourselves up here," he nudged her up the left hand sweep, trying to hold Tybalt away from his suit. "How have things been in London?"

"Oh, you know," she shrugged. "Archiving going well, Tiffany's contact in Japan has requested that she go and spend some time over there, and I dumped Anthony."

"I thought you might have done," he couldn't say he was surprised. "When did this happen?"

"Tuesday," she slipped her arm through his and leaned into him again. "He's an odious creature, why did you never tell me?"

"I seem to recall that I did, several times. And then you started dating him," he pointed out. "Let me guess, he's a prissy, egocentric, power hungry drama whore?"

"You forgot cheap," she added with a huff. "Do these stairs ever end?"

"Nearly there," he chuckled. "What room number have you got?"

"Seven."

"Oh goody," he steered her around the corner and opened the door onto the wing corridor. "You're right across from us, I do apologise for the screaming."

"Okay, leading comments," she pointed at his and Jack's room. "Dump your jacket, then come and spill the beans."

He laughed and cracked their door open just enough to throw his jacket onto the bed and nudge Tybalt through into the room, and turned back to her. "I'm all yours, gorgeous."

"Don't let Jack hear you say that," she pointed at the bed and moved her bag from where it had been left in the doorway. "Sit, talk."

"What do you want to know?"

"You and Jack," she waved her hands in a curving line. "I've been very good and not asked, but that was such a leading comment... who's the screamer?"

"Why don't I let you find out tonight?" he suggested with a leer. "You could even watch."

"No no no no no. Tell."

"Well, it depends," he laid back on the bed and grinned. "It really depends on who's in charge."

"He can make you scream?" she flopped on the bed next to him. "Does he move your world, is he..."

"Stop it, please stop it," he covered his face and winked at her. "He's... incredible."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he propped himself up and rested his cheek on his hand. "Jack Harkness is fucking fantastic in bed. I've had massage therapists who didn't know what to do with their hands as well as he does, there's this thing and... And none of it matters, you know?"

"What!?"

"It doesn't," he shrugged. "Not really, not at the end of the day. It's nice, more than nice, but he's so... He's perfect, and he's with me. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night when he's still asleep, and even then he's smiling. He's just... he's gorgeous."

"And he loves you."

"Yeah," he smiled and flopped onto his back again. "He does, and I... You know, it was much easier talking about how good he is in bed and how gorgeous he is."

"You're... Ianto."

"Correct," he folded his hands behind his head. "Jack's the one who does emotions, not me."

"Then you're very boring, and I'm going to go and pester Jack for a while," she pushed herself upright and bent over to pull her bag open, then held up two dresses. "Gay man, which dress."

"Bisexual, I don't know."

"Look," she put her hands on her hips, still holding the dresses. "Either you're gay and fabulous or bi and I'm fabulous, surely you can at least tell which will make Anthony most jealous?"

"Oh, well if you'd said that instead of throwing idle stereotypes around," he propped himself up and waved. "Hold them up again?"

She did so and sighed. "It's basically boobs or legs."

"Yeah, I'd spotted that. I don't think I've ever seen your legs, though."

"That's a nice way of saying that it'd have to be something pretty special to make my boobs worth looking at, isn't it?" she dropped the longer dress back onto the bag and held the shorter one against he body. "Do you like the colour?"

"I do, it's..." he waves. "Purple. Purple's good."

"You're hopeless," she draped it over her arm and crouched down to rummage through her bag for her shoes. "Right, got them. I'll be two minutes."

"I could close my eyes?" he offered.

"Sure you would," she dropped her shoes on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

When she emerged, Ianto was sitting on the bed, looking almost lost, and he didn't pull himself together fast enough. She sat next to him and dangled her shoes between her knees again. "Whether it comes off at the ballot tonight or not, Ianto, it'll go ahead. You'll go home."

"Yeah," he watched her shoes swinging slightly and nodded. "You know when you just can't believe that something will work?"

"Who doesn't? It doesn't mean that it won't, though."

"No, but it puts a dampner on the party mood," he pointed out with a smile. "Come on, Ms. Craig, you have an ex to impress."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this brings me up to date. More will come when university stuff gets out of the way and I have time to write it  
> Gxxx


	36. Chapter 36

The worsening weather brought darkness early on Friday evening. Shortly after the results of the week's voted measures were announced to the gathered delegates, Jack closed the door behind them and leaned against it with Ianto's jacket folded over his arms, giving the other man room to pace and stew himself into a corner. When Ianto finally stopped in front of the window, running his hand through his hair distractedly and fogging the glass with low, aggravated sighs, Jack laid the jacket out on the bed and went over to him, wrapping one arm around his waist and bracing the other across his chest, planting the heel of his hand on Ianto's shoulder-blade. "It passed," he told him firmly, holding on when Ianto tried to shrug him off. "They passed it, and there's nothing they can do now. It's not even yours, any more. It's all Ally's."

"That's not what this is about, and you know it," Ianto growled, trying again to pull away.

He held him in place though, and Ianto finally met his eyes in the reflection. "I know, Ianto. I know you; they don't. They're just vicious mudslingers, looking for an easy target. Of course they are, they're politicians. They wanted you to break, and you didn't."

"What's this then?" he asked with a sigh that released the tension that had still been straining against Jack's hold.

Jack smiled and tried to cheer him up. "Hey, you're doing well. You've not hit me yet."

Ianto tensed again and his hands moved to grip Jack's arm where it braced over Ianto's heart in the blink of an eye. He stared at Jack's reflection earnestly. "I never would. Never."

"Hey, I know," Jack nuzzled against Ianto's neck and kissed the corner of his jaw. "You're far too tense and stressed. I prescribe a long, hot bath, just you and me and..."

"We haven't got time for a long bath, and the tub's not big enough for one grown man, let alone two," Ianto pointed out. "I wouldn't say no to a shower though."

"That we can definitely manage," Jack squeezed him tighter rather than let go. "Backrub, blowjob?"

Ianto chuckled and tipped his head back onto Jack's shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

"Cope better than I do without you," Jack pointed out. "Come on. Shower, backrub, blowjob, ready to face the world again in time for the opening dinner."

"I'll not complain," he smiled at last and tugged on Jack's arm. "Clock's ticking."

Gwen knocked on the bathroom door and adjusted her neckline in the mirror next to it. "I'm ready, Tosh, you can come out now if you want to."

A moment later the bathroom door opened and Tosh drifted out, still hooking her earrings in. She looked over Gwen's shoulder into the mirror as she passed and leaned against the desk opposite the foot of her bed. "Let me have a look, then."

Tugging the neckline down a little further, Gwen stepped away from the mirror and struck a pose. "What do you think?"

"It's lovely," Tosh smiled shyly and brushed her hair out of her eyes yet again. "It's nice, getting the chance to dress up like this."

Gwen bit her lip and nodded, then clapped her hands and gestured for Tosh to stand up. "Come on, Tosh, my turn."

Tosh stood up and gave her a tiny twirl, smoothing the skirt down again before sitting down on the end of the bed. "You don't think it's too much, do you?" she asked. "I think I may have overdone it in a fit of excitement."

"Oh don't be silly, Tosh," Gwen chided. "You look gorgeous. Tonight's your chance to bag a hot UNIT technician who can keep you intellectually stimulated," she pointed out, as if she'd read the phrase and heard that it was important. "There's not many places you'll meet someone who understands what you do. God knows that none of us do."

"Jack does," Tosh protested, blushing. "All it takes is the training and education, anyone could do it."

"Now you really are being silly," Gwen plonked herself down on the bed next to Tosh and looked at their reflections in the mirror over the desk. "Even I can tell you're a genius."

The other woman smiled again and looked away from the mirror. "How's Rhys taking it? I'm surprised he's not here..."

"Oh, he'd already arranged to go on this weekend in Amsterdam whilst I was here," Gwen sighed. "Dozy prat. He's... he's still a bit taken aback by it all, you know?"

"Weren't we all, once?" Tosh sighed, then turned to look over her shoulder as the shower in the next room stopped. "Do you wish you still were?"

Gwen followed her gaze and nodded. "Sometimes. Although there are advantages."

"Aren't you worried about what Rhys is up to in Amsterdam?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Not really," she shrugged and turned slightly to study Tosh's profile. "As long as he doesn't, you know, bring it home."

"Men."

"Hmm, not all men, though," Gwen nudged her and nodded to the wall. "Jack's eyes haven't strayed, even when Ianto left him."

"No, but if you were looking at Ianto, would yours?" Tosh rolled her eyes at Gwen's splutter. "Oh you must have noticed, he has a great bum."

"I... well... yes, alright, he has a great bum," Gwen conceded, "and he gives excellent hugs."

"And I bet he's..."

There was a loud knock on the door and Owen walked in. "This maybe a really stupid question, but does either of you have a safety pin?"

They shook their heads and Owen cursed. Tosh asked with a sigh, "what have you done, Owen?"

He held his cuff up and gestured to the lack of button. "It came off, and now I can't find it."

They looked at each other and sighed, then Tosh leaned over to pick up her handbag. "Come here. If you'd asked if I had a button... oh, I've got a safety pin anyway."

He stared at the mysteriously appearing sewing kit and tried to tug his arm back from Gwen's grip. "It's okay; just give me a safety pin and everyone will be happy."

"Hold him still, Gwen," Tosh instructed, threading a needle. "This will only take two minutes."

"You're worse than Ianto," he grumbled, holding still and wincing every time she made a stitch. "And quite scary."

"I could get him to do it for you, if you like," she suggested sweetly. "But I think he's otherwise engaged."

Owen digested this information, then his head swung around to stare at the wall whilst she put the kit away again. "Do they ever get out of each other's pants?"

"Yes, Owen," Tosh pointed out, more sharply than she appeared to have intended. She wavered a little at his shocked look, but hardened her gaze and swept her shawl up off the bed. "They live three hours drive apart and see each other when their work allows."

"Alright, alright," he held up his hands and shrugged. "I get it." There was a knock at the door and he turned to face the door instead. "Come in."

Tosh sat down abruptly when she saw Jack standing there. "Wow, Jack. You look fantastic."

He grinned and leaned in the doorway, hands in the pockets of close-fitting black trousers pulling back the tuxedo jacket and revealing a crisp white shirt stretched just tightly enough over his broad chest. "Why thank you, ma'am," he drawled, leaning heavily on his American accent. "You're looking mighty fine too."

"Stop it," she blushed and folded her hands in her lap. "Where's Ianto?"

"He's coming," Jack's smile softened and Tosh immediately realised that it wasn't just the clothes that were different, but that Jack actually looked shy, an expression he'd never normally allow himself to show. "You know, being Ianto."

"Recovering?" Owen guessed.

He coughed and looked like he'd blush if he knew how. "We've had a call from Ally – her Majesty's arrived with Prince Harry."

"Her..." Owen looked down at himself. "Okay, now I feel under dressed."

"You'll be fine," Jack grinned. "It's not like you'll be allowed anywhere near her anyway."

"Charmed," he sighed. "Ianto, nice of you to join us."

Ianto smiled past Jack at them and rested one of his hands on Jack's back. "I've shut the cat in this time; it seemed safest."

"Good thinking," Jack turned just his head to smile at Ianto. "I like the suit."

"You always like the suit," he put the other hand in his trouser pocket, which flashed the deep red lining of his suit jacket, and slipped his arm around Jack's waist fully so that his curled fingers rested on Jack's hip. "Are we ready, then?"

"I am," Tosh stood up again and offered her arm to Gwen. "Miss Cooper?"

"Miss Sato," Gwen slipped her arm through Tosh's and looked down her nose at Owen. "Excuse me, sir."

Owen looked over at Jack and Ianto and stood, holding his hands out to Gwen and Tosh. "Oh come on; one on each arm, ladies?"

Tosh and Gwen looked at each other and sighed theatrically. "Alright, then," Gwen relented, "I'm sure we can put up with you for a while."

"You were flirting with her," Ianto accused with heavy amusement as they were ushered away. "I really can't take you anywhere, can I?"

Jack grinned and passed him a glass of wine, then slid his now free hand around Ianto's waist. "Are you jealous of our esteemed monarch, Ianto?"

"No," he kissed Jack on the lips quickly, then tilted his head to repeat it more slowly and gently. "I just didn't realise you knew her so well," he admitted when Jack pulled back reluctantly. "What's the story?"

Jack laughed and steered him through the milling crowds, back towards their table. "I was a decorated hero of the war, who had spent years behind enemy lines and had just returned to Britain, one of the last to do so. She was the beautiful princess who threw a ball for invited veterans, and I was the only man who danced with her twice."

"You danced with her?"

"Of course," they sat down and Jack leaned his elbows on the table, chin in his cupped hands. "A waltz and a polka, I think. And then I went back to Torchwood, and she became the monarch, and we kept in touch through work."

"You never mentioned this before," Ianto smiled and tilted his head. "It sounds like you were close."

"For a while," he looked over to the top of the room, where Gordon was introducing a procession of delegates to the Queen and to Prince Harry. "Work again. The sixties and seventies were fairly mad for both of us."

"It's sad when work comes in the way of a friendship," Ianto sighs.

Jack nods. "Yeah, it is," he catches Ianto's eye and then leans in for a very brief kiss. "It's never irrevocable, though."

There were lots of speeches. With over a dozen heads of state present, plus assorted heads of defence organisations and the Doctor, they went on for nearly two hours between the starter and the main course. Jack gave the speech for Torchwood, promising increased communication both within and outside the organisation and reiterating his warning that great changes were coming soon, along with an exhortation for the organisations to work together to be ready. He slipped his hand into Ianto's under the table when he sat down again and squeezed it tightly, leaning in to mutter, "And yet they never listen."

"Of course they don't," Ianto whispered back without taking his eyes from whoever was now talking, he'd long since lost track. "They heard the first five minutes of Gordon's introduction and nothing since."

"You weren't listening either, were you?"

"I was," he sounded slightly affronted. "You were the only one I listened to."

Jack bit the inside of his cheek to try and fight back the laugh. "Why? It was horrifically dull."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything..." Ianto grinned at him and retrieved his hand to applaud politely. "Please tell me that's the end?"

"Yeah, the kitchen staff are hovering," Jack pointed out. "I think they're trying to make us explode."

"And they expect us to dance afterwards," Ianto chuckled and dropped his hands, one onto his own lap and one onto Jack's closest thigh. "You're allowed to share yourself around, as long as I get the first and last."

"I can cope with that," Jack laced their fingers together and smiled down at them. "I didn't stay for this last year, did I?"

"No, you had to come back on the Wednesday to deal with that Hornx crash in Barry," Ianto reminded him. "It took us all weekend, and it was the first time you spent the night at mine."

"I definitely remember that," Jack mused. "That's what I really regret about the... that year," Ianto squeezed his fingers and he smiled tightly. "That was a year ago for you, and two years ago for me. It..." he trailed off and shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"You've been in a relationship with me for twice as long as I've been in a relationship with you," Ianto said softly. "That matters, but... I'm catching up, Jack."

A plate was put down in front of each of them and Ianto looked around. "Very private conversation, very public place..." he swallowed and retrieved his hand to start eating. "You're a bad influence, Jack Harkness."

"Bad influence?" he checked, digging into his own steak. "And there was me thinking that our conversation was a sign of supreme confidence."

"Well... yes, alright," he smiled into his dinner and knew that Jack would be grinning. "Behave."

"I am behaving," Jack told him, although his sincerity needed work. "I might not be behaving well, but I'm behaving."

Ianto shook his head and chuckled, and the dining hall was filled with the sounds of contented eating. The music started up halfway through the meal, a gentle lilting from a highly talented string quartet who mixed ghostly versions of pop and rock hits with more traditional classic arrangements. If he actually paid attention to it, Ianto could see the eclectic range of the music they were enjoying, but mostly he was distracted from it by the food and the company.

After the plates were cleared away, there was the compulsory hesitation as everyone tried to decide the protocol for either taking to or fleeing from the dance floor. Prince Harry took the initiative by requesting a dance from the daughter of the President of the United States, and guided her onto the floor and into a ballroom hold. People watched them for a few moments, then a gradual movement started, most people towards the bar, but a few couples onto the floor. Jack stood and held his hand out. "Ianto, would you dance with me?"

Ianto slipped his hand into Jack's and let Jack pull him up and lace their fingers together, guiding him through the crowd to the nearly empty floor. There, he stepped into Jack's hold, and one of Jack's hands pressed into the small of his back whilst the other held Ianto's hand against his chest and Ianto's other hand rested just below the back of his neck. He sighed with contentment and rested his cheek against Jack's, whispering, "I love you; never doubt that."

Jack nodded, and his cheek rubbed against Ianto's. "I don't, and won't. And I love you too."

"I know you do," he closed his eyes and let Jack lead. "Are people looking?"

"A few," Jack told him. "Why?"

"Just wondered," he smiled. "We're gorgeous together, after all."

"And they accuse me of vanity," Jack huffed against his ear. "I'm a very lucky guy, aren't I?"

"We both are."

Ianto smiled drowsily at Jack's approach and let himself be pulled up and into warm, strong arms. "Have they not danced you out yet?"

"I'll always save myself for you, Ianto, you know that," Jack smiled easily and held Ianto close, swaying to the music where they were. "But I think the band want to go to bed. Maybe we should take this upstairs and let them?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Still, Jack held him, staying where they were, and sighed. "I don't want to let go."

"Get me upstairs, then you can hold on all night," Ianto pointed out into his shoulder.

"And if that's not a metaphor for our relationship," Jack mused as he finally eased away, "I don't know what is."

"Come to bed, Jack," Ianto tugged on his hand and headed out of the room. "The metaphor will be there in the morning."


	37. Chapter 37

Jack trailed the pad of his finger over Ianto's lower lip and leaned in to follow it with his tongue, tasting the traces of chocolate and orange that grew more intense when Ianto flicked his tongue out to meet Jack's. One hand cupped the back of Jack's head and held him in place so that Ianto could suck Jack's tongue into his mouth and bite down on it gently, and the other hand rested on Jack's hip, the thumb tracing the jut of the bone. With his free hand, the one that wasn't propping him up over Ianto, Jack groped across the bed for the bowl and found a piece of chocolate. "Open up," he instructed, pulling back just enough.

"I am open," Ianto reminded him with a smirk. "Very mmph!"

Jack took advantage of his open mouth to feed him the piece of chocolate, then chased it with his tongue, stealing it back and swallowing down Ianto's laugh. He tumbled backwards and sideways obediently at a push from Ianto, and tilted his head to let Ianto kiss and nip at his neck. "You stole my chocolate," Ianto muttered against the underside of his chin. "You literally stole it out of my mouth."

"I know," Jack laughed breathlessly, lifting his head to watch what Ianto was doing. "I was there."

"Naughty. Open." He fed Jack a segment of orange and sat back to nibble on a piece of chocolate himself. "There's only one thing that could make this better."

Jack raised an eyebrow and reached for another piece of orange. "Again?"

Ianto threw a piece of chocolate at him and it bounced off his forehead. "Cointreau."

"Strawberries."

"Whipped cream," Ianto pushed Jack flat again and started laying out a pattern of chocolate and orange over his chest. "And sunshine. Maybe in the park."

"I don't think we could get away with this in the park," Jack pointed out, trying not to move as Ianto bent to take the first piece of chocolate delicately. "Maybe..." he broke off whilst Ianto kissed him, bitter-sweet chocolate spreading across their lips until Ianto licked it off. "Maybe in the garden."

"We don't have a garden," Ianto pointed out, bracing his hands on Jack's shoulders to keep him still. "And if we did, we'd never get to spend any time in it."

"We should get a garden," he counted to ten and then let his held breath out. "And make time to be out there."

"As long as we get a sheep to mow the lawns instead of actually doing it."

"Guinea pigs?" Jack suggested.

Ianto swallowed the orange segment. "Tybalt would like that."

"He spoils all my plans," Jack sighed, reaching up to grip the headboard. "Feed me?"

He was rewarded with a piece of chocolate sandwiched between two pieces of orange, which shut him up for a while whilst Ianto worked his way across his chest. When the food was gone, Ianto plastered himself against Jack instead and framed his face with his hands, kissing him languorously, trailing away to press whisper-soft kisses against his eyelids, then pushed his fringe back off his forehead and kissed it tenderly. "We'll miss breakfast," he pointed out quietly.

Jack pulled him back down and kissed him, then draped an arm across his waist and pressed his cheek to Ianto's shoulder. "Doesn't matter. Who needs breakfast when we have each other?"

He bleated when Ianto thumped his shoulder. "Soppy bastard," Ianto chastised, curling his fingers over where he'd hit to pull Jack back down. "Love and affection are no substitute for food."

"Man cannot live by bread alone..."

"But it's not much easier without it," Ianto finished over him. "I want a big steak sandwich, on thick slices of bread, and with beer battered chips and onion rings..."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You're having cravings." Ianto grunted in agreement and Jack propped himself up on one elbow. "Ianto, are you pregnant."

Ianto nodded seriously. "I think I must be. Oh God, I'm pregnant."

"We definitely need a bigger house then," Jack settled back down. "And you've been cheating on me; is it Gordon?"

Ianto spluttered and covered his eyes with his hand. "Brain bleach please. What do you mean I've been cheating on you?"

"Can't have kids." He shrugged. "The hormone balance in the water has totally screwed up my reproductive system. At least it means that there's no surprises around the corner."

"I'm sorry," Ianto rubbed his shoulder. "I know how much you love kids."

Jack shrugged. "We can still have kids, I just can't pass my fabulous genes on." Ianto spluttered and Jack smiled. "Gotcha."

"Not yet," Ianto said firmly, but trailed off thoughtfully. "One day, though."

"Maybe," Jack agreed. "Maybe one day."


	38. Chapter 38

Amanda approached Jack and Ianto with a smile and held her hand out. “Captain, Mr Jones, I'm so glad you could make it for the whole week this time. We're in New York next year, do you think you'll be able to make it again?”

He laughed and squeezed her hand. “I wish I could commit to every conference, but you know how it is. Saving the world takes precedence over talking about it.”

“Of course,” she smiled back and gestured to the dining room behind her. “Your team are already at breakfast. They said you might be delayed,” she added with a hint of disapproval.

“Well, you know how it is,” Ianto shifted Tybalt higher on his shoulder as he spoke. “Five minutes turns into half an hour, and before you know it it's the next day.”

“Yes, well, you're fortunate to have arrived in time for breakfast then,” she stepped aside and made to continue on her way. “I won't hold you up any longer.”

Ianto put Tybalt down before they got into the dining room, and they just managed to keep him out. “Okay, next time we are not bringing the bat,” he insisted, turning serious when he saw Jack's face. “What are you thinking?”

Jack tried a smile and shook his head. “Doesn't matter, I'm just being sentimental, you know.”

Taking Jack's hand to tug him to the table, Ianto nodded. “I'm going to miss you too.”

Gwen turned around in her seat and waved them over to the table where she and Tosh were already eating a full English breakfast each, and Owen was ripping a croissant apart over the morning paper. “Morning boys,” she called cheerfully, dragging a wince out of Owen. “You disappeared early last night, I hope you're alright...” she trailed off and Tosh coughed next to her.

Ianto sat down and smiled reassuringly. “We've been here a week and had a lot to pack, didn't want to have to get up ridiculously early this morning to do it.”

Tosh smiled at him from behind her hair and pushed it out of the way. “Did you sleep well, then?”

“I did, Tosh,” he reached for the plate of pastries and held them out for Jack to take one first. “He didn't, of course, but those beds are excellent.”

“Out as soon as your head hits the pillow?” Gwen asked with a smile. 

Owen snorted and seemed to regret it, but Ianto just smiled and put the plate back down, minus a chocolate croissant for him. “Not quite that quickly, but quickly enough.”

Jack's hand came to rest, out of the way of the food, just above the jut of Ianto's hip. After a brief, warm, glance at his partner, Ianto went back to ignoring him. “You two slept well then?” he asked Tosh and Gwen.

Gwen nodded happily, with a mouth full of sausage, and Tosh laughed quietly. “Wouldn't have got up if I hadn't had to, I just wanted to bring the duvet down with me.”

“It's a lovely house,” Ianto tipped his head back and looked up at the plaster-worked ceiling, sadness clouding his eyes. “I'll miss it.”

“Will you ever come back?” Gwen asked quietly. “I assume you get summoned to all the UNIT meetings that Jack keeps ignoring.”

“I probably will,” he agreed absently. “I don't know that I'll pay them any more attention...”

“Unless Jack's going,” Tosh added for him.

He looked at Jack again and leaned slightly into the arm that was still around his waist, conceding, “I might make an exception in that case.”

“Thought you might,” she smirked, ducking her head again. “What have we got today, then?”

“Just leaving,” Jack retrieved his hand to reach for another pastry. “I want us to be back in Cardiff by seven, so we'll have to leave by one at the latest.”

“I'll leave whenever Gordon does,” Ianto shrugged. “I'm sure he'll hang around that long if I ask nicely and promise him coffee, though.”

“He's a very obliging Prime Minister,” Gwen looked around to find him.

Ianto snorted. “Except on matters of budget; yes, he is.”

“Oh, Ianto, your toygirl, what's her name?” Owen looked at him, smirking at something.

Gwen and Tosh shared a badly hidden smile and Ianto eyed them all warily. “You mean Ally? What's she done this time?”

“Well,” Owen pointed a spoon at the head table. “Maybe you could suggest to her that chatting up royalty might seem like a brilliant idea, but...”

He didn't have to finish it. Ianto groaned and shook his head. “Sometimes I worry about that girl. Either she has plans for world domination, or she's doing it by accident.”

“You think she's an alien?” Jack asked, semi-seriously.

Ianto shrugged and started spreading jam on a slice of toast. “I know she's an alien, but I don't think she's a threat. She just likes her men unattainable, I think.”

“Unattainable?” Gwen tilted her head. “How so?”

“Well, there was me – engaged, Gordon – gay, Harry – royalty, Anthony – a twat...” he shrugged. “I'm seeing a pattern.”

“Wait,” Jack was frowning. “You?”

“Oh yeah,” he smirked at his toast. “She fancies me something rotten, but so do all the girls in the office.” He turned to kiss Jack's cheek. “Let that remind you of how lucky you are, Captain.”

Jack rubbed his leg and his guarded look melted away. “If I ever need reminding, I'll think of that. Is that Anthony coming over here now?”

Ianto looked around and tried to hide his sigh. “That's him. Not in the best of moods, by the look of it. Mind you, his ex-girlfriend was flirting with another man last night... which is understandable.” He schooled his features into a bland smile as Anthony got within hearing range and stood up to meet him. “Anthony, good morning.”

“Good morning, Ianto; nice of you to join us at last,” he looked past Ianto at Jack and his smile slipped slightly, but it was back in place when his eyes met Ianto's again. “Gordon sent me to ask if you wanted a lift back with us to London, rather than going back to Cardiff to come to London.”

“If there's room for me in the car, that would be great,” Ianto accepted, his smile not warming at all. “Can you tell him that I'll find him later, after breakfast?”

“Of course.” He nodded to the team and to Ianto, and made his way back through the tables to Ally and Gordon, who were concentrating on their breakfasts again.

Ianto sat down, shaking his head and smirking, and Jack frowned. “I thought Gordon knew he was taking you back?”

“He does,” Ianto glanced up at the top table again and his smile became genuine. “Gordon wanted to tell Ally off and needed to distract Anthony.”

“You're like her parents,” Gwen laughed at him. “And she probably listens to you just as much.”

Ianto shook his head and leaned back as one of the waiting staff arrived with a fresh pot of coffee and breakfast for him and Jack. “Ally is an extremely talented, professional and sociable woman. She just has lousy taste in men and puts it into practice when there's a free bar. She needs friends, not parents. And to learn to hold her drink, but that will come with time.”

“You're not worried about her?” Tosh asked, “I mean, she's very young.”

“Four years younger than I am,” Ianto agreed. “Far too young.” Beside him, Jack sighed. “But she has the talent and she will have the training. Beyond that, it's innate cunning and physical fitness that keeps us alive.”

“And not being in the way of the bullet,” Owen added bitterly.

Ianto swallowed and nodded. “Sorry.”

Owen waved him off. “One day, it'll be a joke.”

“One day,” Ianto agreed, dropping his gaze. They started eating again, quietly, and Owen stopped playing with his desiccated croissant in favour of toying with the spoon again. After a moment, Tosh put her cutlery down and made her excuses, scurrying over to a group who'd just sat down, who greeted her enthusiastically. “Who are they?” he asked curiously as she sat down with them.

Gwen leaned to the side to look past him and smiled. “The UNIT team working on the translation programme. She said that she and Jacqui are going to work with them for a while?”

“Oh, yeah, they are. Jacqui's hoping to spend a week with them either before Christmas or in the New Year. Are they...”

“Went last night,” Owen finished for him. “They wanted to beat the traffic and sleep in their own beds.”

Ianto nodded, not really seeing the appeal of his own bed. “They didn't fit in at Torhcwood, did they?”

“No, not with us,” Jack agreed. “They're good, but...”

“Not us,” he looked at them and snorted. “Not mad enough or gay enough.”

Jack laughed and nearly choked on his breakfast. “You don't have to be gay to work with us,” he pointed out reproachfully.

Ianto patted his leg. “No, but you didn't argue with 'mad'.”

“You'd all laugh at me,” he joked. “Besides, one thing at a time.”

“Men,” Gwen added. “Can't multi-task.”

“That's a dreadful stereotype,” Ianto said scornfully.

She reached across the table to cover his hand and said, earnestly, “You're an honorary woman, Ianto.”

“I'm not sure that's the compliment you mean it to be,” he looked bemused and carried on eating until her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth nervously.

“I'm sorry, Ianto, I didn't mean...”

“I know,” he smiled gently at her and shook his head. “But it was a bit of an own goal.”

Nodding sheepishly, she opened her mouth to speak, but apparently thought better of it.

Jack hid his smile in a napkin as he wiped his mouth, then reached out for his coffee and drained it. “I've got a couple of people I need to speak to before we leave. Owen, Catherine Gaunt was looking for you yesterday, don't know if she found you...”

“She didn't,” he pushed out of his chair and stood up. “I'll go and see what she wants this time.”

“Right,” Jack put his mug down and also stood, bending down to kiss Ianto's temple. “I'm going to see a man about a fish, and then a woman about a spaceship, and I might have time to see the other man about a computer. Gwen, can you do me a favour and keep an eye on the Doctor, please?”

“Sure thing,” she smiled brightly at him and reached for the jug of orange juice as he left. Whilst Ianto finished his coffee, watching the top table distantly and with half a smile, she took the opportunity to study him. “You two really are happy, aren't you?”

He blinked at her and nodded. “Why wouldn't we be?”

“Well, I though...” her forehead creased in slightly guilty consideration of her next sentence. “he's not stopped flirting, you know. I thought, if he was settled and happy...”

Ianto shook his head, amused. “It's just how he talks, Gwen; don't worry about it.”

“Oh. You don't think he...”

“I'd know.” He shrugged and set his mug down carefully. “If he wanted to, he'd have talked to me about it and we'd have... I don't know, decided something. We're both too happy, too lucky, to risk it.”

“Right, okay,” she looked around the room and tried to hide her discomfort. “I should find the Doctor...”

“And I should find my cat, they're probably in the same place, though. Can you look after Tyb as well, if you find him?”

“Of course,” she brightened. “He's such a softie.”

“That's because he knows he's gorgeous,” Ianto laughed. “And Gwen...” she paused, halfway out of her seat and looked at him worriedly. “Thanks, for looking out for me.”

Her fact lit up and she kissed his cheek over the table. “Alright, pet. Now...”

“Go on,” he made shooing motions and pointed to the kitchens. “Cat will be in the kitchen, being a pest. The Doctor will be somewhere near him.”

Ianto shook his head fondly as she hurried through the grand dining hall and got up to catch his errant second in command as she tried to escape. She squeaked when he planted a hand on her shoulder from behind, and glared balefully at his snort of laughter. “Morning, Ianto. Sleep well?”

“Very well, thanks. Fancy a walk?”

Ally looked out of the window at the torrential rain and raised an eyebrow at him. “As long as it's not outside.” She slid her arm through his and they set off down the corridor at a sedate pace. “So, what's this about?”

“Just catching up with you after a week when I've been... a little distracted,” he shrugged and held a door open for her. “How have things been in London?”

“Oh, quiet, you know. We've been working on getting the archives fully noted and online, building the system, putting some of the older documents through the translator, stuff like that. Busy work, and not a lot to show for it.”

“It's good, we're getting somewhere with it,” he nodded, mostly to himself. “How far off finished do you think we are?”

“Probably about seventy five, eighty percent complete, why?”

“Do you think it'll be ready by the new year?” he asked, a hint of a possibly evil smile forming.

“It... might be. You want me to take it with me?” she didn't look at him as they contemplated the idea.

“It might be worth it. Either that, or I'm going to have to get it all online when I go back, which would set us back three months.” He pulled her to a stop in a snug corner with a couple of armchairs and settled in one of them. It was partly hidden from the corridor by tall bookcase, and formed in the corner between the rectangular dining hall and the hexagonal conference room. Ally dropped her high heels onto the floor and tucked her legs underneath her, propping her chin in her hand and leaning on the chair arm. With a small nod, Ianto smiled at her. “Don't make it your first priority; that's still getting you trained as a field agent and team leader. But If you make a start on it, I can finish it more quickly.”

“Okay. What about the two meetings before then? Gordon's going to China for that meeting about... whatever it is this time, and then you're supposed to go to Australia to look at their collection of spaceships. Do you want me in charge here whilst you go?”

“No, I want you with me,” he decided. “It'll do you good to experience both – you won't get any experience of that sort in Cardiff, because Jack doesn't do talking to people. Unless he gets you to play interference for him, which he might do. I'll talk to him about it. Either way, I'll arrange for you to join us on both. Have you spoken to Delilah?”

She nodded and pulled her knee up to hug it to her chest and rest her chin on it. “Spoke to her briefly the other night. She seems to think that the structures at UNIT are too rigid, and was very interested in the way we do it at Torchwood.”

“What do you think of her?”

“She seems nice,” Ally's eyes half-closed thoughtfully. “I'd like to get her working with the team before we think about bringing her in, though.”

“Got any ideas?” he smiled as her eyes closed fully and she turned her head so that her cheek was against her knee and her face was away from the corridor.

“Christmas,” she said at last. “UNIT want to be on high alert in London this year. If we can arrange to back them up, have a command centre either at Downing Street or at the Tower, and teams at Torchwood locations through the city... We could persuade them to send her to the command centre, or out on patrol, as long as she's with a few of us. We'd better be desk duty, really, as none of us is exactly field capable, apart from you.”

“And I won't be there,” he pointed out.

Her eyes flashed open. “What?”

“I'm going home for Christmas, spending it with Jack and my family,” he shrugged. “It's on the calendar.”

“Mmph, fine,” she buried her face again and sighed. “So... what?”

“I'll arrange for UNIT to cover it and offer you as operations back-up,” he suggested. “That way only a couple of you need to do it, maybe you and Tiff; or you, Martin and Jacqui, as they've had the Torchwood experience. I'll get them to send Delilah as your assistant for it, and you can see how the three of you get on with her.”

A slow smile was creeping across her face when she raised her head. “Good thinking, that man. Should I go find her now?”

“Before you do, I wanted to mention Prince Harry.” Ally groaned and her eyes darkened. “Good thinking,” he smirked at her look of surprise. “You'll need to cultivate relationships like that, you'll probably end up working closely with his father, maybe even his brother, and definitely his grandmother. What's he like?”

“He's lovely,” she shook her head. “Totally mad, but very lovely. And really interested in what we do.”

“That's good,” Ianto said, relieved. “There's nothing worse than the person pulling the strings not caring what happens at the other end of them.”

“Yeah, definitely.” She uncoiled herself and stretched. “Any idea where I might find Delilah?”

Ianto shrugged and gestured lazily to the corridor. “I sent Gwen to look after the Doctor and Tybalt, you might find them together. Possibly in the kitchens.”

“Thanks, I'll go and see what I can do. Take care.”

“Will do.” He settled back in the extremely comfortable armchair, closing his eyes and letting the soothing sounds of the house – the quiet, sedate ticking of the clock in the hall; the sounds of unhurried footsteps and low conversation; the hum of the plumbing; lull him and calm him.

His peace was broken before very long by footsteps which stopped outside his sanctuary, and Gordon's unusually soft enquiry, “are you asleep?”

Ianto opened his eyes and smiled up at the Prime Minister. “No, just comfy. Join me?”

“Don't mind if I do,” he sat in Ally's vacated seat and stretched his legs out, crossing them at the ankle. “How are you?”

“I am...” he considered it. “Very content. Happy. And I feel like we've got somewhere.”

“You have, Ianto. You've taken great steps towards rebuilding Torchwood and uniting the world in our defence, especially for one so young.” Ianto snorted derisively and Gordon fixed him with a stern look. “You have. You've achieved enough to be able to retire at thirty, happy that you've done what lesser men couldn't achieve by eighty. But you won't.”

“I doubt I ever will,” Ianto shrugged. “It's not a job you retire from.”

“You'd keep your memories if you did, surely?”

“Well, yes.” He raised his eyebrows at the ceiling. “At the moment, we don't have the ability to wipe enough without killing me.”

“How very grim.” Ianto made a noise of agreement and waited for Gordon to speak again. “Doesn't it worry you, the number of people who die in the job?”

He shrugged. “I'm trying to bring it down, but not for me. Torchwood will be the death of me, one way or another, and I've long since accepted that. Doesn't mean that I have to accept it for everyone else under my charge, though.”

 

Jack found them a couple of hours later and Ianto, seeing the look on his face, pushed himself out of his chair and tucked himself into Jack's embrace, chin on Jack's shoulder, one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his waist. “You're going?”

“Yeah, need to beat the traffic,” Jack sighed and pulled back, framing Ianto's face in his hands and kissing him, slow and deep. “Come and see us off?”

Ianto stood on the steps to watch Jack load his bags into the Jaguar and Tosh, Gwen and Owen load theirs into the SUV. Tosh and Gwen hurried back up the steps to join him in the dry and hug him, and then Jack joined them and claimed him for one last, lingering kiss. “I think we're ready. I'll see you soon?”

“Yeah, you will,” Ianto agreed, kissing him back. “I'll come over Friday night, at least, and I'll try to get over mid-week. You'll barely know I'm gone.”

Jack growled and hugged him tightly once more, then stepped back out into the rain. “I guess I'll see you when I see you, then.”

“Yeah,” Ianto called, wrapping his arms around himself against the weather. “Drive safely.”

“I will.” With one final smile, Jack got into the car and started the engine, then pulled away from the entrance and headed down the long driveway, towards Wales.


	39. Chapter 39

Ianto staggered into the bathroom and leaned heavily on the sink, peering into his own bloodshot eyes. Being away from Jack was definitely not good for him – it gave him hangovers. He brushed his teeth first, to get rid of the feeling of dead dog in his mouth, then tried to drown himself in the shower, with the water just too warm to send him back to sleep, but not so warm as to force him out too soon. The water massaged over his skin and ran down, dripping onto his legs and feet, and Ianto made a mental note to book himself in for a massage or a trip home before they flew to China at the weekend – Jack might not have been a trained masseur, but his hands were... Ianto's back twinged and he shook his head. Definitely seeing a professional. He'd arrange it at lunch.

The second alarm went off in his bedroom just as the water started running clear of shampoo suds, and he turned off the shower and stepped out reluctantly, hissing as his feet hit cold tiles instead of the bathmat because he'd forgotten to put it down. He grabbed it quickly and shivered, burying his toes in it and wrapping the warm towel around himself, glad for small mercies in winter; putting the heating on meant having warm towels. After drying himself thoroughly, he pulled his dressing gown on and padded back to his room to shut the alarm up and get dressed.

An hour after his alarm woke him up, he was leaving his flat with a bacon sandwich in one hand and his briefcase in the other, juggling them to lock his door. Someone lifted the briefcase from his hand, and he smiled gratefully at Nem as he finally managed to turn the key. “Thanks, Nem. How's life treating you?”

“Could be worse,” she handed his briefcase back cheerfully. “Where's Tyb?”

He blinked and pressed the button for the lift. “Are you going down?” She nodded. “He's with Jack.”

“Jack?” she frowned in thought. “Oh, is he the fiancé?”

“He is,” Ianto agreed, sighing.

“Oh, what's up honey?” she poked his arm. “Do you miss him?”

“I do,” he moved his arm away from her poking. “I'm not going to get to see him this weekend.”

“Why not?”

“Because I'm in China.”

She stuck her lower lip out for him and nodded. “You saw him last weekend, didn't you? And before that you had a whole week together?”

“We did,” in spite of himself, he smiled.

“And you're seeing him the weekend after, for that wedding...” she paused. “It's not your wedding, is it?”

“No, ours is in June,” he reassured her. “And you'll get an invitation, if either of us ever finds the time to send them out.”

“Do it on Facebook,” she waved a hand. “Then you'll get everyone.”

“Nem...” he smiled at her and swallowed his mouthful of bacon sandwich properly. “Everyone at our wedding is going to have to be vetted by security.” Her eyes went wide. “It'll be more exclusive than Elton John's.”

“Didn't Jordan go to his?” her eyes narrowed.

He considered this as the lift doors opened on the ground floor. “Whatever gives you the idea that I'd know?”

“Fair point, gotta run,” she waved at him and darted out of the foyer. “Might see you tonight.”

 

He settled at his desk and wrapped his hands around a hot mug of coffee, letting it warm his fingers through again, then set it down and settled to preparing for the day. The first thing he did was check his emails, opening the one from Jack first.

Hi, Ianto,  
We've had a Hell of a night here, and we're just turning in now. It's 5, in case the email's still playing up. I'm going to stay up until the others get in this afternoon, then crash out – I'm ready to drop. Any chance of seeing you before you go to China?  
Love Jack

Worried, he sent a reply, but had to put it out of his mind. His email filter had sorted it nearly into the correct folders but, of course, not quite. It did make it easier to sort them, though, and he printed out the pile of requests he'd had overnight and organised them in order of urgency and then distributed them, in the main office, over his team's desks. Back in his own office, his diary was filling up with meetings, so he hastily arranged one with Gordon in the only remaining slot they both had free that week and returned to the main office at nine o'clock to wait for the team to arrive.

They filtered in within ten minutes of each other, Jacqui and Martin together as usual, and Ally last, and Ally leaned against Tiff's desk whilst the others stretched out and flicked through the new piles of work and discarded scarves and gloves reluctantly. “Okay,” Ianto said at last, hands buried in his pockets. “It's not that cold in here, and I've turned the heating up. Get those request filled by eleven and any you need to send out sent by noon. I want the files Ally and I need collected by the time we go home tonight so that we have two days to go over them. You can go back to your projects tomorrow. Any questions?”

“Will you do a pot of coffee before you leave?” Tiff asked.

He laughed and nodded. “If you need anything for the next hour or so, Ally will deal with it,” she grinned. “I've got a meeting with General Anderson any minute now... could you go down and collect him, Als?”

“Right away,” she tucked her notebook away into her bag and headed for the door.

“Coffee will be on your desk, I'll be in the meeting room,” he called after her.

“Thanks, darling!”

He'd just got himself settled in the meeting room when the door opened and Ally stepped in, followed by a tall, heavily built man who wouldn't have looked out of place on the rugby pitch. “Colonel Anderson to see you, sir,” Ally told him demurely.

Ianto stood and came around the desk, offering his hand. “Thank you, Ally. Colonel, good to meet you.”

“And to meet you, Mr Jones. I've heard good things about you from Captain Harkness,” the colonel's grip was firm and his gaze assessing.

Ianto laughed and offered him a seat. “Some would accuse Captain Harkness of bias, sir.”

“Yes, well... keep him in line and none of us will complain. It's Dave, by the way,” he offered.

“Ianto,” Ianto told him. “Now, what can I help you with on this early, cold, wet November morning?”

“Man power, and the prospect of giving them guns at Christmas,” he smiled at Ianto's look of understanding. “I believe that you have proposed a coalition to defend the capital this year.”

“I did indeed,” he agreed. “I wanted to offer our assistance as operations control personnel, as a move towards improved relations between our organisations – and, of course, to give an impression of holding our end up.”

“Under what terms?”

Ianto smiled apologetically. “My team have limited experience of active crisis duty, and the only one of us who is actually cleared for level one field work won't be here over Christmas.”

“That would be you?”

“Correct, I'm going home to spend Christmas in Cardiff. It would be beneficial for all of us, I feel, if my team – with Miss Craig as their leader – could provide support over the Christmas period.”

“A sort of work experience?” Dave asked with a laugh.

“Pretty much,” he agreed. “Analyn is cleared for level three fieldwork, and starts training for level one in the New Year in Cardiff, it would help all of us if she could join with one of your patrols.”

Dave nodded. “Well, I'd be happy to take her on board. Your team is, let's be frank about this, too small to be much use beyond keeping the wheels turning between organisations at the moment. If I'm being truly honest, I think that that is the best purpose it can serve, until you're up to strength and can protect the capital alone. There's a place for Torchwood on a regional level that UNIT can't cover.”

“I agree. Cardiff has shown how it can operate well on a small scale, whilst Glasgow shows how it can get too small and London...”

“London was too big. The centre of operations for Torchwood needs to be a team like the one you have now, not a research facility that size. If we pool our resources on a level like this, we can work up to a truly united defence and research, maybe with Torchwood doing small scale globally...” he trailed off and smiled in a self-deprecating manner. “Sorry, I'm more operations than field, myself. I think they're trying to fast track me by giving me the South of England so that they can shunt me straight up to UK operations director and get me away from the pointy end as fast as possible.”

Ianto opened his hands as if to say, 'same boat', but said, “I think discussions like that will come in the future, but not yet. Once UNIT is a little less... wary, of Torchwood regaining strength.”

“And more ready to admit that it is not and never has been God,” Dave shook his head. “We'll see how things settle after the shake-up.”

“I understand that there's talk of Alan being transferred to Canada,” Ianto commented.

“That's the scuttlebutt,” Dave agreed. “Of course, I'd never lend any credence to scuttlebutt...”

“Of course not,” Ianto smirked back, then planted his hands flat on the desk. “Right, we'd better formalise some sort of agreement, I think. I can't give you long, I'm afraid...”

“Say no more, we'll hash out a general idea and then return with more concrete proposals at a later date?”

“Just what I was going to suggest. Would you like a coffee before we start?”

Half an hour later, Ally showed Dave out and Ianto skipped through his received emails. When he read Jack's, “Calling me will help. All my love.” he typed out a fast reply and reached for the phone, willing Jack to pick up.

He did so on the fifth ring, just when Ianto was about to give up. “Jack Harkness speaking.” To Ianto's experienced ears, he sounded exhausted, and he told him so. Jack chuckled. “Yeah, that about covers it. I'll be... email as well?”

“I wanted to be thorough,” Ianto confessed softly, then sat up straighter and frowned at the screen. “And don't argue with me – I can hear you thinking about it, but I am coming over.”

Jack sighed, with a hint of a laugh. “Thank you. I really need you.”

“I'll be there,” he promised. “And I've just been cleared for Christmas.”

“You always know the things to say to cheer me up,” Jack told him. “Thank you.”

Ianto was moved by the genuine gratitude in Jack's voice; so much so that he nearly promised him forever. He bit it back, though, and smiled sadly. “As long as I can, you know that.”

“I'm getting the idea,” Jack joked, only slightly raggedly. “But I should let you get on with whatever important things you have to do today.”

Ianto sighed and was forced to concede the point. “You should, but you don't have to.”

“Yeah, I do. That's the whole point, isn't it?” he asked.

“It is, I suppose,” Ianto clamped the phone to his ear and got up to make himself a coffee. “Some days I fantasise about leaving it all behind, settling down somewhere quiet and out of the way, adopting kids, teaching them to ride bikes and swim and...” he trailed off with another sigh. “We couldn't do it, could we?”

“We'd make great dads,” Jack argued. “But, yeah, you're right.”

“Too much conscience. It's not the thrill I'd miss, just... knowing that someone else was out there putting their life on the line whilst I sat at home safe,” he emptied the last of the water from the milk bottle he kept in the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet into the coffee machine and put it on top, instead, to remind himself to fill it. Or, more likely, for Ally to stop and refill. ”That's really why you never left isn't it?”

“Yeah, it is,” Jack admitted. “I can throw my life away as many times as it takes to keep you crazy people alive.”

He flicked the machine on and rested his forehead against the shelf he'd put there just for that purpose. “When it gets too much, watching me risk it, just tell me. I will stop.”

“Thank you,” Jack's hard swallow was audible even down the phone. He sniffed, as well, and then forced his tone brighter. “Can I hear coffee?”

“You can, sir,” Ianto smiled down into the bubbling pot. “Would you like me to fax you some?”

“You're a tease, Ianto Jones. I love it... love you.”

“I know you do, Jack. I love you too.” Ianto told him softly.

“I'm going to let you go. What time do you think you'll get here tonight?”

“Around seven.” He found his mug and poured the coffee into it. “Maybe a bit after. I'll pick up Chinese on my way in, if you like?”

“That sounds good. I'll... yeah. See you later. And thank you.”

Ianto settled down behind his desk again, coffee on one hand and eyes on the report that Martin had sent through to him whilst he was on the phone to Jack. It was one of about a dozen he needed to read before he went to China, and he had a lunch meeting with Gordon and a couple of important London people to talk some more about Christmas defence... he thought that the mayor was coming – that idiot from off the telly – and the head of the police, and someone from the army... all of them so that he could tell them 'it's fine. In fact it's so fine, I'm going to be in Cardiff'. At least the food would be good, and he would remember to eat it.

He tracked back up the report when he realised that he'd lost the thread of what it was explaining, then gave up when he realised that he'd never had any idea what it was explaining anyway. The detailed technical explanations of the alien-developed fuel source that China wanted to start using – the main reason for the trip over there, whatever the media believed about international trade sanctions on Zimbabwe or whatever it was this week – were so far beyond him that he couldn't have seen meaning with a telescope. Tosh, on the other hand...

Finishing his coffee, he put the mug down to have both hands free, and wrote Tosh a begging email, asking her to please for the love of coffee would she explain what the Hell this was about, preferably in words that he didn't have to look up in a dictionary, because on Sunday he was going to be shown around the research facility and on Monday he was going to have to tell them why they couldn't do it, and he couldn't do that if he didn't know what they were doing.

Oh, and could she look after Jack for him and make sure he went home when there was enough of the team in to cope without him.

Once that was sent, waiting in Tosh's inbox for her when she got in – sorry, Tosh, he thought at her, I'll make it up to you. - he settled down with the next report, forcing himself to focus and take in more than one word in five.

Xxxxx

Lunch went surprisingly well. The blonde idiot off the telly, “Oh, um, call me Doris... um, I mean Boris,” was cheerful and friendly, and very much in the Albion school of thought when it came to knowing about aliens – he didn't, and he didn't want to. The police chief was a little more complicated, but was appeased and useful when Ianto managed to persuade him that the police would be best on standby in case an emergency evacuation was required, which dragged the army commander, whose name was Commander Graham and who would almost definitely have ended up going home with them if Jack had been there as well, in to provide shelter on the edge of the city.

Gordon was, of course, the perfect host; he guided the subject smoothly towards agreement and away from argument, using food and drink as his weapons as mediator in the war of words that was fought over the main course, and then regaled them with tales of drunken exploits at Cambridge over dessert, which Doris tried to outdo with stories from Oxford, and between them they left Ianto fairly certain that he'd cracked a rib laughing.

He stayed behind, with Gordon and Doris, after the other two men left, and settled into one of the huge, squishy armchairs in Gordon's study. “Well, thank you for a thoroughly pleasant lunch, Gordon.”

“It's my pleasure, my dear boy. And I was glad to note that you got some agreements out of it, and out of this morning.” Gordon smiled at him approvingly. “You get far more done by being agreeable than most of your predecessors achieved by being obnoxious.”

“Even when their achievements are looked at in, erm, cumulatively,” Boris agreed. “I say, if you ever get bored of aliens, old chap, you're worth your weight in gold.”

“So I've been told,” Ianto inclined his head in thanks. “But I think Jack would object if I came back to London again.”

“Ah, Jack?”

“The boyfriend,” Gordon explained, before Ianto could. “The enigmatic, mysterious, handsome, captivating and irritating head of Torchwood Cardiff, who Ianto is leaving me for.”

“I'm sorry, Gordon,” Ianto rested his hand on Gordon's arm and added theatrically, “it just wasn't meant to be between us.”

“Woe is me,” Gordon intoned in return, almost solemn but for the giggles that were winning the battle.

“Don't worry, though,” Ianto bit back a smirk, just about. “There's always Anthony.”

Gordon's mouth opened and closed a couple of times whilst his eyes completed the goldfish image, and then he collapsed back into his chair and shook with silent laughter. Ianto shook his head and grinned wickedly, and Doris looked adorably bemused. “I say, I don't...”

“Sorry, Doris, inside joke,” Ianto waved it away with one hand, whilst drying tears of mirth with the other. “We... erm... Oh Gods.”

He collapsed laughing again, clutching his ribs, just as Gordon surfaced enough to explain, “We have a wavelength on which no one else has ever operated. Quite possibly with good reason.”

“Gentlemen,” Ianto levered himself upright and gave them a small bow before offering his hand to Doris. “Boris, it was a pleasure and an honour to meet you, but I really must get back to work. Gordon.”

“Good to meet you, Ianto.”

“Take care, and look after Jack tonight,” Gordon raised his eyebrows innocently.

Ianto paused in walking away. “How do you always know?”

“Trick of the trade, my dear, I couldn't possibly tell you.”

He was still chuckling when he let himself back into his office, where Ally had finally returned with a pile of papers. “You found them all, then?”

“Yep, right where you said they'd be. Have I told you lately that I love you?” she asked him seriously, bare feet on the desk to give her something to rest the current file on.

“I don't think you have, but you might want to bring it up with Jack before you attempt it,” he hung his jacket up on the coat hanger and undid his cuffs to roll his sleeves up. “I'm going to Cardiff to see him overnight.”

“I know, Gordon told me,” she informed him distractedly. “The man knows more than...”

“Is strictly reassuring?” Ianto finished, amused. “I know, but we love him anyway.”

“Hmm, it's no wonder you get on so well,” she mused.

“We're the only ones capable of world domination and have, as a result of our genius, worked out that it's far, far too much hassle,” he smirked.

“Shut up and read your paperwork.”

“Yes, mistress.”

xxxxx

Ianto wasn't surprised to see Jack waiting for him by the entrance to the station when he got to Cardiff, despite telling him twice that he'd see him at home. Rather than ponder it, and the perplexing complications of their relationship, he pulled Jack into an embrace and let him cling, combing fingers through his hair. “Oh baby,” he sighed, “I wish I could take you away from all of this...”

“You called me baby,” Jack told him, amused, just about lifting his head. “Am I that bad?”

“You look awful, sorry.”

“Don't be. Just, take me home?” he asked, still holding on.

Ianto kissed his temple and pulled them apart. “Come on, then. We'll pick take away up on the way, and eat it in bed, okay?”

Jack kissed him. “That sounds good to me.”


	40. Chapter 40

Ianto leaned against the back of the sofa and combed the fingers of his free hand through Jack's hair, smiling tiredly when Jack tipped his head back to look up at him. Jack was looking even more tired than Ianto was, unusually, and reached up to guide Ianto around the sofa to sit next to him. They settled down against each other, with Jack's empty glass on the coffee table and Ianto's full one cradled in his lap for him to sip from periodically. Ianto put his other arm around Jack and turned him around slightly, so that his shoulder was against Ianto's chest, and his head rested against Ianto's cheek, one arm draped loosely around Ianto and the other holding onto his arm. Eventually Ianto finished his drink, and Jack took it from him and leaned forwards to put it on the table, then back into Ianto's waiting arms. “I'm sorry about this,” he said quietly, with a voice thick with tiredness. “I just needed you...”

“I know,” Ianto kissed his temple and cradled the back of Jack's head with one hand. “We all have days like that, and you don't have to deal with them alone. I don't want you to deal with them alone.”

“Mmm,” Jack hummed and nuzzled into Ianto a little more. “Just need to sleep.”

“Not here; bed, now,” he insisted, nudging Jack away from him and to his feet. “You tried to cover last night alone, didn't you?”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Jack protested sheepishly. “Thought it'd be quiet, a chance to get some paperwork done and... stuff like that.”

Ianto shook his head and turned out the living room light, then followed Jack into the bedroom and started undressing him carefully, leaving Jack slightly bewildered. “Tosh told me you died.”

“Yeah.”

“Several times,” he added, putting Jack's braces and belt on the back of a chair and going to unfasten the buttons of his shirt. “And that was just the ones she knew about.”

Jack sighed and nodded. “A lot. Really... it was a bad night,” Ianto cradled his cheek for a moment. “I'm glad you weren't here to see it.”

“And I hate that you had to do it alone,” Ianto resumed work on the last couple of buttons and picked Jack's hands up to unfasten his cuffs, cradling his hands gently. “I should have been here for you.”

With a soft smile, Jack pressed his lips against Ianto's for a moment. “You are here for me,” he pointed out. “This is all I need.”

Ianto took his hands back and brushes his hands up Jack's chest and over his shoulders, underneath his shirt, to push it off. “You're a simple creature, really, aren't you?” he said in an undertone. “It's so very, very easy to make you happy.”

His voice had dropped to a purr, and Jack laughed, twisting to help Ianto pull his shirt off and then catching his face between his hands to kiss him deeply. “I think you just called yourself simple – which I feel is selling yourself short.”

“You would think that,” Ianto pointed out, reaching down to tug on the bottom of Jack's T-shirt. “Arms up.”

Jack complied and dropped his arms down onto Ianto's shoulders whilst Ianto tossed the T-shirt on top of the shirt in the washing basket. “Do I get to unwrap you afterwards?”

“No, Jack,” Ianto kissed him and set to work on his fly without looking down. “Tonight is about you.”

“And what if I want to undress you?” he asked with a pout, playing with one of Ianto's buttons.

Ianto got his fly undone and pushed his trousers down, then pushed Jack backwards to step out of them. He rested his hands on Jack's hips and traced his thumb over the stretched cotton of his briefs, causing Jack to sigh softly. “You could redress me in the morning, instead?” Ianto offered lightly, dropping to his knees and hooking his fingers into the waistband of Jack's briefs. “Unless you want to break this off...”

Jack shook his head and combed his fingers through Ianto's hair, urging him on and holding his gaze for as long as he could.

Xxxxx

Ally was unusually early, although not as early as Ianto, who had a choice of very early or very late if he went to Cardiff by train, and eyed him suspiciously whilst she hung up her coat. He smiled at her and looked back down at his work. “Awful weather, isn't it?”

“It is,” she agreed with feeling, impulsively combing her fingers through her sodden hair. “I believe that it's traditional for the weather to be awful in winter. Mind you, it's probably better than it is in Cardiff...”

Ianto glanced up at her, smirking, and turned the page. “Not that much better, we're about the same latitude, and it's a south-easterly wind that's causing it.”

“You did go to Cardiff last night, right?” she checked, “Or am I misremembering?”

“I went, the weather was awful; I came back here and the weather was still awful. It's Britain, I didn't expect anything less,” he closed the file and put it into his filing tray. “But Cardiff was lovely, once we got indoors. I would heartily recommend it for a holiday.”

“Really?”

“No, it's a dump and it's full of Weevils,” he sighed and picked up the next one. “But don't tell the Cardiff Tourist Board I said that, they'll make us change our cover office... We never did get around to changing it...”

“What's that?” Ally asked, as Ianto's voice had trailed off whilst he was talking so that she hadn't caught the end.

“Oh,” he shook his head as if to clear it. “Jack and I were talking a while back about closing the TI office cover and reopening it as something else, something that didn't require one of us to cover it full time. We never got around to it, though.”

“Maybe when you're back in Cardiff full time, you can sort it out, yeah?” she shook her head fondly. “Even you can't be in two places at once.”

“That sounds like a good plan. And I really don't know what I'd do without Tosh.”

“She's translated it for you?” Ally got up to get herself a fresh mug of coffee and leaned over his shoulder to read it, raising her eyebrows in surprise. “It all looks like a good idea.”

“I know, it's brilliant and all countries should be using it, but it's stolen technology and too advanced for us and, to put it frankly,” he closed the report and looked up at her and continued, “the Shadow Proclamation would slap our wrists.”

“Ohh, do you mean we have to do as we're told now?” she pouted and he pushed her away, laughing.

“Yes, you do, now go and finish that cross-reference report and get it sent off to Liberty Towers, you've got about five hours before they get into work.”

“Sir, yes sir,” she saluted him with her mug and settled at her desk again, leaving Ianto to get on with his own work.

Xxxxx

Anthony looked up when Ianto walked in, just after lunch, and turned his attention straight back to his computer. “The Prime Minister is in the House at the moment, Mr Jones.”

“I know, I just need to get him to sign these for me,” he put the box file down on the clear space on Anthony's desk and tapped two fingers against the top. “It doesn't matter when he does them, he can even do them whilst I'm meeting with him in the morning, but he's got them if he wants to read through them.”

“Thank you, I'll make sure he gets them,” Anthony gave him a curt nod and Ianto left again, returning to the main office. “Martin, Liberty Towers have proposed a date of early January for the systems conference, start of the second week. Do you want me to forward the details to you?”

“Yes please, boss,” he screwed up a piece of paper and threw it into the bin. “Where are they hosting it?”

“Chicago, I'll organise flights for you when we get closer to the date, and I'm going to talk to Jack and UNIT, see if we can get you all on the same flight – UNIT may even be able to take you over, if they're sending enough.” Ianto turned to Jacqui next. “Jacs, have you had the request from the office in Peru?”

“I have,” she confirmed. “I said that I'd be interested if my boss would release me for it.”

“Consider yourself released,” he told her. “I'll send them a reply saying that they can have you, then you can organise dates and I'll either arrange the flights or you can do an expenses form, whichever you prefer.”

“Thanks, Ianto.”

“Tiffany...”

“It's on your desk,” she smiled winningly. “Now can I recalibrate a bomb, pretty please?”

He paused and considered her. “Yes, alright, you can go play with a bomb. But wear an apron and put newspaper down. The rest of you can get back to your projects as well, if you've filled all the requests.”

Returning to his own office, he concentrated on arranging his agenda up until Christmas, as well as he could knowing that there would inevitably be at least three days when he got a call requesting an urgent meeting, and at least two unplanned trips to Cardiff (and several more planned ones, but those weren't unexpected and therefore likely to mess up any of his planning). Once that was done, he went back to the draft proposals for Christmas cover in London, and then to the proposed timetable for the changeover, running over the training that he and Jack intended to put Ally through in Cardiff.

Xxxxx

He left work at six, leaving himself just enough time to walk the short distance to UNIT's central London hospital during a break in the weather. He was still very cold when he got into the building, but not as wet as he would have been half an hour earlier, and arrived with enough time before his appointment to get himself a hot drink and dry off a bit.

The massage therapist was a cheerful young woman called Joyce, whose corded forearms, when she opened the door for him, contrasted with her larger figure. She was a ray of sunshine, though, and Ianto found himself forcefully and fondly reminded of one of the nuns in Sister Act as she laughed and joked through the introductory interview. “Now, Mr Jones,” she leaned forwards and he cut her off.

“Ianto, please.”

She beamed. “Alright, Ianto. You've had a deep massage before, I take it?”

“Yes I have,” he blinked away some of the less professional massages he'd had from Jack and focussed on some of the ones he'd had in physio after a couple of his more creative injuries.

“Alright, then. You know what to do, let's get your shirt off and get you on the table, tell me if it hurts too much.”

He nodded and got up, pulling off his shirt and folding it carefully on top of his waistcoat and jacket over the back of the spare chair, whilst she adjusted the table and set out the freshly warmed towel over it. Lying face down on the table, he rested his chin in the support and crossed his arms over his head, mostly zoning out whilst she chattered.

The best bit about going to a UNIT therapist, for whatever reason, and the main reason that he chose to, was that they didn't blink at the scarring, inside or outside. He knew, although he'd never seen them clearly seeing as they were on his back, that he had burn scars from the fall of Canary Wharf, a gunshot wound from a shoot-out with the local alien drug gang, a short, jagged scar from when he got a bit too close to a Weevil and one that looked suspiciously like a knife scar but was actually caused by shrapnel from a bomb that Jack hadn't been able to disarm last year. Oh, and the tiny exit wound from when Henry Jackson shot him. Fun times.

Joyce, brilliant Joyce, tutted once and got to work, starting at his shoulders and working her way down from there, unknotting the tension he'd been holding. He was just drifting off completely when she dug her thumb in and he grunted. “Sorry, but does that feel better now?”

He shifted slightly and grunted again. “Mmm, much better.”

“I bet it does. When did you last have a massage?”

“Properly, about five months ago, I think,” he moaned as she found another tense patch and worked it loose. “But my boyfriend gives great massages.”

“I bet he does. And do you reciprocate?” she asked, amused.

He hummed in agreement. “I make great coffee.”

“We could hire you here, the coffee's awful,” she laughed.

“I know, I tried it,” he laughed and gave another moan. “But he'd be annoyed if I let UNIT poach me.”

“Does he know what you do, then?” Joyce sounded surprised.

“Yeah, he's the head of Torchwood Cardiff,” he sighed. “We have a long distance relationship at the moment.”

“Ah, that's a shame. No massages for you, or coffee for him. You don't want to move closer?”

“I am doing, moving in June,” he smiled to himself. “You don't read the newsletters, I take it?”

“What? Oh, no, can't be bothered with all that. They pay better than the NHS and need me more,” he could feel her shrug in the movement of her hands. “I don't ask more than they tell me, and that's the way they like me. Means that I can take patients out of the office, as well.”

“Always convenient,” he agreed. “But our engagement was announced in the newsletter.”

“Would be, wouldn't it, him being the head of the branch. Well, I hope you get back to him soon and that you stay happy together. Now hush and let me concentrate.”

xxxxx

Having decided that he didn't feel like eating in his flat, even if he got take-away, Ianto stopped by a Greek restaurant on his way home, a couple of streets off-route between the station and his flat. He regretted it quickly, though; finding himself surrounded by groups of friends and by couples dining out together, he felt even more alone than usual. Settling for just a main course, he finished quickly and paid his bill, then walked home in the rain, cold and miserable. By the time he got in, it was nearly ten o'clock, so he stripped quickly and went straight to bed, to stare at the ceiling and wish he were back in Cardiff.

“A day in the life of Ianto Jones,” he muttered to himself. “Winter of discontent and loneliness.”


	41. Chapter 41

Tybalt leapt from Ianto's lap and ran to the door, waking him from his absent contemplation. He stayed still and heard a key turn in the lock, then Jack's sigh as he took in the darkened living hall and living room, and Tybalt's greeting. “Hello, pest,” his voice rumbled softly, “has Ianto gone to bed, then?”

“Ianto has not,” he answered for Tybalt. “Ianto is right here.”

Jack beamed as Ianto got up and crossed to the living room doorway where Jack stood, resting his hand on his shoulders and leaning in to greet him with a soft kiss. “So he is, and how is Ianto?”

He laughed and tugged on Jack's collar. “Tired, I'd have come down to the Hub and joined you if I thought you were going to be this late. Coat and boots off.”

Already doing as Ianto had told him, Jack leaned against the wall to get one of his boots off and sighed ruefully. “Yeah, if I'd known it'd drag out for so long I'd have got you to come over earlier, then Gwen could have got off for her 'do'.”

“Hmm,” Ianto paused halfway to the kitchen and looked back over his shoulder. “Have you eaten?”

“What? Oh, no, not since lunch,” Jack put his boots down, side by side next to Ianto's shoes, and padded after him. “You want to order in?”

“Nope,” he lit the candle in the middle of the table and heard Jack stop in the doorway. Turning to face him, he waved the match out and smiled shyly. “I knew you wouldn't eat with just Owen in, so... I cooked.”

“You cooked?” Jack asked, amused and warm. “You never cook.”

“I know, but I wanted to,” he ran a hand through his hair, slightly embarrassed, and waved the other at a chair. “Sit down, and I'll serve. It's not much but...”

One of Jack's hands clamped over his mouth, and the other squeezed his hip to turn him. “I'm sure it'll be perfect.” He removed his hand and pressed his lips to Ianto's instead. “Thank you.”

Smiling again, Ianto pushed Jack into a seat and kissed his forehead, then went to the oven to get the plates he'd left warming and set them on the table, followed by a dish of bacon pot, which he served onto the two plates. “I didn't know how long you'd be, and I had to do something fairly simple so...”

Jack grabbed his hand and kissed his palm, trying to hide his smile in the action. “Ianto, it's fine. It looks delicious. You didn't have to do this.”

“I wanted to, though,” he shook his head and sat down, retrieving his hand to pick up his knife. “Welcome home.”

“I should be saying that to you,” Jack laughed as he tucked in. “How was the drive over?”

“Busy – Friday traffic and all that. How was tonight's little problem?”

Jack shrugged and gestured at the food with his fork. “This is excellent, by the way. I always knew you could secretly cook. Tonight's little problem was fine, though. Although Gwen insisted on going out after it and got herself bitten.”

“Typical Gwen,” Ianto shook his head. “She should have been at home getting ready to get married, not running around Cardiff after a potentially lethal alien.”

“And now she's out getting drunk,” Jack glanced up at Ianto. “You still have issues with her?”

“I have a renewed respect for authority,” he answered primly. “You let us get away with too much.”

“You mean I let her get away with too much,” Jack guessed, being proved right when Ianto didn't answer. “Ianto...” he was clearly racking his mind for something to say, buying time by putting his knife down and reaching out for Ianto's left hand. He gave it, having put his knife down, and Jack rubbed his thumb over the ring. “Gwen's a police officer, that's what she's been trained to do. Me, I've been trained as a soldier. We look at things differently, all of us. I know that you'd call me out if you thought I was wrong, just like Tosh and Owen would. But I'm worried about putting Gwen off and losing that outlook.”

“You think she'd shut up if you told her to too often?” Ianto asked dubiously.

“No, I think it would make her worse.” he chuckled and squeezed Ianto's fingers. “It's part of what I love about you: That we can argue without descending into high dudgeon with each other, without me being scared that you'll walk away. Because when you did... you came back.”

He looked up at Ianto and Ianto leaned across the table to kiss his cheek. “There's nowhere I'd rather be than with you.” He brushed his free fingers against Jack's cheek and settled back down. “Eat your dinner before it gets cold, soppy git.”

Jack laughed and released his hand. “Alright, I'm eating.”

Ianto smiled and cut off another piece of potato, attaching it to a lump of bacon. “Oh, are you doing anything Thursday night?”

“I'd not got anything planned, why?”

“Dinner and a movie?” he raised an eyebrow. “There's an old cinema reopening, and it's doing a local history show. I thought it might be nice.”

“I'd like that,” Jack smiled back. “Shall I let you make the reservations?”

“Yeah, I'll pick you up at seven? It starts at half past, and we can get dinner afterwards.”

“Okay,” Jack agreed. “Will you have to go home afterwards?”

“Yeah, I will,” Ianto smiled apologetically. “And then at the weekend...”

“Australia, I know,” Jack sighed. “I miss you when you're gone.”

“I miss you when I'm gone, too.”

They went to bed straight after dessert, a pair of chocolate bomb puddings that Ianto had bought because they only needed five minutes in the microwave, and lazy cuddles curled against each other under the duvet turned into less lazy sex that had the undesired effect of dumping the duvet onto the floor. Whilst Ianto tried to relocate the fuzzier parts of his mind (Jack had been very appreciative of his cooking skills), Jack fetched a warm, damp cloth to clean him up, then piled the duvet back onto the bed and slid underneath it, shivering slightly as he pressed up against Ianto and hugged him closer. “It's cold out there,” he muttered into Ianto's hair as he snuggled even closer.

“'t is,” Ianto agreed drowsily, tucking his head under Jack's chin. “Do we have to get up in the morning?”

“Gwen would be hurt if we missed her wedding,” Jack pointed out. “Go to sleep, it's going to be a long day.”

xxxxx

Ianto downed the last of another glass of champagne and decided that that was probably enough. He felt warm, which made a nice change from the actual temperature outside, where he'd just finished tidying away the Torchwood equipment. The day had been bright and sunny, especially for the time of year, and the sky had stayed clear as night descended, which caused the temperature to plummet. It was warm inside, though, and Jack would warm him up before they got down to the business of removing sleeping guests to their rooms – a task which would undoubtedly heat them up even more and wear them out completely.

He nearly reached for another glass as he watched Jack go to Gwen and Rhys and cut into their dance, but he stilled his hand before touching it and went to get a can of cola from behind the bar instead. Drinking half of it cleared his head a bit, although whether that was the caffeine or the cold he wasn't sure, and he set it back down on the bar before crossing to Jack and Gwen. “May I...” he said softly, mostly to Gwen. Annoyed when not even Jack heard him, he cleared his throat and tried again.

Finally they blinked and their attention turned to Ianto as they stepped apart. Jack smiled to himself as Gwen raised her hands, expecting to dance with Ianto, but Ianto shook his head at her, mostly fondly, and stepped into Jack's personal space. It was awkward at first, whilst Jack stared past him and Ianto tried to figure out why his feet wouldn't respond, but then Jack's cheek brushed against his and Ianto knew that he had all of Jack's attention again. The knowledge gave him a warmer glow than the champagne had.

When the song faded out into silence, no one on the desk to select the next one now, Jack stepped back just enough to move his hand from the small of Ianto's back to his cheek and lean in to kiss him. “You okay there?” he asked.

Ianto nodded and flicked his gaze to the desk. “I should put some more music on, or put it on shuffle or something.”

Jack shook his head and kept hold of his hand to lead him off the floor, over to Gwen, Rhys, Tosh and Owen, and Ianto sank into a seat and rested his cheek on his hand.

Rhys gestured around at the remaining guests, all of them relaxed and sleepy, and commented, “You'd never think a couple of hours ago they all nearly got torn apart by some alien psycho-bitch.”

Gwen laughed and nodded. “It's all been a bit too much for my mum and Brenda.” The two women were asleep next to each other, leaning together.

Rhys reached for her hand and grinned at her, somewhat relieved. “I never thought I'd see that.”

Looking around again, Gwen frowned and looked across the table. Sounding mostly amused, with a touch of frustration, she asked, “Okay, Jack, what's going on?”

He laughed. “Strange thing, when you mix Level Six retcon with champagne -- really makes the party go with a schwing,” he shrugged, “then you fall asleep.”

“You retconned our families?”, she sighed, and Jack faked a gasp which was ruined by a chuckle. Gwen looked over at her mother again and nodded to herself. “It's probably for the best. I don't want my mum remembering what happened to her today.”

Rhys looked at Jack, and Jack returned his gaze with an expression of 'would you argue with her?'. When Rhys rolled his eyes and smiled lopsidedly, Jack returned his attention to Gwen and slid two champagne flutes across the table towards them.”Maybe the happy couple shouldn't either?” he suggested softly.

Gwen pushed them away again and shook her head firmly. “No, thank you. There'll be no secrets in this marriage.”

Owen tapped the table and made to stand up. “Time for bed, I think.”

Nodding his agreement, Rhys stood up and offered Gwen his hand. “We'll see you after the honeymoon. Stay out of trouble.”

They made the rounds of goodbyes and Gwen paused in front of Ianto. “Thank you for the dress. It was beautiful. If you need any help or advice for yours...”

“I know who to ask,” he agreed. “Take care.”

They left the hall together, Rhys's arm around Gwen's waist and Gwen's head leaning towards his shoulder, but not resting on it yet. Tosh gave a heavy sigh and stood up, reaching for the champagne flutes. “Something tells me our bedtime is a long way off.”

“That's right, guys,” Jack agreed. “It's been a busy day, but we are not finished yet. We've  
got a lot to do. We've got a major mop-up operation. And I want your best work. Remember, it's Gwen's wedding.”

Ianto went to turn the lights up so that they could see what they were doing better and watched Jack moving around the room with his usual easy grace. He called out to Jack, and smiled across at him. “That's what I love about Torchwood. By day you're chasing the scum of the universe. Come midnight, you're the Wedding Fairy.”

Jack laughed at that and nodded. “You make an excellent wedding fairy. Tosh, Owen, we've had to Retcon the caterers and staff as well, so you two are on general clean up...”

“What do we do with the food?” Owen asked.

“Box it and take it with us,” Jack told him without hesitation. “No sense letting it go to waste, and what won't freeze can do lunch tomorrow, what can will be good stock. Box it up and I'll sort it when we get back to the Hub.” He turned back to Ianto, who was crossing the room to join him. “We've got to move everyone up to their rooms. Can you check the system and work out who belongs where, whilst I try and find a wheelchair or something?”

“Sure,” Ianto stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. “What are we going to do with the staff? We can't get them home.”

“We'll put them in empty rooms, can you do a notice in the office saying that any staff who are working after midnight can use empty rooms because of the icy conditions on the roads?”

“Got it,” he turned away to do that, wishing that he hadn't had quite as much of the champagne. It wasn't like him to drink whilst on the job, but waiters had kept pressing them into his hands. By the time he got back to the hall with a printout of the room allocations list and having done the notice as Jack asked, Jack had found two wheelchairs and loaded two sleeping guests into them, and was helping Owen to fill bin liners with rubbish whilst Tosh finished boxing up the food.

He left Owen to it when he saw Ianto arrive, and rubbed absently at Ianto's back whilst he studied the list over his shoulder. “Okay, rooms seventeen and six to do this time. We'll be glad of the lift.”

“We'll be glad of our beds,” Ianto pointed out, reaching for one of the wheelchairs. “Do you really want to go back to the Hub tonight?”

“Yeah, I need to get the Big Gun locked away, rather than leave it out overnight,” he pointed out. “But I'll get you tucked up in bed here before I go back, if you like?”

Ianto yawned and shrugged, wheeling one of the bridesmaids out of the room and towards the lift. “Depends on how I feel later, doesn't it? Don't want to miss a night with you, though.”

In the end, even Jack was dead on his feet by the time they got all the guests back to their rooms. Tosh had long since retired, when she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, and only the three of them were left awake in the building. Owen eyed the two of them and held his hand out. “Keys, Jack.”

Jack blinked at him and smothered a yawn. “What?”

“Give me the keys. I don't need to sleep, and you two desperately do. Doctor's orders, give me the keys and let me take the SUV back to the Hub, or you'll fall asleep at the wheel and kill someone on your way home. Capiche?”

Ianto settled the argument by leaning into Jack and yawning hugely. Jack sighed and wrapped one arm around Ianto, whilst he fished in his pockets with the other hand and eventually produced the keys to the SUV. “Thanks, Owen. We'll get a lift back with Tosh.”

“Need to get our bags out of the back first, Jack,” Ianto pointed out.

Jack released him and pushed him towards the door. “You've got the room key?” Ianto nodded. “Okay, you go on up, I'll be with you in ten minutes, okay?”

“Yep, okay,” Ianto rubbed at his eyes and groaned, detaching himself from Jack. “G'night, Owen. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, Ianto.”

Ianto trailed out into the corridor and into the lift, pressing the button for his and Jack's floor. He'd picked up Jack's thing for big old houses, but this one was too commercial for his tastes, it was almost trying too hard. Sighing, he pulled off his tie and jacket, and started on the buttons of his waistcoat with clumsy fingers. Once inside their bedroom he stripped off the rest of his clothes and folded his suit carefully over one of the hangers in the wardrobe, then propped the door open with a shoe so that Jack didn't have to knock to be let in and slid into bed, relaxing back into the deep, soft mattress.

He didn't have to wait long. Jack let himself into the room and removed Ianto's shoe, then moved around as quietly as he could in the darkness. Ianto decided to stay where he was and let Jack think he was asleep for the moment. After a couple of minutes of quiet movements, the bed dipped in front of him and the quilt lifted, letting Jack slide in, warm and solid as he carefully gathered Ianto into his arms. He kissed the top of Ianto's head and sighed. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ianto muttered, snuggling closer and tucking one hand over Jack's biceps. He smiled into Jack's chest and turned his head to rest his cheek against it. “You've been married before?”

“A couple of times,” Jack agreed sadly, and Ianto felt a wave of pain for him. “Once by accident, twice by design.”

“What happened to them?”

“They died,” he stated. “Young. They all do.”

“Compared to you, or...” he rubbed his cheek against Jack's chest and clung on tighter, in a silent promise that he would try not to.

“Thirty and forty. Ellen was already a widow when I met her, died before I joined Torchwood. Flora outlived all of our children, and died thinking that she'd outlived me.” Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's hair. “I was too broken after Tommy...”

“He died in the war?” Ianto asked sleepily.

“Yeah. He was born after... we had three daughters, they died of Spanish flu,” Jack explained heavily. “When I think of them, I'm glad I can't have more children.”

“I don't want to put you through more pain, Jack,” Ianto insisted, trying to prop himself up, but Jack was holding on too tight and he wasn't going to struggle against him like this. “You saw Gwen...”

“Yeah,” he swallowed hard, and the sound it made in his chest was strange. “I miss them.”

Ianto pushed himself up and pulled Jack around so that he could tuck his face into Ianto's neck, and just held him whilst he cried.


	42. Chapter 42

Ianto wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulders and just rested his wrist on his shoulder, not pulling him closer because of the armrest in the way. Jack had tried to persuade him to sit in the back row, but Ianto had been insistent that he actually wanted to watch this; he'd bribed Jack by promising to take him to the cinema when he got back from Australia, to one of the ones with sofa-seats in the back row so that they could snog like teenagers through a film neither of them actually wanted to see. Tonight, though, he hoped to learn something about the city he'd grown up in, from the old film reels and from Jack.

“Have you ever been here before?” he asked quietly as another couple were led in to sit in the row behind them.

Jack shook his head and rested his closer hand on Ianto's thigh. “Never really had time, or I never thought I did. Ironic, really.”

“Time management's not one of your strong points,” Ianto pointed out, bringing his hand up off Jack's shoulder to brush through his hair once. “You need a PA.”

“Why do I need a PA?” Jack asked. “I have you.”

Ianto sighed and swatted the back of his head, then redraped his arm. “Hush, child. I think it's about to start.”

Jack kissed his cheek, just a gentle brush of lips, and returned his attention to the screen. “We should do this more often.”

“You should come to London,” Ianto suggested in a whisper. “We could see a show on the West End.”

The couple behind them shushed them fiercely and they both pulled contrite faces at the screen, settling down to watch. Ianto took Jack's hand in his free one after a couple of minutes, and Jack tipped his head sideways to rest against Ianto's.

When the footage of Cardiff's familiar streets, so different to how they'd been in Ianto's lifetime, but not to Jack's, changed to a circus or travelling show, Ianto felt Jack stiffen against him and heard a murmur rise in the theatre. He looked at Jack, who was staring fixedly at the screen, and then followed his gaze. The circus images progressed, and it seemed like a happy lifestyle, for a freakshow. Ianto tensed suddenly and felt Jack's attention on him. “Jack, that was you.”

“I remember the cameras,” Jack told him in a hushed voice, reminding him of the couple sitting behind them. “I'll tell you later?”

He nodded, wanting to look around at Jack, but the footage was fascinating. A life lost, one of Jack's many lives, lost to time. “God, he's creepy.”

“Who?”

“This guy, the ringmaster, I assume,” he nodded at the screen. “Just came up.”

“We didn't have a ringmaster.”

Ianto shrugged. “Someone else's then. Maybe there's more than one set of footage. It's on a loop, it'll come around.” He waited and several of the clips did show again, including Jack, but not the ringmaster. “Must have been even more out of place than this... there we go.” The footage shut off and he looked to Jack again, leaning in to kiss him to get the worried look off his face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just... I have too much past, you know?” he shook his head. “It keeps coming back to bite me in the ass.”

“You do have a very fine arse,” Ianto teased, trying to distract him. “Do you want to...”

“I want to go and talk to the managers, see what they have to say about that footage.” He looked apologetic at Ianto. “It'll only take ten minutes, and our reservation's not for half an hour.”

“That's fine,” he sighed internally and pecked Jack on the lips again. “We might as well ask, but it's probably nothing.”

Fifteen minutes later he'd changed his mind about that, but the cannisters were in the boot of his car and he and Jack were on their way to their dinner reservation. “Do you want to call Tosh and Owen in?” Ianto asked when Jack shifted again. “We can go straight there instead...”

“No.” Jack shook his head and turned a rueful smile on Ianto. “No, it's fine. I want to go out for dinner, take you home and ravish you,” Ianto rolled his eyes. “And maybe tell you tales of the carney.”

“Okay,” Ianto couldn't spare Jack more than a glance because of the treacherous road conditions, but he saw Jack's smile. “Our night.”

“Our night. Our reward for saving the world.”

 

Jack told him stories as they lay awake in bed, curled around each other and with an extra duvet thrown on top against the winter's chill. He talked about life on the road, living as part of the carnival with their initial distrust, about being drawn into the group and then having to leave them, watching the lifestyle dying to the arrival of the cinema. Just another thing that Jack had lost during his insanely long life. Ianto wondered, again, how Jack was sane, or if it was just an act that he had yet to learn to see through.

“You're nearly asleep, aren't you?” Jack asked after a pause, running his fingers through Ianto's hair.

“Hmm, keep talking.” He nuzzled Jack's chest and rested his cheek against it again. “I like it.”

“I'm running out of things to say.”

Ianto chuckled. “You'll never run out of things to say. Make something up. Tell me a story.”

He fell asleep to the sound of one of Jack's tall tales, not knowing whether to believe it or not, and dreamed of living in a carnival made up of dancing aliens.

 

Halfway back to London, his phone rang; It was Jack. “Hey, missing me already?”

“Always,” Jack teased, but his heart clearly wasn't in it. “We've had some suspicious deaths here. Can I pencil you in for an early morning conference call?”

“Yes, of course. Do you want me to turn around, would that be easier?”

“No, it's okay, I know how busy you are over there. I just think we'll need your local knowledge on it, with Gwen out of town. Do you know the name of her contact at the police?”

“Andy Davidson, his mobile number's in that file I left for you,” he smiled thoughtfully. “If you take him out to persuade him, take him for chips and a pint; coffee's not his thing.”

“Philistine.”

“I couldn't agree more.” He smiled to himself and shook his head. “He's not that high up, though. We could do with getting him moved up through the ranks so that he's in a better position to negotiate. Or you could try Kathy.”

“She hates me.”

“I know she does, I'm the one who usually has to deal with her,” he sighed. “Do you want me to call her?”

“If you could. I'll try Andy.” Jack's voice had lightened, and Ianto couldn't help laughing. “What?”

“Maybe you should buy her dinner and tell her something?” he shook his head. “Never mind. Our hands will be forced sooner or later.”

“I get the feeling that you'll be the one doing the forcing,” Jack growled playfully. “Drive safely, I'll speak to you later.”

“Later,” he agreed, hitting the speed-dial for Kathy Swanston almost instantly.

 

“Ally,” Ianto called, shrugging his coat off and juggling his bag between his hands to get it off. “I need to conference call with Cardiff this morning. Can you get on to Peter? I need that file by tonight. And can you take my meeting with Gordon this morning?”

“What, me?” she stuttered.

“Yes, you,” he pulled his chair out and dropped into it, starting his computer up. “It's only Gordon. The information you'll need is all in this file,” he dug it out of his drawer and held it out to her. “Read through it and you'll be fine.”

“I hate you.”

“I'll live,” he laughed. “You will be fine, Gordon will be gentle. Tell him that he's got to come here if he wants coffee.”

“Ianto...” she clasped her hands together and batted her lashes. “Coffee, please?”

“Yes, sure.” Gesturing her over, he stood up and steered her into his chair. “Get me Cardiff on the call.”

He made the coffee and listened to her setting up his computer and the call. “Jack, I've got Ianto for you. Or will have once the coffee's done?”

Jack laughed, and the sound was distorted by the webcam and less than brilliant speakers. “Well, lucky for some. I'm connecting us to Kathy Swanston right about... Kathy, are you with us?”

“I am, can I prompt you for an introduction?”

Ianto smirked to himself.

“All in good time, Kathy,” Jack drawled. “Analyn is Ianto's assistant in London; he'll be joining us shortly. Analyn, Kathy is one of our contacts within the Cardiff police force.”

“By which he means the only person who'll talk to them.”

“Something like that.”

Shaking his head, Ianto set Ally's mug on her desk and beckoned her out of his seat. He settled down and stretched his legs out under the desk, wrapping his long, cold fingers around the hot mug and leaning back in the chair. “Kathy, it's good to see you again.”

She looked harassed, as she always did when talking to Jack, and gave him a tight, insincere smile. “Ianto, good of you to join us at last. Can we get on now?”

“By all means,” he flicked his gaze to Jack's half of the screen and sat up slightly straighter. “What can you tell me?”

“We have six victims,” Jack started, causing Kathy to sit back and fold her arms, glaring at him. “The police have opened an investigation, but they've not found anything. I pulled some strings, and Kathy is in charge of the case now.”

“Even I'm not labouring under those illusions, Jack,” she scoffed. “Get on with it.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, but did as instructed. “They're not dead... but they're not alive either.”

“Not alive like...” Ianto started, but Jack cut him off.

“Not like that, no,” Kathy's eyes moved from side to side, presumably looking between the two of them. It must have looked strange for her, both of them gazing deeply slightly off-centre of the camera. “But... not entirely unlike that.”

“Their bodies are completely dehydrated, and they're not breathing,” Kathy added curtly. “But their hearts are working just fine.”

“So they're in comas.”

“No, they're dead,” Jack said with a slight shrug. “They just haven't noticed yet.”

“Right...” Ianto tapped his fingers against his mug and took a sip. “Do you have any leads?”

“We're looking for anything that refers to 'they came out of the rain',” Jack informed him, frustration colouring his voice. “But we're down to three, and we've not got time to go through every report that features the weather.”

“Where did that phrase come from?” Ianto asked, brow furrowing in thought.

“I was sent to investigate them, years back. That's why I was on that footage,” he explained, somewhat hesitantly with Kathy listening. “They're called the Night Travellers. But we never found anything on them during that investigation, it was like they knew we were looking for them. They took themselves elsewhere and we were constantly playing catch-up. Then the cinema came, and they disappeared for good.”

“Can we just get something clear?” Kathy interrupted. “From what Jack's told me, not that I'm saying I believe it, but... Are we looking at something like the Holy Wood debacle?”

“What?”

“Yes,” Ianto said firmly. “Jack, read Pratchett. Kathy, pretty much. They were trapped on the film, and they've used a weak point to come through.”

“Are you two saying that this is in a book?”

“Sort of,” Ianto agreed. “Are you thinking...”

“Can you get onto UNIT? See if they have any reports of similar incidents. It may be that it was inspired by a real event. Do you think we could meet with the author?”

Ianto grinned despite himself. “Well, it probably won't be soon enough for this case, but if UNIT confirm that it was influenced then... it would be sensible to go and...” he trailed off.

“Ianto?” Jack asked when the pause dragged out into a stop.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. “From out of the rain... They came... and the carnival. Christina.”

“Is he always like this?” Kathy sounded somewhere between frustrated and dubious.

“Not normally. Ianto, who's Christina?”

He shook his head again to clear it. “She was a friend of my nan's after Nan was sent to Providence Park. I... used to talk to her more than my nan.”

“And she use to talk about the carnival, and the rain?”

“Yeah, they... they took her family. She's still there, Jack; you should go and talk to her.”

“I will do, thanks. Shall I send her your love?”

He smiled. “Please, and tell her that I'll come and see her soon. I haven't been able to in too long.”

“And your nan...”

“Died, whilst I was in London first time,” his smile flickered. “Back on topic, Jack.”

“I'm sorry. Okay. So I'll go out to see Christina. Jonathon, the boy from the cinema, has my number in case anything else weird happens there.”

“And what can we do?” Kathy asked.

“Not a lot, I'm afraid,” Ianto sighed. “We just have to get it sorted quickly and hopefully bring them back safe.”

“Hopefully...” her voice was as dry and cold as a morgue.

“They're practically dead,” Jack pointed out, even as he pushed himself out of his chair. “We have to push them one way or the other, and we have to hope that we can push them the right way.”

“The youngest victim is five.”

“And I'd rather we saved them all,” Jack snapped and sat back down again, and Ianto ran one hand through his hair whilst the other clutched his mug. “But I'm not going to leave them in some half-life limbo. Ianto.”

“Jack?”

Jack smiled at him and nodded slightly. “I'll get Tosh to send you what we've got, then it can be combined with anything UNIT have got.”

“Okay, keep me informed.”

“I will do. See you later. Kathy, I'll call you if anything comes up.” With that, his side of the screen went black.

Kathy seethed. “So nothing's changed, then? It's just that it'll always be me who gets told to butt out?”

He shrugged and put down his now empty mug. “We told you more than we would have six months ago. Surely anything at all is an improvement.”

She pursed her lips. “I'm sure I'll speak to you again, Mr Jones.”

“Doubtless,” he concurred, and then she was gone too. He paused for a moment, then pushed himself out of his chair and went through to the next office. “Jacs, what are you working on at the moment?”

She looked up at him and gestured to the carved block in front of her. “Doing the translations on this. Want me to shelve it for the moment?”

“Yes please. I need you to contact UNIT and get their archive files on the Night Travellers.” He paused to consider the best way to go about it. “I'll send you the basic file we have, then you can go over it and know what you're looking for.”

“Right you are. Is this part of an ongoing?”

“Yep,” he popped the p and sighed. “Probably won't be by the time we're done, but we'll do our best.”

“I'm on it.”

“Thanks, Jacs,” he smiled and returned to his own office, to the work he needed to do before the weekend. “Bloody Torchwood.”

 

The previous night's rain had drifted over to London by the early afternoon, and Ianto could feel it weighing down on his mood; it was making him especially twitchy because of his research matter of the day. UNIT's archives had provided them with more information than Jacqui could deal with on her own, and so she was sitting on the other side of his desk, going through the files with him. They hadn't realised that the Night Travellers were once corporeal entities, because their experiences with them had been with them using film to come through. He'd sent their overall report to Jack a few hours before, whilst he was on his way back from visiting Christina, and now he and Jacqui were combining the two sets of files into one coherent report.

“Do you think...”

“They'd need a bloody big flash, sweetheart,” Jacqui sighed without looking up. “He'll be fine, and Owen will definitely be fine.”

Ianto laughed breathily and shook his head. “You're right. I just need to...”

“He's your fiancé; you're supposed to worry,” she tutted. “Now stop blaming yourself and pass me the 1974 report.”

He did so and shook his head. “Can't help it, it's in my nature. Or it's in Jack's nature and he's passed it on to me.”

“It's Torchwood culture: If the individual feels responsible for the welfare of others, they'll put more effort into it. It's why Greek soldiers were gay. How did Torchwood not know about this before?”

Ianto shrugged and finally raised his gaze from a more recent report. “In case you hadn't noticed, Torchwood and UNIT didn't have the most cordial of relationships until not that long ago. Neither officially knew the other existed.” He bit his lip, whilst Jacqui let the silence drag on, coaxing him into saying more. “It was the downfall of One that did it. Jack always got on with UNIT better, because he travelled with the Doctor, like Alastair and Winifred. He kept an eye on the Doctor in the sixties but... couldn't make it obvious. So he just diverted Torchwood's attention from the upstart in their backyard. Then One fell, and Jack was suddenly in charge of all Torchwood, and UNIT expanded whilst Torchwood contracted.”

“And a couple of years later, you come along and start setting the status quo in stone,” she tapped the files in her hands on the desk to straighten it and put it back in its folder. “Do you think they'll split apart, or join together?”

“A bit of both,” he mused absently, passing her another sheaf of papers. “Eventually there will be a local defence organisation, a global defence organisation, and a research organisation.”

“Torchwood, UNIT and UNITwood.”

He grinned. “Something like that.”

“And your man will still be there,” she said softly without looking up at him, although his gaze snapped to her guiltily. “Still defending the world, and telling stories of aliens and battles and carnivals and... and dashing men in suits.”

“Doesn't seem fair, does it?” he licked his lips and dropped his gaze to the report he was reading again. “He's given me so much, and then I'll just leave him behind.”

“That's life, Ianto.”

“Sort of the opposite,” he joked feebly. “Torchwood will have to look after him.”

“Put it in the statues,” she suggested. “You have that power.”

The phone rang and he smiled at her as he reached for it. “I might just do that. Jones.”

“Ianto... I...” his voice stuttered and he drew another deep breath.

“Jack, sweetheart, what's the matter?” He rolled his eyes when the endearment escaped, and knew that he'd just picked it up off Jacqui, but it was out there now. She gestured over her shoulder and he nodded, putting his palm flat in the middle of the report in front of her and mouthed 'thank you'. “What happened?”

Jack gave another shaky sigh and cleared his throat. “We stopped them; caught them on film and over-exposed it.”

“And the victims?” his heart took up residence in his throat.

“Died. All of them. He took the lid off the flask and threw it, and Owen... he couldn't catch it, with his hand...”

“Shit.” He rubbed his face and sat back further in his chair. “How many?”

“Eight, in the end. They got the couple who ran the cinema as well.”

“Oh no.” Ianto bit his lip; he'd spoken to them last night, talked about cinema and the history of Cardiff, and today they were gone. “What about Jonathan?”

“He's... coping, just about.” This being the Torchwood definition of coping, which could be applied to someone who had just lost both of their parents to a supernatural being who had used their cinema to become real. Coping. “It's time Torchwood took responsibility. Tosh is looking after him tonight. I sent them home and... he might come and work for us, but I don't know yet.”

Ianto didn't really know what he was saying when he opened his mouth. “Come to London.”

“What?”

He thought back over the sentence, thinking that it had seemed perfectly clear to him. “Come here, to London. Give Tosh and Owen the night off, get UNIT to babysit and come here. When was the last time you had a proper night off, that didn't involve work of any sort?”

“At the conference?” Jack suggested hesitantly. “Or does that not...”

“Doesn't count, Jack.”

“Well then... the night I got back.”

Ianto rolled his eyes rather than sighing, which Jack would hear, and nodded to himself. That hadn't been a good night, for either of them, and Jack had desperately needed a night off to recover from his night off. It hadn't escaped Ianto's notice that he hadn't got one. “Well then, it's time you took one. Come here and let me look after you?”

“Why there?”

“Because if you come here, then I'll have finished work by the time you arrive and we won't get distracted by the Rift, or the temptation to be distracted by the Rift.” He explained firmly.

Jack laughed. “Are you going to cook again?”

He considered this and nearly laughed. “I might have exhausted my repertoire, and I don't think even your constitution could cope with me experimenting. You'll come, then?”

“Yeah,” Jack said, after a pause. “Owen and Tosh have already gone. I'll just get UNIT in and head to the station.”

“Good. Come round to Downing Street; I'll wait for you here.”

“Ianto...”

“Yes, Jack?” he smiled, recognising Jack's tone.

“I love you.” The line went dead, and Ianto laughed despite himself.


	43. Chapter 43

Once upon a time, Jack had been as familiar with these corridors of power as he was with his own Hub. He had been a valuable asset in the war efforts, and a friend and confidant to the Prime Minister, who had delighted in his tales of far-away lands and times. Of course, he'd not heeded Jack's warnings when it counted, had sent him away behind enemy lines after one argument too many and sent for the Doctor instead but... It was in the past now, anyway. All in the past, and it wasn't even the same building since someone blew it up.

The secretary he'd charmed into showing him the way stopped outside a side office and knocked on the door, then opened it and announced him. Ally was the only one in the office, and greeted him warmly. “Hi, Jack,” she kissed him on the cheek and nodded at the secretary. “Thank you, Gill. I'll look after him until Mr Jones gets back.”

When they were alone, Ally gestured him into an armchair and sat on the edge of her desk, long legs crossed and one of her shoes hanging off her foot. Jack smiled at the image, but restrained himself to the compulsory once-over. “Like what you see, Jack?” she asked without looking up from the report she was reading.

“You would improve the ambience of any room you were in, Analyn,” he assured her. “I was just pondering on the fact that Ianto appears to have broken me.”

“More's the pity for the rest of us,” she teased, glancing up at him for a moment. “He should be back any moment; he just went down to the archives.”

“Okay. Are Martin and Jacqui around?”

“Gone home, about half an hour ago. Ianto's hanging around for you, I'm hanging around for a hot date from accounting,” she put the report down and leaned back on her hands, “hence the slightly glam outfit. I decided to take a leaf out of your book; she's called Laura.”

“Good for you, pictures or it didn't happen,” he grinned at her and turned to see the door opening. “Ianto.”

His partner smiled and held the door open for Ally, who waved a cheerful goodbye on her way out, then closed the door quietly, meeting Jack halfway in a warm embrace. “Hey,” he wrapped one hand around the back of Jack's neck and held him tightly, letting Jack melt into him. “Good trip over?”

He shrugged and turned his face into Ianto's neck to ground himself in his familiar scent more fully. “It was okay. Went first class, so they fed me and gave me coffee; it wasn't as good as yours.”

“I take it that we're talking about the coffee here?” Ianto teased, rubbing his fingertips through the hair at the nape of Jack's neck where it was ungelled. “Because my cooking is....”

“It's not so back,” Jack insisted, pulling back to smile at him sheepishly. “Well, okay, it is. But I still like it.”

“I guess I was lucky to find someone who can actually survive my cooking and still love me afterwards,” Ianto sighed and added, “And someone who can actually cook.”

“I knew it,” Jack sighed theatrically, pulling away from Ianto completely to help him into his coat and so that Ianto could collect his keys. “I knew you only loved me for my cooking.”

“Rumbled,” Ianto muttered, smiling over his shoulder at Jack, who helped him to slide his arms into his coat sleeves and straightened his collar gently. “Ready to go?”

“Nearly,” he turned Ianto around to face him and framed his face in his hands, brushing his thumbs gently against his cheekbones. “I missed you today,” he confessed softly, “not just you you, either, but my right hand man. It was... it should have been our case. When you come back to us, will you accept a place as my second?”

Ianto hesitated and dropped his gaze. “I can't, Jack. When you go down, it's your second's job to take up the reins. I can't do that.”

“I'm sorry,” Jack stilled the movement of his thumbs and sighed. “I shouldn't have asked.”

“No, you should. I should be able to do it, but...” he leaned his head sideways into one of Jack's big, gentle hands and smiled softly when it cupped his head more securely. “I'm just too emotionally involved in you, Captain Harkness.”

Jack pressed his lips against Ianto's gently and smiled, giving a wry chuckle of warm breath against Ianto's lips. “We are hopeless, aren't we?”

“Completely,” Ianto agreed.

“Good, glad that's agreed,” Jack dropped his hands and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist again. “Where are you taking me for dinner?”

Ianto groaned and kissed him. “The way to a man's heart... I thought we'd try something different; I've got us a reservation at an African restaurant, a bit further out than me. We can go home via my flat and pick up my car, then we don't have to get a taxi back.”

“You won't be able to drink, though,” Jack pointed out, as Ianto took his hand and tugged him from the room. “Or is that part of some cunning plan?”

“Oh a very cunning plan,” Ianto agreed, “which involves picking up a bottle of red and a dessert on our way home to share when we get back. This restaurant does starters and mains very well, but I prefer to dessert elsewhere.”

“Like in the comfort of your own dining room.” Jack followed him, holding Ianto's hand tightly in his own. They lapsed into a comfortable quiet to navigate the sleeping corridors, and Ianto bid soft good nights to the few people they passed, sure and confident in his place in these hallowed halls.

Outside on the street, the temperature had dropped even further, and ice crystals in the rain clung to their coats after the water soaked in. Ianto stopped in the doorway to pull his gloves on and tutted at Jack, who had his hands burrowed into his pockets. He slipped one hand into Jack's pocket to lace their fingers together again and they kept their heads down, huddling close to each other even as they ran for the gate and the street beyond.

Ianto led the way through the streets to the nearest Underground station and they hurried down into the more sheltered world. They swiped their Oyster cards on the gate and found their way to the correct platform, huddling together in the cold draft on the platform. “Why is it so cold?” Jack muttered, tugging Ianto around to face him and burrowing his hands into Ianto's pockets.

Ianto rubbed his gloved hands over Jack's back and looked past him to the arrivals board. “Only a couple of minutes until the next one comes along. And I don't know, Jack; could it possibly because it's December and we're underground?”

“I object,” he sighed and relaxed into Ianto more. “You're warm, though. Can we just skip dinner and go straight to the 'huddling under the duvets' bit?”

“No,” Ianto kissed his ear and chuckled. “We have a reservation. Besides, dinner will be warm, and you are always hungry.”

“My body thinks I'm pregnant,” he huffed. “Not my fault.”

“I know, I know,” laughing, Ianto hugged him tighter. “You will love dinner though, I promise.”

“I will,” Jack agreed. “I'm just...”

“It's okay,” Ianto reassured him. “You're rattled, and it really is bloody freezing,” Jack laughed against his neck and Ianto smiled into his hair. “Train's coming.”

Jack's response was drowned out by the arrival of the train, and he cut himself off mid-word at Ianto's amused look. They squeezed onto the train, already fairly full, and pressed close to each other to minimise space; Jack held onto one of the hanging handles with one hand and tightened the other arm around Ianto's waist, and Ianto mirrored his position, resting his head on Jack's shoulder and covering his hand on the handle. They swayed with the motion of the train, bumping into and being bumped by people close to them, and enjoyed the enforced proximity. The many nights they'd spent in Jack's bunker, and some in less comfortable conditions, had forced them to get used to being pressed together, and they had even come to relish it; it was no wonder that they didn't sleep as well when they weren't together.

They goes off the train a few stops later and emerged, reluctantly, to street level to wait for a bus. It was long-since dark outside, had been by the time Jack arrived in London, and the precipitation was getting lumpier, occasional flakes settling on their coats. “Do you think it'll snow?” Ianto asked him, slipping his hand into Jack's. “A white Christmas?”

“It would be nice,” Jack agreed, smiling sideways at him. “We could kidnap the kids, take them all out sledging in the Beacons.”

“I'd like that. Do you think Alice would let Steven come?”

Jack shrugged and sighed. “I hope she would. Or we could just ask Steven directly, then she can't say know.” He grinned, but knew that he wasn't hiding his melancholy from his partner. “Hopefully we'll get to see them over Christmas. I still want you to meet her before the wedding.”

“I want to meet her too,” Ianto tugged him onto the bus and up the stairs to sit half-way back. “I need to vet her, make sure she's worthy of my captain.”

“Isn't she supposed to be vetting you, to make sure you're worthy of her dad?” Jack slung his arm around Ianto's shoulders and tightened his grip when Ianto snuggled in against him.

“I think I measure up better than she does,” Ianto huffed.

“I think you do, too,” Jack grinned into his hair at his affronted tone. “But you're still the incomer.”

“Fine, I'll subject myself to her vetting process,” Ianto said sulkily. “She'd better say yes.”

“She can like it or lump it,” Jack assured him. “I'm marrying you, no matter what anyone says.”

“Good,” Ianto kissed him briefly and looked past him. “Rain again, and our stop I think... yep. Come on.” They hurried through the rain to Ianto's car, and he cranked up the heat to clear the screen. “Sometimes I regret having a ragtop,” he muttered as he finally ulled out.

They parked just around the corner from the restaurant, which was hidden up a staircase above a bar. It was warm and cozy, decorated in reds, browns and oranges, with traditional music and incense adding to the atmosphere. They ordered a tasting platter of various different meals, and thick, sweet juice drinks. When the food arrived, it was served in small dishes around a thick, heavy flatbread, and was richly flavoured. They ate in contented silence, happy to enjoy the company whilst it lasted.

Jack tore off another lump of the bread and scooped a piece of lamb onto it, mopping some of the sauce out with it as well, and gestured with it. “So tell me about Australia?”

“What about it?” Ianto asked, licking his fingers.

“Um...” Jack blinked and scowled at Ianto's smirk. “Play nice. I don't know, what are you doing out there?”

“Oh, well, you know the basics,” Ianto shrugged and Jack realised that he couldn't say much in public like this. “They've got a couple of specimens that they want me to study and compare to the records we have here, and I need to go and help them get ready for the changeover, so it made sense for me to go.”

“Partly protocol, partly practical,” Jack summarised. “Looking forwards to it?”

Ianto shrugged. “I'm looking forwards to the weather, certainly, and I've been promised fabulous cuisine. But it's probably going to be far, far too hot for me, I'll come back as red as these walls and I'll be on the far side of the world from you.”

“At least with the hours I keep I'll probably be around if you want to call,” he pointed out. “I'll miss you too.”

“You always do, soppy oaf,” Ianto teased him. “I've been thinking...”

“Uh oh.”

“Excuse me, sir, but that's my line,” he objected dryly. “Anyway, I've been thinking about consultancy.” Jack gave him a questioning look. “Well, once we've got the organisation... organised. If you wanted a break from... front line work, for a few years, but wanted to keep your hand in with the organisation,” his words were carefully chosen, both for public content and for persuasive ability, “we could go into consultancy. Become roving experts between the branches.”

Jack stared at him and sat back in his seat, dropping his gaze to the tabletop. “Wow. I... Let me think about it?”

“Of course,” Ianto assured him quickly. “And, I mean, it's only an idea. If you want to stay, then I'm happy to stay.”

“You are quite amazing, Ianto Jones,” Jack told him, leaning forwards to kiss him. His heart was pounding, and he felt nearly dizzy with some heady mix of hope, love and fear. Ianto would step back, Ianto would be safe... Ianto would go mad with boredom. “We'll think about it after the wedding, once everything's settled down, yeah?”

“Good idea,” Ianto smiled at him, and Jack would have given him anything he asked for.


	44. Chapter 44

Ianto stretched and stood up, poking Ally with his toe on his way past to collect his bag. “We're here,” he told her in answer to her blinking. “You slept all the way.”

“I would have slept even more if they hadn't insisted on waking me up in Hong Kong,” she grumbled. “Did you sleep at all?”

“Not a lot,” he held her bag out for her and offered her his arm when she took the bag. “Not on this leg, anyway. I got some work done and watched Top Gear instead.”

“Productive. Someone is still cheerful,” she shook her head fondly and pushed him to go ahead through the narrow door. “Now, I wonder... Is that the perks of flying first class that does that, or a certain someone who was there to see you off at the airport?”

He laughed and searched through his bag for his passport and boarding card. “Probably the latter. It was nice to see him again.”

“You know, I was getting that impression,” she tugged his arm towards baggage collection and they joined the queue to get through the first customs barrier. “Can't we just waive this, flash our ID or something?”

“Hush, child. Do you have nay contraband on you?”

“Well, no...”

“There you go, then,” he told her, holding her in place in the queue. “You're British, you should be good at queueing.”

“I'm British abroad, I'm not allowed to tolerate queues,” she glowered at him. “And will you stop being cheerful? It's not fair.”

“Someone got out of bed on the wrong side,” he commented. “Should I have left you on the plane to go home?”

“Smug arse,” she muttered. “Alright, then. I'll... queue.”

It didn't take them that long to get through security, all things considered, and they emerged into a warm night, with the light of evening still just touching the horizon. Ianto put his bags down and removed his suit jacket immediately whilst they waited for the car to pick them up. “Middle of winter to the middle of summer,” he commented. “What a change.”

“Yeah,” Ally agreed, tugging at the neck of her jumper. “I'm not looking forwards to going home. Why is it so hot at night?”

“I think it's something to do with it being summer, as mentioned,” Ianto suggested. “Do you think they'll let us go and watch cricket?”

“I think that if you and Gordon keep going on about it, I'm going to bring in my football calendars,” she grumbled. “Is that the car there?”

Ianto followed her indication and grinned. “I certainly hope so.”

The Rolls Royce pulled up in front of them and a smartly-dressed woman in her early thirties got out of the passenger seat, holding out her hand to Ianto first. “Mr Jones, Ms Craig?”

“That's us,” Ianto confirmed, shaking her hand. “Mrs Hogan?”

“Good to meet you, thank you for coming out to us. I hope you had a good flight.” She shook Ally's hand and gestured to the car. “It's late, we'll take you to your hotel tonight and then come and collect you tomorrow to explain the plan for your stay, if that's alright?”

“Absolutely bonza,” Ally agreed. “That's Australian, right?”

Mrs Hogan; Adelaide, if Ianto remembered correctly; smiled at Ally with the strained smile of one used to dealing with jet-lagged English people. “It is, yes. Well, shall we get going?”

She took them to the Crown hotel on the banks of the Yarra and checked them in under a false name, then presented them with the key to their suite and directions to find it. After ensuring that they had everything they needed and that their baggage was being taken up to the room for them, she left them to it until the morning. They hurried up to the suite, intrigued and excited by the prospect and the high class surroundings, and were floored by the opulence. Floor-to ceiling windows in the living room looked out over the river and towards the sports stadia, and the two bedrooms were huge, with king-sized beds and walk-in wardrobes. Ally dropped onto the sofa and stared at the view. “Ianto... What are we doing here?”

“We're honoured guests,” he pointed out, resting his hands on her shoulders. “Our entire trip is courtesy of Torchwood Australia. Enjoy.”

She dropped her head back against the sofa and groaned as he walked away. “Oh, I intend to. They have a spa, right?”

“Yeah, and Torchwood's picking up the tab. And the mini-bar tab. Don't go over the top, though,” he warned. “Remember that their finding comes across my desk at the end of the day.”

“So, wait... you signed off on this trip?” she grinned and settled back into the sofa more comfortably. “I like it.”

“I haven't signed off on this trip,” he corrected her. “But I will have to approve their finances at the end of the year, before I hand over to you. I hate to think how much this has cost them.”

“I almost wish I didn't have to sleep,” she admitted. “But I'll screw up my sleeping pattern if I don't.”

“Yes, you will. You shouldn't have slept on the plane.” He wandered back to the sofa and passed her a glass of red wine. “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” she raised her glass to him and smiled. “So, there's only one thing that could make this better.”

“Oh?” he settled into one of the armchairs and stretched his legs out with a sigh. “What would that be?”

“Jack,” she smirked at him, but there was a hint of something more affectionate in her eyes. “Then you wouldn't have that hint of 'there's something missing'. You're just wishing he were here to share that big, comfy hotel room bed with you, aren't you?”

“Well,” he smiled and nodded. “A bit. I'm used to not having his company, so it's not that, but... Look at this place. It's the sort of place you want to be able to share with people, not just tell them about it.”

“Yeah,” Ally agreed, sipping at her wine.

Ianto tilted his head to one side and considered her. “It didn't go well with Laura, then?”

She shrugged and turned away from him to look out at the glittering expanse of streetlights that mapped out the city in the darkness. “It was never going to work between us. She's an accountant... She just didn't understand, you know? All the wonder that's out here, just on Earth... It didn't matter to her. No imagination, I guess.”

“That's a very stereotypical view of accountants,” he commented. “But also sucks.”

“Yeah, it does.” She sighed and ran her finger around the edge of the glass, making it ring softly. “I need a straw. I don't know what to do with drinks that don't have straws.”

Ianto shook his head, drained his drink and stood up. “You are... impossible. I'm sending you to Finishing School as soon as we have time, okay?”

“Do they still do those?” she asked with a frown.

“I hope so. Night gorgeous,” he kissed her forehead and patted the top of her head. “I'm off to bed.”

He acknowledged her (far too cheerful) goodnight with a wave over his shoulder, left his glass on a side cabinet and started unfastening his tie before he'd crossed the hall to his bedroom. The advantage of not getting any sleep on the flight over, he hoped, was that he'd sleep as soon as he was horizontal, without having to think about who wasn't there. He was in bed in minutes, too tired to even think about going to the bathroom and happy to relegate it to something to regret in the morning, and tucked his phone under his pillow, wrapping his hand around it even as he fell asleep.

It was Ally, rather than the sunshine past the curtains he'd forgotten to close, who woke him in the morning, groggy and reluctant even after ten hours of sleep. He managed to grunt a vaguely coherent sounding greeting and stumbled to the bathroom to shower, shave, brush his teeth and use the toilet, then wrapped a towel around himself to retrieve his suitcase from the hall, where the bellboy had left it because they couldn't agree on who would have which room. Ally was waiting in the living room, watching the morning news in a pretty white sundress with cap sleeved, with high heels dropped on the floor next to her feet. She raised one eyebrow and looked him over, wolf-whistling when he bent over to pick up his case. “Well, that is an unexpected treat,” she teased. “To what do I owe the honour?”

“To the girl who snored in my ear from France to Hong Kong,” he shot her the finger and kept a tight hold of his towel. “Now watch it, Ms Craig, or I'll set Jack on you.”

“Good heavens,” she flicked a hand-held fan open for emphasis. “You know he'd just agree with me. I'm just looking, I'm not going to lick you.”

He gave her a dark look, which seemed to thoroughly amuse her, and dragged his case into his room to dress quickly. After the heat they'd encountered last night, he went for a short-sleeved shirt, open at the collar, and wished he could do something about the trousers and shoes. Ally clearly had the right idea, and the freedom to go with it. “Girls get life so much easier,” he complained from the doorway.

She smiled at him and bent to fasten her shoes. “Yeah, but we get periods. You don't want those.”

“No. I'd miss having a dick as well,” he thought about this. “And a prostate, which is not something I thought about in the past.”

“Goodness, the boy's a switch. Heaven help us,” she got to her feet, unusually gracefully, and swept towards the door. “Come, boy, breakfast calls.”

They were collected from the foyer after breakfast and led to one of the conference rooms in the building, where a team were waiting to brief them on the project. Ianto greeted them all warmly and proceeded to manipulate the conversation to get as much information as he could out of them and give as little away as possible. He caught Ally grinning at him, but as long as she kept up with making notes, which she was doing, she could grin all she liked. Adelaide seemed to be the administrator; this wasn't surprising, as she was built in the same style as all administrators in their business seemed to be – smart, practical, quietly intelligent, a trifle sarcastic and secretly in charge. Ianto found himself appreciating her more, even though he couldn't bring himself to like her. She was watching proceedings silently, sat back to keep the attention off herself and keeping a close eye on Ally.

Ianto was impressed with the set-up they'd described. The heart of Australia was a perfect testing ground for anything you wanted to hide because of its vast size, inhospitability and remoteness, and the Torchwood office there, buried beneath the surface of the desert, had become the storage and testing location for interstellar vehicles which crashed on Earth. Since he'd come to Cardiff, they'd send three ships there to be repaired and researched. He'd been summoned to provide a cross-reference with UNIT's archives, who used an equally-inhospitable location in the icy deserts of the South Pole for their research, and to witness the work done on six ships which were now believed to be flight-safe for humans. If they were right, it was one of those moments that you had to be there to tell the grandchildren about.

John Spencer passed Ianto a wallet of photographs and gestured for him to open them. “Those are the ships in question out at the base.”

He accepted them and didn't even try to hide his excitement as he went through them. The ships were sleek, beautiful, things, mostly two person ships designed for short trips, although there was a family-sized campervan equivalent, and what Jack described as the Aston Martin of the stars – a two-person long-distance cruiser, capable of taking two people across galaxies in utter luxury. He whistled when he found the photos of it, sleek, shimmering metal against the distinctive red desert. “I can feel Jack's jealousy from here,” he tapped the photo against his finger admiringly. “You know what this is, I take it?”

“Yes; your notes were extremely useful,” John smirked at him and accepted the photos back. “Are you ready to go and see them, then?”

Ianto nodded thoughtfully. “What's the departure schedule?”

“Check out is in half an hour, so you just have time to collect your bags,” Adelaide answered, sliding smoothly into the conversation. “And then we will make our way to Flinders Street Station. We have a day's train journey to Adelaide, where the team will meet us for the meetings, a day in Adelaide and then a day and a half on the Ghan to Alice Springs. We'll stop in Alice Springs until dusk and then travel to our base overnight. Our time in Adelaide and on the train should be sufficient time for the necessary meetings.”

“We had better collect our bags, then,” Ianto suggested, tidying his papers together as he said it. He was impressed with the organisation, and looking forwards to the journeys. It was an expensive way to travel, even if one accepted that the travelling time was going to be used for meetings, and he would never have done it for guests in the UK; Torchwood's power had been waning for years, though, and the offices were mostly little more than one-man outposts now. With his star rising, many of the smaller branches were doing their best to get into his sights in the hope of rising with him.

They excused themselves and were fortunate to get an empty lift. Ally turned wide eyes on him and grinned. ”The Ghan. We're going on the Ghan.”

“I know, I was there too,” he pointed out mildly.

She sighed and tipped her face back into the air conditioning's cool breeze. “I am so not cut out for this. You are definitely sending me to finishing school when we get back. How long does it take?”

“I was looking at a five day course,” he confessed. “You'd learn behaviour, posture, entertaining, public speaking, croquet...”

“Isn't that like knitting?”

“No, Ally, it's a game,” he sighed and shook his head. “Played with flamingoes and hedgehogs.”

“Oh, that croquet,” she nodded thoughtfully. “Got you now. The knitting thing is crochet, isn't it? Can't do that either.”

“I don't think they teach it,” Ianto said, guilelessly apologetic. “I could book you on a course for that, though?”

“Moron,” she muttered. “Do you think I should grow my hair?”

He frowned at the back of her head. “Do you want to grow your hair?”

“Not really, but it's more elegant, isn't it?”

“Well... maybe just dye it brunette, or something?” he suggested as they reached their floor. “Pink suits you, but it does give the wrong impression.”

 

They were halfway to Adelaide, admiring the stunning scenery of the Victorian coastline, when Ianto's phone rang. Ally covered her smile with her hand and refused to move to let Ianto get out and take it in private. He glared at her and rested his head against the window to answer. “Hey, Jack. Couldn't sleep?”

Jack's deep, rumbling chuckle relaxed him. “Yeah, I get lonely when you're not here. How's Australia?”

“Hot, beautiful. We're on a train going up the west coast of Victoria right now. I'll send you some photos,” he promised. “How was work?”

“Oh, so so. I got back mid-afternoon, and we had a ruckus at the Dark Star; nothing major, but enough that Rax felt he needed to call in help. Got a couple of illegals.”

“And they're stewing in the cells?” Ianto checked.

Jack sighed heavily, a crackling, distorted sound down the line. “Yep, and I'm on babysitting duty because I got the last two days off.”

“Sorry,” Ianto apologised. “I'll not ask you over again.”

“You know I didn't mean that,” Jack said crossly.

“And you know I didn't mean it,” Ianto countered. “I miss you too.”

Jack laughed again. “You always know what I mean, don't you? Can you talk?”

Ianto looked up at his travelling companions and smiled apologetically. “I'm sorry, I can't. I'm on the train with company.”

“Oh, is this a...”

“I'm glad you called, but...” he trailed off and shook his head to John's 'don't worry about it' gesture. “I'll call you later, okay? Love you.”

“Love you too. Take care, watch out for the spiders.”

Ianto rolled his eyes as he hung up. “Sorry about that. It's bedtime for Torchwood in the UK.”

“I think it's sweet,” Ally insisted, twiddling a straw in a can of cola. “I've never heard him have a single conversation with the head of the Cardiff branch that doesn't turn personal.”

“Well, that's not something I've experienced with him,” Adelaide returned his smile. “Although I suspect that Jack would object if I had. Rumour has it he's a bit possessive at the moment.”

“He's a reformed man,” Ianto agreed, dead-pan. “Completely house-trained, too.”

“A house-trained man, goodness,” Adelaide affected surprise. “Well, I suppose it had to happen sooner or later.”

Ianto raised a finger. “I must protest, Adelaide. A house-trained man who was not trained by either his mother or his governess. I had to train him in preparation for meeting my mother.”

“Or his wife,” Ally patted his leg. “You are many things to him, Ianto; wife is not one of them. Although I do occasionally wonder about 'governess'.”

“You, madam, are a monster,” he muttered. “I do apologise for Analyn, we're sending her to finishing school when we get home. It can be your Christmas present, dear!”

“Oh joy,” she muttered. “Ianto, whale!”

“What?” he looked out of the window to where she was pointing and stared. “Oh...” He and Ally watched, entranced, as a lone whale broke the water in the secluded bay, whilst a gaggle of tourists watched from the clifftop.

“See, not all the wildlife's dangerous,” John commented. “Don't you wish you lived here?”

Ally nodded, wide-eyed, but Ianto laughed. “No. Australia is nice to visit, but I know where I belong.”


	45. Chapter 45

On his first morning at the Central Australian Research for Torchwood (CART) base, Ianto woke thinking he was in the Hub. He'd never really realised before that the Hub's sound was that of a science fiction superbase in a cave, which worried him, because that's exactly what the Hub was.

What worried him more was that connecting his erroneous assumption that he was in the Hub to the fact that he was in a double bed alone brought him to the conclusion that he'd been injured and had no recollection of it.

Probing his mind for any clues about how he got hurt and hints about what movements would be painful and therefore a bad idea brought up images of red desert and an air-conditioned train, long talks about finance and independence and sharing of information and recruitment procedures. Australia, not injury. He laughed at himself and sat up and turned the light on to assess the room.

The facility was a small town under the surface of the desert, away from the intense heat. Accommodation for the employees and their families – all contracted to the facility in some way, or educated in the facility's school for the younger ones – and for visitors, was arranged in a ring around the edge of the complex, with a small shop-cum-restaurant at North, South, East and West. Every room was carved out of the red stone, with bare rock for a ceiling, and lit by bulbs that produced as near to natural light as possible, not that anyone living out here was likely to suffer from vitamin D deficiency. Five minutes on the surface could cause sunburn and dehydration.

Ianto was Welsh. He was going to die.

He found his suntan lotion and coated himself in it before he got dressed and headed out to find breakfast and Ally, in that order. When he eventually located the restaurant closest to them, where they'd been informed that they could get food whenever they wanted it, he found Ally sitting at one of the tables with coffee, an Australian-style breakfast and a copy of the Daily Telegraph. She smiled up at him, although she looked slightly worse-for-wear, and gestured to the seat opposite her. “I told them you'd want the same once you arrived. They're watching out for you. Sleep well?”

“Better than you, by the looks of it,” he picked up the lifestyle section and ignored her glare. They'd arrived in the late evening the night before, after an early dinner in Alice Springs, but Ally had met up with a group of researchers who had offered to drink her under the table. It looked like she'd taken them up on the offer. “What time did you get to bed last night?”

“I went to bed last night?” she hid behind her newspaper. “My own, about two.”

“Ah,” he glanced up at her and chuckled at what he could see of her expression. “Was he worth it?”

“No one is worth this hangover,” she muttered darkly.

“Not even me?” he batted his lashes and pouted.

“Not in your dreams,” she flicked a screwed up paper napkin at him and yawned, then folded her paper and rested her elbows on the table. “Jack on the other hand...”

Ianto spotted a waitress coming towards him with a plate piled high with food and grinned. “I wouldn't try to outdrink him. Alcohol doesn't even touch the sides.”

“I thought he liked whiskey?”

“He does, but only for the flavour.” He cleared his papers away for the waitress to serve him and smiled up at her. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Mr Jones. Can I get you tea or coffee this morning?” she smiled down at him with a maternal air and Ianto realised with a shock that she was about twice his age, and that he outranked her enormously down here.

“Oh, coffee please,” he smiled back. “And could Ms Craig have a lot more water, please?”

The waitress laughed and left them, taking Ally's empty plate with her and muttering about flighty young things who would learn soon enough. Ally glared at him and pillowed her head on her arms. “I'm never going to pull again if you keep acting like my boyfriend.”

“Ally, everyone within a three mile radius is involved with Torchwood. They've all been following the gossip columns and know perfectly well that I'm with Jack. In fact,t ehy probably know more about me and Jack than we do,” he tapped her on the top of the head with a folded paper and she whined. “And don't think I don't know where most of the gossip has been leaking from.”

“I don't know what you're suggesting,” she reached over and tried to steal one of his sausages, but got a forked hand for her troubles. “Ow...”

“Serves you right,” he chided, digging into his breakfast. “Have you got the itinerary for today?”

“Yeah,” she slid it out from under the newspaper and studied it. “Test flight in under an hour, so eat up. That's going to go on for two hours, three if it doesn't get too hot, then back down here for a tour of the whole facility finishing up with lunch. Then we're in the labs to look at the ships they've got in the afternoon, and they're throwing a Christmas dinner in the evening.”

Ianto swallowed his mouthful thoughtfully. “I was about to say that it's early for Christmas, but it's only a couple of weeks away.”

“It is,” she chuckled. “What are you doing for Christmas?”

“We were hoping to have my sister and Jack's daughter over,” he resumed eating and made a mental note to do some organising towards that when he got home. “We're living day-to-day at the moment. What about you?”

“Back to my parents. They'll be pestering me to find someone, as usual.”

“Have you thought about hiring an escort?” he suggested.

“Yes.” She started tidying up the paper and nodded past him. “Adelaide's here.”

Ianto let Adelaide and Ally make polite conversation whilst he finished his breakfast as quickly as he could, then joined them heading through the stone-carved corridors towards the surface. Adelaide was a tall woman, possibly half a foot taller than Ally if they were both in stocking feet, but Ally made up for it with high heels, brightly coloured hair and a tall manner. The three of them had fallen into step unconsciously, with Ally's heels clacking out louder than Ianto's boots or Adelaide's sensible pumps. Red rock gives way to concrete after a while, reinforced and bomb-proof, with blast doors just in case anything goes wrong. There's more of them down below, surrounding the labs and separating the residential areas. No one wants to lose anyone, but Torchwood has always been about minimising the damage.

Torchwood One forgot that when they were building the tower at Canary Wharf. They'd ignored the rules and built up in glass and concrete, not that it would have helped against the Daleks. But it would have stopped the Cybermen from converting people, if they'd been able to shut off the upper levels from the rest of the building. Of course, the upper echelon of management had wanted the top floor offices, and hadn't wanted to get trapped up there. Much good that it did them.

Ally touched his elbow gently and he smiled at her, nodding at another blast door. “You seem to have a preponderance of blast-proofing down here, Adelaide.”

“One can never be too careful,” she pointed out, with just a hint of a smile.

“Amen to that,” he muttered.

The concrete is brighter than the stone, if not as nice to look at, and this prepares them somewhat for the burning light on the surface. Only somewhat, though. They're both prepared with sunglasses and put them on quickly, trying not to look at each other or even speak, for fear of it descending into a CSI moment. It's still bright. And hot. Lots of hot.

“Christ, no wonder no one comes out here,” Ally gasped, which was pretty much what Ianto was thinking, even if he would have phrased it more tactfully.

They don their sunhats as well – Ally's is a big, floppy, white creation with a black rim on the brim, and Ianto's got one of the ones that you can feed to elephants. They help, which is a relief, even if Ally's droops down over her face. Adelaide leads them away from the tunnel entrance along a concrete track towards a hangar. “We have a lift to get them from the labs up to the surface. Better than putting someone in the cockpit and engaging an engine we don't know particularly well.”

“As twitchy as the former airforce pilots get,” he smiled at her.

They turned a corner on the walkway and the ships came into view past the hangar just a bit further on. The sunlight glinted off them, caressing their lines and making love to... The heat was getting to him already. Either that, or Jack was contagious.

“Holy shit, aliens are real,” Ally swore.

“And on that bombshell,” Adelaide nearly laughed, Ianto was sure, as she gestured them forwards. “We have a limited time before it gets too hot to be up here for long periods.”

They are welcomed by a group of very excited engineers. Everyone seems to be up here for this, but most are being kept back from the site. A few big tents have been set up, and most people are clustered in their shade. All the children at the facility are sitting in neat rows under the watchful eye of their teachers, even though it's technically the holidays. They're out of uniform at least.

Ianto, being an honoured guest, is led up to 'meet the ships'. The attractive engineer, probably chosen because he's attractive and they think that that will appeal to Ianto, shakes his head when Ianto reaches out. “Don't touch the metal. It'll be bloody hot by now.”

“Noted,” Ianto smiles at him and looks back up. “This is the Sarousse Mark Seven, isn't it?”

“We think so,” the engineer confirms, stepping back and holding up a remote. “Would you like to go onboard, sir?”

There are no words. 'Would you like to go on board this alien space ship from the thirty sixth century which has somehow found its way here, which was the most expensive ship of its class produced for about a millennium and a half?' Who wouldn't? Its design was based on dolphins, and it curled up to the tail, with glass on the bottom, letting them see up into the living area. The engineer, and Ianto still didn't know his name, activated the remote, and a spiral staircase twisted down from the back of the glass panel.

Inside, the furniture was somehow Victorian space-age. Smooth, sleek likes, shining metal, but all a bit fiddly. There was a thunk and the staircase they ascended twisted back into position, offering them the upper floor where the cockpit is. “What do you think?”

Ianto shook his head and looked down through the glass to the ground below, where engineers were milling around. “I wish my boyfriend were here to see this?” he offered, and the engineer chuckled. “I've never stood on a spaceship that...” he gestured around. “Well, it doesn't look like it just crashed.”

“You must see so much more of it in Cardiff,” the engineer brushes his fingers along the tabletop. “We had to restore a lot of it, but the ship's computer system took care of that once we got it back online.”

“It has repair bots?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah. Useful things. We'd cleared this floor, but the ship's system kept the elements needed to recreate from 75% damage in storage, so it just rebuilt itself,” he shook his head and laughed. “Wish we could work out how to do it.”

“One day,” Ianto hopes aloud, then watches the staircase descend again. “More company?”

“That will be your pilot coming on board.”

Fifteen minutes later and Ianto wass sitting next to Margerita Jackson, strapped into a flight seat. She handled the controls as if she were born on this class of spaceship, even though she'd never flown it before. “We simulated it,” she reassured him, then clipped her comms on. “This is Kings Shadow preparing for take-off. Engine on, exterior secure. Ship, internal lockdown,” the final light on the dashboard went green and she raised her head slightly, easing what passed for the throttle forwards.

And they were off the ground.

Down below, the gathered crowds cheered, and Ianto felt guilty that he was up here and they were down there. They were the ones who'd worked towards this for so long, after all. But he'd been at Torchwood One when it was retrieved in Sussex, and then at Torchwood Three when Jack finally got to look at it and, actually, now he thought about it, they might have already christened this particular ship. It had very definitely had a glass floor, but it was hard to tell when the ship was such a wreck as it had been then. Anyway, he had a history with this ship.

Margerita took them up into the clear, huge blue sky and for a loop around the facility. It was clearer from up here just how isolated they were, and the utter desolate beauty of the place struck him again. This little cluster of buildings, hours from anywhere, where the best scientists in the world worked on getting alien spaceships functioning again.

“You okay there?” she asked him, watching him with a grin.

He laughed and she joined him. “I'm on top of the world.”


	46. Chapter 46

Ianto shook his head and thought he felt his brain rattle. The flight back from Australia had been long but lovely, with plug sockets and wifi giving him access to the internet and Jack, and a good list of movies and TV shows that he'd not seen but wanted to. The one thing it hadn't allowed was sleep, despite the comfort of first class. Something had kept sleep at arm's length; even when he'd thought he was so exhausted that he couldn't keep his eyes open, his mind had kept going. He met Ally's eyes and smiled as well as he could, shifting the strap of his bag higher up his shoulder. "They let you in, then?"  
"Eventually." She rummaged through her handbag and slipped her passport back into one of the pockets. "Don't think I'll be needing that again for a while. Have you got my... got it."

"No, I haven't." He steered her through to baggage collection and leaned against a pillar to watch the conveyor going around, smothering a yawn. "I don't think I'm going to be going back to Cardiff today."

"Not until you've had some sleep," she agreed. "Did you get any on the flight?"

He shook his head again and the movement set a headache going at the back of his head. "I've done longer days," he assured her, then sought a distraction. "Isn't that your bag?"

"No, mine's..." She frowned. "Nope, you were right. Go fetch a trolley."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ally's case was larger than Ianto's, and tucked at the back of the trolley underneath the basket with Ianto's perched in front of it and their suit bags draped over them and hanging off the basket. He insisted on pushing it, steering them through the crowds and the 'nothing to declare' area, which was deserted, then out into the arrivals hall. He made for the gap in the rail at their end, having to pause for a large family to move out of his way so that he didn't run their small children over. When he raised his eyes heavenwards, looking for patience that the lack of sleep had stolen, and felt his heart leap. "Ally, can you take the trolley?"

"What?" she looked up from her phone and got it. "Oh, sure."

Without the trolley it was easier to weave his way through the crowds to where Jack was waiting, looking windswept and interesting and more than a little wet. It didn't matter to Ianto, not with his own exhaustion and the look in Jack's eyes that said he wasn't quite himself either. He cupped Jack's cheek, cold and wet from the rain, and brushed their lips together, then slid his hand around to the back of Jack's neck and wrapped the other around his waist, settling against him with a sigh of relief. They leaned against each other for a moment, holding on tightly, but then Ianto had to pull back and cover his mouth against another jaw-cracking yawn. "Sorry," he muttered, scrubbing at his face with one hand whilst the other remained resting on Jack's hip. "Long flight."

"It was a bit." Jack rested his hands on Ianto's shoulders and smiled at him. "Back to your flat, then?"

Ianto leaned into Jack's hands. "Yep, if you don't have to get back to Cardiff."

"I don't." Jack looked like he was about to say something else, but he pasted on a brittle smile instead and turned to Ally. "Miss Craig, long time no see."

"And yet not long enough," she teased. "How... did you miss him?"

Jack smiled at her aborted sentence and slipped his arm around Ianto's waist. "Almost as much as Tybalt did, I think. Can we offer you a lift home?"

She glanced between them and bit her lip, but practicality won out. "Thanks, Jack, that would be great, if you've got space."

"Sure we've got space." He shifted a little and tightened his grip on Ianto's waist. "I got a new car specially."

Ianto's eyebrows crept up and he leaned against Jack, bumping their hips together once, but he said nothing apart from, "Well you'd better take us so you can show it off then."

Jack tried to insist on taking the trolley, but Ally avoided the argument by walking off with it, leaving Jack and Ianto to trail in her wake with Jack calling out directions. Ianto slid his fingers between Jack's and squeezed gently. "Thank you for being here," he said, watching Ally reach the entrance to the valet parking area. "I missed you."

"Everyone needs something pretty to come home to," Jack told him lightly. "She'll go without us if we don't..."

"Yeah, I know."

Jack tightened his grip around Ianto's hand and approached the desk. "Hi, Harkness."

He slid the receipt across the desk and the clerk smiled at him with the expression of someone who was paying attention to their job for the first time all day. "Thank you, sir. Your car is being brought now. If you could sign here..."

Ianto released Jack's hand and stepped back to let him sign, running his hand down his back from shoulder-blades to waist instead. The clerk glared at him over Jack's head until she remembered herself, just in time to collect the form from Jack. "Thank you, sir. If you'd like to take a seat whilst you wait."

Ally was already sitting in one of the comfortable armchairs in the waiting area. They faced the wall and a painting of Wastwater, because it was more appealing than the undercover car park that abutted one side of the office, or the arrivals area on the opposite side. Being Ally, she had her feet up on the edge of Ianto's case and her shoes in her hand, and was contemplating their toes when Ianto dropped onto the sofa next to her chair and Jack settled next to him. "Did they get run over?"

"What?" She glanced up at him and failed to hide a smile at the sight of them, but the frown returned when she looked back to her shoes. "No, but I've had them for a while."

"You mean you didn't get a chance to replace them whilst you were in Melbourne?" Jack asked. "Ianto really does work you too hard."

Ianto rubbed his head against Jack's, reminding himself of Tybalt, and smiled when Jack turned to kiss his temple. "I didn't plan the itinerary for this one," he pointed out. "Normally I leave plenty of time for shopping."

"He does, actually. He's very good at indulging me." She dropped her shoes onto the floor with a clatter and swung her legs down so that she could slip her feet into them. "I am going to get home and have a long, hot bath and a long, cold drink."

The automatic doors opened and Jack straightened up, smiling beyond them at the valet who'd come to collect them. "There she is."

Ianto turned to follow Jack's gaze and smiled despite himself. "Ally, you might be a bit squashed back there."

She turned a raised eyebrow on him, grinning despite her attempt at a disparaging glare. "Really, Ianto, you think I care?"

He laughed and pushed himself out of his seat, trying to figure out the logistics of getting Ally's long legs into the back of an Aston Martin DB9 when coupled with her usual inelegance. "Oh well, at least you're not wearing a skirt."

Jack dropped him off at home, so that Ally could sit in the front for the ten minute drive to her flat and stretch her legs out. The idea of a hot bath was appealing, but it seemed to be Jack who was in need of the comfort tonight. His tendency, in times of emotional upheaval, was to spend an awful lot of money on something that, if he looked after it well, would last longer than human relationships. Almost every property he owned – and there were several of them – had been bought in the ruins of a relationship breakup that had left Jack homeless, and his beloved E-Type Jaguar was bought when the then-leader of Torchwood Cardiff had made him persona non grata at the Hub and he'd found himself at a loose end. If Jack had bought a new luxury car, probably spending a year's wages on it, something had upset him badly.

Or he'd been watching too much Top Gear again.

Ianto set a pan of spiral pasta on to boil, then found the bottle of Australian Red in his case and set it on the table with the corkscrew. Whilst the pasta finished boiling, he tipped a tin of tomatoes and a mixture of spices into a frying pan and fetched a pair of bowls. By the time Jack had closed and locked the flat door, Ianto had a very simple dinner on the table and was there to help him with his coat in the hall. "You've not even got changed," Jack chided. "You should have let me cook."

"I got home first," Ianto pointed out. "Besides, even I can't kill us with tinned tomatoes and quick cook pasta."

Jack framed his face in large, gentle hands and smiled. "Mr Jones, I think you underestimate your abilities."

Ianto huffed and took Jack's hands to lead him into the open plan kitchen-dining room, then pushed him into a chair. "Eat before it goes cold," he instructed, dropping into the other chair. "And then we'll open the wine and you can tell me what's wrong."

They ate in a worried and thoughtful silence, with eyes downcast apart from occasional glances at each other. Ianto could still feel the tiredness through to his bones, but having something to worry about, especially if it was Jack, was enough to push the tiredness back for just a little longer.

Jack finished first and reached for the bottle top open it, pouring out two glasses whilst Ianto stacked their plates on the side to deal with later. Jack didn't look at him as he passed one glass across an started talking. "They say that a parent's love for their child is unconditional. No one ever talks about it going both ways."

Ianto reached across silently and held Jack's free hand with his own, running his thumb over the back of his knuckles in silent support.

Jack sighed and squeezed his fingers. "It was quiet at work today, so Tosh said I should come across and pick you up. I got to London this morning and called in on Alice. We had an argument... she's not going to come to the wedding or for Christmas."

He laced his fingers thought Jack's and met his gaze steadily when Jack raised his eyes, hoping to hide his seething anger at Jack's daughter. He knew that she had an issue with their relationship, but she'd already broken Jack's heart too often, and he'd never been anything but supportive to her. "What's her objection?"

"She doesn't want a step-father," Jack smiled, but his jaw was tight and his eyes, which dropped to their joined hands again, shone with the beginnings of tears. "Or... not one married to her father, at least."

Ianto frowned. "She's not..."

"Yeah, she is." Jack took s sip of the wine and when he started again his voice was steadier. "We had coffee and biscuits, her and me and Steven, and Steven asked me if he was ever going to get cousins, and I told him that you and I hadn't even started thinking about that yet. And she told him to go and fetch a bottle of juice and told me that I wasn't allowed to tell Steven that I'm gay, because she doesn't want me to corrupt him."

"Jack..." Ianto took a deep breath. "It's not your fault. If she can't see what's in front of her, can't understand that the world isn't the way she thinks it is, that's her narrow-sighted blindness at fault."

Jack blinked at him. "But if I'd been there more... I don't know, maybe she would have turned out differently."

"Maybe," Ianto conceded. "And maybe she would have grown up with her parents fighting all the time. You can't know, Jack, and we can't change the past. All we can do is deal with the present."

"When did you get so sensible?" Jack asked, smiling weakly.

Ianto squeezed his hand and offered a smile in return. "Did Steven say anything?"

Jack shook his head. "He didn't seem to mind... I'm just scared that she'll tell him that I went away and abandoned them, like Lucia told her, and he'll hate me as well."

"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't know what to do with you. And I won't let Steven miss out on you like that," Ianto said, determined to make him promise come true. "We'll make sure that you get to every school play and concert. You can be his secret."

After a moment of just watching him, Jack leaned forwards and kissed Ianto softly. "I don't know what I did to deserve you," he said, "and I don't know what Alice did to miss out. But I love you a lot."

Ianto let his eyes flutter shut, leaning into the kiss and letting Jack guide it slowly and gently. It took a moment after Jack pulled back for him to open his eyes, and Jack's expression made his stomach do a strange leap. "Jack..."

"You should get some sleep," Jack stopped him, brushing the pad of his thumb across Ianto's lower lip. "Do you want to shower first?"

Ianto thought about it, slowly as the the syrup flowed into his mind again, and shook his head. "Later. Will you stay?"

Jack got to his feet and brushed his fingers against Ianto's cheek. "I'll always stay."


	47. Chapter 47

"Merry Christmas, Sir," the policeman rested his hand on the doorhandle and waited for Ianto to finish pulling his gloves on. "It's bitter cold out there. Travel safely."

"Thank you," Ianto smiled at him and turned his collar up. "Merry Christmas to you too. See you in the New Year?"

"I expect so, Mr Jones." He let his professional severity slip for a moment and grinned. "As long as you keep the aliens away from the door for another year."

"I've told them they're not allowed to invade this Christmas," he confided, po-faced. "I need this holiday."

"Don't we all, Mr Jones." He opened the door and stepped back to let Ianto out. "Enjoy the break."

"I intend to." He smiled once more and stepped out onto the street, pausing to glance up at the glittering tree next to the door. Gold and silver lights twinkled among the branches and reflected off gold baubles hanging below them, bringing a patch of warmth to a bitterly cold, grey, damp London afternoon. A gust of wind whistled down the street, shifting fallen pine needles and making the baubles swing, scattering the reflected light, and Ianto buried his hands in his pockets, tucking his head down into his collar and turning away, out of the wind and towards the gates at the end of the street. He'd been back from Australia for two weeks, almost exactly, he realised as Big Ben tolled once; the cold weather was still a shock to the system, but it did seem to be colder every day.

The five minute walk seemed to take a lot longer in the teeth of a winter gale than it did when he lingered over it in the summer, and he was extremely grateful to be able to shut the pub door behind him and leave the weather outside. A puddle had formed in front of the door from rain dripping off the coats that were squeezed onto the coat stand, and he stepped over it carefully, glad that he'd decided to wear his boots rather than his flat-soled Oxfords, as he would have had a much harder time keeping his balance on the slick tiles.

There were three steps up to the main bar area, which was helping the pool to form, and the crowd was tightly packed with people clutching pint glasses that were wet with condensation, but he eased through it purposefully, aiming for a table in the back corner. Some people grumbled and raised their drinks out of the way pointedly as he came past, but the lunch crowd was a malleable, shifting mass which parted for him without seeming to notice it.

A raised area at the back was cluttered with tables, and Ianto left the standing crowd behind him as he weaved through them to Jack, who stood up to hug him and help him out of his coat. "Hi honey," he teased whilst he waited for Ianto to get his coat buttons undone. "How was work?"

Ianto shot him a look over his shoulder and got the last of his buttons undone. "It was fine, darling. Nothing for you to worry your pretty head about. Now where's my Martini?"

Jack laughed and brushed his lips against Ianto's cheek, then stepped back and folded his coat carefully over the spare chair. "I'll go and get it. I'll order food whilst I'm at it as well, if you like?"

"Thanks." He smiled and kissed Jack again. "I'll have a burger and a coffee."

"I thought you might. Won't be long."

Ianto settled into his seat and stretched his legs out, aware of his face flushing with the sudden change of temperature. It covered the blush that had threatened during his public display of affection for Jack; although he knew that no one had been watching them, part of him wished that they had been. He'd come a long way since his first tentative steps out in public.

It took a while for Jack to return, looking like his Christmas cheer was being tested, but he relaxed again when he got settled at the table with a mug of coffee for each of them and took a sip of his own. Ianto wrapped cold fingers around his own mug and watched Jack's reactions. "Any good?"

"Not as good as yours," he admitted. "But pretty good."

"No one ever makes coffee as good as mine," Ianto pointed out. He took a sip and let the flavour run across his tongue and agreed with Jack's assessment. "Yeah, that's not bad."

"High praise," Jack teased. He set his mug down on a mat and reached for Ianto's free hand with both of his own, playing with his fingers whilst he waited for the coffee to cool a little. "So, did you get all the work you needed to done?"

Ianto flexed his fingers and curled them around Jack's, stilling his movements. "Yep. I'm loaned to Cardiff for Christmas, Ally's paperwork's done for January, the cover's all sorted here for Christmas. All done, and we have nothing to worry about for the rest of the day."

"Apart from Christmas shopping." Jack looked like he was trying not to be worried and to look forwards to the day, but shopping wasn't one of his favourite pastimes.

Laughing, Ianto leaned over to kiss him and smiled against his lips. "It's going to be fine. I know where we're going for everyone."

"What would I do without you?" Jack sighed and picked up his coffee again, keeping his other hand in Ianto's still.

Ianto stroked his thumb against the back of Jack's hand once more. "You'd pretend that Christmas happens to other people, just like you did before." He squeezed gently. "I don't want that to be your life any more."

Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him away from the watches, towards the white gold pendants. "You can look at those once we've got something for Alice and for Rhiannon."

"I was thinking of a watch for Owen," he protested, but let Ianto drag him over to the other counter. "What sort of things does your sister like?"

"She likes... kitsch," he bit his lip and trailed a finger tip across the top of the glass display case. "Showy things, pretty shapes and colours. Tasteful bling."

Jack smiled and snuck his arm around Ianto's waist. "Do you see anything suitable? How about that star... thing."

Ianto's fingers had been hovering on the glass above a pendant of cascading coloured beads and pearls, but he leaned over to look at the pendant Jack was pointing out and sighed a soft 'oh'. The pendant was circular and rimmed in silver, but it was enamelled in a bright geometric pattern that formed a star. It was gaudy and ostentatious, and completely Rhiannon. "That's perfect," he agreed. "And it'll look really special with black."

"She wears a lot of black," Jack commented, acknowledging the instant appearance of a shop assistant with a smile.

"Yeah. She thinks it's a slimming colour."

Jack sighed. "Women."

The assistant smiled when they gave her their attention and rested her hands, fingers heavy with rings, on the counter. "Have you made a decision, sirs?"

"The first one." Ianto tapped the glass cover, and she reached underneath. "The bright star design, please. Next to the spiral twist."

She pulled it out and held it out to him so that he could have a closer look. "It's a very distinct piece," she explained with excitement. "It was made here by one of our apprentice designers. She has a unique style and draws from science fiction and fantasy as well as Middle Eastern and Oriental styles for her designs."

Ianto nodded thoughtfully and handed it back to her. "I'd like to get that, but we need to find at least one more gift." She nodded and disappeared with it, and Ianto covered Jack's hand with his own. "Right. What does Alice like?"

"I... I don't really know," he admitted. "Her jewellery seems to be sort of... chunky. And simple. She seems to wear either jet or obsidian... black stones, anyway. What is it with women and black?"

He nodded thoughtfully and turned around to find that the assistant had materialised again. "Do you have any dark metals?"

"Of course, sir. If you'd like to follow me around the cabinets, they're on the far side over there." They passed cabinets that glittered with diamonds and pearls, and a cabinet full of rings that a young couple were poring over, exclaiming with cautious delight over the more ostentatious, in Ianto's opinion, examples.

The cabinet they were led to had a range of necklaces and bracelets in dark silver metals, ranging from fine chains and single drops at the left hand side to a huge, heavy disc with a spiral pattern of indentations at the right hand end of the cabinet. Jack was hovering on the larger side of halfway, clenching his jaw, and Ianto watched from next to him, resting a hand in the small of his back in reassurance. He watched Jack's eyes drifting across the cabinet, settling on something for a moment only to shuttle away quickly, but a pattern started to emerge. There was something at the top of the cabinet that had caught his attention, but he seemed unwilling to acknowledge it just yet.

He tightened his fingers on the edge of the cabinet eventually and cleared his throat. "Can I have a look at the split heart?"

Ianto's eyebrows raised slightly but he said nothing, just rubbed Jack's back once and waited whilst the assistant took the necklaces out of the cabinet. It was a three-dimensional heart shape, split down the middle in a curve into two pendants. Jack took them from her and rested one in each hand, testing their weight and shape. Each half was roughly the side of the pad of his thumb and a little thicker from front to back, and a dark chain, thicker than usual, trailed down over his fingers.

"What do you think?" he asked eventually. "Do you think it's too much?"

"I think it's perfect," Ianto slid his hand around to squeeze Jack's waist. "Don't you?"

"I do..." He paused with his mouth open for a moment, as if struggling to find the words, then held the necklaces out to the assistant again. "Can you put the two halves in individual boxes, please?"

"Of course, sir." She took them from him and looked between them. "Do you need to look for anything else, or would you like to get these now?"

They looked at each other thoughtfully, and Ianto answered. "I think we've got everything we need here. And we can always come back."

"We can. Just that, thank you." They followed her around to the cash register, where she'd already got Rhiannon's necklace in a box and was setting the two halevs of the heart in their own boxes, and Jack tilted his head. "We really need to get a joint account."

"We do," Ianto agreed. "Shall we pay on one account and then settle up later?"

"That makes sense." Jack looked sheepish. "Better pay on yours after..."

"You could be right, there." He pulled his wallet out and tried to look stern. "Don't want them thinking that you've had your account stolen, do we?"

The assistant was watching them with amusement, and gestured to the chip and PIN device when they paused for breath. "If you could insert your card and follow the instructions on the device, please, sir."

He paid whilst Jack collected the boxes in a smart bag and they left the shop, emerging into the teeth of the gale again, which had worsened whilst they were in the jewellers. Jack seized one of Ianto's hands and plunged them both into his coat pocket, where it was much warmer. Ianto buried the other in his own pocket and tucked his head down into his collar. "Bugger this," he muttered, tugging on Jack's hand, then said, more loudly, "Let's just go to Selfridges."

Late that night, with the dishes stacked on the draining board and Ella on the CD player, they sat opposite each other at the kitchen table with one of the chairs pulled out for somewhere to put rolls of wrapping paper and a large box on the chair on the other side. Ianto folded a dark purple wool coat into a gift box and put the lid on it, then set it on a roll of wrapping paper and measured it out carefully. Jack wrote the gift tag out carefully in a looping cursive and set it aside carefully, then broke off suitable lengths of sticky tape whilst he waited.

"This is my favourite bit of Christmas," he said suddenly, applying another piece of tape to the edge of the table whilst Ianto watched him curiously. "Watching kids opening their presents is a close second, but they can be so... just so much, I guess."

"They can that," Ianto agreed, returning half his attention to creating crisp folds in the wrapping paper. "I'm hoping Micah's grown up a bit since last time I spent Christmas with them."

Jack nodded and offered a strip of tape, smoothing it down between Ianto's fingers. "This is nice, though. Spending time with someone you love, a quiet night, just preparing nice things for other people."

Ianto smiled and turned the box around so that he could fold one end up, and Jack started on the other. "I like it too," he said softly. "I think... people get too stressed out about it, they miss out on this."

Jack snorted and shook his head. "Christmas is a walk in the park for you, isn't it? I'm the only thing that can go wrong, really."

"And you're very well trained." Ianto smiled over the box at him and held out a finger for a strip of tape. "I was very lucky, wasn't I?"

Jack stuck the tape to his finger. "We both were. I think we earned it, though."

"Yeah." He borrowed Jack's finger to hold the fold in place and stuck it down carefully. "We probably did."


	48. Chapter 48

Tybalt wound himself around their legs as soon as they got through the door, purring like an engine and seemingly determined to trip them up. Ianto chuckled and scooped him up out of the way, then dumped him with the bag of presents on the sofa whilst Jack got his boots off.  
"Hello monster," he fussed, scratching behind Tybalt's ears and under his chin. "You're looking gorgeous. Has Jack been brushing you? I bet he has."

Jack laughed at him and set the other bag of presents down next to the armchair. "Do you talk to babies like that?"

"I don't talk to babies," he answered absently, all of his attention fixed on the very happy cat, and aware that most of Jack's attention was probably on the tight fit of his jeans. "I just look scared until I can give them back to mum. Cats are much, much simpler, aren't you, gorgeous?"

"You'll get your feet clawed in the middle of the night," Jack warned, resting one hand on Ianto's back and reaching across to rub Tybalt's tummy. "He's watching us... Maybe he's reporting back to Santa."

"Or to Death." Ianto deepened his voice and intoned, "What's that, Tybalt? Jack Harkness has been a very naughty boy? I don't think naughtiness is relevant, somehow."

Jack chuckled and squeezed Ianto's hips. "I need a drink. Do you want one?"

He smiled over his shoulder. "Hot chocolate please?"

"Coming right up." Jack moved away and Ianto straightened up, scooping Tybalt up once again so that he could sit down on the sofa with him in his lap. "I don't think we have any whipped cream in, though..."

"I can probably cope without." He sighed and shook his head at Tybalt. "You're supposed to be keeping him organised whilst I'm away, Tyb. What's going on?"

Tybalt, of course, didn't respond, so Ianto kept stroking him with one hand and fumbled for the remote with the other, then browse through the on screen TV guide for something to watch. Dave had become his constant companion, especially since he'd brought Tybalt to Cardiff, and it saved him again with its endless supply of satire. He was engrossed in it by the time Jack returned with two tall mugs of hot chocolate, but he detached his hand from Tybalt's grasp so that he could accept it with both hands and inhaled deeply. "Smells good. What are you using?"

Jack shifted the presents off the sofa and settled down next to him, wrapping his free arm around Ianto's shoulders. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

"Jack," he tutted. "I'd very definitely be in the Magic Circle of hot drinks makers if there were one. You can tell me."

"Well... alright." He leaned in and his lips, warm from the hot chocolate, brushed Ianto's ear. "Whittards caramel."

Ianto took his first sip and sighed, closing his eyes with pleasure and curling his toes. "Oh. That's really nice."

Jack pressed one finger gently against Ianto's temple and turned his head to the side so that Jack could kiss him, and his tongue brushed against Ianto's gently, his own taste cutting through the chocolate. He pulled back and brushed the tip of his nose against Ianto's. "I thought you'd like it."

Tybalt's nose crept closer to Jack's mug, which was resting in his lap, and he was saved from a scalded nose only by Ianto registering the shift of weight in his lap. Jack lifted his mug out of reach with a warning grumble and Ianto laughed, hiding his face in the mug. He got a paw on his chest for his laughter, as Tybalt tried to climb him to get at the hot chocolate, and he had to drop him onto the floor in the end. "Cat, you ruined the mood," he scolded.

Jack cupped the back of his neck in a mug-warmed hand and squeezed, rubbing the tips of his fingers through Ianto's hairline. "I'm going to have to ruin the mood further; I'm on alert tonight, so I might not be able to stay."

He sighed and tipped his head back into Jack's hand more. "I'll come with you. Might as well get back into the swing of it early."

Jack shook his head, though. "Not until you've had a thorough physical from Owen. I'm not taking you out in the field until I know you're fully up to speed."

"What?" He sat up straight and turned towards Jack. "Of course I'm 'up to speed'. I've not..."

"Hey," Jack rested a hand on his knee to stop him. "Let me be careful and responsible for once?" He took a breath and ploughed on before Ianto could object. "You're the best field agent I have when you're on your game, especially if we're partnered together. But you've been on mainly desk duty for six months and living on your own catering and fast food which, admit it, isn't the best way to stay in top condition."

He chuckled and slid his hand over Jack's. "I'm better than I used to be."

"You're living on pasta and bacon," Jack scoffed. "I looked in your cupboards last night. And I threw your potatoes out because they'd gone off."

Ianto ducked his head to hide a smile. "Sorry mum."

Jack kissed the top of his head. "That's alright dear. Shall I do dinner?"

"No." Ianto lifted his head and kissed Jack on the lips. "I'll do it. How about that French place?"

Ianto stroked Tybalt and watched patterns of light drift across the ceiling. It was late, it was cold, and he was on his own since Jack had rushed out to corral a herd of Doraxians, which were something like a cross between a very cross rhinoceros and a very cross sheep. He'd left Ianto nearly three hours before, just as they were thinking of going to bed, and Ianto had eventually bored of listening to the team's hopeless herding efforts and turned in, only to find that sleep was evading him.

The front door banged and he sat up, reaching for the light and shivering when the quilt fell away from his shoulders. Jack managed to stay quiet through the rest of the flat, and his shoulders sagged when he stood in the bedroom doorway, his shirt hanging from one hand and a glass of whiskey in his other hand. "Hey," he tossed the shirt across the room and missed the washing basket. "I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged and retrieved the cat, who was wandering down the bed. "I was cold."

"Not as cold as we were." Jack pulled off his T shirt and dropped it and the shirt into the washing basket, then started on his trousers. "It started sleeting before I got out there and was aiming towards snow by the time we got finished. The wind was bitter... And I fell over twice."

"In mud?" He pulled the duvet back and Jack dropped his boxers into the basket as well, then flipped the lid closed and hurried into bed. "You're freezing."

"I am." He shivered again and groaned when Ianto shifted the cat and rolled towards him, wrapping his arms around him to warm him up. "Ianto, I'm like an ice box."

"I can tell. Shut up and enjoy it." He curled closer and tangled their legs together, noting absently that Jack's feet actually felt cold next to his own, which was unheard of except after a death. The revelation shook him. "You didn't die, did you?"

"No, just bruised my pride. And my ass."

"And not in a fun way," he tucked Jack's head under his chin and rubbed his back. "We could warm up in the traditional way..."

Jack pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat, and Ianto could feel his smile. "You do have the best ideas."


	49. Chapter 49

Owen whistled when he was deep in thought. He probably wasn't aware that he was doing it, as it was just a tuneless drone, more like the wind through a keyhole than the lark melodious. Still, it was irritating, especially when coupled with the tap-tap-tap of his Biro on the edge of the work surface, which managed to be off-beat without there being a beat for it to be off. Ianto did his best to ignore the symphony and focussed on fastening his shirt buttons. Owen would remember he was there eventually.  
Sure enough, he soon gave a self-conscious cough and flipped a page in Ianto's medical file. "Right. Well, you're considerably healthier than most of my patients." He closed the file and rested it on his open palm, looking up towards where Jack was watching them. "If you're just watching us because you're bored you can amuse yourself by getting the training room set up. He's good to play."

Jack grinned and pushed away. "Turn the CCTV off on your way down."

"You had to, didn't you?" Ianto muttered, still watching his buttons rather than Jack's departure.

"Oh, I did." He gestured at Ianto with the file and smirked, but it lacked conviction. "You'll still be turning the CCTV off, though."

Ianto fastened his last cuff button and shot his cuffs. "Wouldn't you, if you had Jack?" Owen huffed and turned away, and Ianto dropped his hands into his lap. "How has he been?"

"He's..." He heaved a sigh and flicked the filing cupboard open with his foot to put Ianto's file away between his own and Tosh's. "He's taking too many nights himself, but at least he's going home first." He looked up at Ianto, spotted his concern and shrugged. "Well, I'm out, aren't I? Tosh can't keep up with him as well as he's used to from you and me, and Gwen throws a cow every time he gets her out of bed."

"And Tybalt will just crawl under the quilt and only glare at him when he comes back," Ianto finished for him. "I'll go and prove that I can keep up with him, then."

"Rather you than me," Owen muttered.

Ianto smiled to himself and headed up the stairs out of the autopsy bay with his jacket over his arm, but stopped when Owen called his name just as he reached the top. He was leaning on the autopsy table, looking melancholy. "Owen?"

He looked up from the pattern he'd been tracing on the table and nodded, agreeing to something he'd only thought. "Look after him. He's been so much happier these last few weeks... even if it is an arse having him in London instead of here." He turned away and started tidying his equipment away, closing the conversation. "It'll do him good to train with someone as tall as he is."

Laughing obediently, Ianto finished the climb out of the autopsy bay and draped his suit jacket over the back of his chair. Tosh was working on a device that Jack had told him about finding at a car boot sale a few days ago and she barely glanced up from her work, but Gwen, taking her notes for her, gave him a gap-toothed grin. "All clear?"

"Did you ever think that Owen was going to say no?" He murmured, giving most of his attention to turning off the recording for the CCTV in the training room. Although every room apart from the bedrooms and changing rooms was covered now and the system didn't allow for even controlled outages, unspoken rules of privacy had formed around the system, giving them all space despite their claustrophobic working conditions. He knew that they'd never look, just like they'd never come into Jack's office whilst they were in there – well, Gwen did get excited sometimes and forget that Ianto was in there as well, and Tosh had been known to be completely oblivious to Ianto's presence and then carefully ignore the signs. His fingers stuttered over his security code as he realised how long it had been since that was a regular feature of their lives, and how much more settled he and Jack were now, and he had to delete it all and put it in again to confirm the record cancellation.

"Right," he announced to his computer screen, "that's that."

Gwen giggled and looked over to him. "All set, love?"

"All set," he agreed. "I'll do a pot of coffee and then go down."

"Okay. Have fun."

He kept his expression professional as he stood up and headed to the coffee machine, but called over his shoulder, "Don't wait up."

He stopped off in the locker room to get changed first and pulled on a pair of worn, faded jeans and a long-sleeved T shirt that had also seen better days. His wallet, with his suit, shirt and tie, got stashed in his locker, and he sat on one of the battered chairs to pull his boots on.

Almost everything on this level was a cast-off from the upper levels. The chairs, battered and faded, had been the guests' chairs in the reception room in the nineteen seventies, back when there had been a reception room. The counters came from the shop that had been in the TI office in the 1990s, and the cupboards from the old kitchen. In the main archival office down the hall, the desks had come from the upper Hub and the filing cabinets from the fake shipping office of the 1950s. Jack assured him that there had been new furniture down here once upon a time, but Torchwood never threw anything away, and it was easier and cheaper to move a stored desk in to replace a broken one than to buy a new one.

"I thought you'd got lost somewhere." Jack shrugged his braces off as he crossed the room to his locker. "Or did Owen keep you talking?"

He laughed and tugged his laces tight, glancing up at Jack for a second. "I had to feed the starving masses. Don't want to get interrupted, do we?"

Jack, halfway through unfastening his shirt, feigned shock. "You mean you made coffee and didn't bring any down?"

"I'm sorry," he matched Jack's shock with contrition. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I'll think about it," Jack teased, pulling off his shirt and stuffing it in his locker. He spotted the minute twitch of Ianto's eyebrows and retrieved it to fold it carefully, biting his lip to hold back a laugh.

Ianto rolled his eyes and stood up, watching the muscles flex across Jack's broad shoulders under his white T shirt. He looked more naked like this than he did when he was wearing nothing but a smile, and Ianto loved the feel of skin-warmed cotton over firm muscle when he ran his fingertips down Jack's bowed back. Today, though, he restrained himself and made for the door instead. There would be plenty of time for that later.

The training room, just down the corridor from the locker rooms, was one of the most well appointed rooms in the Hub. Whilst the computer system was cobbled together out of equipment from four centuries and three star systems, the furniture had been accumulating since Victoria was on the throne and the infrastructure had been repaired so often that it didn't really count as the original building, Jack was almost paranoid about keeping the team in top condition and kept the training equipment as up-to-date as he could. It was a cavernous room, like so many others in the Hub, split into three sections. The first section was a typical gym with running, rowing and cycling machines, weight training benches and a punch bag. Separating that section from the next one was a complicated climbing frame with ladders, monkey bars and a climbing wall. Beyond that was a basketball court with targets for aim training, and the final section had a padded mat for hand-to-hand combat training.

He'd been scornful when he'd seen it for the first time, fresh out of Torchwood London where the training facilities consisted of a gym and firing range for the field teams, and an optional gym membership for everyone else. And then he'd used every single piece of training that Jack had given him within three months of getting his field clearance. Fending off a Nagrathskan warrior with a mop had been surprisingly good fun, although hanging off the wall of the church out of reach of a Weevil and waiting for Jack to rescue him had been cold and nerve-wracking.

Jack arrived behind him and beckoned him through to the far section of the room, where two wooden staves were leaning against the wall with a basketball on the table next to them. He picked up the staves and passed one to Ianto, then gestured with his own to the mat. "Ready for this?" He raised his eyebrows in serious challenge. "Think you're up to it?"

He tightened his grip on the stave and stamped it onto the floor, testing the weight. "I think I am. Which will triumph? Youth and virility or old age and cunning?"

"Old age, cunning and virility," Jack corrected. "Or am I going to have to prove that to you?"

"Promises, promises." Ianto hefted the stave and backed away, keeping his eyes on Jack as they moved onto the mat and started circling each other. He'd never yet beaten Jack without cheating, but Jack heartily approved of cheating – especially if it could save someone's life or involved sex.

They continued to circle, so well attuned to each other that they could read the minute tells that others might not even see. Ianto mused that he should really try this against Gwen for a change, and his momentarily split attention was enough of an advantage for Jack to press forwards, and Ianto found himself on the back foot and defending fiercely.

Stave training with Jack was, for Ianto at least, something like a cross between morris dancing and sex. All it lacked from the former was the music, and it seemed to lack a lot less of the latter. Jack was beautiful, his expression intense and somehow gleeful whilst he kept Ianto on the defensive, arm muscles flexing under skin that gleamed with sweat as he drove Ianto back and back, the clashing of the staves around them and the occasional hits to shoulders, hips and sides leant a physicality to the dance. They would both be bruised when they went to bed, and Jack would probably be extremely apologetic about Ianto's bruises in the morning.

Thinking of that was sufficient distraction for Jack to press his advantage and disarm Ianto with a flick of one hand, and he tossed the staves aside as he tumbled them both to the mat, cheerfully knocking the breath out of Ianto whilst being careful to stop him hitting his head too hard, even on the padded mat.

They panted hard, so close that their hot breaths fanned across each other's skin, although Jack had lifted himself up off Ianto to allow him to breathe properly. His nose drifted across Ianto's cheek, his lips just barely grazing his skin. "Fight like that and you'll get yourself killed," he said eventually, and his tone offered no guidance about his mood.

Ianto decided that cheating was the better way out, as usual, and slid one hand up underneath the back of Jack's T shirt, turning his head so that his nose bumped against Jack's and the corners of their lips were touching. "I don't think anyone else could distract me quite so successfully, Sir."

Groaning, Jack rested his forehead against Ianto's and lowered himself so that they were pressed together from their tangled legs upwards. It occurred to Ianto that working together could be a lot harder now than it had been before, but he dismissed the idea. It wasn't like work often involved the pair of them getting close and physical. He'd probably not see Jack at work for most of the time he was over here, if the team had been up to their usual skill levels with the archives.

He brushed his lips against Jack's and then lifted his head to kiss him more firmly, sighing softly when Jack tilted his head to make it easier and returned the kiss.


	50. Chapter 50

Ianto was curled on the sofa with his laptop on his knees, wrapped in Jack's coat and a duvet on top of that. He had the year's financial reports open and was putting together the annual report, but his fingers were cold and slow and he wasn't really putting any effort into it anyway. Gwen's arrival on the other end of the sofa, lifting his feet out of the way so that she could sit down and settle them on her lap, was a welcome distraction from the tedium.

"Are you a bit warmer now, pet?" she asked, rubbing his feet through the duvet. "You look very cosy under there."

He smiled at her and wiggled his toes against her arm. "Much warmer. I feel like I should have the cat tucked up under here as well, but the computer's warm enough as well."

She laughed and squeezed his big toe to hold it still. "You and that cat."

"Bless his little white socks."

"Yeah," she agreed absently. "It's six months since you left, isn't it?"

"Is it?" He turned his attention back to the finances and shrugged. "It feels longer than that."

"It's six months to the day since we went to the pub for that last quiz. We should go tonight. People keep asking after you; I'm sure they'd like to see you." She glanced up at him through her lashes. "Unless you and Jack have something planned..."

"Celebrating the anniversary of splitting up?" he chuckled. "We barely celebrate birthdays, but going to the quiz would be nice."

Gwen pouted and squeezed his foot sympathetically. "That's not very... romantic."

"It's unconventional, but it works for us." He shot her a glare and smiled at her chastised look. "It's okay. We just fit ourselves around work and... living in different cities."

"I guess it's not easy," she murmured. "Don't you ever want to just throw it all in to be together? Or take him to London?"

"Sometimes." He shrugged without looking up. "But who doesn't? I'd love to spend a year without having to leave the house, but we'd be bored to tears by the first afternoon. It all seems idyllic on paper."

She frowned and stilled her hands, folding then across his ankles. "You're doing Christmas together though? You have plans?"

He raised his eyebrows at the screen and closed the lid, setting it aside on the corner of the nearest desk. "We're going to spend it with my family, actually."

"You have..." she laughed the end of the sentence off and patted his knee. "Sorry, Ianto."

He smirked, but knew full well that it was a telling demonstration of his relationship with his workmates as well as his family that the possibility hadn't registered to Gwen. It was, however, a relief to discover that she hadn't assumed a normal family on him. "I'm a normal human being, Gwen. Born this century even... well, the last one." He pulled his feet away from her and gestured to the kitchenette. "Coffee?"

"Always." She gave him her brightest grin and followed him to the kitchenette, not picking up on his signals. "So your mam and tad, any siblings?"

"Just my mam," he corrected softly. "Tad's not been around for a while. And then there's my great..." He closed his eyes and counted. "Great great aunt. She's going to be there. And she's a hundred and three."

"That's..."

"I know." He shook his head. "Apparently the secret to a long life is to live in a nunnery."

She laughed and thumped him, gently enough that it didn't disturb his sacred work. "Oh Ianto. I never know whether to believe half the things you say these days; you're as bad as Jack!"

"I did learn from the best," he pointed out. The coffee ready, he handed Gwen her mug and cradled his own against his chest. "And now, I'm afraid, I have to make noises about whether you've finished that report yet."

"I..." she sighed and hugged her mug again. "Do you really need it today?"

"Yes, I do." He poked her out of the kitchenette. "Go and get on with it, and I need to get on with mine anyway."

She left him reluctantly, hugging her mug for warmth and delaying drinking it as long as possible. Tosh gave him a pleading look around her computer and he smiled an acknowledgement before ducking back behind the coffee machine, emerging a minute later with a perfectly prepared mocha with extra chocolate. "Your coffee, ma'am?" he offered with a demure smirk.

"Why thank you, Jeeves," she accepted it from him and hugged it to her chest as Gwen had, sighing at the warmth. "Ianto, it's really getting too cold down here..."

"I know." He tucked his free hand into the pocket of Jack's coat and took a sip from his coffee whilst he thought. "I'll have a word with Jack. We can't shut up completely, but there must be something we can do. Short of fixing the heating."

Tosh looked sheepish and hid her face in her mug, avoiding the subject. "You look good in Jack's coat, by the way."

"It's okay, Tosh." He nudged her shoulder with his hip rather than extract his hand from the warm pocket. "We weren't to know that it would get this cold, and there's nothing we can do down there until it gets warmer."

"I know," she sighed. "I still feel guilty."

"Of course you do." He glanced up at Jack's office and raised his mug in a salute. "You're Torchwood, it rubs off on you."

She was frowning when he looked back down at her. "Are you alright, Ianto?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Someone seems to want his coffee."

"And maybe even his coat back," she suggested. "Better not keep him waiting, then."

He laughed and turned away, winking at Jack on his way back to the coffee machine. Five minutes later he let himself in to Jack's office and set one mug down on Jack's coaster, safely out of reach of the hand that was gesticulating vaguely, before hitching one hip onto the edge of the desk and drinking his own freshly prepared coffee whilst he waited for Jack to finish his conversation.

"I'll talk to him and let you know by the end of the week if I can, Kathy. You know how our schedules are," Jack told whoever he was talking to, dropping his gesticulating hand onto Ianto's thigh and tucking it under the wool of his coat. "We'll try to be there. And thanks for the tip-off." He hung up and slid his other hand up under the coat as well, pressing the backs of his cold fingers against Ianto's stomach. "Is that for me?"

"Yep. I thought you might be in need of a warm up." He nudged the mug closer to Jack, but tolerated the cold fingers through his shirt. "Who was that on the phone? Don't tell me you were actually making nice with Kathy Swanson."

Jack pulled his best innocent face, which didn't work very well on Ianto and hadn't since they'd known each other all of a week, and curled the tips of his fingers under Ianto's belt. "The police are having another charity gala ball next month, one of those where you give them a lot of money to be allowed to dress up and eat canapés and drink too much champagne, and also give them more money for things like holidays and dinners with... people I haven't heard of." He chuckled and shook his head fondly. "I've not been for about fifteen years, thought we could do a good deed and improve our standing with the police at the same time."

"You promise to behave?" Ianto checked.

"I always behave."

He sighed fondly. "Drink your coffee, Jack."

Jack laughed at his expression and splayed his hand again, reaching for his coffee with the other. "You're warmer now, that's good."

"I am. The coffee's helped, and I do love this coat." He smirked and fended off Jack's wandering hand before turning serious. "It's not healthy to be down here all the time, Jack. At least until we've got the heating fixed."

He sighed and looked out into the Hub, at Tosh and Gwen who were working close together, kept warm by the computers and the electric heaters were using. Beyond the circle of technology and light it was uncomfortably cold, and down in the archives it was simply unbearable. "I know. You scared me earlier, you know."

"I know." He smiled fondly. "You pick the strangest things to worry about. But I might have an idea."

"You always do. What is this idea?"

"Our place." He gestured with his mug to take in the whole Hub. "Set up in the living room. We'd have more fun, and Tybalt would love it."

Jack huffed amusement and nodded. "You know we wouldn't get rid of Tosh at the end of the day."

Ianto shrugged. "We have a spare bedroom, and we might even get our bed to ourselves for once."

"Sold to the gentleman in the rather fetching coat." Jack laughed. "You're sure? It could be chaotic."

He feigned steeling himself and downed his coffee. "I'll cope."

"Okay." Jack stood up and went to the doorway. "Can you make a list of everything we need? Then we can pack up and get everything to our place tonight."

"I'm on it." He glanced over his shoulder to make sure the others were still working and leaned forwards, cupping the back of Jack's neck to hold him in place for a kiss. "Pub quiz tonight?"

Realisation dawned in Jack's eyes and he nodded. "Yeah, that would be good. We've got a record to reclaim. Cardiff University have our trophy."


	51. Chapter 51

Ianto was alone when he woke, but the background noise of the apartment reassured him that Jack wasn't far away. He rolled onto his back and wrapped the duvet more tightly around himself, burying his face in the soft, thick material and smiling contentedly. It couldn't last, though, and a few minutes later he dragged himself out of bed to stumble towards the bathroom, and from there to the living area. They'd just dropped the boxes of equipment in there the previous evening and worked around them whilst they got ready to go out, and then Jack had had to pour Ianto into bed at the end of a long and enjoyable evening.

"I thought I heard voices," he commented to the room at large, doing his best to ignore Tosh's slightly guilty smile and Jack's delighted grin. "Good morning, Toshiko."

"Good morning, Ianto." She was sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by the equipment she'd taken out of one of the boxes and clearly trying her best to look innocent. "Did you sleep well?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and headed past the sofa where Jack was sitting into the kitchen area, ruffling his hair on the way. "I don't want to know. Coffee, either of you?"

"Yes please, Ianto." Tosh called.

Jack turned his head to look over the back of the sofa. "I love you." The sofa groaned as he turned back around, and Ianto heard his unsubtle aside to Tosh, "I used to be able to ask him for coffee – now I have to give declarations of eternal devotion to get my caffeine fix."

"Quite right too," she told him decisively. "Your purpose in life is now making Ianto feel appreciated and willing to make coffee for all of us. The safety of the world depends upon it."

Ianto smiled to himself and finished off the coffees, bringing them through to the living room on a tray. "How long have you been here, Tosh? I should have guessed you'd be here before I was up."

"Only half an hour or so." She waved it away and reached for a mug. "Maybe an hour."

"Closer to two," Jack corrected her. "We didn't wake you, did we?"

"Not even getting up." He nudged Jack over and fell onto the sofa next to him, turning to bury his face in Jack's shoulder for a moment. "I must have been well out of it."

"After last night I'm not surprised." Jack rubbed his shoulder reassuringly, but pushed him away. "Come on, work to do. Let's get this set up before Gwen and Owen get here."

Owen stopped off at the Hub to feed the few inmates they kept over the Winter and picked Gwen up on his way to Jack and Ianto's apartment, so they arrived late and left the three of them plenty of time to get the systems set up. Tybalt commandeered one of the boxes to sleep in, hidden in the pile of polystyrene balls, and the rest of them settled down around the open-plan space to do their work.

"We need to find an alternative base for a while," Jack pointed out an hour later, out of the blue. "This is fine for doing report work, but we can't do any research or experiments, and we can't contain any complex organisms because we have nowhere to put them." He smiled at Tosh reassuringly and rubbed his thumb across the back of Ianto's neck. "We can't fix the heating yet, I'm not letting you go down there until it's a lot warmer. But I've been thinking that we should consider moving to a new base anyway."

Ianto rubbed his shin, it being the nearest part of Jack's body to where he sat on the floor, and looked up at him. "What have you got in mind?"

He shrugged and looked at all of them. "We need a lot of different things from a base. That's why they're all purpose-built. But the budget hasn't stretched to that since Canary Wharf, and we need it sorting sooner than that would allow."

Owen was frowning at him from the kitchen table. "What did they do in the olden days, back before we had gas heating and things like that? They managed, I assume?"

"They did," Jack confirmed. "But it was a much smaller space. The Hub was built under a dock deep enough for ocean-going ships, and the space above us now wasn't created until after they filled in the Basin thirty years ago. The director back then got them to drop the ceiling, intending to create new levels up there and get us out of the archives. But then the money was channelled away to Canary Wharf and we didn't get our rebuild."

"But surely this should have taken precedence?" Gwen asked. "I mean, this is more volatile than London ever was, isn't it?"

"It is, but London has always been head office," he pointed out. She grimaced in understanding. "Besides, they were getting funny energy readings they needed to examine over there, and the development was happening so fast that they needed to get things in place before the space was taken. We'd made our space here; actually filling it with things could wait."

"And wait, and wait," Gwen finished for him. "London, eh?" Ianto coughed and she smiled reassuringly. "Not with you in charge, pet. You're Cardiff really. It's the English ponces who forget that Wales is anything more than sheep."

"We need to think about the location as well," Ianto pointed out, deciding that protesting again wouldn't achieve anything. "The Bay location, nice as it is for living and working, hasn't really been feasible since the start of the millennium."

"I know." Jack leaned back into the sofa cushions and looked at the ceiling. "Oh the nineteen nineties – crazy times. You're right, though. We get, what, a million tourists down by the Bay?"

"Over five," Ianto corrected. "Plus all the locals who come down here. We get stuck in traffic coming around the one-way system, we can't bring things in through the TI office any more, people keep trying to use the TI office to get maps and things, the water tower is constantly surrounded by people..."

"Tell us how you feel, mate. Let it out," Owen teased.

Ianto flicked him the finger. "And everyone knows we're down by the Bay." He pointed at Gwen with his pen. "We either need a full-scale redevelopment including new entrances, or a new location," he finished.

"We need an architect," Tosh murmured. "I don't suppose you have one of them on your team in London, Ianto?"

"UNIT have a team," Jack pointed out. "But I want someone internal on it as well. Gwen, can you see if there's anyone graduated this year or due to graduate next year in architecture who was also a member of the science fiction society? I'd prefer a first, but a two-one will do. You know how to get into their records?"

"Of course."

"No rush." He waved her off the computer again to stop her searching it immediately. "They're all off for Christmas, and so will we be soon. Just make a note to do it in the new year. Owen and Tosh, I want you two to think about what you need from the Hub, including what you've got that you need to keep. Same for you two, but it's not going to be as hard to organise, I don't think."

They nodded and made notes to remind themselves whilst Jack carried on thinking out loud. "Ianto, I need you to keep an eye out for suitable properties. Old hospitals, hotels, churches, things like that. I wonder if the old library's still vacant..."

"Half of it is a bar, the other half is going to be a museum," Ianto told him with a sigh. "Do you never read the papers?"

"No, that's Gwen's job." Jack frowned at Gwen. "Did you know that there was going to be a museum in the old library?"

"No..."

"See?" He nudged the back of Ianto's head. "Just you."

"Fine. It's not vacant, even if I'm the only one of us who knows this. It's too busy anyway, we'd have the same problem with not being able to use the doors and with everyone knowing where we were."

Jack sighed, and Ianto knew without looking that he was putting on a frown. "The castle then?"

"No, Jack."

Owen made a disgusted noise and Ianto threw his pen at him, then let his head drop back against Jack's leg to look up at him. "I can't be bothered to do any more work. Declare Christmas, Jack?"

Jack bent over to kiss his forehead, and the others averted their eyes. "You're a menace, Jones. But there's not much more we can do here anyway. Everyone got their reports finished?" There was a murmur of confirmation, and Jack pushed himself to his feet, nudging Ianto away gently. "Then let's order pizza and crack open the booze. Here's to Christmas."

By nine that night the apartment was quiet again. Owen had slunk away early, dispirited by the drinking and eating he couldn't join in with, even though Jack had barely been drinking either. Tosh and Gwen were both too drunk to notice, and Gwen had been taken home by Rhys, giggly and over-affectionate, leaving Tosh curled up in an armchair with Tybalt and a glass of red wine. Jack rescued the tipping glass from her and held it out of her reach. "Time for bed, Toshiko. I'll get you a glass of water, you go and get ready for bed. We made the spare room up for you."

Ianto watched with one eye as Jack ushered Tosh out of the living area, then disappeared out of his sight line towards the kitchen. He'd been curled up on the sofa since before Gwen left, resting his head in Jack's lap for the most part, only letting him up when he needed to get the door or something from the kitchen. Tosh patted his head clumsily as she passed, and Jack gave him a smile as he headed in the opposite direction towards the kitchen. He must have dozed off for a while after that, because when he opened his eyes again it was because Jack was crouching in front of him and trying not to laugh. "Hey gorgeous," Jack whispered. "Ready to come to bed?"

He let Jack pull him to his feet and followed him towards the bedroom. The only warning he got before Jack tumbled him onto the bed was a wicked grin and Jack's hands on his waist. "You're incorrigible." He kept his voice down and pushed on Jack's shoulders to keep him away. "Tosh is in the next room."

"And you are too tired. Remember my objection to you falling asleep on me?" Jack teased, nuzzling his nose against Ianto's cheek. "Or under me, for that matter..."

Ianto relaxed completely and smirked up at him lazily. "And what if I wanted to go to sleep under you?"

Jack nipped at his Adam's apple and growled. "I demand audience participation."

"Oh well." He rolled to his side and Jack toppled into place behind him. "Night night then." He closed his eyes and hid his smile in the bedding, waiting for Jack to react.

"You are such a tease," Jack muttered. "We get the bed to ourselves for once and all you want to do is sleep." He rubbed one hand across Ianto's cotton-clad shoulder. "And I know you're not asleep, because you'll never sleep in your clothes."

Ianto faked a snore, which was broken by a laugh when Jack shoved at his shoulder and rolled away. They lay there, facing away from each other and trying not to laugh out loud. Eventually Ianto rolled over to press against Jack's back and reached around to start work on his buttons. "How about I undress you," he suggested in a low purr, "and you can do the rest?"

Jack laughed and caught Ianto's hand, raising it to his lips and pressing kisses to his fingertips. "You should sleep," he pointed out with evident reluctance. "It's late. And you're tired. And you're very distracting."

The gentle, nibbling kisses against the back of Jack's neck had done the trick, and Ianto smiled against his skin. "One night only, Jack. Then the fluff ball will be back."

"It is really weird having sex with him in the room," Jack conceded. "Even if he's under the bed."

Ianto laughed and nuzzled Jack's cheek. They drifted into near-silence broken by gasps and bitten-off moans as Jack rolled to face Ianto and they stripped each other, dropping their clothes in a heap off the edge of the bed. Fingers and mouths trailed across each other's skin sparked warmth that pooled through their bodies until Ianto felt like he should be glowing brightly enough to light the room. That got him wondering about the biological requirements for that to happen, and he laughed at the way his mind worked. Jack poked him in the ribs and pouted against his shoulder. "You're not supposed to laugh."

"Sorry." He combed his fingers through Jack's hair to encourage him. "It's just weird."

"What's weird?"

"My mind." Ianto shrugged and looks down at Jack, who was considering him seriously. "Have you ever met aliens who glowed with extreme emotion?"

Jack's smile turned bemused, and he crawled up the bed to face Ianto properly. "Can I petition for more sex, fewer aliens? I have, though."

"Before you came to Torchwood?" Ianto pressed on. He wasn't sure why it mattered so much, but it did. That could have been alcohol talking."

"Yes." Jack gathered him closer and Ianto curled up to press his cheek against Jack's chest, resuming his hands' gentle roaming. "So long ago and far away it could have been another person." He tightened his fingers around Ianto's biceps and gasped. "Ianto..."

"Shh..." he lifted his head to look at Jack and press kisses to his eyelids. "Tell me. Tell me who you were, where you went, what you saw. Take me with you."

Jack did as he asked, telling him a story of travel through star-fields that dazzled with a hundred colours and civilisations, of people and places both terrible and beautiful, of just one of the many lives Jack had lived. Time seemed to slow to a drift in the afterglow, existing independent of them and the room around them. Ianto dragged his fingers over Jack's chest to feel the solid strength of his muscles. "Why do you stay?" he asked at last. "Why did you stay on Earth for so long? We're so dull by comparison."

Jack chuckled and rubbed the back of Ianto's head. "Dull, Ianto? You only think it's dull because it's home. If you could see it the way I see it... This planet is amazing. And best of all, it has you."

Ianto smiled and snuggled closer. "You're doing the sappy thing again."


	52. Chapter 52

Christmas Eve dawned bitterly cold, under a glassy grey sky that threatened a chill, damp feel to the day. Ianto woke early, ish, and they whiled away an hour in a slow, lethargic shag that was completely and blissfully devoid of cats. Afterwards they showered together and dressed, Jack in slacks and a Christmas jumper that had never seen taste and Ianto in jeans and a thick band hoodie, and went to flop lazily in the living room for a while, ignoring the mess from the night before.

Tosh emerged, eventually, and stepped carefully over Tybalt's determined attempts to trip her. She raised her eyebrows at them, nudged him with her foot and tried to reach one of the armchairs. "I think he's a sheepcat," she muttered when he jumped onto the chair and glared at her. "What does he want?"

"He wants feeding." Ianto dragged himself out of the sofa and scooped Tybalt up off the chair. "Not a bad idea, if I'm honest. Bacon, anyone?"

Tosh smiled up at him and nodded, and Jack followed him through to the kitchen. He grabbed the frying pan from above the hobs whilst Ianto was rummaging in the fridge for cat food and bacon, and had cracked a couple of eggs from the windowsill into a bowl before Ianto had extricated himself. "Can you pass me the milk?" he asked, holding one hand out blindly for the bacon as he rummaged through a drawer for the whisk with the other. "And do we have any tomatoes in?"

"Tomatoes…" He got the milk out and peered through the frosted plastic into the salad drawer. "No, no tomatoes. Not much of anything, really. Jack…"

"Yeah?"

"The fridge is actually worryingly empty, considering that it's Christmas Eve and we're having my family over tomorrow." He passed the milk over and closed the door again. "I have to tidy if we're getting a delivery."

Jack laughed and put the last rasher of bacon in the pan, then started whisking the eggs. "No delivery, I promise, although we will have to tidy before tomorrow. We've got to go out and do a bit of shopping, though."

Ianto dropped the can opener. "Pardon?"

"Not a lot, I promise. But you can't buy fresh fruit and veg that far in advance, and poultry should definitely be bought as soon to cooking as possible, even in this weather. And then there's…"

"Jack, it's Christmas Eve!" He gestured out of the window at his neighbour's wall. "Cardiff is going to be utter chaos, and probably sold out."

"It'll be fine," Jack promised. "I ordered everything, so we just need to pick it up. I know it's going to be busy, but you have to do it right. And you don't have to come, if you don't want to; you can tidy while I'm in town."

"It's okay, I'll come in." He picked the can opener up again and grabbed a can from the cupboard under the sink. "It's definitely just picking stuff up, not actually trying to find it?"

"I'm old fashioned, not an idiot." He turned the bacon and reached for the bread and breadknife. "Honestly, Ianto, you act like I've never done Christmas before."

"Sorry, I'm used to dealing with politicians," he pointed out. "I've learned to assume the worst. But really, couldn't you have got it delivered?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He slid the bacon onto a plate and tipped the eggs into the pan to scramble in the bacon fat. "Tybalt, get out from under my feet."

Ianto put the food down for him and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, slipping his hands up under the jumper to plant them on bare skin. "We're going to be pressed for time to tidy and shop and cook."

"Relax," Jack scoffed. "When have my organisational skills ever let us down?"

"We don't have time for the list if we're going to get everything done."

"Cheeky." He tossed the bacon back into the pan and then slid bacon and eggs onto three slices of bread. "Tosh, do you want a coffee?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and detached himself, poking his head around the door to hear Tosh's affirmative response and then heading over to the coffee machine. "I know my purpose."

"I'm glad to hear it." Jack took the sandwiches out into the living room, and Ianto followed him not long after with the three mugs on a tray. Tybalt settled himself next to Tosh, sprawled across the sofa with his back pressed against her leg, and they ate and drank in contented silence.

Eventually, Tosh set her plate and mug aside and looked around the room sheepishly. "Sorry, we made a bit of a mess last night. I should…"

"Don't worry about it," Ianto told her. "What else is Christmas for? We'll get it sorted."

"No, really. I should help. Besides, it's not like I have anywhere else to go." She slid off the sofa and started collecting the empty bottles that had been stacked beside it. "Three pairs of hands will be quicker than two."

"Thanks Tosh." He hauled himself up and picked up the pile of pizza boxes from the coffee table. "Aren't you going to London for Christmas?"

"Not this year."

"Oh, you should have said!" Jack hadn't moved, but he leaned forwards. "Why not?"

"My brother's been out in Japan for a few months, and he's spending Christmas in Australia." She smiled to herself and shrugged. "There's only him and me left, anyway, and it gets a bit…"

"Empty?" Jack suggested.

"Yeah." She dropped the bottles into a carrier bag and avoided looking at them. "So I'm staying home, drinking wine and reading a book."

"You could come here, if you wanted," Ianto offered. "Grab some clothes and keep the spare room."

"Oh, no, I couldn't. It's your family…"

"You'd be doing me a favour, honestly." He looked over at Jack, who nodded, and back to her. "You can stick up for me when they gang up on me, and if you're in the spare room then my mum can't drink too much because she'll have to drive home. It'll be a win-win."

Tosh looked like she didn't need much persuading, and hovered behind the sofa. "If you're sure…"

"Positive. Jack always cooks for an army, even when it's just two of us, and Micah is really quiet and shy around strangers." He paused and added, "She used to be, anyway. But honestly, you're more than welcome to stay."

She smiled back at him and nodded. "Then I'd love to. I'll need to pick up some clothes."

"That's okay, we need to pick up a goose." Jack pushed himself upright at last and headed for the kitchen. "Let's get this place tidy, then all we need to do when we get back is cook."

"'All we need to do', he says," Ianto muttered, his arms full of pizza boxes and discarded wrapping paper already. "Just a minor detail."

XxXxX

They dropped Tosh off at her apartment on their way in, and then abused their Torchwood privileges to get parked by the police station, close enough to the centre of town to be able to make a couple of trips with shopping, if they needed to. Jack insisted that they wouldn't have to, but Ianto had been shopping with him before and ignored him. The sky had cleared a little so that icy blue showed through the grey, and the watery sunshine had taken the edge off the frost that clung to the bare bushes, leaving patches of silver to underline the branches.

The crowds were sparse until they got beyond the castle and onto the high street, but then they made up for it. From side to side, the street was packed with a busy throng of people, all with their heads down into coats and scarves, loaded down with bags and parcels. Ianto let Jack lead the way through them, towards the market, and kept his hands buried in his pockets. Inside the market it was slightly less busy, but louder, as the traders' cries advertising their wares echoed off the roof. Jack wound his way through with grace born of years of practice, and stopped first at the butcher's under the balcony.

"Morgan," he called, reaching across to shake the owner's hand. "Merry Christmas."

"And a Merry Christmas to you too, Captain." He reached under the counter and pulled out a large plastic box, already full of sausages, bacon, a bag of sausage meat and a very large goose. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten."

"Not a chance," Jack laughed. "Is everything settled?"

"All sorted," Morgan confirmed. "You have a good Christmas, now. Looks like you'll be having a pretty big do."

He waved them off so he could see to his next customers, and Jack set off across the market again. Ianto followed him and eyed the bird. "You know, I think it's a good thing that Tosh is coming over."

"Will you stop it?" Jack remonstrated. "It's Christmas and, as you'll notice, I've ordered and paid for everything in advance. The presents are wrapped, the apartment's tidy and decorated, most of the cooking will get done tomorrow, and all we need to do is a bit of last minute shopping and test the mulled wine. It's all going to be perfect."

"Sorry!" He held his hands up and laughed. "I am yours to command for the rest of the day. I trust you."

"Good." They stopped in front of the greengrocer's stall, which was packed with people, and he put the box down for a moment. "Kids these days."

The greengrocer had another box for them, this one with 'HARKNESS' written on the side in marker pen, which was stuffed full and very heavy, and then Jack led the way out the other side and down into one of the arcades, where there was yet another box waiting for them. At that point, with the boxes stacked up to their chests, Ianto left him in the street to sit on the fruit and vegetables box and ploughed his way through the crowds to retrieve the car. The drizzle had started again, and the throng was starting to thin as it wound on into the afternoon – most of the stalls on the market had been bare or nearly there, as people scrambled for the things they'd forgotten or thought they could get away with leaving to the last moment. Ianto always preferred to buy in advance and freeze everything, but Jack insisted on fresh as often as he could, and Ianto would let him have his way at Christmas – if he let him in on the secret.

He chuckled to himself and turned right past the front of the castle, towards the police station in the Civic Centre. A blue and yellow Megabus had pulled up on the Kingsway and disgorged a fairly large number of passengers, most of them into the arms of waiting family and friends with whom they would be spending the next few days. They were the last of the crowds, with most of the Civic Centre already closed, and Ianto was soon back in the car and navigating Cardiff's one-way system and pedestrianized streets to try to find the one he'd left Jack in.

Jack was still right where Ianto had left him, but with a sprig of mistletoe in his hand. He held it up as Ianto approached and smirked. "Merry Christmas?"

"Merry Christmas, Jack." Ianto cupped his face and kissed him, slowly and sweetly, then reached up for the mistletoe as he pulled away. "Where did you get this? And we're not putting it up at home until Rhi's gone home."

"A bunch of teenage girls had some and wanted a kiss each, so I asked them for a sprig in exchange. On the cheek!" he added before Ianto could ask. "And they were about 17. I think."

"You're impossible." Ianto put the mistletoe on top of the meat box and hauled it up into the boot. "No wonder Mam likes you. Can you get the meat in next to this, or will it have to go on the back seat?"

"It'll go in – it's how they came…" Jack put his hands on his hips and tilted his head. "Somehow."

They got it all in, in the end, with a bit of jiggling and Tetris, and went home via Tosh's apartment to collect her. By the time they got back to their place it was raining determinedly, a soft, cold, persistent wetness that invaded everything. They were all glad of the lifts up to their floor, and Ianto pushed the box of meat across the carpet to the door rather than lift it again, partly so that he had his hands free for the keys. "There we go," he announced as it swung open. "No, cat, back in."

Tybalt jumped onto the box and let Ianto push him back into the living room on it. As soon as the door was shut behind Jack, he wound himself around all their ankles and led the way into the kitchen. Tosh laughed at him and leaned on the back of the sofa. "I think he's trying to tell us something."

"I can't imagine what." Jack dropped the fruit and veg next to the kitchen door and disappeared in there. "Mulled wine, anyone?"

"Yes please." He stacked the boxes and came to collapse on the sofa. "Now it's Christmas."

Tosh smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. "Definitely Christmas. Thank you for inviting me."

In the kitchen, Jack started singing, and Ianto grinned. "Sure about that?"

She shoved his head away and laughed. "Absolutely certain."


	53. Chapter 53

The door buzzed, and Ianto hurried across, bouncing Micah on his hip, to let Rhiannon back in. She brushed snow out of her hair and struggled out of her thick coat, with help from Micah's tiny hands grabbing onto it. "Thanks, Ianto. Oh, Micah I can manage on my own, thank you. Why don't you let Uncle Ianto put you down so you can do some drawings or something?"

She shook her head firmly and rested it on Ianto's shoulder. "Staying here," she mumbled, grabbing on firmly to prove her point.

Rhiannon opened her mouth to protest but Ianto cut her off. "It's fine, really Rhi. She weighs practically nothing, anyway."

"I'm a fairy!" Micah told him. "We're really light."

"Yep, that must be it." He didn't look at Jack, but Tosh caught his eye and raised her eyebrows. "Anyway," he said quickly. "Did you get her settled back in?"

Her coat tried to fall off the crowded hook again, so she gave up and took it over to one of the stools by the bar, next to Jack's. "Yes, she was fine. She asked me to thank you again for lunch, Jack, and to tell you that she's blind but not stupid." She looked between them and over to her mother, who smirked. "I don't know what she meant by that, but she was very determined that I tell you."

"Oh Rhi, you do remind me of your dad some days," Ruth murmured. "But yes, thank you for lunch, Jack. It is good to know that Ianto's found himself a man who's as good at cooking as he is bad."

Ianto shrugged. "I have other talents to make up for it."

"I'll say," Jack agreed.

Rhiannon got Micah off Ianto at last and flapped a hand at him. "She's gone now, you can... canoodle all you like. Go kiss your boyfriend."

On the floor, staring at his GameBoy, David made a disgusted noise and Ianto laughed. "I don't know which impulse is stronger right now; not wanting to do what my sister tells me to or..."

"Yes, thank you Ianto." She bounced Micah and pulled her new necklace out of sticky little hands. "Micah, do you want to take your coat off? You must be getting very hot in it, and you don't want to get it mucky, do you?" Micah shook her head again and reached out for Ianto, but was distracted by a rustling in the Christmas tree. They all turned to look at it, watching pine needles shedding over the pile of discarded wrapping paper, and then Tybalt poked his head out from between the branches with a loud chirrup. Rhainnon was deafened by a screech of delight and Micah finally wriggled free to go and stand at the bottom of the tree, reaching up for him.

"That is the most adorable thing I've seen all year," Tosh murmured, grabbing her camera before Tybalt was scared off again. "He's so sweet!"

"He's a menace." Ianto felt Jack's arm wrap around his waist at last and leaned back against him, dropping his head onto Jack's shoulder. "But that is cute. There's going to be so much hoovering to do."

The normally clean and tidy room was cluttered and cramped with furniture and the huge tree. They'd had to borrow Tosh's dining table to fit everyone in, and had pushed the rest of the furniture back against the wall to get all nine of them in. Then, whilst Rhiannon took Aunt Mary back to the convent, they'd put the table in the office and dragged the sofas and arm chair back in closer together. Johnny was snoring in the armchair, and Rhiannon sank into the smaller sofa next to Ruth, glaring at him as she did so. "I wish I could sleep that easily, I do. David, will you put that thing away and talk to your uncles for a while? It's Christmas!"

"I think you're missing the point of us buying it for him," Ianto said. "At least he's enjoying it."

"Yep, and Micah is never going to take her coat off at this rate. Seems there's perks to having a brother you never get to see." She narrowed her eyes at him. "So what is it you do, again?"

"You know that line about, 'if I told you, I'd have to kill you'? Well that's where you're going."

"Ianto," his mother said quietly.

"It's the truth. I've told you everything I can." The phone rang in the office and he sighed but stepped out of the circle of Jack's arms. "Speaking of which, I've got to get that."

The dining table was really in the way, but he managed to reach across for the phone and slide down the side to get closer. "Ianto Jones speaking."

"Mr Jones," the colonel greeted him. "Merry Christmas, for the moment."

"And to you, Colonel. All's quiet in London, I hope?" He propped his hip against the table, which slid away on the wooden floor and left him stumbling.

"The Doctor has been in town," she told him, "as part of a tour group from a cruise liner that's currently in orbit around the planet. We had contact with them to approve the landings, but are currently unable to raise them."

He sighed. "Is he answering?"

"No. The ship is currently in a geo-stationery orbit above London, but appears to be descending." She paused and added, "They did not request clearance to enter our atmosphere."

He rubbed at his forehead. "What do we know about the ship? Fuel type and capacity, origin planet or system, anything?"

"Very little. Mr Jones, if it collides..."

"Yes, I'd figured that out." He took a deep breath. "The Doctor is on board. Don't activate the shields until there is no alternative. We can't risk him..." He drummed his fingers on the table. "Which one is it?"

She rustled papers and sighed. "The one who prompted the foundation of Torchwood. We don't even know if he's done that yet."

"Exactly. We can't risk him becoming collateral damage." Ianto ran his hand through his hair. "We have to trust him for the moment, and activate the shields if absolutely necessary."

"Absolutely. Mr Jones, you do realise that if... if we cannot stop this impact, if it is indeed heading towards the planet, that you are the highest placed leader outside the capital." Ianto stared at the wall and, after a pause in which he failed to find anything to say, she continued, "In the event of the destruction of London, you will assume leadership of the country's military."

He nodded slowly. "The Prime Minister is in his constituency..."

"Within the potential strike zone. He could be safe, but we can't guarantee that. The Deputy Prime Minister's is at his constituency home in Yorkshire, and Prince William is at Balmoral. Cars are ready to bring them to Cardiff, if that's required. You have a nuclear bunker, I believe..."

"We can't get into the Hub currently." His brain caught up with his mouth and he cursed, colourfully. "We have the ability to time travel. If needs be, we'll step forwards in time beyond the strike. It won't come to that, though."

"I hope you're right. Our scientists estimate half an hour. We'll keep you informed."

"Thank you." He hung up and took the phone with him out into the living room. Jack was dangling David upside down, and spared Ianto just a momentary worried look before he gave David his full attention again. The others paid him no heed, and he dragged one of the bar stools around into the kitchen so that he could rest his elbows on the counter and his head in his hands.

Jack's hand rested on the back of his neck, rubbing gently, and roused him from his thoughts. It had fallen quiet, Ruth and Rhiannon chatting with Tosh by the tree, Micah asleep against her dad's chest and David back to staring at his game, so Ianto tipped his head back and dragged Jack down for a fierce kiss. "I love you," he whispered. "I'm just... I need you to know."

"You know I know." Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and rested their foreheads together. "What's the matter?"

"There's a spaceship heading for London. In freefall." He glanced over at his mother and gave her a weak smile. "We need this flat back."

Jack held him tighter for a moment, then pulled back and cradled his face in his hands to kiss him again. When they broke apart Ianto was breathing heavily, and Jack's hair was a mess. Ruth cleared her throat and Ianto looked over sheepishly. "Good news in that phone call, I take it?" she guessed.

Ianto laughed and shook his head. "Something like that. Work, actually. I think..."

"We should probably be going anyway," she said. "Micah and Johnny are already asleep, and it's forecast to snow later on tonight. Don't want Rhiannon to be driving home in the dark and the snow, do we?"

Rhiannon glanced from one to the other and turned to collect her coat. "Good point. Thanks for having us, boys, it's been lovely." She reached across to kiss Ianto's cheek and then turned around to get David up off the floor and wake her husband. "Come on, time to go home."

Ianto gave his mum a grateful smile and came around to hug her. "I'm sorry I can't explain more," he whispered, "but it really is secret stuff."

"I know, dear." She pulled back and cupped his cheek in one hand. "Are you safe, at least?"

He smiled. "Not really. But I'm keeping Micah and David safe. And you."

"Oh Ianto." Ruth glanced over at Rhiannon and dropped her hand. "We'll talk about this. Official Secrets Act or no, we're going to talk about this."

"It doesn't work like that," he murmured. "But... yeah." He kissed her cheek and then took Micah for a hug. She was half asleep still, and just rested her head against his and yawned. "Travel safely. And thanks for coming."

A few minutes later they waved them off, the car loaded down with presents, and Ianto bundled Tosh and Jack back into the flat. "Alright, we've got issues in London," he said as soon as they got the door shut. "There is a spaceship in freefall heading for the city."

"Of course there is. It's Christmas in London." Tosh hurried through towards the bedrooms and they trailed after her, finding her setting her laptop up on the end of the bed. "Nice bedding, by the way."

"Thanks. Had to get something nice for when Mum comes over. We should get your table out of the office, then we can use it."

"We'll be fine in here." Her fingers rattled across the keyboard faster and they settled in behind her. "UNIT have let me into their systems, which is nice of them... There we are. That ship is definitely descending."

"Life signs?" Jack asked.

"We've got nothing, but they've not been able to raise anyone on the ship either." She looked over at him. "That would explain the rapid descent."

"The Doctor's on board," Ianto told them. "Martha's Doctor. So..."

"So we can't use the shields over London," Jack commented, crossing his arms across his chest. "He must be alive up there, and we have to keep it that way."

Ianto nodded and leaned forwards to see over Tosh's shoulder. "We're relying on him, basically. UNIT are going to be in touch with more information soon."

"What are they expecting us to do about it?"

He scrubbed one hand through his hair again. "They're going to give us a predicted strike time, and we have to jump it." They all glanced at Jack's wrist in unison and he cleared his throat. "If London goes, we're in charge. Prince William will come from Scotland, the deputy Prime Minister from Yorkshire..." He licked his lips and nodded to himself. "If it comes to it, of course."

"It won't," Jack insisted. "He pulled his sleeve up and started pressing buttons on his strap. "But just to be safe... ten minutes, do you think? No shagging through the apocalypse."

"Not this time." He smiled. "We never get to shag through the apocalypse. One of us is always in the middle of it."

Tosh cleared her throat again and the phone rang in Ianto's hand. "Someone had to intervene," she muttered.

Ianto closed his eyes and answered the phone. "Jones." He held his breath through the instructions and nodded slowly. "Yes, sir. Good luck, and I'll call you on the other side."

"Some Christmas." Tosh craned around and flipped her laptop shut. "What do we do?"

"Standard Time Agency procedure I told Ianto about," Jack told her. "You just skip a few minutes, and thanks to the Doctor..." he stabbed at the buttons again and offered his wrist out. "Hold on to my wrist." He wrapped his other arm around Ianto, holding on tighter than the confidence in his voice would have suggested. "Ready?"

They nodded, and Jack chuckled. "Ianto, that red button..."

He pressed it and the world turned inside out.


	54. Chapter 54

A band wrapped around his temples, pressure ringing in his ears. He tumbled backwards, sense of balance thrown out completely, and felt his stomach lurch. Somewhere to his left Tosh lurched away, giving him an anchor point, and Jack said... something.

He groaned and forced his eyes open at last, peering around their bedroom blearily. The bathroom door was open and the sound of Tosh retching nearly sent him to join her in sympathy. Only Jack seemed composed, rubbing his hands up and down Ianto's back and breaking off occasionally to stab his wrist strap. When the pain began to lessened, Ianto struggled to his feet and to the window, where he tugged the curtain aside and peered out. "It's dark, but it's still there," he said. "I guess he did it. Last minute, as always." He turned and forced a smile at Jack. "Can we never go that again?"

"It's not meant to feel like that," he admitted. "I'll get Tosh to look at it. We've got some ginger nuts in the kitchen, which might help."

Tosh propped herself against the doorframe and pushed her hair out of her face. She was pale, but smiled weakly. "I think I left my toothbrush in my bag... in the other room."

"Yeah, it's not supposed to do that, either. It has a fail-safe, of sorts, that takes me back to the nearest safe space. Unless the spare room has gone, we should still be there." His phone rang and he dug it out of his pocket. "Sorry, General, good to hear from you."

The spare room was just as they'd involuntarily left it, bed far neater than theirs was, and Tosh's laptop was chirping away to itself. He left that for Tosh to deal with when she was up to it and carried on to the kitchen. His personal mobile was on the counter, flashing with two missed calls from his mum, so he clamped it between chin and shoulder and reached into the cupboard for the last clean mugs. "Hi, Mum. Missed your calls." He found the sugar and groaned. "Yes, something to do with the thing over London. You know how in films the hero has to carry this secret that tortures him and he could make everything better by telling people? Well this is nothing like that, I'm just not allowed to tell you. You want tortured heroes, go and watch Superman again. I'm just a civil servant with lousy hours, a slight crisis on my hands and a piece of paper that says I can't tell anyone."

He added enough milk to sink a ship and loaded the mugs on a tray. "It's really dull anyway. I just deal with the red tape. I make the red tape, in fact. Yeah, you don't want to know. Night, Mum."

Tosh had retrieved her laptop when he got back, and she and Jack were already poring over the files from London. They had their heads together, and looked up with distracted smiles to accept the mugs. "Thanks, Ianto. We'll have to go to London in the morning, but I got us a stay for tonight. You probably need your sleep after that."

"Good thinking. My mother's on the case now, and I think she's starting to put two and two together and come out with four." He took a revitalising sip of tea and settled down on the edge of the bed. "More worryingly, how can you still look so fresh after that? It's not fair, is it, Tosh?"

"Nope." She carried on typing with one hand. "Considering that that waste of a lovely Christmas lunch was his fault."

"Drink your tea and don't mention food," Ianto instructed. "Jack, what have we got?"

They exchanged a look and Ianto rolled his eyes, but Jack straightened up, slotting into lecture mode. "The Titanic is a luxury stellar cruiser, and it's visited Earth every Christmas for at least five years. We've only got up to translating their signals recently, because..."

"Let me guess, because Torchwood One got the messages and didn't share their toys?" He drummed his fingers on the mug. "Much communication with them?"

"Just pips; we call them head tips. Sort of a 'hi, we're in your airspace and mean no harm'. It's not always honest, but it's something. We get a passover plan as soon as they're within range, arrival an departure, trajectory. In return they get a map of all the satellites they need to avoid and an update on our legal position, planet grade and our protection." Jack reached out for a printer that wasn't there and snapped his fingers. "So they gave us their plan, and then deviated from it. That raised alarm bells. A witness saw the Doctor with a small group on one of the tours, and then it just kept getting closer, until it passed close above Buckingham Palace."

"Shit."

"I agree." Tosh interjected. "We got lucky. Some shattered windows, but the descent was smooth enough to cause minimal damage. It swung low, engines started up as it passed through the atmosphere." She tapped the screen. "It was close enough to pick up their engine signals."

"That's a bit worryingly close." He drained the last of his tea. "And no sign of anything since?"

Jack grinned. "I love it when he takes charge. No, but UNIT are on guard, keeping an eye out for the Doctor or anyone else from the ship. That may be it, though." He shrugged. "Back to the waiting game."

"The one game I am no good at," Tosh muttered. She flipped her laptop shut and massaged her temples. "We should get an early night if you need to be in London. Should I get a taxi home?"

"Actually, would you mind staying over night and feeding the cat?" Ianto asked. "We've got a spare key, and we'll probably need to be off before anyone should be awake."

"No, I'd be happy to. Feeding Tybalt is always a pleasure."

"It is for him," Jack muttered.

Ianto glared at him. "That would be a huge help, if you could do that. We may be gone overnight, but we'll keep you informed." He bent down and tugged the edge of the duvet up, revealing two green eyes at the far end of the bed. "Do you hear that, Monster?"

"Talking to your animals is a sign of sanity, you want to be careful." Jack uncurled himself and collected the mugs. "Briefing at ten in London, so we do need to be up at six. Pour you into the car and you can sleep to London, okay?"

He checked his watch. "I'll book us a train and a taxi, and ask UNIT to pick us up at the other end, then I don't have to sleep through your driving."

"Harsh, but probably fair."

"Definitely fair," Tosh agreed. "I'm going to bed. Thank you, for having me over. It was a lovely day."

"One day, we'll have you over for dinner and not break for work," Ianto promised. "We'll leave the key somewhere obvious and, hopefully, see you in the evening."

"Alright. Sleep well, boys."

The door swung closed behind her, and Ianto took the mugs off Jack and set them down on the dresser. He hesitated, and sank onto the bed, pulling Jack into a tight hug and closing his eyes. "That was too close," he whispered. "This is not how I wanted today to end."

"It's over, though. We survived it, like we survive everything." Jack clutched at Ianto's shoulder and pressed his face into his neck. "It scares me, how much I love you."

"Scares me, too," he admitted. "Not quite as much as a spaceship hurtling towards the Earth, though, so that's something. It's knowing... getting out of Torchwood, it wouldn't make me that much safer, would it?"

Jack didn't answer for a while, and eventually had to pull back and swipe at his face. "It would reduce your risk of dying from daily to..."

"Annually." He smiled. "We do a good job, though, all things considered."

"We do. And I've seen the future, I know it's worth it." He took Ianto's hand and laced their fingers together. "I want to show you it. Will you come with me?"

"By TARDIS only." He leaned over and kissed Jack softly. "Yes, please."


	55. Chapter 55

The streets of London were packed with Boxing Day sales shoppers, eager to snap up a bargain, like the whole city hadn't nearly been flattened by a cosmic cruise liner. A steady, persistent rain was falling, slicking the streets so that they reflected the drapes of silver and gold, and the crowd scuttled along in black under black umbrellas, the monochrome lifted by brightly coloured, bulging carrier bags. Ianto leaned his head against the window and sighed, and the twinkling lights flared into halos in the sudden fog on the glass. The car's engine purred; a deep, expensive sound that growled power without being so gauche as to admit it. A headache was throbbing in his temples, lodged where it had been since their time jump the previous night, and no amount of sleep, caffeine or painkillers had touched it,

Soon they were out of the shopping district and into the parks, and the car swept along faster, lights changing for it automatically, and soon they were gliding through the gates at the Tower of London. They closed smoothly behind, no tourists today to disturb them, and as soon as the car pulled to a halt Ianto opened the door and swung out, grabbing his bag and umbrella and scanning the area for some figure of authority. Brigadier Kate Stewart approached him, hand outstretched, ignoring the rain. "Director Jones, Captain Harkness. We're glad you could make it at last."

He ignored the implied censure and shook her hand. "Good to have you back in the UK, Ma'am. I hope you're well?"

"Very, thank you." She smiled at him tightly. "I don't think we've actually been introduced properly... although I know Jack, of course."

"Who doesn't?" He smiled politely. "Honour to meet you at last, Ma'am. There have been a lot of changes around here, but I hope we'll have you along with us."

"One way or another, I'm sure. Jack, hello," she said, giving him the slightly wary smile of one who has turned him down in the past. "Still as handsome as ever."

"And you don't look a day older than you did the day we met."

"Oh hush. I was eighteen. I never get asked for ID any more." She rolled her eyes and led them down the ramp into the basements beneath the building. "Well, that's a lie, but never in Aldi." She swiped her pass on the door and let Jack and Ianto do the same. The panel glowed radioactive green and, with an unassuming click, the door swung open on well oiled hinges. It was quite a contrast to the ear-piercing, hangover baiting sirens in Cardiff. So too were the sterile lines of the corridor, the painfully neat desks and the number of people milling about trying to look like they were busy and important instead of just curious or clueless. Jack nodded approvingly and Ianto tried to hide a grin. "You're the last, gentlemen, so we should probably start debriefing. Osgood, two more coffees, please."

Ianto helped Jack with his coat and handed it off to a frighteningly young soldier, who took it and Ianto's and whisked them off to some hidden cupboard. A young researcher, eyes huge behind her even bigger glasses, brought two coffees over and hovered, trying to be helpful. Ianto ignored her and made his way through to the main office, where an incident board was filling up with reports and CCTV footage. Most of it looked, at a glance, to be pointless trivia, and the whole amounted to not a lot.

Ally was at the board, pinning up print outs, and she gave him a look that confirmed his suspicions. "Ianto, Jack, Merry Christmas. I think."

"Merry Christmas, Ally," he murmured. "How are you getting on?"

She looked at the board and puffed her cheeks out. "We're getting."

Colonel Oduya cleared his throat and joined them at the board. "We're getting a significant number of sightings of the Doctor. There was a tour group visited the planet last night, and he was with one of them. Whatever happened, he was involved. Unfortunately, there has been no communication from the vessel, and it's now out of range. We have as-yet unconfirmed sightings of him returning to the planet after it departed, and one possible alien left behind. We're seeking to confirm this, so we can establish whether there is a potential threat."

"I'll try calling him again later," Jack promised. "He's not answering his phone at the moment. Might still be busy."

There were raised eyebrows and the odd grumble around the room and Ianto tried not to smile. "So what do we actually know for definite? Apart from the Doctor?"

There was a significant silence, until Kate said what they were all thinking. "Very little, quite honestly. The ship sent out a Mayday signal, and we think it was acknowledged, but that signal was too distant and complex for us to decode yet. We're working on it. It's a cruise liner called the Titanic, and it does a fly past of Earth once a year. Comes closest on Christmas Day and then heads off again. They have a permit for one hundred short-duration visits each year. Orbit to ground teleportation, with return no more than half an hour after their arrival. It's worked so far, and we keep a few undercover agents in the arrival location to ensure it runs smoothly. Until this year, there had been absolutely no problems. They're good for the economy. One visitor donated ten thousand pounds to an art gallery she visited to use the toilet."

"Is this common? Are we a constant attraction for rich tourists from across the universe?" Ianto asked.

"Well, they're not common, but there's about two dozen arrangements in place across the those, twenty have been set up in the last decade. We're making waves, and attracting attention, good and bad."

"This wasn't an attack though, was it? Do we have any evidence to suggest it was anything other than a malfunction?" Jack shrugged as disbelieving faces turned towards him. "One that nearly wiped out life on Earth as we know it, admittedly, but crashing a cruise ship into a planet is different, especially as they ultimately didn't."

"Are you suggesting that we treat the near destruction of the planet as an unfortunate accident?" Oduya asked.

Jack shrugged. "We did the last time the Titanic crashed."

"Normally, I'd agree with you. But there is the sticky issue of the Doctor. Does he ever turn up when there isn't trouble?"

"I hope so," Ianto said. "He's invited to our wedding. And how many years' worth of photos of him buying milk without a disaster happening are there?"

Jack held his hands up. "Do we have any actual evidence that this was malicious?" There was silence and a lot of frowning at the board. "No. So let's assume, for now, that it was an accident and see what we can learn for it."

Colonel Blake stabbed a finger down on a sheaf of papers. "We needed the shields up and running again. The Jathaa sunglider, Torchwood demonstrated its capabilities on another Christmas Day, so why can't we use it again? Jones was wrong then, but we needed it today." There were sighs and uncomfortable shuffling, and he pressed on. "Another minute and it would have wiped out London, possibly the whole of the south of England. It was too close. It passed right over Buckingham Palace."

"The Doctor was on board," Ianto pointed out. "We couldn't have risked it."

"And next time he might not be, and we might not be so lucky." Blake glared at him. "We shouldn't restrict ourselves because of Torchwood's foolishness."

"I seem to recall that it was UNIT who decommissioned it," Ianto pointed out, "back in 2007. I wasn't party to the decision, but I'm open to reassessing it." He met Jack's eyes and nodded, acknowledging his shock. "We could have used it last Christmas as well."

"And then the Master would have had it. We need to weigh up the risks of it falling into the wrong hands again. Preferably take the Prime Minister out of the decision making process. I don't trust the British public any more." He leaned on the table and sighed. "We do need protection. But does it have to be a weapon?"

"That's rich, coming from Torchwood. Maybe we can repel them with the sheer force of your magnetic personality. We may have to reverse the polarity, of course," Blake joked. "What would you have us do, Harkness? Wish them away? It doesn't work, and you know that damn well."

"I know," he growled. "But don't let it be our only option. I don't trust it. Apart from anything else, we don't know enough about the system. Unless it's researched more fully we could end up doing the job and flattening London ourselves. Get the geeks on it, try to get something in place that doesn't rely on unknown technology."

No one could argue with that, and Kate sat down wearily. "Alright, let's go back to basics. Let's see what we have, and then we can see if we can fill in the gaps. For anyone who wasn't here yesterday, we'll fill you in on everything we have as we go. As you know, it's not a lot." She sighed again and started from the beginning, when the first pip was recorded on the radar.

# # #

Three hours later, they didn't have a lot more. Jack had managed to fill in a couple of the gaps, and one new report had confirmed the arrival of an alien having arrived on Earth and not yet left. A search party was searching for him to take him into custody, and Ianto's headache had spread to behind his eyes. He rubbed at them tiredly and nodded along, although he'd lost track of the analysis of the trajectory, which was apparently very important to the situation. he didn't know why and didn't much care, either. Jack's hand rested on the back of his neck and his thumb rubbed gently below his ear, and it eased some of the tension.

The report was wrapped up at last and Kate stood up, a little quicker than she would probably have liked. "There's lunch in the ante-room," she announced. "And tea and coffee, and if anyone needs the toilet they're down the corridor on the left."

She hurried off in that direction and Ianto smiled. "I don't know if I can face food yet, but I know I probably should. Why is it always Christmas?"

"Darkest day of the year. When else would you attack?" Jack smiled at him again and straightened up. "Come on, get some lunch. You've basically not eaten since yesterday morning."

"Jack, I didn't need reminding of that right before I ate. I am never using that thing again."

"It worked, though. If the Doctor hadn't fixed it, or whatever happened, we'd still be here. That's something."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's something. We need to work on something less..."

"Less nausea inducing? Yeah, and bigger. I'll present it after lunch, then get Tosh on it when we get home. Sound good?"

"As long as you present it quickly." They joined the milling throng in the foyer and Ianto collected three plates and Ally. "Try the millefleurs. UNIT do amazing millefleurs."

"I'll remember that. Their chips are terrible." She smiled at him tiredly. "How was your Christmas, work excluded?"

"Better than yours, by the look of it. Tosh stayed over. It was nice. How was yours? Useful?"

She rubbed at her eyes. "Yeah, it was good. Dull as ditch water until we were about to clock off, of course. A lot of monitoring and everyone on edge. Impotently, as it turned out."

"Yeah, well that's UNIT," Jack muttered, earning a glare. "We're sitting ducks, really, for this sort of thing. For ground based attack's we're not doing much better."

"Well, I'm sure we all appreciate the Christmas cheer, Jack." Ianto squeezed Ally's shoulder. "You seem to be doing well. I'll hear back, I'm sure, but I'm proud of you so far."

"They all did very well," Kate told him, having arrived without his noticing. "Valuable additions to the team. If this was a sign of the future, your project may be the difference between our survival and destruction. We'll know which it is if Jack starts disappearing, like the Chrshire Cat, a little bit at a time. Although knowing Jack, it won't be the smile that goes last."

Jack chuckled and didn't argue. "It's good to see you too, Kate. How's your father?"

She sighed. "Hale and healthy and highly frustrating. He'd appreciate a visit, you know. He's in a home now, causing chaos."

"I'll make a note of it. Maybe you could come up and join us? We'll make a day of it, break him out of there and go out for dinner."

She laughed. "He'd love that. I know a back way. I'd like it too, thank you. It's good to see you out and about again. And happy."

"When did you get so grown up?"

"Oh, about thirty years ago." She touched his arm softly. "A lifetime ago."

Ianto cleared his throat and Kate blushed. "Don't worry, he has that effect on everyone. I'd like to talk through our proposals with you at some point, if you're going to be in London for a while?"

"I'm stationed here permanently for now. I'll get in touch with your PA, organise a meeting. I think my father would like to have his say as well." She rolled her eyes. "Doesn't he always?"

"He does, and I'd like to hear what he has to say." He dug a card out of his wallet and handed it over. "Drop me an email. Whenever's convenient for you."

"I'm flattered, Ianto Jones," she commented. "And I think I'm going to like you."


	56. Chapter 56

Ianto got the door of his apartment open and held it wide so that Jack could come in with the stack of pizza boxes and Ally could bring up the rear with the wine. Rain dripped from coats and bags, which were soaked from just the dash across the communal garden, and Ianto hurried to grab newspapers to stand their boots on, whilst Jack made himself at home and set the table with plates and glasses. Ianto hung his coat in the cupboard and settled for rolling his sleeves up and pulling off his tied, so he could sink down into a chair and reach for a glass.

"Cheers," he sighed. "There's to the planet surviving another day, no matter how hard it tried not to."

Jack chuckled. "It wasn't that bad. Sure, it would have completely destroyed the world's economy, killed millions of people, plunged us into an ice age and probably made England uninhabitable for the rest of the existence of the planet, but it didn't. we're fine. We're always fine, and the world never quite ends. We'll survive; trust me on that one."

Ally watched him. "What's it like? The future, when you come from?"

"Ah." He swirled the wine in his glass. "If war is the mother of invention, it's no wonder it was such an inventive time. I was born on a frontier planet. We were pushing boundaries, expanding our reach and discovering new worlds. Some of them weren't very welcoming. From a distance, it was exciting. Living in it, it was terrifying. Off the frontiers, though, they were reaping the rewards. Art, music, science, food, fashion, all living the boom time. Like the 60s, but without psychedelia. I miss the 60s."

"And what were they like? Or do you not remember?" She teased.

He laughed. "I remember. I jacked in Torchwood for a few years, got a bus from Camden all the way to India, then another up into Nepal. Met the Beatles, the Stones, the Who, Bowie..."

"How many of them did you sleep with?" Ianto asked. "Bowie, obviously."

"Yeah. He keeps in touch, actually. I get a Christmas card. The others, not so much. I don't remember a night drinking with the Who, so it must have been good. That was the 70s, though. I ended up out in Australia for a while, surfing and running a sex club. Hair down to my waist, and orgies every night. Proper 60s."

"What went wrong?"

"I grew up. We all did eventually. Usually it was the 'whoops, I'm pregnant', or running out of money. Bereavement was a big one too. By the middle of the 70s all of my friends had drifted off, and I got left behind. So I came back here." He looked over at Ianto. "It worked out in the end."

Ally shook her head. "I loved Australia. It still seems really... I don't know, if was really cool, and forward thinking. Culturally, at least. Or maybe it was just sunny and new."

"It was progressive, when I was there. We were all doing our own thing, building a new world that was just the right fit for us and the future we wanted to live in. But then they grew up, became parents and grandparents, and that really changes you, and they're in charge. And they're comfortable and happy with the status quo. Your priorities change." He pulled another slice of pizza out of the box. "Nostalgia. The past and future always looks better than the present, and before you realise it the present is the past and the future is the present, and it all looks pretty good once it's behind you and less good when it reaches you."

"That's philosophical," Ally said, eyeing him with suspicion. "Too philosophical. Drink more wine."

He laughed. "It's true what they say. You don't know what you've got until it's gone. Sometimes you get lucky, and you get a second chance. Most of the time you don't,"

"What's it going to take for people to realise that the Earth needs looking after? We trip from one disaster to another, and carry on the same way as ever. If we're not careful, it'll be irreparable. Do we ever learn?"

"We learn, eventually. Not in your lifetime." Silence fell and he reached for the wine bottle. "There's going to be a lot of loss. But so much wonder, and some of the greatest works of art the universe has ever seen. The Mona Lisa is just the start. Beethoven's ninth symphony is just the overture to what humanity can achieve."

"Shakespeare merely the opening act," Ianto suggested. "I sometimes think that I should get out more, see the world. I've not really travelled. Maybe if I retire."

Jack gave him a look and changed the subject. "Are you coming back to Cardiff tomorrow?" he asked, topping u p Ianto's glass. "Or do you need to be in work?"

"We both need to be in work, but I need to be in work in London. I'll book your train tickets before we go to bed and run you down the station on my way to work, if that's okay with you. Ally, if you want to drink more and crash over, you're welcome to do that, too."

She nodded gratefully and reached for the bottle again. She'd driven them home from the Tower, rather than have UNIT chauffeur them, and they'd never really expected her to go home that night. "Thanks, Ianto. I've got a grab bag in the car, so I'll go and get it if the weather abates a bit."

"I'll make the beds up," he said, and stayed where he was. "In a bit... probably."

"I can feel the motivation. Want to watch something mindless on TV?"

"Sounds perfect." He looked around. "That's it, I'm booking an actual holiday when I get into work. A week with no aliens, no chaos. Just a pool, cocktails, sunshine. Don't worry, Jack, I'm sure your boss will let you have the time off, too."

"Will mine?" Ally asked.

"Don't push it," he told her. "You get holidays, anyway. I've not had one in... ages."

"Since France with Lisa?"

"Yeah." He drained his glass and reached to top it up again. "We've never had a couple's holiday. I'm not having our honeymoon be the first."

"We need a date for that. June 16th?"

"The date you proposed," Ianto murmured, glancing over at him. "Works for me. I'll book it into our calendars in the morning."

Jack stared at him. "You... remembered that?"

"Yes, of course." He sucked his fingers clean. "Why wouldn't I? It was a big date."

Jack nodded and stood up. "You got the right answer in the end, too."

He chuckled. "Eventually. I'm young and stupid, be patient with me."

"I'll be as patient as I need to be. You're worth waiting for, Ianto Jones."

# # #

Ianto rubbed at his eyes and shifted another pile of files from his desk into the out tray, reaching for a mug that was now cold. He sighed and stood up, easing his back. Whilst the coffee machine burbled he packed the files away into their cabinet, and groaned as the door opened again. "Whatever it is, I don't want it. I am not signing any more reports, reading any more emails, or saving any more bits of the planet." He turned to face Ally, who had her arms full of paperwork. "I said no."

"They can probably wait until tomorrow," she assured him. "But if you don't want to get them, you should stop requesting them. It's the feedback from our time with UNIT."

He sat down and held his hand out. "I'll have a look before I go. You enjoyed it?"

"Apart from the world ending? Yeah, it was good. Interesting, really interesting. It's a very different, militarised workplace. There seems to be a lot more appetite for promotion, as well, especially outside the researchers. We're all, really, doing the job we want. Promotion is something that will happen no matter how much we don't want it." She shrugged. "No one wants your job, really. Sorry."

"Not even you?"

"No. I'll take it if I have to, but I don't really want it. Neither did you, really. It just needed doing, you needed an opportunity. Or am I wrong there?"

He shook his head. "You're not wrong. Probably wise. What's that line… those who crave power are the ones least suited to it?"

"Yes. It should be Torchwood's motto. After… you know." She rubbed her hand over her hair, which had turned green over the Christmas holiday and matched her garish Christmas jumper. "UNIT is getting to the stage where it needs cutting down, possibly. They're too entrenched. Like any organisation that survives this long, I suppose."

He skimmed through the reports and hummed his agreement. "They think the same about you, by the looks of it. Talent, enthusiasm and diligence, but… not a match for UNIT. Not just you, all of you. This is why Torchwood and UNIT were never really competing for staff, and Torchwood managed to keep our existence secret from UNIT for so long. They came out of the military, of course. We came out of the Doctor being a sneaky, cunning bastard."

"Is that a technical term?"

"Very. You'll find it in the archives all the time. Ours, not UNIT's, of course." He flipped the reports shut and took them over to the cabinet. "I'll read them in the morning. You did well, anyway. The world's still standing, we didn't accidentally kill the Doctor, and my mother has only nearly worked out where I work. All in all, it's been a good week."

"Then let's celebrate with a drink." She leaned on his desk. "Drink your coffee, grab your coat and take me dancing. It's Christmas still."

He smiled at her enthusiasm and shook his head. "Not for me. Home, feet up, and a good book."

"In bed by ten, up at six. Live a little. You're only young, and your life is work and Jack, Jack and work. You are your own person, you know. It's like… you don't exist outside Torchwood. Just come out with me. Have a couple of drinks, we'll talk about the football or the cricket or something. Live a little, before you get stuck."

"I'm not stuck," he insisted, but her words had struck a sore point. "I'm happy, I've found my groove."

"You don't sound it. You're always saying you wish you'd travelled more, you wish you had more time to explore things you enjoy, but you'll do it all when you retire, like that's ever going to happen. I know you say all of that for Jack's benefit, but what about you? What good is it if you only ever say you want to do things, and never actually consider doing them. When was the last time you did something just because you wanted to, not because someone expected you to?"

He glared at her. "You are not my mother."

"No. You talk to me. Christmas is a time for family, but did you see them because you had to or because you wanted to? Did you make that choice?"

"I chose Jack. He is my choice, a very conscious and deliberate choice that makes everything else harder. I can't walk away from Torchwood, because I know too much. I could never go back to life like it was before Torchwood, because I would never stop looking over my shoulder. It wouldn't be safe. But I can choose to spend my life, however long it is, with him. And what about you? You said you don't want the job, but you'll do it because it needs doing."

She shrugged. "A job's a job. I have to do a job, so it might as well be one that pays well, lets me see the world, and lets me make a difference. Where else would I be? Torchwood will give me the life I want. It seems to be taking that away from you."

"I love my life. Where did this come from, anyway?"

"Like I said, Christmas. I was thinking about where I most wanted to be, and it wasn't in the Tower of London collating reports from spies across the world, but it wasn't really anywhere else, either. But you, I knew where you wanted to be, and I knew damn well you were going to get called in anyway." She looked up at him, eyes sad. "Ianto, who are you? Do you even know?"

"No. Should I?"

"I don't know. Maybe. You're young still, aren't you? Like… twenty three. You're barely older than I am, but you act like you're twice my age. It doesn't suit you."

"You're imagining things."

"I'm going to the pub." She turned and headed for the door. "You can come with me or not, your choice."

He groaned and drained his coffee. "You said you wanted me to make my own choices, and now you're pressuring me to go to the pub. That's a bit…"

"So where do you want to go?"

"Me…" He licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. "Um… dinner? Moroccan, maybe? Let's head… we'll go to Soho, see what takes our fancy. I'll call a car."

"Is that you making a decision?" She grinned. "Deal. You're buying. I'll get my coat."

"Little minx," he grumbled, but he couldn't help smiling back. "And Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll retire at thirty. You can hold me to that."

# # #

"The thing is," Ianto said, waving his third whisky at Ally, "the thing is that you have to compromise. If you have a dream, or a hard choice, you have to, hate to, be prepared to do whatever it takes. And I will be happy. I'm not now, sure, but I will be, and so it's worth it."

Ally had not had as many drinks as he had, and raised her eyebrow. "So what do you want? What is the grand plan of Ianto Jones?"

He thought about it and peered at the bottom of his glass. "I want another drink. And I want to be a museum curator. Travel the world collecting artefacts from sunny places over the winter, and spend the summer organising them. I want to write a book on the history of Torchwood, and open a Torchwood museum, and not ever get covered in alien slime or shot at or wonder if I'll make it home. But mostly I want to be Indiana Jones, but in space. That would be cool, wouldn't it?"

"That would be cool," she agreed. "Would you have a hat?"

"No. The Doctor has worn all the interesting hats. There is nothing left for the rest of us. How many of them are there, do you think?"

"Versions of the Doctor? I know of... fifteen, maybe? I wonder if anyone knows what order they come in. Probably not even him. He's a funny one."

"He's a pain in the backside. I know he's been because the milk empties and the living room is a mess. I have the most focused burglar In the universe." He frowned. "He can't be trusted around doughnuts, either. It's very annoying."

"If you want to work in a museum, how did you end up at Torchwood? It's kind of working out, but I can't see the logic to it."

"It was the other way around." Ianto sighed and looked over at the bar. "I was at university, doing English Language because... I don't even know why, now. It seemed like a good idea, but it was really dull. I got in with the wrong crowd, or maybe the right one. Bunch of piss artists who bunked off lectures to disparage the pre-Raphaelites and drink really terrible wine whilst singing the praises of Banksy imitators and Tracey Emin wannabes, so I got into art. And we did a bit of urban exploring around London, broke into a Torchwood site and got spotted. They recruited me first to work in one of their shell companies, an estate agent in Islington, and by the start of third year I'd dropped out and I was working in the archives. Started out as a database gopher, became an archival assistant after a year, and was interviewing for Team Leader when the Battle happened." He peered into his empty glass again and tightened his grip. "I'd never seen an alien in the flesh before the Battle. Most of us hadn't. For most of my friends, it was the last thing they saw." He stood up and collected their glasses. "And I stayed. If it weren't for Lisa, I doubt I would have survived. I wouldn't be here, definitely."

Ally watched him head to the bar with her head on one hand, and wisely said nothing.

He came back with refilled glasses and sat down. "Torchwood liked to pull people out of university. It leaves you stuck, because you can't divulge that you';re working for Torchwood. Without a reference approved by Human Resources, you just looked like you dropped out of uni and did fuck all for a couple of years. Not great on your CV."

"It worked out okay for you."

"Wouldn't have if I hadn't talked Jack into giving me a job in Cardiff. I mean, I was headhunted from there and it was fine, but when I went back to Cardiff I had nothing. Well, a flat in London with a massive mortgage, so I could have sold and moved somewhere else, but no job, no reference for two years' worth of work, nothing I could tell anyone. I don't think I ever told him that. He gave me a reference when I left, though, would have if I wanted to work at Tesco. We made up the stupidest cover stories, if we ever had free time to do professional development. Gwen's idea. I've got a collection of CVs I can't ever use. Chief Dinosaur Wrangler. Might come in useful if they ever remake Jurassic Park."

"They wouldn't."

"They will." He turned his glass around in his hands slowly. "It was fun, dreaming of lives I can't have. Like the prisoner who paints landscapes. Am I getting old, Ally?"

"You're too busy, and you need a holiday. A proper holiday, not camping in Wales or a business trip to Australia. When was the last time you got away from Torchwood?"

"Properly?" He shrugged and thought back. "Before Cardiff. Lisa and I went to France for a week, camped in Brittany. I was going to propose in Paris, but Lisa wanted to go to Mont St Michael instead, so we had an argument and I didn't."

"I'm sorry. That's... really sad. And you've never been on holiday with Jack?"

"Never even thought about it. Well, thought, but only recently. We were pretty casual until he proposed, at which point I fucked off to London. It's not like you can predict Torchwood, and we didn't have enough staff to spare for holidays. Gwen managed, but that ended up being a bit of a sore point. We need more staff. And a new base first."

"There must be stuff you can do, though? Paris, or New York, or something, surely?" Ally trailed a finger through a puddle on the table. "I'm off to Norway next month, to see the Northern Lights, and then in summer I want to go to Thailand and that region./ See some temples and get a tan. Don't you ever want to just go?"

"Well, yes, of course. It's just always been... honestly, I just stopped planning for a future I didn't expect to have. Now, planning the wedding, I've had to start thinking beyond the end of the week. I can't take every day as it comes any more, and that's scary. i was absolved of all responsibility for my own decisions." He rubbed at the tension in the back of his neck. "And now my decisions are shaping the future of the planet."

"Adulthood. It's a lot to get used to."

"I keep realising that it's all real. I'm just carrying on, doing whatever seems logical, minding my own business, and then I wake up in the middle of the night and realise that people are listening to me, and I'm actually making a difference." He looked over at her. "Do you ever get that?"

She shook her head and had to brush her hair back out of her eyes again. "I'm just getting on. Is that weird? Like, I'm still at the stage of being surprised that I don't need an adult to be able to go to the cinema."

He snorted. "Yeah, I know that one. You mean I'm allowed to use a craft knife without supervision We're too young for this level of responsibility, aren't we? I can't even be trusted in the supermarket. Always come home with junk food and no fruit. It drives Jack crazy. And now I'm throwing you straight in the deep end. When I was your age I was just filling in forms and spreadsheets, not facing down aliens and running the organisations."

"Just don't get me killed and it'll be fine. When I rule the world, I'll open a Torchwood museum for you to putter around in . How's that/"

He smiled and raised his glass to her. "My retirement project? It sounds good to me."


	57. Chapter 57

December 31, 2008

Jack leaned over Jacqui, with his hands braced on her desk, and nodded in agreement with her excited gesticulations. At the desk next to them, Peter had his feet up and a report in his hands, but he didn't seem to be paying much attention to it. Martin and Tiffany had given up all pretence and were standing by the coffee machine with their hands wrapped around mugs, and Ianto hadn't looked at his work for hours.

"Alright, people," he said, "we'll call it a day. The car is due in fifteen minutes, so let's go and meet it." There was a sudden flurry of activity, as people grabbed coats and overnight bags, and then they spilled out into the corridor, chattering happily. Ianto made sure everything was switched off and locked up, and brought up the rear, catching up with them at the top of the stairs.

Outside it was bitterly cold, crisp and clear and thankfully dry, and the tang of pollution was acidic in every breath that fogged in front of them in billowing clouds. Ianto strode quickly to the end of the road, where a taxi was already waiting to whisk them away down the river. It was only a short journey, even in traffic, and he settled back and let the conversation wash over him.

They piled out, presented invitations and security passes to the armed doorman, and were let into the airy, opulent atrium just as Big Ben struck two behind them. A dazzling Christmas tree, easily two storeys high, occupied the centre of the room and glittered with gold, silver and purple decorations. Delicate fairy lights peeked out of flower arrangements around the room, and a pianist was playing a haunting arrangement of Silent Night.,

"Downing Street?" A concierge greeted them and indicated her desk. "We're delighted you could join us. If you'll follow me? Your room keys are here. Floor five, turn left out of the lift. Antonio will take your bags and show you to your rooms. Tonight's event will begin at eight o'clock, with dinner served at nine. If you'd like to use the facilities, please don't hesitate to ask us. We have a fully equipped gym and swimming pool, plus spa facilities and a salon. And we have your reservation for afternoon tea at three o'clock."

"Thank you," Ianto murmured, accepting the keys from her. He kept hold of his own bag, but Antonio had collected them from some of the others and was leading the way to the lift. The entire hotel had been taken over for the Princes' New Year's Eve celebration, and agents from the military, UNIT and the secret services had been invited to celebrate that the country had survived another year. Ianto almost wanted someone to try to attack, to see what would surely have made Die Hard look like the Muppets do Christmas. Security was obvious, though, and even Antonio was armed with at least one gun and a nasty looking ring which would make a vicious knuckle duster.

The rooms were modernist and simple, tastefully decorated for the season, and dominated by enormous beds and picture windows with a view across the Thames. Ianto dumped his bag on the bed and hung his suit bag in the wardrobe, then started stripping out of his work suit, warned by their reflection in the glass of Jack's approach, so he leaned back into his arms and sighed. "Nearly 2009. That's weird."

"Yeah. I still think that we're 80s at times. Time is a really weird construct, actually. I remember one of my lecturers at the Time Agency Academy trying to explain why his lectures felt so long. It was just because he was really boring."

Ianto chuckled. "We're all had a teacher like that," he commented. "But maybe not teaching the same stuff."

"No. It's a shame. Theories of Temporal Variance can be quite interesting in the right hands, Just not his. I forget his name."

"He's not been born yet, He'd forgive you. What would happen to you if we brought about the end of the world?"

Jack leaned away to look at him. "The paradox would become unstable and the Reapers would come for me - look them up. You're not planning on it, I hope?"

"I know what they are. Would they, you know, stop you?"

He turned Ianto in his arms and searched his face. "Where did this come from? New Year's Eve is supposed to be positive, not morbid. Lighten up."

"Sorry," he said, chagrined. "I was just thinking. Dangerous business, I can't turn off work."

Jack frowned and released him. "Let's just keep the Earth safe, for now, and cross the next bridge when we come to it. I don't want to think about it, you know what."

"I'm sorry," Ianto repeated, reaching out for him. "It's just endings. The end of the year, and stuff. I don't really know what to do with them."

"Because they make you think about the past, or because they make you think about the future?" He watched Ianto and sighed. "Just be happy that we've made it to another."

"That's just it, though. It's a pretty lousy base mark for achievement, isn't it? Ally's off to Norway and Asia this year. I look back at 2008, and what did I achieve?"

"You got engaged, you saved the world, you set up an organisation that will save millions of lives." He shrugged. "And you're only twenty five. There's plenty of time yet."

"I don't even have a dream, let alone a plan. I was thinking about things I'd like to do, and there's actually nothing that makes me excited." He turned around again and leaned on the glass. "What do I actually want from life, Jack? And don't look at me like that. I want to share it with you, but you're not on my bucket list. I just don't know what is."

He shrugged. "Then do something about it. You're the only one who can decide what you want from life."

"I don't even know where to start. What do you want? Do you have anything left on your bucket list?"

That made Jack pause, and he looked chagrined. "Fair point. I've not really thought about it, either. Torchwood doesn't leave much time for dreams."

"You need more staff, and a new location. It's working at the moment, but it's crushing us. What do Tosh or Owen want? Or have we all given up on dreaming? Gwen wants to have kids, but even she's given up on it. There's our New Year's Resolution - build a workplace where our teams can have dreams and work towards them. And you're one of my team. I'll do what I can to do that for you."

"There's too much responsibility on your shoulders."

"People have borne more younger." He turned back to Jack and met his eyes. "Just for now, I get to look after you, and I'm going to do it."

"I don't know what you do to the enemy, Ianto Jones, but you frighten me." Jack pulled him into his arms and held him tight. "Next New Year we're going to be less grimly determined, okay?"

"Deal," he agreed.

# # #

Martin and Jacqui were waiting by the lift when they emerged to head down for tea, and Ally, Tiffany and Peter were already seated in the foyer on low sofas near the tree. Ianto felt Jack's hand nudge against it and grabbed it, holding tight and turning to smile at him as they crossed over to join them. They chattered about their plans for the night, and then a waitress showed them to a round table right by the window with a view across the Thames. A white tablecloth, embroidered with blue and silver, hung nearly to the floor, and the seven places were set with delicate bone china cups and saucers and fine silver cutlery.

As they approached, Ianto heard hurried feet behind them, and a young woman shouted "Daddy!" By the time he'd caught his surprise Peter had been wrapped in a tight embrace and was laughing. "I didn't know you were going to be here," she said, grinning.

When he pulled back, Ianto could see the resemblance instantly. They had the same jaw line, and the same coffee-brown eyes. They even had the same smile, and Ianto wondered if she'd got her auburn curls from him as well, or if those were from her mother's side. They stared at each other a second longer and then Peter turned her with one arm around her waist. "Sorry, sorry. This is my daughter, Catrin. Catrin, This is Ianto, his partner Jack, Analyn, Tiffany, Jacqui and Martin."

"It's an honour to meet you," she told them. "Dad's told me a lot about you. No details, obviously," she laughed and gave him a fond look. "Have you told them anything about me? No, of course not. He's not a big talker, is he? I'm based at Thames House."

"Oh, MI5? Anything you can tell us about?" Ally asked.

Catrin gave her an amused look. "I can tell you I work in Asia. It's not as interesting as you probably imagine."

"These jobs never are," Ianto agreed. "We were about to eat; would you join us? I'm sure they can adapt."

"Oh, I couldn't... are you sure? Thank you, I'd love to." She didn't protest long. "I only got back into the country last night, and then I was rather pressured into coming to this. You know how it is, have to show willing, even when what you really want to do is pour a large glass of wine and sleep for a week."

"I know the feeling," Ianto told her. "We're all just out for the night out, though. No agenda. Just free food."

She laughed. "Oh, I'll tag along with you, then. I'm sure no one will notice anyway."

A waitress approached, and although Ianto could see her counting she didn't say anything about the extra person at the table. "Here is the tea menu. We also have coffee or hot chocolate if you'd prefer." She placed them on the table and stepped back. "I'll give you some time to make a decision. And would anyone like mulled wine to begin?"

They all said they would, and Catrin chuckled as she walked away. "I've thrown a spanner in the works for her. You should have told me to sod off, Ianto."

"They'll cope. You're hardly a big spanner." He smiled at her. "Besides, it's the time of year for it."

She returned his smile. "You're young to be in charge, if you don't mind me saying it."

"No, you're right. I was only supposed to be an administrator." He smiled ruefully. "Or that's what they told me when they hired me. They didn't tell me quite how... primordial the organisation would be."

"Is that a kind word for 'disorganised'? Jacqui asked, laughing. "Ianto was brought in to start a whole new branch, but no one told him."

The waitress returned with an extra place setting on a tray with the jugs of mulled wine, and set everything out quickly in front of Catrin before she served the wine. "Have you made your decisions for drinks?"

They hadn't, so Ianto shook his head. "Whatever is recommended, I think." She collected the menus with a smile and disappeared again and he sighed. "I'm not making any more decisions."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Jack told him. He looked over at Catrin again. "So how did you end up in the secret services?"

"She followed me in," Peter murmured, and Ianto wasn't the only one who looked up in surprise at him. "I didn't want her to, but she's not listened to me since she was ten."

Jack smiled sadly and Ianto squeezed his hand under the table. He was saved from having to respond by the food being delivered to the table on elegant cake stands, piled high with cakes and pastries and finger sandwiches. The plates were decorated with faint silver snowflakes, and among the more standard and traditional delicacies there were tiny stollen and Christmas logs, turkey and cranberry sandwiches, mince pies, and what turned out to be chocolate Brussels sprouts.

By the time they finished eating the sun was setting in a clear sky, painting it in pinks and oranges that glittered off the towers of Canary Wharf. Ianto caught himself staring across the river, and felt Jack's hand slip back into his hand. "London is... so strange," he muttered.

"It's change," Jack said. "And permanence. The city's been here for two thousand years and will be here in two thousand, so we indulge in culture from the nineteenth century with a view of the twentieth whilst we sail into the twenty-first."

"It's quite exciting, isn't it?" Ally asked.

"Definitely exciting," Jack agreed. "The future is coming..."

"And you've got to be ready," Ianto finished for him. He leaned over and kissed him, smiling. "We know."

# # #

Come midnight, Ianto's feet were sore and he was dizzy and quite drunk, leaning on the railings overlooking the river and laughing at Ally. She had her shoes hanging from one hand and a champagne flute in the other, and Catrin's arms wrapped around her waist. Fireworks were scattering across the night sky all across the city, and down below them torches and the light of mobile phones showed the vast crowd stretching back from the edge of the river where boats drifted up and down. Music that was more beat than tune pumped out of bars far below them, and raucous jazz was in full swing in the rooftop bar behind them. Everyone was crowded onto the freezing balcony, warmed either by the free bar or by coats wrapped tightly over evening dresses and suits.

Jack fought his way through to them with a magnum of champagne and leaned in for a kiss when he reached Ianto. "Two minutes to go," he shouted to be heard over the party. "Ready?"

"I love you," he shouted back. "Ready."

Jack laughed and kissed his cheek. "You're going to be so hungover in the morning."

He nodded and leaned on the rail again. "So worth it." Down below them the countdown soon started up, and Jack's arms wrapped around his waist, holding the champagne in front of them. As the first fireworks exploded and the cheers erupted, Jack popped the cork out into the darkness and Ianto craned his neck to claim a deep kiss.

And then the night sky exploded, and the crowd fell silent, speechless at the spectacle and silenced by the sheer volume. Silver, gold, red and green, a constant barrage of glittering, transfixing spectacle that seemed to go on forever. The London Eye was the centrepiece, with fireworks erupting so far above it they must have been visible outside the city, and the power of the explosions was a force he could feel in his chest. Jack's arms tightened around him and he laced their fingers together. He could tell he wasn't the only one caught between awe and flight, too many people on that balcony as fearful as they were fascinated, but still none of them could look away. Every time they thought the display had stopped, another barrage erupted and split the night sky with light.

Eventually, after twenty minutes or more, the river fell silent again, and then the cheering began. Jack released his grip and started pouring the champagne, and Ianto had to lean on the rail for a moment to get his composure back. He felt Jack's hand rest in the small of his back and turned to smile at him. "That... was impressive," he admitted.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," he brushed him off. "Just drunk. Here, make me more drunk."

Jack chuckled. "You don't have to be okay, you know."

"No, but I want to be."

"Then you will be." He topped up their glasses and held his own up for a toast. "Happy New Year Ianto."

"Happy New Year," he agreed, and pulled Jack in for another kiss.


	58. Chapter 58

03 January 2009

"We're going to need help with this," Ianto admitted at last, rubbing at his eyes and pushing aside another wedding magazine. "Have you actually seen a gay couple in any of those?"

Jack flicked through the pile in front of him and shook his head. "Maybe one, but it might be groom and best man. Civil Partnerships not drawing the marketers yet. I mean, this is all just... stuff, isn't it? How much of it do we want?"

He shrugged. "I'm not fussed about the diamante encrusted carriage or the peacocks, but I don't want a curry down the pub. Can we find something between the two?"

"You could not narrow it down less. Weddings never used to be this complicated. Or this expensive. I think I spent the budget on a car." He flipped another page and shook his head. "Or half the budget, at least. Why would you pay that much for a cakeslice?"

Ianto chuckled. "We don't even have a venue. Sod the rest of it, what are we going to do about that? There's the big hotel out on the motorway, the golf resort? Or there's the castle, but every time we go there an alien invades. I mean, you want to invite Harry and William, I'd like to invite Gordon. We can't just do it down the register office in Cardiff and then go to the Hilton for the evening do. It's going to need security and stuff." He rested his head in his hands. "What did you do last time?"

"Uh... last time was Lucia. We eloped to Belgium."

"Why Belgium?"

"We wanted to go to Ghent, killed two birds with one stone." He shrugged. "It was only a weekend away, and I think it lasted longer than the marriage. We couldn't tell anyone we'd got married, or even that we were together. All hell broke loose when Anton found out. Wasn't worth it, apart from Alice."

"Yeah, well no eloping allowed this time, more's the pity. No keeping it secret from the boss, either, but only because I can't even work out who that would be. Would you keep it secret from me, me from you, both of us from Gordon? That's a hopeless idea, if I ever heard one." He turned and dumped a pile of marketing fliers into the recycling. "What do we actually want, Jack? I want to marry you, so I'll have to put up with a wedding, but I don't know what we're going to do."

"You said you wanted to want more things, now would be a good time to start. Make a decision. Colour scheme, cake flavour, venue, anything."

"What about..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Draycote Manor. You know, the UNIT conference place? It should be available at that time of year, especially if we try to book it this far in advance. I don't know if they even do private bookings, but if they do it would be nice. It would solve a lot of our problems, too."

Jack looked surprised. "That's not a bad idea, actually. They have security vetted caterers already, everything is on site. Amanda would be the one to talk to, wouldn't she?"

"She would, and she's based in London. I'll give her a call, see if she's free to meet up for coffee some time. Just to discuss the possibility, for a start." He jotted a note down. "We need to look at a new Hub, too. Remind me to have a look for suitable sites as soon as I get back into the office. In the meantime, I'm going to arrange for UNIT to take the inmates and, if possible, provide lab space. Then you should be able to run a skeleton service from one of the safe houses, or just be on call."

"Do you ever switch off work?" Jack asked.

"No. Do you? And don't lie, remember that we share a bed. You eat, sleep and piss Torchwood."

"You're such a romantic."

"I sold my soul to Torchwood a long time ago. Although, in my defence, I wasn't aware I had a soul at the time. People make stupid decisions when they're eighteen." He started to tidy up. "I am not immune to that. And I think black and white for the colour scheme, with a hint of silver and poissibly dark blue. It's classic, clean, and easy enough to shop in."

Jack blinked and then nodded. "Okay. I'll keep an eye out. Are we having bridesmaids?"

"God no. Do you want them?" He waited and Jack shook his head. "Thought not. Let's just get married and have a massive party, and then go away for a while on honeymoon. No aliens allowed."

"I'll see if I can get us the Bermuda monitoring station." He chuckled. "Although I'd actually have to run that one by my boss, so why don't you dig out the files and see what's happening with it? It might be rented out already, or used as a holiday let. One of those. There must be a property somewhere in the portfolio that's only let out short term and is available."

"Or we could pay for one," Ianto pointed out. "Let's ditch the wedding magazines, and think about holidays instead."

Jack rested his chin on his clasped hands. "I always wanted to go to the Carribean. It's one of the few regions I didn't visit. I spent a couple of years in India, saw most of Europe, did a tour of South Africa... Mostly work, of course. Never been a big one for holidays."

"Well, maybe we should both learn. Find a posh hotel that serves drinks with umbrellas and just... relax." He leaned over and kissed Jack. "We'll go mad within 3 hours, I bet you."

"I'll be amazed if you survive the flight. Call Amanda, see what she can do, and then let's think about honeymoon. And tomorrow I'll see if the boss can get me enough time off."

"Double your staff by June, and there will not be a problem. That's both bribery and a promise."

04 January 2009

They met Amanda in the quiet of the restaurant of Claridges, before the afternoon's tea service started, out of the milling January Sale shopping crowds. She was dressed down for the occasion, more casual than Ianto had ever seen her, in a soft cashmere jumper and well-fitted jeans tucked into ankle boots, and brushed snow off a heavy duty winter waterproof as she approached them. "Ianto, Jack, Merry Christmas." She leaned in and kissed them each on the cheek. "How was your New Year?"

"Memorable, for some of us," Jack joked, smiling at Ianto fondly. "We went to the Princes' party, opposite the London Eye. Fantastic night, but Ianto was rather the worse for wear in the morning."

"I'm not surprised. I've been to a few of those myself, and the hangover is always to die for." She settled into a chair gracefully and accepted a menu from the waitress. "I'll have a latte, please. Thank you."

"Two black coffees for us. Are you wanting to eat, Amanda?"

"Oh, no thank you. I have dinner with my parents tonight, and you know what mothers are like. We're still eating leftovers from Christmas."

"Likewise, thank you," Ianto told the waitress, and she left them to it. "We have dinner reservations and theatre tickets, although I don't get to find out what we're seeing until I get there. My treat, apparently."

"Making the most of our last day together, now you've surfaced from your hangover. It's good seeing Wills and Harry again. They've grown up so fast." Jack chuckled. "I remember when they were tiny."

"We all grow up eventually. Well, I assume you will one day." Amanda had to lean back to let the waitress serve their drinks, and then sat forwards to drop a sugar lump in. "My daughter's five now. It seems only yesterday I found out I was pregnant. They don't stay small for long enough. But, I do see a lot more of her than I expected back then." She explained, "I applied for the events management position when I was preparing to come back to work. Under UNIT's parental policy I had the option to take early retirement, return to my role as I left it, or apply for a new role in the same grade or lower. I took a salary reduction, moved down a grade and made sure I can be there to put her to bed every night and do the school run in the morning. It also means I can tell Danny more of what I do, which is a blessing."

"Are you planning on staying with UNIT, then?"

"For the moment. I'm enjoying the challenges, and the section leader position is coming vacant within twelve months, and they've asked me to apply for it when it does come up, so yes, it's looking good. It would probably mean a move to the continent, though." She tapped her spoon on the edge of her mug and looked up at them. "And how are the wedding plans going for you two?"

"That's… kind of what we wanted to talk to you about," Jack admitted. "We're run off our feet and have no idea about planning weddings. The more we look at it, the more complicated it becomes."

"So," Ianto picked up from him. "We were wondering about using Draycote Manor. We loved it when we were there for the conference, and it's big enough and has plenty of security. The catering staff were amazing too, and all we really want is a meal and a party. It would be perfect for the photos, too."

She nodded slowly. "You wouldn't be the first. It is licenced for ceremonies. All we'd really need to do is organise the catering and whatever music you wanted, and arrange for someone to do security checks on your guests and photographer. Unless you want the full package?"

"No, no. Just security and catering, really. We haven't really thought about much of it," he realised. "There's a lot more involved than I had anticipated."

Jack laughed. "Having second thoughts?"

"Only about eloping." He sighed. "It's supposed to be a celebration, not a performance, but… there's so much involved."

"It'll be fine," Jack assured him. "It'll all fall into place, you know it will."

Amanda nodded encouragingly. "Honestly, Ianto, it's a piece of cake. Speaking of which, you need to get that sorted too, but a wedding is one of those things you can throw money at and have it fall into place. Look, I'm more than happy to help sort the venue. I'll ask tomorrow whether it needs to be done internally or whether I need to take it outside office hours, but I'm sure I'll be able to secure the venue for you and the security will definitely be an inside job. I'll see what arrangements need to be made and email you details through, and then we'll arrange a meeting to set things up, if that's okay?"

"That would be brilliant. Even if it were just having a venue nailed down, that would be a good start. There's always so much to organise."

"And you're not living together or even close, which makes it so much harder. Don't worry about it, really, I'll do what I can. And here," she said, pulling her card out of her purse and scribbling a note on the back. "This is Angela, who planned my wedding. I just gave her a list of what I wanted to be done, and she did it. It went like a dream, and I wouldn't change anything. Give her a call. She can at least give you some advice and get you on the right track."

"Thank you," he breathed, accepting it gratefully.

"Everyone wants an invitation, you know. It's going to be the party of the year." She laughed. "I'll send through some details of the venue capacity first of all, then you can work on the guest list."

"We're eloping," he said firmly, sagging back into his seat. "Somewhere warm. Please?"

Jack took his hand and squeezed it. "You'll manage it. We'll manage it. It's going to be great, trust me."

"You know I do."

XxXxX

January 5th, 2009

"Right," Ianto said, settling down at his desk and pulling his notebook out, "let's get some details nailed down, shall we?"

Ally shuffled forwards and nodded, flattening her palms in her lap and then reaching for her pen, which she twisted between her fingers. "How long do you want me to go to Cardiff for?"

He studied her whilst he thought about it. "Three months. It's not as long as I'd like, but possibly longer than I'd like. Don't run before you can walk, though. Start out gradually, but by the end of three months you should be leading field missions." He looked over at Jack. "I want weekly progress reports, she doesn't do anything without you signing off on it in advance, and I want you to train her in field work like she's never done it before before she even faces a Weevil. Okay?"

"Yes sir," Jack agreed. "What about the rest? Recruitment and all the back room stuff… the stuff you used to do."

"Who's doing it at the moment? Anyone?" He sighed. "Yes, then, I want you to help out with recruitment. I'm going to give you some targets, Jack, because I know what you're like. You need a new doctor to join the team, a trained counsellor, and two other members of staff, within the next six months. I have already signed off on their salaries, all you need to do is find someone to take it up. I also want you, both of you, to put together a plan for a new base. Use UNIT's team if you need help with that, you don't need an architect on staff unless Gwen's managed to find someone suitable, and give first priority to brownfield sites. I've had a look at the property portfolio, and there's nothing suitable in there, but there's plenty on the market."

Jack grabbed a sheet of paper and stole Ally's pen. "So what are our requirements there? A secluded site, but not remote. Good access, easy to secure, easy to cover up and explain…" He looked up again. "Or are we not ranking that as important any more?"

He hesitated. "Be prepared for both. If you can monetise a cover, all the better. Bring Rhys in and run a haulage business, or follow your dream and have an antiques shop. Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"Showroom by appointment only?" Jack laughed. "We'll put our heads together. It depends on what site we can get hold of."

"Obviously." He capped his pen again and sat back. "Cardiff isn't a defined role sort of place, Ally, you know that. You will be doing a bit of everything. And if you're going to take over from me, that's going to be the same. You need to be involved in recruitment, training, admin, procurement, and field work. Research I'm not as worried about, you weren't hired for that, but you do need to know containment and safe handling procedures to go with your archiving skills. Most of it, honestly, you already know. I've made it up as I go along since coming here, it's not exactly hard."

She chuckled. "So is there a plan I need to follow and sign off?"

"Plans and Torchwood don't mix. I just need to get you both to sign the temporary transfer form, and then you're good to go." He flipped the file open and pulled out the copies. "Autographs please."

Jack watched Ally sign first. "When are the interviews for her…"

"For my replacement?" She finished for him, smiling and passing the form over. "He's allowed to replace me so he can promote me. Phone interviews are tomorrow, aren't they? Then in person on… Friday?"

"And on Monday I should have a short-list of three to test, if I need to. Currently the short-list is at twelve, so I'm going to be doing phone interviews all day tomorrow." He rubbed at his eyes. "I think I know who I'm going to hire, but I need to be sure."

"Get your eyes tested," Jack told him. "Even if it's just giving you a headache and you need reading glasses, you should get them."

"I know," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'll get around to it, I promise. Anyway. Delilah has put in an application for transfer, like we hoped. You have first refusal, if she's willing to move to Cardiff, but if she won't then I'll gladly have her. Ally has her file."

Jack nodded. "It's all coming together. Big changes."

"They were always going to. You just needed a bit of a push." He waited for Jack to meet his eyes. "The future is coming, Jack. We've got to be ready."

"I know. I'm just a bit set in my ways." He smiled and shook his head. "You're writing history, do you realise that?"

"Yes, and I don't want to." Ianto closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat. "I just hope… it's the right version."

"It will be," Ally assured him. "Otherwise the Doctor would be here already." He smiled ruefully at that and she stood up. "And we need to go. I'm not mad keen on driving in the snow, I definitely don't want to be driving in the dark as well. Ready, Jack?"

"Yeah, nearly." He got to his feet and pulled Ianto into an embrace. "I'll see you soon?"

"Of course. Travel safe. Call me to let me know you've arrived." They pulled on their coats again, and Ianto waved them off, then settled back down to work through the mountain of emails and tried to stop thinking.


	59. Chapter 59

15.01.09

Darkness had already fallen when Ianto's train pulled into Cardiff, full of commuters on a snowy Friday evening. Thick fluffy flakes were still falling, harder than they had been in London, and even the busy station platforms were blanketed thickly anywhere they were exposed, albeit hard packed and trodden mucky by so many feet. He pulled his gloves back on whilst the crowd fought their way off the train, waiting for it to be clear, and wrapped the thick red cashmere scarf that Jack had bought him for Christmas tight inside his upturned coat collar. Then he pulled his bag down from the rack above him, settled it comfortably on both shoulders, and braved the weather.

His breath formed a cloud in front of him, and the cold stung as soon as he was in the doorway. He was just under the cover, so he watched the flakes falling from the dark sky and dancing under the orange street light. The crowds had all cleared by the time he dragged himself away, and he got through the underpass and ticket gates without having to queue. His phone rang as he crossed the echoing station hall, and he dug it out of his pocket with difficulty thanks to the gloves.

"I'm on my way," he told Jack once he'd managed to answer it. "Where are you?"

"Out the front, pretending I'm a taxi. If you're not quick, I'll get a ticket."

"Like you care," he scoffed, and hung up. True to his word, Jack was right outside the door, and Ianto threw himself into the front seat and dumped his bag over into the back. "Hi. Thank you." He leaned over and kissed him. "Good week?"

"Not bad. Still no Hub, but UNIT have come through. Making us feel completely irrelevant." He pulled out, engine purring and straining to get a grip on the icy surface. "It's actually just been really quiet, so I've been making a start on all the admin you wanted."

"All the admin we needed," Ianto corrected him, amused. "And what about outside work? Quiet on that front too?"

"Oh, yeah. Ally's taken the spare room for now, but we did a bit of flat hunting for her, went out for the evening with the team, took her shopping to get some things and make it a bit more her and less your mum. It's been nice having someone to cook for, too." He looked over at Ianto. "It's nice not having an empty house, too."

"Yeah, I know. It'll be good for both of you, actually, so there's no reason she needs to move out unless one of you wants her to. Just no sleeping with her." Ianto looked out of the window. "She's like my sister, it would be weird."

"Honestly, it hadn't crossed my mind. I do do monogamy, you know. Besides, it's Ally."

He nodded. "Okay. I just… I don't mind if you do with other people, as long as you don't bring anything home, but she'd definitely be bringing something home."

"Right…" Jack gave him a confused look. "Where did that come from? I mean, do you want to see other people?"

Ianto snorted. "No. Like I have time anyway. I'm just saying, if you do want to, whilst we're not living together, I'm okay with it. But only when we're not living together."

"Right. I don't want to, but thank you."

"I don't want to either."

"Good." They reached their apartment and Jack pulled into the parking space outside. "We've not got long before we need to go out, and I couldn't get a taxi because of the weather. It's down at the St David's, so we could just walk."

"That works for me. Means we can both have a drink, if you want to." He pulled a face. "Just don't let me drink as much as I did at New Year. I don't think I'm over that hangover."

Jack laughed. "Come on. I picked your suit up from the dry cleaner's for you, and I even polished your shoes."

"Oh. Really?" He smiled softly. "Thank you."

The apartment was bright and warm, with fairy lights and tinsel still wrapped around picture frames and in the window. Tosh, Owen and Ally were sitting at the table, heads together over a pile of paperwork, and called out greetings as they arrived and hinted that Ianto could make a fresh pot of coffee before he got changed.

He settled down on a stool at the counter with his own coffee for a while, and Jack wrapped his arms around him from behind. The hot drinks chased away the last of the winter chill, for now, and Jack's warm presence did the rest of the job. Tosh wrapped up her work and put her glasses away pointedly. "I've got the Rift alarm, Jack, so you two are safe unless something major comes up. Ally, dinner?"

Ally smiled and nodded. "My shout this time. You choose."

"Will you be back…"

"Yes, dad." Ally cut Jack off and kissed his cheek. "I'll wait up until midnight, and if you're not back I'll leave the deadlock off. Have a good night, both of you."

Ianto raised his eyebrows as the door shut and said nothing, but he didn't have to. "Don't," Jack told him. "Just don't."

"I'm not. I need to get changed, though, and so do you." He leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you, for getting my suit done and doing my shoes, and picking me up from the station and getting us tickets for tonight, and everything."

"I managed this sort of stuff for years before I met you, you know." he slid his arms around Ianto again. "But I am glad I don't have to any more. Have we got time to share a shower?"

He checked the clock and smiled. "I think we can probably fit that in and not be more than fashionably late."

# # #

They arrived at the hotel, freezing and with snow sticking to their coats, glad to be able to hand them off to a cloakroom attendant with scarves and gloves and boots and warm their hands on glasses of mulled wine. The lift reached the foyer and disgorged a group of elegantly dressed ladies, clearly staying in the hotel rather than braving the journey from home. Ianto almost regretted that they hadn't done the same, but as his apartment was less than five minutes walk from the front door, even in this weather, there was no way they could justify it.

Cathy Swanson spotted them and pushed through the crowd to reach them, hiding her surprise badly. "I thought you weren't going to make it," she said, air kissing Jack as quickly as she could and smiling insincerely. "I'm so glad you could."

"Me too," Ianto assured her, kissing her cheek. "I came back from London especially, you know."

"Oh." She gave him a suspicious look. "It doesn't seem like your 'thing'. Mind you, I'll admit that I don't know you that well…"

"Well, here's as good a place as any to start." He snagged a canapé from a passing server and smiled. "I also never turn down the opportunity for canapés. I'm becoming quite the connoisseur. If you ever get the chance, the Ministry of Defence Equal Opportunities Steering Group put on the best lunch in London, in the hope that people will turn up to their conferences. I'm not as convinced by MI5, though, if you know what I mean?"

She laughed and held up a bite-size morsel of salmon mousse on Melba toast. "How does tonight measure up?"

"Good so far, but watch out for the desserts. Rubbery victoria sponges and watery lemon mousse are the norm, once you've been lured into a false sense of security by decent pastry." He gestured across the room. "Twice as likely if there's an open bar, of course, because by the time the desserts are served no one will even notice. Never agree to be the designated driver if there's an open bar."

"Oh, no police officer ever would. Taxi or hotel room is the only choice." She pointed upwards. "I'm on the seventh floor. What about you?"

"Ah, we live just across the road. No excuse." He looked over at Jack and laughed. "Sorry. I think you two need to start afresh. Cathy, this is my fiancé Jack. Jack, Cathy doesn't bite if you don't ask nicely."

"So I see," he murmured. "Cathy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled. "This time." She looked back at Jack. "Jack caused problems the first day I moved to Cardiff. I suppose we got off on the wrong foot."

"That happens to him a lot."

"Why am I not surprised?" She laughed. "Anyway, what about you two? Did you get off on the wrong foot?"

"Well, sort of. I applied for a job…"

"You accosted me outside the office."

"I saved you first, remember? And then I stalked you for a few days until you gave me a job." He raised his eyebrow and sipped his wine. "Not the best start, but you were worth the hassle."

"Mmm. The jury's still out on you." He smiled at Ianto and rested a hand on his back. "And it took us forever to actually get together."

"And then I walked out on you."

"I proposed first, then you walked out." He looked at Cathy. "It's complicated. Or it was. Now we're just long-distance."

"I get the feeling I'd quite like you outside work. Shame you're such pains in the backside most of my waking life." There was the clear ringing of a spoon against a glass and she looked around. "Sounds like we're being summoned for dinner. I'll see you both later."

Dinner was a civilised affair, surrounded by worthy philanthropists in their finery, talking about their children's Gap Years and ski trips and their villas in the South of France, in this darling little village with an artisan bakery oh my gosh it's fabulous you must come and visit. After his second glass of wine Ianto was in full flow telling them all about the villa in Bermuda and the colonial-era palace in Northern India, lifted from the Torchwood property portfolio, and Jack was trying very hard not to laugh. Ianto managed to name drop half the cabinet and Royal Family, and by the time the speeches started Jack was telling a story of a short-lived relationship with a beat jazz poet from New York who Ianto was 99% certain was either dead, fictional, or actually an alien.

Of course, after the speeches, when there was more wine, there was an auction. This was what the night was all about, to raise money for the police charities. Ianto was surprised to learn that Torchwood had donated a helicopter flight over the Brecon Beacons, and gave Jack as firm a look as he could considering his relaxed state. Jack just grinned, unrepentant, and leaned close to tell him, "I was owed a favour, don't worry about it."

"I'm not worrying. Just… wondering." He squeezed Jack's thigh and smiled. "Don't let me bid, no matter how excited I am."

He ended up buying a hospitality package for a day at the cricket, a romantic break for two in Swansea, and a hideous painting of the Millennium Centre.

"I can't get it home without it getting more ruined," he said, leaning on a pillar in the foyer. "What am I going to do with it?"

"Leave it with reception and say we'll be round to pick it up when the weather lets up, then forget about it." Jack leaned around to look at it. "How much did you pay for that?"

"Hundred quid. I'm going to give it to Gordon. He'll hate it."

He laughed. "I love it when you're relaxed."

"You mean drunk."

"Both. London's been good for you. You're so much more alive."

Ianto nodded. "Sometimes. I don't know, though. So much of the time, we seem to be living our lives for other people. And what privacy do we have? Everyone knows all the gossip before we do."

"You work in intelligence. Don't be surprised that they're good at it." Jack took the painting off him and leaned in to kiss him. "Come on. I'm going to pour you into bed. Get your coat, and I'll deal with this."

He murmured agreement and drifted across towards the cloakroom. Cathy caught him halfway there with a hand on his arm. "Mr Jones, they clearly pay well at Torchwood."

"They do," he agreed. "Otherwise no one would be mad enough to do it."

She looped her arm through his and smiled at him sweetly. "So what is it you actually do?"

He wasn't that drunk. "If I told you that, Cathy, I would have to take drastic action I am not sober enough for. You will find out, one day. Once my boss clears it."

"Can you tell me who your boss is?"

"Of course. Line manager or the big cheese?"

"The big cheese. You claim to be like the police or the military, but you're not." She looked up at him, high heels now hanging from her fingers so she was no longer at eye level with him. "What are you?"

"I answer to the Queen, ultimately. We all do, in our own way. I'm just doing the best job I can to keep people safe, the same as you are." He kissed her cheek. "Good night Cathy. I'll tell you more when I can."

She sighed, frustrated, but left him to it, and he watched her head to the lift whilst his mind span.


	60. Chapter 60

16.01.09

Ianto downed the dregs of his coffee and shuddered when he realised it had gone cold. The pot was empty too, and he didn't need more coffee more than he needed to stay still for a while longer. Jack chuckled and Ianto glared at him. "You were supposed to be stopping me drinking."

"You're an adult and responsible for your own decisions. Besides, you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"I was, but there's a reason I asked you not to let me drink." He rubbed at his eyes again. "If you think you're going on that spa weekend with me, you have another thing coming."

Jack got up and came to stand behind him, squeezing his shoulders and bending to kiss his temple. "If I make the coffee and do you a bacon sandwich with cheese and barbecue sauce, will you change your mind about that?" When Ianto nodded, he straightened up to do that. "And get your eyes tested."

"I've got an appointment on Monday," he growled.

"Someone's tetchy," Ally commented around a yawn as she emerged from the spare bedroom, wrapped up in her fluffy dressing down and with bunny slippers that shuffled across the floor. "Did you have a good night last night?"

"Someone is seriously hungover, again, because someone else didn't stop him drinking like he said he would." He pushed a chair out for her with his foot. "It was nice, though. A bit stuck up and pretentious, and I spent way too much on the auction. You should see the painting I bought for Gordon, though. It was a hundred quid, and it's hideous. He's going to love it."

"You're cute. Yes please, Jack, if there's bacon going. And I picked up stuff for tonight's dinner, so I'll cook too." She rested her head on her arms and looked out at the snow. "Will it ever stop?"

"Eventually." Ianto smiled at the back of her head. "What about you and Tosh? Good night?"

"Yeah, it was nice. There's this Thai place, really good food. And cocktails. They happened. Tosh wants to come to Norway with me." She looked over at Jack. "If her boss can spare her?"

"I can't spare both of you, unfortunately," he apologised. "I'm down to a skeleton staff as it is, and there's no way I can get replacements before you go off. It's, what, three weeks away?"

"Thought so." She sighed and sat up. "Next time."

"How's recruitment going?" Ianto asked. "Have you started looking?"

"Yep. Del's transfer is going through, and she joins us at the start of February. Owen's looking at candidates from the veterinary courses, and following up on a couple of contacts he's made over the last couple of years, to try and get someone to work with him, and I'm sounding out Cathy. If you hadn't guessed." Jack put a plate full of sandwiches down on the table and went back for the mugs of coffee. "And I have my eye on a site for a new Hub. I'd like you to come and see it tomorrow, in your professional capacity, if you have time."

Ianto sat up at that. "You have? What it is?"

"It's an MOD site, on the edge of the docklands. Second World War munitions factory, then a warehouse, and it's been derelict for a few years. It's too close to town for them to use these days, so they've stripped out the asbestos, got utilities to the site, and now they're looking for a buyer. There's an office building that's ready to move into," he added. "Although it's currently being used for site management."

"I'll clear my schedule. It sounds perfect." He picked up his phone. "And I'll see if UNIT have an architect or project manager available. It might be a bit short notice, but whatever site we present them with they'll be able to work with it."

Ally nodded. "Did they do Canary Wharf?"

"No." Jack licked ketchup off his finger and watched Ianto typing. "UNIT didn't know Torchwood existed at that point. Late 80s, UNIT were still very new, and the Doctor still worked with them occasionally, so I kept them separate. They just got a civilian architect in and then made adjustments as they needed them. We must have made a profit on that place by now…"

"Oh, definitely." Ianto put his phone down again and picked up his drink. "It cost nearly seven hundred million pounds to build, and that was in the nineteen eighties. The refurbishment cost a lot, too, but the rent on the offices there should cover the staffing costs for the whole organisation in future. It was a bad idea practically, but as an investment you can't beat it."

"What is the Torchwood portfolio worth now? How many properties do we have?"

"Over a billion pounds, even without Canary Wharf." He swallowed hard and stared into his mug. "You know how… actually, you might not. If a Torchwood agent dies without beneficiaries, which is quite common, Torchwood inherits their estate. Life insurance policies on every agent that pay off the mortgage in the event of their death meant that Torchwood acquired over 400 London properties in a single day. Everything from grotty bedsits to Georgian town houses, and a lot of apartments." He raised his eyes for a moment but returned to staring at his coffee. "They had to take on new staff to handle it. Those of us who survived got very rich. I got my mortgage paid off as part of my severance, plus I inherited Lisa's apartment that we'd been renting out, and my severance pay plus her life insurance payout, and damages and…"

"And no job or support."

"No, exactly. They threw money at the problem and hoped we'd go away. The others are… most of them are doing okay." He shrugged it off. "Two work in the property office, actually. They just transferred, so they got the support we could offer. Torchwood is one of the biggest landlords in London, and with fewer complaints against us than any comparable agency, which is good."

Jack reached over and squeezed his hand and Ianto smiled tiredly. "There's everything on the books, all over the Commonwealth. Anywhere that was part of the British Empire during Torchwood's existence has at least one office and a lot of property. I used to describe Torchwood London as an estate agent with a sideline in aliens."

"It is. That was my first job, you know? I was at uni and had a part time job in the office of one of the letting agencies. Every single property on the books was owned by Torchwood." He squeezed Jack's fingers and smiled. "I used to wish they'd not told me the truth. Sometimes I still do."

"You could leave. Become an estate agent again."

"Maybe. Who knows?" His phone beeped and he picked it up with his free hand. "We have an architect. I'm picking him up from the airport tomorrow morning. Let's see what the MOD have for us."

# # #

17.01.09

Ianto didn't need a sign for their guest to find him. It was still dark outside when the plane landed, and the sun was just peeking through the cloud cover by the time the first few arrivals trooped through, coats over their arms ready to be pulled on before they braved the outside, so there were only a handful of taxis waiting, the drivers clustered together and sharing warnings on the best routes to deal with the weather. He leaned against a pillar with a Thermos of coffee, and contemplated taking his own coat off until he got back out to the car. Before he'd made a decision, though, a sharply dressed man in his forties, carrying a battered leather satchel that contrasted with his pristine suit, strode through the barriers, pushing through the crowd and, after a glance, made straight for Ianto.

"Mr Jones? Bruno Garona, thank you for meeting me. How is the weather?"

"Cold, I'm afraid." He picked his keys out of his pocket. "You don't have luggage?"

"No, I will return tonight. My flight is at seven, assuming the weather permits." His accent was as clipped and precise as his outfit and his manner. "Shall we?"

Ianto nodded and led the way out to the SUV. "It's not the best weather to visit the site, I realise, but we need to get moving as soon as we can. It's overdue, in fact."

"So I understand. There's new management at Torchwood, isn't there? Lots of exciting developments happening. We can but hope the new director makes a better job of it than the last one." He looked over at Ianto. "What do you think of the new director? Does he ever come over from London?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I am the new director."

"Ah. That answers both questions." To his credit, he didn't seem perturbed. "I apologise. I was under the impression that you are based solely from the capital. You wouldn't see our upper management coming to Cardiff in the snow."

"No. Well, I was here for a fundraising event for the local emergency services and stayed over the weekend." He smiled across at him. "And my fiancé lives here, so I spend as much time here as I can. Captain Harkness, of course."

"Ah. Him I know." He pulled his notebook out and flicked through it. "You are young, no?"

He sighed. "Yes, I know. I have been for a while. You are… candid."

"Yes. It gets the job done." Bruno flipped the notebook shut and turned to watch him. "So, what are your requirements for the site?"

"We'll discuss that with Jack. He's in charge in Cardiff and knows his requirements, but it's a large site and we will want accommodation, research labs, training facilities, containment facilities, and a lot of storage." He glanced over at him as they skimmed down the main road, most of his attention on the road. "We will give you a specification, a property, and total freedom."

"Music to my ears. I have a talented team, and we will dazzle for you, I promise."

"Good." He turned off towards the city. "We should be there in about half an hour, and Jack will join us there. After we've finished at the new site, we'll show you around our current site and you'll see why we need to change, and then we'll go back to our office to discuss matters over lunch."

"How civilised."

The snow had picked up by the time they reached the site, and they hurried across to the warm light pouring out of the gatehouse office. Jack, Tosh, Ally and Gwen were studying plans of the site, and Jack straightened up to greet them when they arrived. "You're here," he said, grinning widely.

"Sorry we're late. You know what the roads are like today. This is Bruno Garona, our architect. Jack…"

"Captain Jack Harkness," he introduced, offering his hand. "How do you do? I'm the director of the Cardiff office, this is Toshiko Sato, who is in charge of all our IT. Analyn Craig is currently in charge of our admin, and Gwen Cooper runs our public relations and logistics. Greg Jones is the site manager."

Greg Jones just inclined his head in greeting. "We'd better get on with it, whilst we've got the light and the weather's not too heavy. It's not the best weather for it, but we'll work with what we've got."

The blanket of snow between the office and the building itself was undisturbed, a pristine coat of white nearly a foot deep after the week or more of snow without a thaw. It crunched under their boots and caught at the end of long coats. They had hard hats jammed on and steel toe capped boots, which weren't as good at keeping out the cold as the ones they'd replaced but would satisfy health and safety that all precautions had been taken if the building collapsed and killed them all. Ally had her scarf wrapped so far up her face that Ianto was surprised she could see, and he thought she was giving him a baleful glare. Inside it was unheated, but with glass in the windows it was at least sheltered and dry. Ianto looked around the cavernous space and, although he couldn't imagine how they could transform it, he could see that Bruno's mind was already busy planning.

"So there's five floors to this building, and then the warehouse beyond?" He checked. "That's a lot of potential."

"Yeah, we've had some expressions of interest from all sorts of sources, but it's in a bit of an odd location. Once this side of the Bay development is finished it'll be a prime spot, but, to be honest, we weren't expecting it to move before then. What are you wanting to do with it?"

"You've got to move before anyone else does," he explained. "And we're thinking of a mixed use site. Some small scale industrial units, accommodation, a fitness centre and a supermarket, that sort of thing. Landscaped grounds. We want to spearhead a new way of looking at land use in cities. Or, perhaps, an old way. No sense in people commuting miles if they can work on their doorstep."

He nodded and led them deeper into the building. "We've put the main electrical wiring in, but of course you'll have to take it from there. Depends what you need it for, and where. You'll need a lot of plug sockets if you're wanting apartments. I don't know about yours. but mine has extension leads everywhere. Never enough plugs." He sniffed and gestured across to the window. "And it's connected to the sewers and water, gas and that sort of thing. Even got cable laid in, so we've got the fastest internet in Cardiff. It'll take up to about one thousand users comfortably, even streaming live TV and that."

"That's impressive." Ianto smiled at him. "And what about the sites nearby? I know there's the dock…"

"Yeah, that needs some cleaning out. You could use it, but it's got that blue green algae," he explained. "Dunno what you do with that, cos you can't just open the gates. Needs a professional. And if you're wanting to expand, there's empty sites on either side. That one were levelled, it was an asbestos factory, would you believe? In the middle of this lot. Mind you, this was munitions, so it'd get you one way or another."

# # #

Rather than take Bruno back to the apartment, Ianto booked them a table at a restaurant in the Bay, and by some unspoken agreement they put discussions of work away whilst they ate. Instead they had a quiet hour or so discussing everything from European football to contemporary architecture and the state of the world economy. Bruno was intelligent and knowledgeable, conservative in his architectural preferences and open-minded in everything else. Ianto found that they got on well.

Once the plates were cleared away and they were settled with coffees, the real work began again. Bruno had his notebook out, and took notes and sketches as he talked. "I can send you some initial ideas for the use of the space," he said, glancing from Ianto to Jack and back again. "You will need to send me your requirements, but I can base my work on the current office and build it from there. Obviously the warehouse building behind allows us to keep the main work separate from the accommodation and more leisurely activities, for increased safety. Miss Sato, we will need to discuss your technological requirements for security systems. But it is a good site. A far more efficient use of space should be possible, no?"

"I agree." Jack sat back with his arm on the back of his chair. "The current site is so out of date it's laughable. At the time, I think it was only supposed to be temporary, and it's been added to and adapted, but nothing's ever actually been finished. We recently added the accommodation, but you saw it, it's very much a temporary measure."

"Yes, I saw." He tutted at something. "What is the budget and time frame?"

Ianto sat back and considered it. "Two hundred and fifty million pounds, sterling, and six months. The time constraints are more important than the cost." Jack was staring at him and he raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not a listed site, but we will still need planning consent. I'll find out whether we can get government authority to bypass that, at least as far as the internal development is concerned. I don't know what the military does, but I assume they don't need to apply for planning consent, or at least not publically. I'll look it up."

"That's a lot of money, though," Gwen commented.

"No it isn't. We won't come in anywhere near budget, but it will be worth it."

Bruno nodded, smirking, and turned a fresh page. "Perhaps, then, we should get down to details of your requirements, so I can get started sooner. You will need to bypass planning regulations if you have a deadline so soon."

Jack spread his hands. "I'll call Owen and open it to the floor."


	61. Chapter 61

23.01.09

Ianto pushed his glasses back up his nose and scowled at the computer screen, as if that would make the technical details of the architect's proposals any more comprehensible without a degree. Eventually he gave up, and fired back a request for a conference call and a version of the proposals with just the information he needed. It looked good, but it was wrapped up in so much jargon he had no hope of even knowing where to start with it.

The office was eerily quiet without Ally around. She wasn't exactly loud, usually, but there was a constant undercurrent of noise, whether it was the printer churning out reports, the tap of her pen on the desk or Radio 2 coming from her discarded headphones. He kept reaching for files he hadn't yet collected from the printer, and looking over to ask questions of an empty desk. With a sigh, he got up to stretch his legs and make a fresh pot of coffee, and realised just how late it was. He'd got used to summer evenings and being able to see sunshine out of his office window until he left home, but the street lights now came on an hour before they left, and Ianto didn't see daylight except out of the window.

The team were working hard on their solo projects when he opened the door, and they looked up with smiles only briefly. Martin was off in California at a systems technology conference with Tosh at Liberty Towers, and his absence had the same dampening effect that Ally's did. His desk, for once, was tidy. Next to it, Jacqui was running a translation system and taking notes, Peter was across from her reading through a stack of reports, and Tiffany had the plans for the London defence system, last used on Christmas Day before the Battle of Canary Wharf and based on stolen alien technology, spread out across her desk.

They accepted their coffees with smiles, but got on with their work. Ianto slunk back to his office and stared at his magically refilling email inbox. No matter how much he did, people always managed to find more for him to do. At ten past five he gave up, shut his computer down, pulled his coat on and headed out into the cold, dark night.

London was never quiet, even at this time on a Friday evening in January. He buried his hands deep in his pockets against the chill and strolled up into town, away from the river and onto Regent Street. Some shops were shutting up, whilst others stayed brightly lit, with sale banners in the windows to tempt the shoppers in, and the restaurants were getting into full swing. In the centre the snow was gone, reduced to pathetic grey piles in shadowed corners that the limited hours of sunshine hadn't reached and where the constant flow of feet couldn't trample them down. Puddles hugged the edge of the curb, lying in wait for taxis and buses to soak their prospective passengers, who scurried along to dinner or show or just home to loved ones, pets and a night in front of the TV.

Ianto stopped into a take-away and came out with a box of chicken chow mein and a can of Coke, and found the corner of a flight of steps to sit on and watch the world go by. Shoppers ignored him, by and large, but it wasn't belong before two frighteningly young police officers had stopped next to him with looks of hostile curiosity.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to move on," the taller one said. Ianto couldn't make out his badge number or name in the poor light. "Only, you're sitting in front of a fire exit."

"It's okay. If there's a fire, I'll be the first one to safety." He glanced up and recognised the stubbornness, so he flashed his badge at them and put it away quickly, giving them a look that he hoped spoke volumes. "I'm just eating my dinner and watching the world go by."

The shorter nudged his partner's arm and nodded. "Any observations we should be aware of, sir?"

He shrugged. "All's quiet in the capital. London just gets on with it, like she always has. Give it another half hour and I'll declare that all's well and knock off."

They chuckled and one of them gave him a semi-sarcastic salute. "We'll leave you to your observations, then. Have a good night."

Ianto watched them go and found another piece of chicken in the bottom of his box, and only felt slightly guilty about the slight deception. He was observing, and if he had seen anything, he would have reported it. All there was, though, was weary shoppers heading home and the first of the night owls heading out. London moving on from the latest crisis, like she always did. Fire, plague, blitz, terrorists and aliens had failed to curb the city's expansion and success, so he wasn't sure why anyone bothered any more. He'd been in the city for enough of them.

It was getting colder as the night settled in, so he pulled himself to his feet and headed onwards. The city wrapped him up and anonymised him. To everyone who passed him, he was just another face in another crowd, a young man with a life they knew nothing of. No one saluted or stood when he walked past them, no one asked anything of him or wanted to tell him anything. It was disconcerting and comforting, and he knew, now, why he'd always found himself coming back to London, after everything. He took a deep breath that tasted of pollution and humanity, felt the thrum of a train deep under his feet and listened to the cacophany of traffic and music. It was just a maelstrom of sensation.

And in the middle of it all, his phone rang in his pocket. He fished it out, stared at the screen for a second, and tucked himself out of the flow of traffic to answer it. "Jack, hi."

"Hey. You're not home yet."

"No, I'm not… why, where are you?" He looked around suspiciously, wondering if Jack was stalking him on CCTV again.

"I'm at home. Feet up, laptop out, Skype logged in. When will you be home?"

He shrugged and leaned against the wall. "I don't know. I'm in town. Having an evening out."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, just a bit philosophical. When a man is tired of London, he is tired of life." He smiled. "And I'm not."

"Good. Shall I wait up?"

"I should be home in a couple of hours. I'm not dressed for a night out, but I might walk it." He looked up at the sky, which was clear, although no stars were visible above the city lights. "It's cold, but it's dry. Best weather for walking."

Jack chuckled. "I'll do my dinner and warm the cat up, then. See you soon."

He hung up and stared at his phone, then headed on through the capital towards home.

# # #

He folowed Regent Street north, past the BBC, onwards until he hit Regents Park, then up along the edge of the park until he could strike North East towards Camden and, beyond it, his apartment in Kentish Town. On such a bitterly cold, dark night it seemed impossible that he'd spent so many summer evenings walking this route, and eating take away in the park in short sleeves at nine. The year had sped away faster than he could handle, and the next year didn't look likely to go any slower. He scuffed his feet through a rare pile of snow on the street corner, crossed the street by Camden Town station, and was into the trendier part of town. Up market restaurants and luxury apartments sat across the street from grotty take-aways and bedsits, with no logic to it.

It was at that point, less than fifteen minutes from home, that his commute turned back into work, of course.

There was a commotion inside one of the restaurants. It was spacious, laid out mostly for large groups, and so it was easy for him to make out what was going on. Three women, who looked to be together, were on the ground in obvious pain and distress, whilst staff and patrons clustered around him. They soon observed his view, so he pushed his way through and crouched down on the ground next to one of them. Before he could say anything, though, a small, grey creature, with large eyes, smooth skin and a single tooth, pushed its way out from under her top. He stared at it, and it stared back, and then the damn thing waved and bounced off her towards him, whilst she cried out again.

He grabbed it, and its flesh just squelched under his fingers. It tried to bite him, but the sensation was just warm and damp. "What the..."

His phone rang and he swore, but kept hold of the struggling thing. There were more of them now, and the others were wandering past him out of the door, so he followed, and soon lost his grip on the one in his hands. It bounced and tottered off after the others, so he fished his phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Jones."

"Ianto, there's a situation in central London. Are you at home?" Kate Stewart asked without preamble.

"No, I'm not far from it... and heading that way." He looked up for a road sign. "Why?"

"There are aliens..."

"I know, I've got... a lot, in sight. Possibly over one hundred. They're moving fast."

"We believe they are related to a company called Adipose Industries. It's based not far from your apartment."

He scowled. "How do you know that? Don't answer that one. Alright, what's the address, or shall I just follow them? They don't seem to be dangerous. I got bitten by one, and it was just gummy."

"Don't take any unnecessary risks, but if you can observe and report, and hopefully the situation will stay non-confrontational." She cursed. "I'm on my way too, but traffic will be gridlocked."

"I'll do what I can."

The strange little creatures were having a lot more fun than he was. They didn't seem to be bothered by the cold or the stares of the crowd, and unless UNIT had locked down the mobile phone networks there was going to be no keeping a lid on this one. The street was lined with gawkers with camera phones in their hands, and Ianto was not reponsible for the clean up. They moved fast, despite stopping to play in puddles and on cars, and soon reached their destination, a tall office block on the edge of the residential area, with a large sign that advertised Adipose Ltd.

More were arriving all the time, and he estimated that there must be thousands of them. They played happily together, and looked up at the sky. Sure enough, the roar of an engine soon became audible, and a vast ship uncloaked and swept down into the night sky. Ianto bolted for the building, and found that the fire exit around the back was broken and ajar. The stairs were not far down a corridor, and he took them two at a time, heading for the roof.

The streets were lit in the silver-blue of a tractor beam when he reached the roof, and it was filled with thousands of the small aliens, rising up to the ship above. Two figures stood at the edge of the roof, waving, so he paused to get his breath back before he approached. "I should have known I'd find you here, Doctor."

He span on the spot and opened his mouth for a second, then ran a hand through his hair and looked sheepish. "Ah, well," he bgan. "We were just leaving, actually."

"Funny. You can tell me what the hell just happened first." Ianto sighed. "Donna, nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she demanded. "How do you know who I am?"

"This is Ianto. He knows who everyone is, and he probably has your wedding photos. He's... you know, I should really... go... Ianto," he whined. "Why do you do this?"

"Because someone has to." He turned and headed for the door. "Well, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

The Doctor followed him, and hurried to catch up. "The Adipose lost their breeding planet, I don't know how, and so they decided to use Earth. This diet pill they were selling, it converted human fat into Adipose young. And if it all went wrong, it could convert whole people."

"There was this woman, Stacey," Donna told him. "That happened to her. She was just... gone."

They got into the main office and Ianto nodded. "I'll need her address. I'll see her family are looked after."

Donna smiled gratefully, and he realised that she was really new and didn't know what that meant. "I don't know who else is taking it, but they said they had a million customers in London. They hadn't gone outside London, though."

"Good. Londoners are getting used to weird." He let himself into the manager's office and found Penny Carter, tied to a chair. "Miss Carter, we meet again."

"What the Hell is going on here, Jones?"

He untied her first, and let her massage feeling back into her arms whilst he went through the drawers and pulled out a mostly-empty notebook and a very nice fountain pen, and sat down at the desk. "What do you think, Penny? What is going on here?"

"Is it aliens again? For god's sake, it's always aliens. Every time I think I've got a scoop, there's one of your lot." She glared at him. "And who are these idiots?"

"Excuse me, but which of us got caught?" Donna asked. "Twice, if I might add."

"And which of us got caught playing charades through the window? You two just bulldozed my investigation."

"And nearly got a lot of people killed," Ianto pointed out. "Or are we trying to ignore that bit?" He sighed and put his glasses on. "I was going home. UNIT will be taking control here as soon as they can get through the traffic. Penny, I'd like you to stay and give us whatever you can. The usual, we'll give you the scoop. Doctor, is there anything we need to do to make the planet safe?"

"This entire building is a teleport."

"Good. I want one installed in my living room so I don't have to take the Tube. And now, if you don't mind, you can leave it to the professionals."

The Doctor glared at him. "Ianto..."

"Doctor, it's been a long day. Swan off, like you always do, and we will clean up after you, like we always do."

He left, Donna trailing along behind him, and Ianto rubbed at his temples. "Penny, you are going to regret asking. I already regret you asking."

# # #

It was late when he got home, and he ached with tiredness. His phone battery was long since dead, so there were a lot of missed calls on his landline. He groaned and grabbed it out of its cradle, taking it through to the bedroom and loosening his tie on the way, falling onto the bed. He was toeing his shoes off as he dialed, and Jack picked up instantly.

"Ianto, where the hell have you been?"

He grunted. "Work, as always. Have you seen the reports from London?"

"No one knows what's going on there. It's near you, isn't it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just... frustrated. I was nearly home and got called out." He yawned hugely and lay back down. "The Doctor was there."

"Oh? Did he sort it?"

He snorted. "No, he screwed it all up. Fixed it in the end, but you know what he's like. Blow it out of control so he can fix it all. He's fine, though. Donna was there. I thnk it was her first time, too."

Jack sighed. "I don't care. I was worried about you."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was just... caught up. Nothing dangerous, I promise." He smiled. "I handed UNIT a mountain of paperwork, though."

"You could have called."

"I was busy with work, like you usually are." He regretted the words as soon as he'd said them. "I'm sorry. I'm exhausted, actually. I was ready to collapse before everything kicked off."

"Okay." Jack fell silent and Ianto stared at the ceiling, unable to find the words to fill it. "You're okay, though?" he asked at last.

Ianto nodded and yawned again. "Yeah, just asleep."

"I'll call you tomorrow, then. Work first, then in the evening." He paused. "I love you."

"Mmm, love you too," he murmured. "Talk to you tomorrow."

He hung up, and the conversation hung over him as he dragged himself into the bathroom and back out, leaving clothes in piles behind him. The bed was cold and empty, but he fell into its welcoming embrace and shivered at the touch of cotton, well aware that the heating had come on and gone off again hours ago, and the apartment was like an ice box. His phone was, somewhere, still not charged or on charge, but he was too tired to do anything about it and fell asleep within minutes.


	62. Chapter 62

29.01.09

He shook hands with the irritatingly officious civil servant and the equally irritating and holier than thou junior minister she was chaperoning. They left him with insincere smiles and another of his throbbing headaches, and not enough time before his next meeting. His to-do list was longer, too, and he'd had six texts in the last ten minutes.

"There isn't enough coffee in the world," he muttered, flipping his notebook shut with more force than necessary. "And not enough time..." Another text buzzed in and he picked it up, stabbing at the screen. "Oh, what now?"

'Can Gwen never take a hint? Need advice.'

"No, she can't." He rubbed his forehead and ignored the text, then gathered up the last of his papers and hurried back to his office.

He threw himself into his chair, running a hand through his hair and sighing heavily. Five minutes of peace and quiet, with a good cup of coffee and his eyes closed, that was all he needed. Just as he stood up to make his coffee, the phone rang with another meeting appointment, and by the time he was done with that his five minutes were impossible.

Another text and he almost growled. 'I'm serious," Ally had sent, "She's doing my tree in. How do you shut her up?"

'You don't. You just ride it out. Hide in the Archives until the bee escapes," he fired back.

He did have fifteen minutes to go through his emails and add them all to his to-do list, so he reached for his mouse and did that. There were a dozen arrived in half an hour - most of them just FYIs, thankfully, and the only really important one was the new plans for the Cardiff development. He sent those to the printer to enjoy later and then, reluctantly, opened the one from Gwen. It was an official incident report, sent to both him and Jack. "What are you up to?" he wondered, opening the report with reluctant curiosity.

'Jack,

Attached are the details of my investigation of the disappearance of Jonah Bevan. As you can see, this disappearance correlates with a negative Rift spike, I've cross referenced the other negative spikes, and found at least six other disappearances from Cardiff in the last 12 months.

I really feel like this is something we should investigate further.

Gwen.'

"Oh... Crap." He ran a hand through his hair and reached for his phone, but hesitated with his hand over it. No time. "Not my office," he muttered to himself. "Jack's business."

He sighed and replied to Gwen's email. "Thanks for the heads up, Gwen. I'll leave you two to look into it.

Jack, if you need support from us, let me know.

Ianto."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, gave up on coffee and hurried to his next meeting.

He had another dozen by the time he got back. Gwen was having an argument with a brick wall, but she wasn't giving up. He had another three texts, two from Ally and one from Tosh, and two missed calls from Jack. He sighed and rang him was answered in an instant.

"Ianto. What can I do for you?"

He smiled despite his frustration as soon as he heard Jack's voice. "You already have. But you know what it's about." He tapped his pen on the desk and waited, but Jack didn't say anything. "She's not backing off."

"Of course she isn't."

"That's why you hired her, Jack. It could be good for her." He paused but still got nothing. "You keep saying we could do more, that you want to. And a lick of paint is only going to do so much. It's just a suggestion."

"I'm taking it on board," Jack said carefully. "And then I'm going to ignore it."

"That's fine. It's your call." He rubbed at his eyes again. "But if you need help..."

"I don't. From you or from her. But I appreciate your offer," he added. "I really do."

Ianto smiled. "I know. That's why I made it. How is Jonah?"

"He's... I don't even know." He sighed heavily and Ianto could hear the weariness. "I'm sorry," he said. "This isn't your problem. It's mine."

"Gwen likes to make everything everyone's problem. That's what we love about her." He shook his head and reached for his computer. "What are you going to do?"

Jack took a while before he admitted, "I don't know that either."

# # #

He poured a large glass of wine as soon as he got in and shoved a frozen chicken tikka in the microwave, loosening his tie with one hand and reaching for his phone with the other. Jack wasn't as quick to answer as he usually was, so he had just enough time to get a mouthful of wine before he picked up.

"Ianto. How can I help?"

"I'm home," he said. "Just... calling my fiancé to see how he is after what sounds to have been a pretty shitty day at work." Jack chuckled and he took another sip. "This is terrible wine, it really is."

"Cheap?"

"Three quid, I think. Wouldn't have bothered me a year ago." The microwave beeped and he winced. "You've changed me."

"Was that the microwave? Not changed you that much." Jack huffed. "What is it tonight? Chicken chow mein?"

"Tikka masala. It's a Mumtaz one, though."

"Oh wow. Gourmet dining." Jack somehow managed to roll his eyes audibly. "You really are a sophisticate. Remind me why I take you out to nice restaurants?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I'm usually the one who ends up paying. And planning it." He thought back. "And you never did take me out for that movie you offered."

"Only because you could never choose one," Jack pointed out. "I did take you out for dinner. And I asked you to marry me."

"Only once or twice." His ring rested against his glass as a comfortable and familiar weight. He got to wear it every day these days. "I got the right answer on the second attempt."

"Well, you can't be right every time. How's the curry?"

Ianto popped the microwave open and checked it. "Stir and put it back in for another two minutes. Does anyone ever actually do that?"

"I wouldn't know," Jack chuckled, "because I never microwave my meals."

"Only because you missed them being invented." He couldn't stop himself smiling, and he wasn't really trying anyway. "I guess I'm lucky you missed the 70s. Prawn cocktail isn't my idea of classy."

Jack barked a laugh. "Like you'd know. Mumtaz." He sighed. "Your mother would be ashamed."

"If it's only of my cooking skills, I'm doing okay." Ianto took another sip of his wine. "How are you now?"

"Better. I think I know what to do. I don't think it's what I want to do, but it's what I need to do. I... I'm going to need you," he said, "tomorrow night."

"Can I step in sooner? As your boss?"

"No. I've got it covered." Jack sighed. "But can we just eat your terrible curry and talk about anything other than work?"

# # #

30.01.09

His phone rang on the work surface, and he dived across to pick it up before it vibrated off the edge. The sun was setting outside on a beautiful clear winter's day. "Jack. Is it done?"

"It's done. Everything..." He sighed, a shaky, heavy one. "Where are you? Are you home, or still at the office?"

"I'm home." He looked back over his shoulder. "Your dinner's in the oven, ready when you are."

Jack took a moment to take that in. "I'll be home as soon as I can. Half an hour, tops."

Twenty minutes later his key turned in the lock, and Ianto hauled himself out of his seat. His lighter was ready on the table, and by the time Jack had got his boots and coat off the candles were lit and Ianto was pouring the wine out. He picked up the first glass and turned to pass it to him, allowing Jack to pull him closer for a kiss first. "Hi." Their fingers brushed as Jack took the glass and he rested his other hand on Jack's arm. "Are you okay?"

"No. Not at all." Jack couldn't meet his eyes.

Ianto slid his hand down to lace their fingers together. "You don't have to be."

"I know." Jack reached up to cup Ianto's cheek. "And I appreciate it." He looked over at the table. "I appreciate all of it."

"Do you want to talk?"

He sighed and looked up. "Will dinner keep?"

"As long as you need." He tugged Jack to the sofa and they sat side by side, legs pressed together and hands twined in Ianto's lap. Jack tipped his head back, sighing heavily, and a comfortable silence settled over them.

When he'd finished his wine, Jack started talking. "Andy called her in. He's been supporting Jonah's mum since he went missing., and he connected it to us. And between them, Gwen and Tosh made the rest of the connections. They're good, I know they're good. I should have just told them."

"Probably," Ianto agreed.

"You said that, didn't you?" Jack squeezed his hand and smiled. "I should listen to you more often."

Ianto lifted their joined hands so he could wrap his arm around Jack's shoulders. "I do try, you know." He squeezed him. "What happened?"

"I told Ally. And then I let things run their course." He leaned his head back on Ianto's arm. "Once I pointed her in the right direction, she didn't need much help. She got it, too. Just... understood. I don't think Gwen did. They went out there to see it for themselves, and Gwen just had to take his mum out there." He took another very shaky breath. "I followed, but it was too late. They heard it."

"Oh Christ."

"Yeah." Jack lifted his head and looked at him. "I can't stop hearing it."

Ianto put his glass down and wrapped Jack in a tight hug again, and Jack burrowed into it, clinging on to him as tightly as he'd ever done.


	63. Chapter 63

13.02.09  
"We will shortly be arriving at Wendover. Wendover is the next station stop. Please ensure you take all your belongings with you. Wendover is the next station stop."

Ianto glanced out of the rain-splattered window at the street lights and flipped his journal closed. He slid the pen into the loop and the notebook into his satchell, and then had to rush to collect his suitcase from the rack above his head as the train crawled into the station. It bumped against his legs as he navigated the narrow aisle, and then splashed water up his trousers from every puddle. He picked it up to jog up the stairs and over the bright blue bridge, and then hurried down the other side and udner the station canopy, following a flood of well-heeled commuters. His step quickened as soon as he got through the ticket barriers and saw Jack waiting for him just inside the door with a bunch of red roses.

"Oh, you absolute..." He slowed to a stop in front of Jack and looked pointedly at the roses. "Hi."

"Hey." Jack looked down at them and grinned. "Well, I have said that red is your colour."

He laughed and leaned across them, cupping Jack's cheek in his free hand and kissing him softly. "Thank you."

Jack smiled back at him and held them out. "Here, swap. I'll take your bag, you take your flowers."

That sounded like a reasonable trade to Ianto, so he did that, keeping hold of his satchel, and followed Jack outside and down to the car park. "How long ago did you get here?"

"Long enough to find a florist, but not long enough to get a decent cup of coffee."

"Poor you." He tucked his satchel into the boot and took the flowers with him, keeping them on his lap as he sat down to stop them getting damaged. "We should go and sort that."

Jack chuckled. "I'm not going to argue. I think I passed our hotel on the way in, too. It's only just up the road."

"Good." He reached across and squeezed Jack's hand. "I'm really looking forwards to this weekend."

"Me too." Jack looked back at him, turning his hand to tangle their fingers together. "We're doing well so far. This... taking time thing. It's working."

He laughed and let go so Jack could drive. "Yeah, so far. We're less than two months in, though."

"Cynic."

"You knew this when you asked me to marry you." The drive up the road to the hotel was frankly ridiculous, and it took them longer to find a gap in the traffic to pull into the car park than it did to get there. The rain continued to patter against the windows, counterpointed by the steady rhythm of the windscreen wipers, and Ianto stared out of it at the back of the half-timbered coaching inn. "You don't mind, though."

It wasn't a question, but Jack answered anyway. "I mind sometimes. But we're working on it."

He smiled and nodded, then reached for the door handle with a sigh. "Let's brave the rain."

They dashed across the courtyard, dodging drips from the parasols that hung limply over wet tables and offered no protection at all, and into the reception. A faux-antique bar took up half of the room, faced by a table with an artistically styled desk showcasing their wedding venue services. Ianto took a look at it whilst they waited for someone to notice them, and he felt Jack's hand on the small of his back as he joined him. "Not very us, is it?" he murmured.

Jack kissed his cheek. "I don't know. The red..."

He huffed and shook his head. "Down, boy."

He was saved by the arrival of a member of staff at last. She lifted the bar to get behind it, apologising all the while. "I take it you're here to check in," she said, without pausing for breath. "Mr Harkness, is it?"

Jack stepped away from Ianto and nodded. "Two nights."

"Ah yes, there we are." She frowned for a secong and shook her head. "You're in the Honeymoon Suite. We must have had a cancellation..." Brushing that aside like she would an alien invasion, she pulled open a drawer and handed over two brass keys. "That's all paid for. Breakfast is in the front bar between 7 and 10 every morning. If you want it later, just let someone know. Check out is at 11 when you leave... And I think all I need to do now is show you to your room. I'm afraid it's across the courtyard."

It was worth the mild soaking they got as they scurried across. Even Ianto had to admit that. The room was dominated by a four poster bed with a deep, soft mattress and thick, fluffy duvet. Three of the walls were a bright cheery yellow, and the other was panelled so that the solid oak wardrobe almost blended into it. A door at the far end of the room opened into a small but comfortable bathroom, complete with Jacuzzi bath. "You pulled out all the stops," he murmured to Jack, who had his best smug grin on. "Trying to impress me?"

"Maybe." Jack reached out for him and pulled him in. "Is it working?"

He chuckled. "Not really. Sorry."

"Spoil sport." Jack walked him backwards towards the bed. "So... got anything in mind that might impress you?"

Ianto grinned and caught Jack's lips. "Lock the door, and then we'll see," he murmured against them.

# # #

To Ianto's slight disappointment, the following day dawned bright and cold, with a few stubborn clouds scudding across the sky. A frost clung to cobwebs and the edges of the few evergreens in the yard, and had hardened the ground enough for walking. He peered into his mug of coffee suspiciously for a moment and then turned his gaze back to the sliver of countryside they could see at the far end of the car park, a soft smile curling his lips. Jack stretched his legs out from the other side of the table and their ankles pressed together. The table was strewn with pamphlets from the little display in the reception, but they were no closer to a decision.

"There's always the Natural History Museum," Ianto murmured. "That's not far from here. But the weather's too nice to stay indoors."

"I don't remember the last time I tried to be a tourist." Jack started stacking the pamphlets again with a sigh. "My plan was just to stay in bed all day, but apparently not."

Ianto snorted. "Mine too. We could still do that, you know."

The waitress brought their breakfasts over just as Jack finished clearing a space for them, and he smiled up at her, dimples on full blast. "Hey, mind if we ask you a question?"

"Not at all. You're looking for something to do today?" She reached across for the pamphlets and flipped the top one over to show a map of the area. "If you go up that road, you get to Chequers - that's the Prime Minister's official second residence. You can't get in there, of course, but there's a lovely walk up onto Coombe Hill, to the War Memorial, which has a stunning view of it. It should be nice in the weather today, but wet under foot until you get onto the top."

"We can cope with a bit of wet," Ianto assured her. "That sounds great, actually; thank you."

She grinned back at him. "My pleasure. If you want to do it, I'll fetch a better map for you. It's hard to miss the route, but if the clouds descend you can end up coming down the wrong side into Princes Risborough. Which is a nice little town, don't get me wrong, but it's not where you started."

They laughed and Ianto looked over at Jack. "What do you think? Up for a hike?"

"I'll follow you wherever, you know that."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure it's usually the other way around. Yes please, we'd love that map."

"I'll bring it over when you've finished breakfast," she promised. "Enjoy your meal."

Ianto watched her go and his gaze drifted to the window. "Looks like a good day for it."

"I wouldn't know." Jack murmured. "Too busy staring at you."

He chuckled and turned to look at Jack, resting a hand on his chin. "Sorry, dear. Is this better?"

"Much." Jack reached for his coffee mug with one hand and a slice of toast with the other. "It won't take a full day to do the walk. Unless we get lost and go to Princes Risborough."

"I thought we could get lost and flagrantly abuse my security clearance to go to Chequers." Ianto suggested.

Jack stared at him for several seconds before his face lit up with a blinding grin. "Sounds perfect. I haven't been there for years."

"Name dropper."

"Says Mr 'Let's Abuse My Security Clearances'. So we can just drop in on your best friend the Prime Minister." He grinned. "Maybe we should call in on my godsons some time."

Ianto laughed, bright and sudden. "I do love you."

"Good. It's a bit late to decide now that you don't." He smirked. "Again."

"You shouldn't mock the afflicted. Even if they're afflicted with colossal stupidity."

Jack smirked over his coffee cup, but as he set it back down he grew serious. "I'm glad you took the job offer. Wish you hadn't dumped me for it, but you're the right person for that role. You don't have big dreams. You just see a job that needs doing, and you do it. The people who end up at the top, they're usually those with a vision, and they miss the details. You sweat the small stuff."

He inclined his head, a warm glow colouring his cheeks. "Never promote someone who can't source Post-It notes."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, laughing. He reached across for Ianto's hand. "I'm glad you're coming back, though."

# # #

"Mr Jones, Captain Harkness." Amanda swept down the corridor towards them, hand outstretched. "Good to see you again. No Tybalt today?"

Ianto shook her hand and chuckled. "No, no chaperone for this trip. He's keeping an eye on things in Cardiff for us. You know, keeping an eye on the pawperwork."

She snorted. "Ianto, that was terrible. Welcome back."

"Thank you. Good to see you too." He stepped back and let Jack greet her with a kiss on the cheek, rolling his eyes. "I hope you've not been as busy as we have, but I suspect..."

"Always busy," she confirmed. "We're preparing for the IT conference, three training sessions already this year, and we've got this wedding coming up." She sighed theatrically. "As if I didn't have enough on my plate."

Jack nodded. "So inconsiderate of us, I know."

"We'll cope." She reached for a file behind her and held it out to Ianto. "I've prepared some details for you, but I think I know you well enough to know what the plan will be. You said you're thinking June?"

"That's the plan," Ianto agreed, flicking open the file. "Hopefully we'll get good weather. Certainly better than we got at the conference."

"Yeah. It would be nice to be able to use the grounds," Jack agreed. "I remember a few years back we had a really cold January, with a lot of snow. The lake froze over and we got snowed in here. We ended up having a snowball fight between Torchwood and UNIT. We had to get backup from Liberty Towers - Canton was always up for that sort of thing. Wow, that dates it a bit..."

Amanda shook her head. "The last time the lake froze over was 1978-79. Before my lifetime."

"And mine," Ianto agreed cheerfully.

"You both missed out, then." He glared at them both, but his eyes sparkled despite his best efforts. "Although I'm pretty sure they called that the Winter of Discontent. Getting snowed in here was the best thing that could have happened to me."

Amanda laughed again. "Didn't you drink the bar dry within the first two days of the snow-in?"  
"Officially, yes. Unofficially..." He grinned. "I'm pretty sure we just stole all the bottles at about three in the morning. Me and Canton again."

"Canton as in Everett Delaware the Third? He's quite the legend," Ianto observed.

"Yeah. Mostly for the quantity he can drink. That was back when we still had Torchwood offices all over Ireland, and they prided themselves on drinking us under the table. Canton and I kept up. Mind you, I was a bit of an alchoholic at the time.""

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Should I hide the bottles?"

"If Canton and I are together... definitely." Jack laughed. "It had better be an open bar."

Ianto groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have a feeling I'm going to learn more about you on our wedding day than I have in the last few years. Your stag do is going to be one of those events that becomes part of Torchwood mythology, isn't it?"

"Mine is? What about yours? You, Ally and your sister in the same bar." Jack stopped at Ianto's horrified expression and grinned. "Hadn't thought about that?"

"Oh god."

Amanda laughed at him. "Anyway. I hope I'm getting an invitation to both of these. Shall we go and look at the hall, though?"

Ianto flipped through the file again as he followed her. "It seems like the perfect venue. Security already in place, plenty of rooms for overnight guests, and the catering staff are fantastic."

"They are. Always have been," Jack agreed. "You must have conferences here every month."

"Probably two thirds of the year we're hosting," Amanda confirmed. "Mostly small training events, though, inter-branch departmental meetings, that sort of thing. The ones you avoid, Jack."

"Well, you don't pull out the big guns for those."

She smirked. "We will for this. I know it's presumptuous of me, but I've told the kitchen that créme brulee will have to be on the menu." Jack beamed and she squeezed his arm. "Come on. I'll give you the official tour, and then we can discuss the fine details over afternoon tea."


End file.
